Devil's Deal
by LA DIABLESA
Summary: "So in effect you want me to save the woman who betrayed me and the man she betrayed me with" he scoffed at this notion. "And what Granger, should I expect in return for performing such a selfless and noble deed?" he finished sarcastically. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer … sort of…

Disclaimer … sort of…..Would I need to write Dramione fanfics if I owned or had any rights to Harry Potter. ?

DEVIL'S DEAL

Chapter 1 – Deadly Despair.

Molly Weasley sat with her head cradled in her hands, her muffled sobs heart wrenching to anyone who could hear it. Her husband sat beside her, his arms enclosing her shoulders comfortingly, yet he also had tears streaming unchecked down his worried looking face. Around the room various family members were experiencing the despairing emotions of fear and helplessness. Their house which was usually filled with laughter and merriment now felt as desolate as mausoleum, not even the roaring fire in the fireplace could infuse them with its warmth.

It was difficult for Hermione to think of the last time this family had been happy, maybe eleven months ago when they had all been together for a fun-filled hallows eve dinner. But soon after this their lives had taken a drastic turn when their son and one of her best friends Ronald Weasley had run away with the love of his life.

Hermione had thought it so romantic that Ron had finally confessed his love to Pansy Parkinson on the day before her intended wedding to a wealthy pureblooded wizard. She was also very relieved that Pansy had agreed to be with Ron rather than go through with her arranged marriage, but no one, with the exception of Dumbledore, could have envisioned the disaster that was to follow.

Pansy came from a long line of pureblood aristocrats, to whom status in society was of immense importance. Her family could not begin to fathom why she would choose to be with penniless Ron rather than married into a powerful wizarding family and wife to an eminent wizard. But Pansy truly loved Ron, and no amount of wealth could entice her to live without him. They had secretly run away rather than face the wrath of the Parkinson family but their actions had only inflamed Pansy's family to launch a full scale man hunt for them. They were to be brought back dead or alive. Soon after this Ron had stopped contacting his family or friends, afraid that they would be traced through the missives, and with this the Weasley family had sank into utter despair knowing that both Ron and Pansy's life were in grave danger.

Today almost eleven months after their disappearance the family had received an owl from Pansy. She told them very briefly that she and Ron weren't doing well; they were constantly only a bare step in front of their hunters and it was very difficult remaining safe. She told them that she badly wanted to return home but she knew they would either be killed or thrown into Azkaban for breaking the betrothal contract. She also told them that she was eight months _pregnant_ and that she feared for the life of their _unborn child_.

Hermione had to re-read that last line a few times before her shocked brain could even start to contemplate the enormity of this situation. Her eyes fell again on Molly Weasley who was still crying uncontrollably and she felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked quietly

"What can we do?" George answered "We've been searching for them for so long, how can we even help them when we don't know where they are" he cried frustratedly.

"Harry will find them, I know he will" Ginny responded suddenly vehement "He hasn't given up and neither should we" she reminded them.

"You're right Ginny" Hermione agreed blinking back her tears "now is not the time to give up, we have to start thinking of different ways to get to them before the hunters do"

She walked over to Ron's parents and knelt in front of them before placing a gentle hand on Mrs. Wesley arm. She looked steadily at the woman whom she had always considered as a mother.

"Mrs. Weasley I promise you that I will do everything and anything that I can to bring Ron, Pansy and the baby home safely" she gripped her arm a little tighter "I promise you this" she reiterated firmly and was satisfied to see the small smile that graced the older woman's face. "Now please dry your tears and let us all try to think of a way to save them"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next afternoon Hermione stood at her office window, looking out at the snow capped world around her and willing her tired brain to keep searching for a way to help her friends. So far, even with the input of the entire family the night before, they were no closer to any kind of solution. The twins had decided to join Harry in trying to follow the Hunters to Ron and Pansy, but the rest of them could do little else but keep praying and thinking.

As was her habit whenever she was in a conundrum she would think of her own little motto that had helped her to escape many difficult situations in the past.

"_**Think past the paradigm, think outside the box"**_she urged herself, her eyes searching aimlessly outside the window before alighting on the building across the street from her office.

The building was four stories high with grey and silver décor and housed the offices of one of the most influential men in the wizarding world. She had thought that that the building complimented the personality of its owner by being cold and imposing but as the wheels in her mind started turning, the building instead appeared to become a beacon of light and hope for Ron's unborn child.

She smiled thinking that maybe the answer to her problems was perhaps right there in front of her. It seemed so simple now that she actually berated herself for not thinking of it sooner, obviously they had been going about helping Pansy and Ron in the wrong way. The answer did not lie with trying to _find _their friends as this was surely all up to chance and blind hope. No, what they needed to do was try to influence the things that were within their sphere. Although they had all at countless times petitioned Pansy's father to call of the manhunt, no one had thought to approach the other major factor in the scenario. No one had thought to _plead_ with the jilted groom who undoubtedly held the _power_ to forgive Pansy for breaking their contract, sparing her from Azkaban and thus allowing her return.

Impulsively she grab her cloak and practically ran out of the Ministry's offices, across the street and into the grey building, her heart thumping with both hope and dread for the huge task that was in front of her. As she finally sat outside his office awaiting her turn to go in, she tried to think of what she could say to encourage him to help her in this cause.

How was she supposed to convince this man to _forgive_ the breaking of a _betrothal_ contract so that Ron and Pansy could come home? This man who had had his pride publicly battered when he had been left standing at the alter. This man who had lost his intended bride to one of his bitter enemies. This man, whose actions had always been driven by his intensely vengeful nature. How was she supposed to convince Draco Malfoy to save the life of an innocent child?

Belatedly she realized that she should have properly thought out her plan before coming here, maybe she should have even informed and included the Weasleys into this meeting, as there was undoubtedly 'strength in numbers'. However her uncharacteristic impulsiveness was going to cost her dearly, she thought frantically, but it was now too late to change her mind.

"Mr. Malfoy will see you" his secretary informed her haughtily, while opening the office door.

"Thank you" she responded absently as she stood up, unconsciously squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath to quell her anxiety before walking into his lair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN; Well, this is my first foray into a multi-chapter fic as well as doing M. Hope you will enjoy it. Thanks so very much to all of my past reviewers and to persons who've added me on their lists… you are all seriously my greatest motivation.

Please review, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer … same as before :)

Devil's Deal

Chapter 2 – Dire Discussions

Hermione walked into the office slowly, for totally understandable reasons she thought she might be close to a panic attack and this feeling only intensified when she got her first good look at Draco Malfoy. She was so accustomed to seeing his picture in the papers and in magazines that she had completely forgotten how austere he was in reality. He had over the years developed the demeanor of a man who held great power and responsibility. His face was still extremely aristocratically handsome, but now it was stamped with a ruthlessness that was apparent in his direct gaze, stern lips and the arrogant tilt of his head.

He sat reclined in his chair with his long legs stretched under his desk and his robe clad forearms crossed negligently across a wide chest. For all the world he looked completely at ease yet there was such an intensity about him, something indefinable that actually made her pulse quicken. As her eyes met his inscrutable silver ones she had to squelch the urge to turn around and leave. Raising her head a notch, she cleared her throat and began to speak only to realize that she didn't know how to begin addressing this man who inadvertently held the fate of so many lives in his hands.

She saw his eyes roll heavenward and the tightening of his lips as she frantically searched for what she wanted to say.

"What do you want Granger?" he finally asked coldly, his eyes even more piercingly serious than before.

"I want you to forgive Pansy for breaking the betrothal contract" she rushed out automatically, then wished she had started with some more diplomacy when she saw his astounded expression.

"What did you say?" he rasped angrily as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"I… We… would very much appreciate it if you could please forgive Pansy publicly for breaking the betrothal contract." She reiterated emphatically, her gaze unconsciously pleading.

He rose slowly and strode over to the large window behind his desk, effectively turning his back to her.

"This matter is none of your concern Granger. If this is all that you have come for, I suggest you leave now" His reply was clipped and definitely sounded like he had closed the discussion.

"You're wrong, this is my concern, or in case you've forgotten Pansy is now with one of my closest friends" she contradicted him, then again regretted her words as she saw his back instantly stiffen.

"You think I need to be reminded of this incident" he sneered at her, his face furious as he turned to her.

Hermione was now on familiar territory, the reserved, controlled Draco had indeed left her awe-struck, but the angry Draco was someone whom she had been well acquainted with during their bitter rivalries at Hogwarts. She crossed her arms and glared at him, refusing to be discouraged.

"I know that your pride was wounded because of Pansy and Ron's behaviour but couldn't you just put all of it in the past and move on by forgiving her. If you had cared even a little about her you would have already released her from this contract" she pointed out rationally.

"Don't ever presume to judge my actions or character Granger, because you know _nothing _about me" he informed her harshly before turning back to look out of the window.

"The Hunters are getting closer to them, if you released her she would be able to return here without the fear of recriminations from the law or her family. You and Pansy have been friends for a long time, please won't you help her?" she pleaded with him.

"What you really mean is that I would be saving your precious Ron" he turned to face her and she noticed that he had become coldly remote again.

"Well that would also happen" she agreed quietly

"So in effect you want me to save the woman who betrayed me and the man she betrayed me with" he scoffed at this notion. "And what Granger, should I expect in return for performing such a selfless and noble deed?" he finished sarcastically.

Hermione contemplated this seriously before answering him. Her voice was clear and resolute as she told him

"Anything, that is within my power to give to you".

If he was surprised by her response he hid it well, as he only raised one platinum eyebrow and stared at her assessingly. Hermione felt thoroughly uncomfortable by his frank scrutiny.

"Anything?" he questioned shifting his position to nonchalantly lean against the window ledge.

"Anything within reason" she hastily attempted to clarify.

"Granger, I'm sure you're well aware that _anything_ and _within reason_ are on opposite ends of the continuum. Which do you mean?" was his taunting reply.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Having me beg for your help?" she seethed at him.

"Immensely" he answered arrogantly although his face remained impassive.

"Well?' he prompted

Hermione thought back to the promise she had made only the night before to Ron's mother, and knew what her answer would be.

"Anything" she said with conviction.

"Interesting" he mused, stroking his chin absentmindedly. "Unfortunately though I am going to have to refuse your offer"

Hermione had most definitely not expected his answer to be a _refusal_. How was she to proceed now?

"I thought you would relish the idea of having one of the 'Golden Trio' being in your power" she tried to bait him.

"A few years ago perhaps, but as you can clearly see…" he gesticulated to his opulent office "I already have everything that I could need, and I only _want_ women in my life for one reason" he finished a tad crudely.

Hermione gasped at his implication, and he smirked noticing her reaction. The entire mood of the conversation was twisting and Hermione felt as if she was becoming disoriented by the change.

"Tell me, by _Anything_, were you also offering yourself to me in a physical sense?" he questioned insolently

"Of course not" she denied fiercely.

"Well then clearly we have nothing more to discuss" he told her seriously as he started walking back to his desk.

"Wait" she said frantically and moved quickly around his desk to stand between him and his chair.

She was at once aware of their differences in size as his tall, lean body seemed to dwarf her smaller frame. There was something thrilling about being this close to him. What the hell was happening to her? She thought disgustedly, and then looked up into his face.

His expression was both irritated and weary and Hermione had the distinct perception that his _outrageous_ propositioning had been his way of _forcing_ an end to their negotiations. Unfortunately for him, he had failed to take into consideration her temerity to acquire his assistance through any means necessary.

"If I did mean in a physical sense, would you consider that enough to forgive Pansy?" she asked him uncertainly, not giving herself a chance to contemplate the implications of what she was offering.

Now he did in fact look incredulous "You are so desperate for my help that you would have sex with me over this?"

She nodded her head slowly, knowing that she was willing to sacrifice everything she had to keep the baby and her friends safe.

Draco's face turned harsh as he stepped closer to her "I only take willing women to my bed"

"I ….. I would be willing" she assured him hesitantly, and was surprised to find that she wasn't completely lying. She had expected that the idea of sleeping with Draco would revolt her, but she was alarmed to find that it was having a slightly _opposite_ effect.

"Have you gone mad" he asked quite abruptly, all traces of his insolent façade gone. But she disregarded his question, while trying to press her advantage.

"If I slept with you would help Pansy?" she questioned directly.

"If you became my mistress maybe I would consider it" he responded gravely but there was something about his attitude that let her know that he was trying to shock her into stopping this discussion. And he most assuredly had shocked her.

"For how long would I need to be your mistress?" was her apprehensive reply.

He pretended to consider it and then shrugging almost imperceptibly told her "A month".

Again a ludicrous answer meant to change her mind about her request.

Hermione had to keep her anxiety down at his declaration; a month was thirty days longer than she had thought this 'transaction' would last. And quite unexpectedly she felt her false bravado slip away. She looked up at him with haunted eyes.

"Are those your final terms?" she asked cautiously

"No I have one more condition. You're not usually the type of woman I take as my mistress. If you can convince me that you're good enough for me to keep you as my mistress for a month, then and only then will I publicly forgive Pansy' he declared dispassionately

Hermione had an encyclopedic knowledge of Spells and Magical Creatures; she could translate ancient texts and could answer almost any magical question posed to her. But she had absolutely no knowledge of how to be a mistress, she didn't even know how to be a girlfriend.

Never had she felt so shell shocked. Everything became surreal and she wondered vaguely if she was about to faint. She looked at Draco and saw the triumphant gleam in his eyes and knew he thought that he had finally succeeded in putting her off her request for help. She stood for long moments looking at him in silence, not knowing what she should do.

"Could I have some time to think about this" she finally asked softly

He watched her shrewdly then nodded his head. She had made her way nearly to the door when his voice stopped her.

"Why is this so important to you?" he demanded to know. "They've been keeping themselves well hidden and within the next three months her father is going to call of the hunt. Why are you doing this?"

"Is he really intending to call of the hunt?" she asked bemused, and at his affirmative nod, she felt a flare of relief. But unfortunately for them three months was time they didn't have.

"Do you have anything to do with the hunt?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Of course not" he hissed disgustedly. It was this reaction that convinced Hermione that maybe he should know the entire story, especially since he and Pansy did have a past together.

"Pansy is eight months pregnant" she told him unflinchingly "and she wants to come home".

His expression was genuinely dazed as he took in this information, and she wondered for a split second if she too had looked that way last night when she had received the news. Inexplicably she wanted to tell him something to ease his shock, but he recovered himself very quickly.

"On your way out Granger, could you ask my secretary to come in here?" he requested absentmindedly as he strode to his desk and began writing quickly across a parchment. As far as dismissals went that was perhaps the coldest one Hermione had ever received. She stood looking at him until finally he glanced up and realized she was still there. At his raised eyebrows she quickly exited his office and after informing his secretary of his message, apparated to the safety of her home.

Please review, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer … again… same as before :)

AN : This chapter is definitely rated **M, **don't say I didn't warn you about my 'baby lemon'

Thank you very much Fragglejapple for being my first reviewer for this story, and whose review I accidentally lost. And thank you to all of my _**blessed**_ reviewers, I love you guys.

(to Anfieldgyul, i used a term we are very familiar with:)

Devil's Deal

Chapter 3- Disturbing Directions

Hermione agitatedly paced the length of her small personal library as memories of her earlier conversation with Draco consumed her weary mind. Her anxiety was not due to her deliberating on _whether_ she should accept the preposterous deal, but rather she was trying to work up enough courage to go to Draco and inform him that she had _accepted_ his conditions.

Over the past few hours she had reasoned that the only course of action available to her was indeed to become his mistress. Although she was aware that he hadn't made an _actual_ offer to her, and that he had seriously been trying to discourage her from asking for his help, she was still determined to use this little opportunity to fulfill her promise to Ron's mother.

'A sense of responsibility was sometimes such a bitch', she thought despondently as she slumped into her favourite wing-backed chair. At that moment, if she had to categorize her feelings, the most appropriate label would undoubtedly be 'cognitive dissonance'. It had been easy for her to dismiss the trepidation she had felt at being with Draco for a month, since in her estimation a month was a _small_ sacrifice to give in order to ensure the safety and well being of three lives. . Yet, she was scared to contemplate the actual idea of being naked in a bed with Malfoy and consummating the act. Also, the very idea of having to _convince_ him that she was good enough to keep as a mistress was surely going to give her heart failure.

How was she supposed to do that? Were there some tricks that she should know? Did he have any weird sexual fetishes? Did _she_ even know what a weird sexual fetish was? She tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths but was instead giving herself hyperventilation. The loud chiming of the clock was what startled her out of her anguish. She glanced at it surprised to see that it was already eight o'clock.

"Time sure flies when you're having fun" she muttered to herself sarcastically, then leaned back in her chair, her mind now unexpectedly focused. She was sorely tempted to owl Ginny and let her know what was going on but she knew that this had to remain a secret. If Harry found out he would undoubtedly try to have Draco drawn and quartered for his audacity, and of course _no-one_ would allow her to sell herself to him, not even if it meant the end to all of their worries. No, she had to go through this alone and whether she succeeded or failed it was important for her to know that she had tried her utmost best. The time for procrastination was over, every second wasted was detrimental to Ron and Pansy, and it was this thought that immediately propelled her into action.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you" the house elf fairly gushed. Apparently her notoriety in the house elf world hadn't diminished since they had been liberated.

"Its nice to meet you too, and your name is?" She asked teasingly as she stood bundled in her coat, waiting for the elf to allow her entry into the Malfoy mansion.

"I'm Jinky, master Malfoy's personal elf" he beamed proudly at her.

The first thing she realized was that Jinky was completely clothed which indicated that he was a freed elf but still choosing to work in Malfoy's service. The second point that she noticed was that Jinky seemed inordinately pleased to be working for Malfoy. For obvious reasons this struck her as astounding, especially considering the fact that Draco and his family had been so cruel to the elves during her years at Hogwarts.

"Please come this way" he ushered her into the huge well lit foyer "and I'll let my master know you're here" he smiled before he quickly made his way up the winding staircase.

By the time Jinky returned she was a bundle of nerves again. It was becoming damned irritating how swiftly her mind changed from being a normally strong, confident woman to being a fearful coward.

"My master will be with you shortly, please follow me to the study" Hermione could only nod her head, she couldn't even pretend to return his affable smile.

She was shown into a spacious yet cozy room, and she felt as if she had walked into a piece of heaven. The walls were covered with book shelves, each laden with an immense number of texts and scrolls. There was a roaring fire with a plush rug, and throw cushions placed directly in front of the fireplace. There were also two large, comfortable looking armchairs and a coffee table enclosing the rug. A large wooden desk was situated in a corner of the room, adjacent to a beautifully paned window. The entire room was thickly carpeted and well lit by wall scones.

She had unconsciously begun to walk towards the nearest book shelf when she heard the door open and then close behind her. She turned around slowly, a feeling of dread overwhelming her. In that instant she knew what it must feel like to face the hangman's noose. Her hands were cold, her breathing hitched, and her heart felt as if it would pump out of her chest. She finally faced her executioner, but impossibly she started to feel warmer just by looking at him.

With his platinum blond hair and winter coloured eyes, he should look like an ice demon but there was nothing about his appearance that made her want to be frozen. He was dressed for bed in black silk pajama pants and dressing robe. He had not bothered to belt the robe, giving her an eyeful of leanly muscled chest and a ridged stomach. His face was still set in harsh lines but this only further emphasized his cleanly shaven jaw and the sensuous line of his mouth. There had never been any denying it, even at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was _sinfully_ gorgeous.

"Couldn't you have owled me your refusal Granger?" he asked sardonically.

She looked at him flustered, finally remembering the nerve-wracking purpose for her visit.

"I'm not here to refuse your offer" she told him steadily, mentally gathering her courage.

For the second time today she saw a stunned expression on his face but then he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you here for then?" he finally asked coldly.

"I…. I want to become your mistress" she stated quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Granger…. none of this is necessary" he sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his silky hair. She became enraged when he said this as it was obvious that he wasn't realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Of course its necessary, a baby's life is at stake" she told him angrily "but I wouldn't expect someone like _you _to understand that"

He recoiled as if she had slapped him, his eyes glowing like liquid silver.

"Someone like me?" he bit out furiously, and his jaw clenched ominously.

"Of course _I_ wouldn't understand" he continued sarcastically "because _my_ type of people make a hobby out of killing defenseless children, that's what you mean, right?" he finished coldly furious. It was more than obvious that she had severely insulted him.

"I didn't mean that" she tried feebly to defend herself.

"Granger, I don't think you have any _bloody_ idea of what you _do_ mean" he bit out scathingly.

Hermione ran a weary hand across her face, tonight was definitely not going as she had expected it to.

"You should leave now, before I say something I'll regret" he informed her remotely, even though she could feel the immense anger emanating from him.

He strode past her and sat down on one of the armchairs, his fierce gaze focused on the fire.

If she had any pride at all, she would have walked out of that room. But she had thrown away all of her pride and dignity the moment she had decided to sacrifice her body for the sake of her friends' lives. Resolve stiffened her spine.

"Before I leave, I want to know if our agreement still stands?" she asked determinedly.

He smirked mockingly "As I recall it….. you were supposed to convince me that you are _worth _my forgiving Pansy" he reminded her insultingly.

"So go ahead Granger, _convince me_" he taunted challengingly, crossing his arms across his chest and watching her with furious intensity.

Never one to back down from a challenge, she walked over to his chair and knelt in front of him, her posture unconsciously subservient. She looked at him apprehensively, uncertain of how she would proceed. His face was impassive, his expression almost one of boredom, yet his mercurial eyes expressed how infuriated he still was. This was definitely not going to be easy.

Tentatively she reached out and touched her fingers to the side of his lean face and her senses began tingling at even that small amount of contact. When he didn't push her away, she felt embolden to lean up and gently place her lips unto his. Although it was a very chaste kiss, Hermione felt as if she had just been blasted by some powerful magical spell. When he pulled back and looked down at her she was sure that he might see stars in her eyes.

"Is that the best you can do?" he questioned arrogantly.

Hermione gasped stunned, he truly was a heartless bastard. But somehow she knew that his attitude was born out of his anger for her previous callous comment. Taking a deep breath, she instinctively reached up again but this time she molded her lips to his, experimentally running her tongue along the length of his firm lower lip. For her it stopped being about trying to convince him, and more about experiencing the pleasure she was getting from kissing him. Suddenly he opened his mouth and caught her lower lip between his teeth, as she was totally unprepared for this she gasped, allowing him entry into her mouth. At once he was the master, his tongue plundering her mouth with such ruthlessness that she felt an ache in her most secret of places.

For timeless moments he continued to kiss her, long, openmouthed kisses that left her blood roaring in her head. She gripped his strong upper arms to steady herself but the need to be closer to him was overwhelming. As if sensing this, he steadily eased her back unto the rug and then knelt down over her without even breaking the kiss. When they finally broke apart, both of them breathing harshly, she opened her eyes and glanced up at him. He was looking at her questioningly, his face bathed gold by the light from the fireplace. She knew that this was the deciding point, he was asking her without words if she wanted to continue. For Hermione, this question was easy to answer, as she treaded her fingers through his hair and brought his head back down to hers.

He lowered his body next to hers with one of his hands gently holding the back of her head and the other braced on the rug next to her. Her hands left his head and roamed across his broad shoulders and then down his well defined chest. She was only vaguely aware that she was pushing him back so that he lay on the rug and now she was semi-propped over him. He pulled away from her and she saw his sexy mouth take the shape of that maddening smirk. Merlin, he was beautiful.

She was grateful when he started taking of her cloak, she hadn't even been aware of how stifling her clothing had become. He eased her out of her simple black dress until she was only in her black panties and bra. There wasn't any time for her to feel nervous or self-conscious since almost immediately he leaned in to rain kisses down her neck. The first impact of his lips on the sensitive skin of her neck actually made her gasp and her toes curled. It was only then that she realized that he had already removed her shoes. She was caught up in a maelstrom of desire and Draco was only just getting started.

He stealthily unclasped her bra, and then his hands were firmly cupping her bared breasts, grasping them with his long, strong fingers, until she was arching of the rug. She couldn't contain the utter sigh of contentment that escaped her when his hot mouth finally closed around her already aroused nipple. He suckled her deeply and she felt an answering pull low in her womb. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, keeping his head exactly where she needed him. When he moved to her other breast she felt she would die of pleasure. He trailed a long line of hot kisses down her belly until he reached the edge of her panties, where she felt his fingers hook onto the band and slowly he pulled them of her and down her legs.

He splayed her legs and knelt between them, absently shrugging of his robe. Hermione's first instinct was to clamp her legs together, but his grip on her thighs did not allow any movement. His large hands slid under her legs and firmly clasped her bottom and at the same time his mouth moved in to taste the very center of her womanhood. Hermione jerked of the rug, being unprepared for such a delicious invasion. All of her tenseness left her as she felt her body melt at Draco's exquisite torture. His mercilessly tongued her hidden pleasure nub as he thrust his long finger into her very core. His mouth and hands moved in perfect rhythm until she was gasping for breath and her entire body was filled with fire. Then quite suddenly her body tensed and pleasure exploded brilliantly through her. She slumped back unto the rug feeling dazed and stunningly replete.

She looked up, only half aware as Draco took off the rest of his clothing. Her mouth went dry when she viewed the tensile strength of his body which was most apparent in his rigid erection.

Someone had once described Draco as being mouthwateringly delicious, and she really hadn't understood that comment until now. She wanted so badly to taste him as he had done her. He, however ,had other plans. He lowered himself between her legs again, but this time he bent her knees, then he slid up her body and kissed her roughly. This movement positioned his vitally engorged flesh directly to her center. She was slightly alarmed when she realized that they were really going to do the act now, especially when he placed a hand on her lower abdomen and recited a protection spell, but then she looked into his face and her anxiety vanished.

Draco's eyes were heavy lidded, his desire burning intensely in his silver eyes. His breathing was unsteady and most tellingly his body was very hot to her touch. She felt a very primal power in knowing that he was aroused as she was. He kissed her again at the exact moment he thrust deeply into her body. The pain was unbearable, her cry of anguish muffled under his mouth.

"Fuck" he muttered harshly, as the realization that she had been a virgin dawned on him.

He shook his head slowly in disbelief, keeping his body completely and utterly still. He tilted her head slowly so that he could look into her face, and very gently he brushed his hand across her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet his, and she was deeply moved when she saw the regret that was apparent on his face.

"The pain is going to pass soon, right?" she asked him quietly.

"An educated virgin" he whispered sounding amazed, but she could see from the clenching of his jaw, the immense restraint he was exhibiting.

"Yes it will pass soon" he assured her and then gently kissed her.

Hermione felt the pain reduce to a dull ache, and her body at once began to respond to having Draco fitted so snugly inside of her. Tentatively she moved her hips a little, but stopped when she heard his muffled groan. Startled she looked up at him, wondering if she was doing something wrong.

"Please don't do that unless you want us to continue" he told her raggedly.

Hermione thought about this for a second and then moved her hips again while keeping her eyes trained on his face. His eyes widened fractionally as he grasped her intent, and she smiled an unknowingly sensuous woman's smile.

He started to move very slowly out of her and then he plunged in but she felt no pain then, only earth-shattering pleasure. He continued moving slowly and then faster as he built his rhythm.She was writhing beneath him, even as she moved her body instinctively with his to meet his powerful thrusts. Again her body was consumed in heart, the feeling was like her earlier climax only a hundred times more intense.

"Please" she begged him, not even aware that she was begging, and then for only the second time in her life she died the 'silent death'. She felt as if she wasn't on the earth anymore but instead floating on immense waves of pleasure. She only barely registered hearing Draco's guttural groan, and felt him collapse against her, before she drifted into a replete sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She wasn't sure how long she slept, but when she awoke Draco was already dressed and sitting in the armchair staring at her. Instinctively she tried to cover her nakedness, but was relieved to find that she had already been covered with a quilt. She felt unbelievably shy and that feeling only intensified as he continued to watch her. She didn't know what to say as she had never been in a situation like this. Her nervousness was almost becoming tangible.

"Would you like to stay here tonight or go home" he asked softly and astonishingly kindly .

This was all too new to her and she was glad that he had somehow guessed that she needed sometime to come to terms with what had happened to her tonight. Never would she have thought that she could lose herself so completely to any man... much less to a man whom she had always considered cold and dispassionate.

"Home" she responded quietly, and she could have sworn that she saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes at her answer. Immediately she wanted to change her mind, but he had already gotten up and was turning away from her.

"When you're finished dressing I'll apparate you home"

"Oh, that won't be necessary" she attempted to reassure him.

"I will apparate you home" he reiterated firmly, and she realized that it was no use debating him.

"Thank You" she told him quietly, while she hastily pulled on her clothes. She was so grateful that he was considerately keeping his back turned to her.

"I'm ready" she said after a few minutes

He turned and looked at her and she saw heat blaze in the back of his eyes as he looked at her throat. Slowly he walked to her and raised his finger to the frantically beating pulse in her neck. He whispered a spell, and she looked at him questioningly.

'Taking care of a little mark" he told her sardonically, and instantly she remembered when he had bit her there earlier. His nearness was giving her butterflies in her stomach, and his mouth was just a tempting few inches away. She gasped when he gripped her upper arm, and noticed his smirk before he apparated them to her front porch.Standing now in her familiar territory, she was reminded of the circumstances that had led her into his arms tonight.

"Did… Was…Are you…." She didn't know how to ask if she had been good enough to convince him. Her telltale blush was what probably finally alerted him as to what she was trying to ask. Instantly his face hardened and then he placed a finger on her lips effectively silencing her.

"Don't spoil it" he whispered harshly, before he softly kissed her and apparated away.

Hermione stood for long minutes on her porch, staring out into the darkness with her trembling hand pressed to her lips.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please, please review, 'caus this was my first M.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer? Yes! ……same as before again :)

AN: Oh my Merlin! A heartfelt **thank you **to all of my reviewers, I think I read and re-read every single one of your reviews until I probably have them all memorized. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story, hope you'll like the way the rest of it goes.

On a side note, if you're a Suspian, I'm currently reading a wonderful story with an original plot. It's called 'Return to me' by Anfieldgyul and you can check it in my favourites. Give it a read, it is worth it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devil's Deal

Chapter 4 – Demanding Duties

Hermione stood looking at her image in the full length mirror of Ginny's bedroom. This was of course a novelty experience for her since she was usually too busy to spare more than a cursory glance at her reflection. Even tonight, her reason for staring at herself was not due to a belated awakening of her vanity, but rather it was due to curiosity. She knew that it was cliché but nevertheless it seemed so strange that she had undergone such a life changing experience and yet her appearance remained the same.

"Will you be much longer?" she heard Ginny ask from the other side of the closed door.

"No, I'll be down shortly" she answered quickly, smoothing her hands down her forest green dress and then reached up to neaten her upswept bun. As her hands touched her hair she suddenly remembered how Draco had gently brushed the hair of f her face during _that_ night. Unbidden the memory of his body moving masterfully over hers also flashed across her mind. She shut her eyes tightly as she recalled all the sensations he had invoked in her. It took some time before she was able to calm her heart rate and gather some measure of composure. She turned, took a few steps and then sank despondently onto the bed.

Hermione knew her friends were waiting for her but she wasn't at all ready to face anyone right now. Her mind was in utter turmoil and had been that way for the past few days. She couldn't believe that it had only been four days since the night she had given herself to Draco. It seemed like an eternity longer, especially since so much had happened during this short space of time. Anxiety, worry and confusion were all gnawing at her but she couldn't seem to be able to think coherently and put things into perspective.

The morning following her 'fall from grace' she had been rudely awakened by Ginny knocking loudly on her front door. Allowing her entry, she had been bemused to see Ginny brandishing a newspaper and laughing giddily.

"You would never believe it but Draco forgave Pansy!" Ginny had screamed excitedly, crushing Hermione in a huge hug.

"What?" she had asked confusedly even as she begun to understand the ramifications of this statement. She grabbed the paper out of Ginny's hands, needing to see for herself this bit of miraculous news, and then she too was laughing happily when she saw the headline.

"Incredible! Draco Malfoy publicly forgives Pansy Parkinson, Insisting that he still considers her a good friend!"

The rest of the morning had been a blur as they contacted Harry and then rushed to the Weasley home to prepare for Ron's homecoming with the rest of the family. In the whirlwind of activity, Hermione had chosen to banish the thoughts of Draco from her mind but she had not been even vaguely successful. At the most unexpected times she would be reminded of their encounter and the conflicting emotions that bombarded her was unbearable. When the owl had come with the message that her friends' arrival would be delayed until the next morning, the Weasley family had decided to sit together for the entire night keeping an excited vigil. It was during this time that the conversations had started about what they were going to do to Ron when he got back, to choosing names for the baby and finally to speculating about what had lead Malfoy to unexpectedly forgive them.

At the mention of this by Mr. Weasley, Hermione had gone utterly still, her eyes large in her ashen face. For the first time she became _fully_ aware of how Draco's actions were going to impact _her_ life. Stupidly she had not previously thought that this meant that she was going to have to be his mistress, unarguably because she had been more concerned with trying to deny her untamed response to him. Yet she had not been able to dwell on this since Mr. Weasley had asked for her opinion on what she thought had been Malfoy's motivation.

"I don't know" she had answered stiltedly which earned her incredulous stares from the rest of the gathering. Yes, it had been very strange for Know-it-all Granger to supposedly n_ot _know something. She had shrugged lightly and Mr. Weasley had thankfully moved on to someone else. For the rest of the night she only half heartedly listened to the family's banter, trying to be part of the conversations yet failing miserably. She was grateful though that everyone had been to busy to notice her pre-occupation.

When Ron, Harry and a very pregnant Pansy came in the next day, the house was once again filled with laughter and love and just for a few moments Hermione had been able to forget her woes. Being in the company of her best friends and knowing that everyone was safe had been a soothing balm to her nerves. While hugging Pansy her hand had tentatively touched her distended stomach and Hermione had felt a feeling of peace settle over her. Beyond any doubt, at that point in time, she knew she had made the right decision to accept Draco's ultimatum.

Yet as the days went by and they all settled back into their normal routines, Hermione's apprehension started to take hold of her. She wished Draco would contact her and let her know of his intentions concerning their agreement, but she hadn't seen or heard from him since that fateful night and the waiting was interminable. Each day she became more anxious whenever an owl came for her or if she had an unexpected visitor, agitatedly hoping that they brought the news that he wanted to meet with her. She couldn't go on like this much longer. She wasn't normally the kind of person to _let _things happen to her, but in this situation she had chosen to be at the beck and call of a man who didn't even seem to be interested. Every aspect of her life was being overshadowed by this waiting, more than ever knowing that she couldn't start back living a normal life until this month was over. As dire as this predicament was it only accounted for half of her disturbing predicament. The other half resided in the complicated unwanted feelings that engulfed her whenever she remembered being with Draco.

To be quite truthful, the fear that she had previously felt for being with him had completely disappeared, and simply because he had treated her with such _consideration_ that night.Information about sex had always been readily available to her, even at Hogwarts she remembered all the late night discussions that went on in the Griffyndor dorms about losing one's virginity. It was because of this that she knew she had been most fortunate to have a worldly lover for her first time. Draco knew how to do everything perfectly as he had proven to her with his deft skill.

She had known she would have felt nervous, she had expected the pain, she had even expected the soreness. But never, even in her wildest imaginings, would she have expected the immense pleasure….. and this was undoubtedly another crux of her quagmire.

"Have you died Hermione?" she was startled by Ginny's joking question as well as by the loud knocking on the door.

"I'm just coming?" she responded, shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago" came Ginny's sarcastic response. Hermione was surprised at this, not even aware that she had been lost in her thoughts for so long. Instead of answering she got up, walked quickly over and threw open the door.

"Oh thank Merlin you're ready, Ron has been complaining that he is famished and I'm sure he was going to start eating one of us soon" Ginny laughingly told her while she pulled Hermione quickly down the stairs.

"Hey that's not true!" Ron piped in having heard Ginny's loud comment

"Although Herms, I honestly thought I might die of starvation" he continued petulantly when they entered the room.

"You always think you'll die of starvation, even while you're stuffing yourself full of food." Harry commented matter of factly, which earned him a hard poke in his ribs from Ron.

"Well at least I don't selfishly hide food from my friends" Ron defended glaring at Harry.

"That only happened the one time and it was because you were on a diet and asked me to help you" Harry reminded him with an equally hard poke to Ron's ribs.

"Will the two of you stop your childish behaviour!" Hermione finally told them sternly, which instantly quieted them down. This had been a normal routine for them for many years and Hermione was at once aware of how little had changed and yet how much had changed. She felt that she was looking at them over a chasm that she could never again cross due to the things that were taking place in her life. Poignantly she wanted to return to the life that she had lived before, a life she had foolishly thought she could return to after her month with Draco, but she now saw that this was an impossibility. Instinctively she knew that when this was over she was never again going to be _that _Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, are you feeling quite the thing?" Harry asked concernedly as she continued to stare sadly at them.

"We were only joking" Ron tried to assure her as he came over to give her a hug.

She patted his hand gently and then smiled at Harry.

"I'm so glad that we're together again" she said honestly, and then she was squashed in a hug from both Ron and Harry.

"Oh come on guys, we're late for dinner already" Ginny protested from her perch on Pansy's chair.

"Yes please, could we get going" joined in Harry's wife Luna, "I don't think I could wait one more minute without something to eat."

For years Hermione had never been able to understand Luna, even today she could not really say that she ever would. But what she did understand was that even with her eccentricities Luna Lovegood was the perfect counterpart for Harry. She listened to him when he needed to speak about his grief filled past, she supported him through his difficulties, even to the extent of living without him for nearly eleven months as he had searched for Ron. Most importantly though she was able to tell when he simply needed to stop being the famous Harry Potter and she held the world at bay while he found his peace and quiet. For all of this Hermione found a grudging respect for Luna, especially because of all the happiness her little quirks had brought to Harry's sometimes solemn life. She was so very glad that her two best friends had found women who were worthy of their love.

"Oh finally, someone who understands how I feel!" Ron exclaimed dramatically.

"I think she only means in this instance Ron, it's not her normal state of mind…. unlike you." Harry harassed him good naturedly, while walking over to pull Luna gently to her feet. Everyone except Ron laughed at the truth behind that statement, before they apparated to the Chez Laurent to meet up with the rest of the Weasley clan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Chez Laurent was one of the most exclusive restaurants in the wizarding world. Only the wizards and witches from the top echelons of society dined within its luxurious setting. Normally because of those snobbish aristocrats Hermione and her friends would never choose to dine here, but for this special occasion they wanted only the best for Ron and Pansy. Tonight was the first time since their homecoming that the couple would make their appearance in public and one did not have to be a genius to understand the stir that this would cause.

As expected there was a buzz of excited conversation when they entered the room. Hermione distinctly heard the words scandalous, shameful and disgraceful being snidely used to describe Pansy's character. At once her protective instincts rose to the fore and she linked her fingers with Pansy's, smiling to let her know that she was not alone in this. On the other side of Pansy, Ron put an arm around her while Harry, Luna and Ginny flanked them. Undeniably they were giving the impression of solidarity as they slowly made their way across to where Ron's family was seated. They were almost to the table when quite suddenly a hush descended over the room and at that precise moment they noticed Draco Malfoy walking determinedly towards them.

For a few seconds they were all shell shocked, but as he neared them, Ron and Harry immediately stepped in front of Pansy defensively. Hermione felt Pansy grip her hand tightly and she returned the grasp reassuringly, even though she was overcome with dread for the impending confrontation.

Then he stood silently before them but his intent gaze was focused solely on Pansy. Ron took a step forward but Harry held him back lightly with a restraining hand. She felt Pansy release her hand and then unexpectedly she gently pushed past Ron and Harry until she was standing directly in front of Draco. With her back to them, Hermione could not make out Pansy's expression but she saw Draco's eyes darken with emotion as he looked down at her. She was stunned when Pansy closed the distance between them and clumsily tried to hug Draco. Immediately Draco's hands closed around Pansy's shoulders and then he leaned down to whisper something to her. She noticed Pansy nod her head in response and then she saw her shoulders begin to shake as she leaned her head into Draco's shoulder. Hermione was amazed when Draco soothingly quieted Pansy's sobs and even tenderly tilted her head up to dry her tears.

They were startled when loud clapping and cheering erupted from the Weasley table, and then it seemed to spread throughout the room as the other fickle patrons, who had only minutes before been decimating Pansy, rose out of their seats and also started clapping. Beyond all doubt, Draco Malfoy had truly forgiven Pansy and no one was likely to forget that. Ron walked towards him with his hand extended, and she saw a flash of surprise cross his usually inscrutable face before he returned to handshake. Harry also walked up to him and she saw him receive his thanks with a nod of his head. It was only expected that as the last of the Golden Trio she too would approach Draco. She moved slowly toward him and extended her hand, feeling shivers run down her spine when he held it in his firm grasp.

"Thank you" she told him quietly while she looked uncertainly up at him.

His only response was a nod, an absolutely emotionless nod. Hermione felt disconcerted and slightly alarmed by his cold attitude. How could he be that way after they had shared the most intimate of experiences? She thought astounded. He released her hand almost instantly as Luna came over to thank him and she walked slowly to the now empty table and sat down. Draco was still being mobbed by the rest of the Weasley family and of course he didn't even notice her missing from the group, but for some reason she felt unbelievably hurt.

After about half and hour they all settled down to dinner, with Draco returning to his private booth. The mood around her was charged with such immense happiness that it severely highlighted her own despairing feelings. She hardly ate anything; she didn't even know what the conversation at the table was about as she desperately tried to sort through her muddled feelings about Draco and the situation that she was in.

Tonight again he had publicly forgiven Pansy, so she was absolutely sure that he meant to continue their affair. Yet he had looked at her as if she was unimportant and he acted as though nothing had happened between them; as if she hadn't laid naked in his arms and given herself to him; as if the hadn't both been consumed by passion! Of course she hadn't thought that he would make an issue out of their affair, but at least she thought she would have seen some small amount of recognition in his expression.

Inexplicably she became angry at this thought. She had been going through the tortures of the damned for the past four days while he wasn't even affected by their encounter. Well, she wasn't going to sit idly by and suffer anymore, especially not for another month. She was going to take back some control over her life and by the end of tonight she was going to find out what he intended for her. She was done with being confused and powerless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A very disheveled looking Jinky opened the door to her insistent knocking some hours later. Hermione had left the restaurant soon after Draco's departure, pleading a headache to excuse herself from the on going merriment at the table. In her fury she hadn't stopped to think about whether he would be at home or even if he would be alone, but to be quite truthful she didn't really care either way. She needed to know his thoughts and she was fed up of the waiting.

"I need to see Malfoy" she told Jinky urgently as she stepped into the now dim foyer.

"Granger?" she heard his deep voice, and turned to see him striding quickly down the stairs.

"Has something happened to Pansy" he asked concernedly and a tad roughly.

"No" She answered confused and then in a serious tone added "but I need to speak with you".

"About what?" he inquired cautiously, his face once again a withdrawn mask and his gaze mercilessly direct.

"Master may I be excused" she heard Jinky ask softly, and then heard the patter of his feet when Draco acquiesced.

"When do you intend for me to begin my duties?" she asked in her most professional manner

"What" he asked as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"My duties, under the terms of our agreement" she reminded him in a hard voice, striving to be as emotionless as he was when dealing with this situation.

"Granger, what the hell are you on about" he asked frustratedly and then he finally seemed to grasp her meaning.

"You can't be serious" he ground out harshly.

"I am very serious, so please answer my question" she all but angrily ordered him.

"I've decided to call of our little agreement, so you're released from your _duties_" he informed her scathingly.

She gasped, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing. She felt elated and weirdly a little disappointed. However many years of interacting with Slytherins like him had made her wary of dealing with them. They were like the snake in the grass, ready to attack you when you least expected it. She was so grateful that Pansy was not at all like this.

"Why?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I'm surprised you even to care to know….by now I was sure you would have already escaped through the front door" he told her angrily.

"I'm a Griffyndor, we don't run away" she retaliated haughtily.

"Of course…. such a _noble_ Griffyndor trait, martyr to the very end" she heard the sarcastic derision in his voice while he smirked at her tauntingly. She felt very offended by his statement.

"We also are very trustworthy, unlike some of the other houses" she informed him angrily.

"So is that why you're still here, because you don't _trust _that I'm really releasing you from this?" he questioned mockingly.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time a Slytherin has done that, you are, afterall very adept to going back on your word and then exacting revenge" she said with distaste.

The rage was evident in his walk as he strode over to her menacingly.

"Maybe I should live up to my vindictive Slytherin nature then" he threatened softly.

"Weren't you already doing that?" she goaded him with as much disdain ad she could muster.

But those words that the last that she could get out before his mouth crushed hers. It was a kiss meant to punish, fierce, hard and with controlled violence but it exhilarated Hermione until she felt her blood was boiling. It was irrational and incomprehensible how she went from nearly hating him with a vengeance to needing him more than her next breath, but his kisses had that effect on her. She moaned helplessly as his skillful tongue plundered her mouth, making her hands clench in his hair as she pressed herself more firmly into him

His hands roamed her body with nerve-tingling familiarity, and then he firmly gripped her upper arms completely lifting her of the ground. He backed her slowly into the wall, his hands moving to hold her waist as his mouth burned a blistering trail down her neck and to the exposed top of her breasts. She wrapped her legs around him, anchoring herself firmly to him, while she restlessly pushed down the straps to her dress to allow his roaming mouth more freedom.

A desperate ache was beginning to engulf her and only intensified when his hands dispensed with her bra and roughly closed over her breast. His mouth followed which now left his hands free to hike up her dress to her hips and with a little tug he ripped her of her panties. She looked down startled to find herself naked from the waist down and then he slid one long wicked finger slowly into her. Her breath left her body on a sigh as he continued his sure mastery.

Her body was calling for more though and her hands left his shoulders to fumble clumsily with the clasp of his trousers. Finally he took mercy on her and undid them allowing her to slide it of his hips. Then he only spared enough time to let her complete the protection spell, before he slid into her with one sure movement. Her body welcomed him as if it was made for him, the strong length perfectly filling her to completion. He moved roughly against her building his pace until she was panting for breath. For long moments his body continued to sweetly torment her until her body convulsed on an earth shattering climax. He followed her soon after and she slumped weakly against him feeling as if she would never be able to move again.

She couldn't even protest when Draco righted his clothing and then picked her up in his arms bridal style. Bemused she looked on as he bent with her in his arms to retrieve her now ruined underwear.

"Are you taking me home?" she asked half heartedly.

He shook his head slowly and his sinfully devious smirk appeared.

"Our night is just getting started" he whispered huskily as he made his way purposefully up the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

You can review if you have the time, I love hearing what you think about my story. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer… this is becoming tedious so I'm just using the one from before!

AN… Thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers, I think that I'm excited to know your thoughts on this story as you are excited to read this story! Strange relationship we're in, don't ya' think :). But you're not here for my ramblings so without further ado, here is the next installment of …. ……

Devil's Deal

Chapter 5 – Delicious Delirium

'_Be careful for what you wish for because you just might get it.' _were the prophetic words that played across Hermione's mind as she closed her eyes in contemplative silence. It had been five days and five _nights_exactly since she had started to fulfill her obligation to Draco, and her wish had indeed come true. She had prayed for normalcy and routine in her life and Merlin had she gotten that. Her days entailed going to work at the ministry for eight hours, visiting with Harry, Ron and their friends afterward since they had eleven months of catching up to do, and lastly, she spent every night at the Malfoy manor in the arms of a very ardent Draco Malfoy.

They had never gotten around to discussing the terms of the agreement, it was merely an _understanding_ that she was expected to be with him at nights. They rarely ever spoke and she was always the one to initiate their sessions, just as she had on the night she given him her virginity. Yet as strange as this situation was, there were never any awkward moments between them, and this astounded her to no end.

She opened her eyes and rolled onto her stomach, enfolding herself in the warm quilt. From her position on the rug she could clearly see Draco sitting at his desk with all of his concentration focused on the parchments before him. This was a regular occurrence with him and it had been quite a surprise to her when she had awoken on the second night and realized that he, like her, was a workaholic. She had always thought of him as a dilettante, the same as most of the wealthy wizards that she was acquainted with but she was now beginning to understand that Draco worked very hard to ensure that his investments remained profitable.

However this was not the only revelations she had made about him during the short time they had been together, and she smiled a little as she saw him raise his cup for a drink only to find that it was already empty. She had noticed that he loved hot chocolate and that once it was before him he would down it within seconds. Shockingly he _never_ bothered his house elves at night and usually went to the kitchen himself to make his own brew, but how he managed to resist drinking it before coming back to the study would remain a mystery to her.

Knowing that he would work for about an hour more before he returned to her she quietly sat up and slipped on his discarded silk robe to cover her nakedness. He seemed quite comfortable working in only his pajama trousers even though she knew that, as well heated as the manor was, there was always a slight chill in the air. She stood up trying to shake of the lethargy that usually overcame her senses after Draco was done with her.

"I'm going to the kitchen, would you like something to drink?" she asked in a reasonably polite voice while she began walking towards him.

He looked up at her, his face a stern mask of intense concentration while his eyes looked startling fierce in the gentle glow of the lamplight. For a few seconds Hermione actually stopped and stared at him, her breath logged somewhere in her throat. Almost absentmindedly he held his cup out to her but fortunately he hadn't noticed her reaction to him since he had already resumed his work.

Sometimes he would be thoughtlessly rude, like right now when he expected that she would get him his drink without so much as a please or thank you, but this actually had Hermione smiling rather than feeling affronted. She knew only too well how it felt to be so absorbed in your work that every little interruption was tantamount to a huge nuisance since it broke your line of thought. She was sure that over the years she had been this unintentionally brusque to many people without even realizing it. Wordlessly she took his cup and began the trek toward the kitchen, pulling his robe more securely around her.

She sat on one of the high chairs while she waited for the water to come to a boil. She could have easily made his drink using magic but she rather enjoyed spending time in the large but homely kitchen. Compared to the stark, remote elegance of the rest of the house, with the exceptions of his study and bedroom, this room was definitely a welcoming haven.

Hermione was amazed at how easily she had become familiar within the manor and even more alarmingly with the lord of the manor. She had never been one to cry over spilt milk so after she had made up her mind about paying her penance there was no point of lamenting her fate. What really would she have accomplished by bemoaning her circumstances? At the end of it all she would still be in the same situation, and she would still be counting the days until she could walk away from all of this. Sometimes she was too rational and too detached when dealing with her problems just as she was doing now, but this mentality was what kept her going each day.

Perhaps she was this worry free because she knew that from the minute she crossed the threshold whatever happened between her and Draco stayed between them. He was completely different from how she had known him and yet he hadn't changed at all. He was a lot less snide and insulting but now he was very withdrawn and he always acted with controlled efficiency……except when he was as caught up as her in their fiery interludes. She didn't feel any shame or even remorse in all of this, in fact she didn't feel any of the emotions that she would have expected to feel, and this had made her wonder if she was becoming emotionally numb. Yet this excuse did not ring true simply because of the level of heightened sensual awareness she experienced with Draco. Surely if she had really been emotionally withdrawn she would never have been able to respond with such fervor to him.

She remembered a discussion she had with Luna about rationalism versus irrationality. Hermione had been adamant that in all things rationality would always dominate or else the world would be overrun with chaos. Luna had insisted that there would always be things that a rational mind could never make sense of…. especially when the matter was infused with passion.'

_Maybe there is some truth to Luna's theory_' Hermione muttered to herself as she finished making the drink

Her bare feet made no sound on the carpeted floor of the corridor as she made her way back to the study but as she neared the opening to the foyer she thought that she heard the sound of muffled voices. Peering carefully around the doorway she saw two figures standing near to the huge front door. The first person, who was facing Hermione, was in a hooded cloak which completely concealed their features. The other person was Draco and he stood with his back towards her intently listening to whatever the next person was saying. Hermione was glad that the corridor concealed her in its darkness because she definitely would not have enjoyed being caught in this scandalous situation by anyone. She had been just about to return to the safety of the kitchen when suddenly the unknown person threw back their hood and then linked their arms around Draco's neck.

She didn't know what affected her more, the fact that a woman was embracing a barebacked Draco, the fact that the woman was unbelievably beautiful or the fact that the he was returning her embrace. Unaccountable she felt cross, even slightly betrayed and convulsively her hand clenched tightly around the hot cup. After a few moments Draco finally put the woman away from him and even from where she stood she could see that the woman was reluctant to let go of him. The woman was ethereal looking with long silky back hair, cerulean coloured eyes and fine, porcelain looking features. Hermione didn't know her and as outraged as she was feeling right now, she didn't want to know her. She saw Draco gently take the take woman's arm and lead her into the sitting room which was on the other end of the foyer from where Hermione was standing.

As soon as they walked out of the foyer Hermione crossed past the doorway and quickly went into the study. Even though she had very much been accustomed to stealing down corridors in her time at Hogwarts, she felt debased at having to do it as a matured woman. Words couldn't begin to express how infuriated she felt at that moment. Harshly she put his cup on the desk and then hurriedly pulled on her clothing, believing that Draco would not want her here while he entertained other company. She was just pulling on her cloak when he quietly opened the door and entered the room. She could swear that he looked relieved when he saw that she was already dressed but lucky for him he didn't make any comment.

"I'm leaving now" she told him unnecessarily.

"I appreciate your consideration since I'm undoubtedly going to be busy for the rest of the night" he told her, sounding regretful. However there was nothing that he could have said that would have gotten her angrier.

"Are you cheating on her?" she asked him with controlled fury, the 'with me' unsaid but clearly understood.

"No" he replied bluntly.

"Is that because you don't consider keeping a mistress as cheating?" she asked again, mentally cursing her insatiable curiosity.

"Do you really want to know the answer that?" he instead asked her solemnly, and Hermione thought then, that perhaps some things _were _better left unsaid.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he continued but she didn't bother to answer him as she immediately apparated away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If he _was_ cheating was it any of her concern? She thought as she irritably tried to make herself comfortable on her bed. It wasn't as if she was cheating, although technically by cheating with him that made her a cheater. Which she had never thought she would be…. but then she had never thought that she would be a mistress. Of course she didn't know who the woman was and even if he had a significant other and if he _didn't_ then there would be no cause for alarm because they wouldn't be cheating. So then all of this amounted to _what_ exactly?

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh over her incoherent ramblings, sure that this was a first indication of madness. She was so absolutely fed-up of all of the thinking that was entailed in this frustrating scenario. Undoubtedly it would have been a lot easier being a mistress if she wasn't being plagued by her high morals and ethics.

"If he is cheating it doesn't affect you because this situation is out of _your_ control. You are _not _at fault here" she said aloud finally consoling herself.

"Now if only I could explain why I felt angry when she put her hands on him" she mused , stunned when she realized what she had just said. Yet even as she pondered this she knew what the answer was. Wisely though for the second time tonight she thought that some things were better left unsaid. She hadn't the willpower to deal with anything more tonight and, she reasoned wisely, maybe if she just _ignored_ it determinedly enough the little pestering feeling would eventually kill itself.

About ten minutes later when she was just falling asleep she heard an owl insistently tapping on her window. Quickly she went to let it in thinking that perhaps Draco had changed his mind about needing her tonight, but she was disappointed to see that it was Ginny's owl.

'Hermione, Pansy is having the baby, meet us at St. Mungo's right now', she read the missive and felt anxiety rush through her. The baby wasn't due for another three weeks and she hoped that the child would be safe. She prayed every prayer that she knew as she quickly changed her clothes and apparated to the hospital.

She was met with utter pandemonium when she finally located Pansy's room or rather the hallway outside Pansy's room. The entire Weasley clan had converged loudly in that area as they excitedly awaited the birth of the newest member of their family. A harassed looking Harry was at the middle of all this chaos and she could totally sympathize with him. Having to deal with adrenalin fueled Weasleys was never an easy task.

"Oh Hermione thank Merlin you're here, Pansy's been asking for you" Ginny told her in a rush as she excitedly pushed her into Pansy's room. Hermione didn't get a chance to ask anything until they were both standing on the side of her hospital cot.

"How is the baby" she asked worriedly as she grabbed a hold of Pansy's clammy hand. It was Ron who answered, his voice filled with anguish.

"Nothing is wrong, the mediwizard said that she's just having an early labour" he told her while squeezing Pansy's other hand.

"Ron, I think you're hurting my hand more than these labour pains are" Pansy said hoarsely as she breathed deeply, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid, I don't know what to do" Ron said helplessly and somewhat incoherently as he dropped Pansy's hand. His face was a bright shade of red and Hermione thought that he looked close to fainting. She felt sorry for him, knowing how panicked he got at the slightest things, she wasn't sure that he would endure through the birth of his baby. She was surprised when Pansy gripped her fingers tightly and pulled her down a little to her.

"Hermione you won't leave me will you?" she heard Pansy ask before succumbing to a bout of contractions.

"Of course not" she told her reassuringly, smoothing the damp hair off her forehead.

"I so desperately want my mother here right now, I don't have any family with me." Pansy sobbed helplessly when her pain had subsided. "Could you and Luna pretend to be _my_ family today?" she begged Hermione.

Reaching across, Hermione gave Pansy a gentle hug, understanding that although Ron's family was now Pansy's family, Pansy still felt that she needed to have people who were separate from the Weasley clan to support her.

"We don't have to pretend" Hermione told her quietly before wiping Pansy's tears away.

The next few hours were some of the most traumatic of Hermione's life as she sat with Luna, trying to encourage Pansy, during what turned out to be a very difficult birthing. The baby wasn't positioned properly and this had caused some heart stopping moments for their little group. The only break in the tension had been when Pansy, seemingly upset by Ron's hysterical shouting had promised to name the baby after whoever was successful in removing him from the delivery room. Yet at the end, through nearly nine hours of labour an exhausted Pansy and an emotionally overwhelmed Ron finally held their precious baby girl in their arms.

Hermione after seeing first hand the horrors of labour, had in more than one instance swore that she was never going to have children. But as she beheld the tiny wrinkled miracle cocooned in her mother's arms she thought that all of the pain and hardship was indeed completely worth it.

"What are you going to name her" Mr. Weasley asked, his face beaming with grandfatherly pride.

"Lucinda" was Pansy's quiet yet instantaneous answer

"Oh that's such a pretty name" Mrs. Weasley cooed, her eyes full of adoration, "are you naming her after someone in your family?"

"No" Ron replied disgruntled although he too had a huge grin on his face "we're naming her after the mediwizard who threw me out".

"Lucinda Weasley" she heard Harry announce with heartfelt emotion, "welcome home" and everyone in the room jubilantly echoed his sentiments.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Although they had only left the hospital at ten o'clock in the morning, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Mrs. Weasley had already returned to the hospital by midday. Lagging behind the others, Hermione struggled to put up her recently washed hair as she entered the room, only to stop mid-stride in the door way. Her eyes were riveted to the amazing vision that Draco made as he stood in the centre of the room. He was impeccable dressed in all black robes with his head bent almost reverently as he protectively cradled a tiny, sleeping Lucinda in his arms.

Quickly she composed herself, coming into the room fully and going directly to Pansy. She realized that none of the women were immune to the image that Draco presented, since they all stood quietly observing his interactions with the infant. She heard rather than saw Draco approach the bed and then he carefully handed Lucinda back to her mother. When he straightened up he was standing to the side of Hermione and she felt her pulse quicken at his nearness.

"She is very beautiful" he told Pansy with a soft smile "the image of her mother"

"Thank you" she replied glowingly, her attention immediately focused on her child.

Almost instantly the women crowded around the cot to gaze adoringly at Lucinda, which pushed her closer to Draco. She was so close to him in fact that she could smell his heady cologne and she actually had to hold herself back from leaning into him. She was almost grateful when the mediwizard and his assitant bustled in to give Pansy and the baby their check up.

"Draco, you won't leave now will you? I so want you to see what she looks like awake" Pansy told him as they started going out into the hallway.

"I'll stay for a bit" he assured and then he smiled which caused the assistant to gasp breathlessly.

Once outside she leaned against the wall close to the room door, while Draco stood stoically opposite her, making it difficult for her to ignore him as she had intended.The rest of their group stood next to Hermione talking excitedly between themselves while they waited for the five minutes before they could reenter the room.

"Hermione I've been meaning to tell you that you look positively radiant" Luna stated quiet loudly, causing Hermione to stare at her aghast. Only Luna could so effectively make her speechless with her unexpected observations

"Really" she continued emphatically "for about the last five days I've been meaning to tell you that. It's like you're glowing internally. What have you been doing with yourself?" she asked with sincere curiosity.

Hermione felt herself blush to the tips of her toes. She quite vividly remembered what she had been doing for the past nights and it didn't help that Draco was standing only a few feet away. She glanced at him and was further mortified by his smug smirk.

"I guess it's just the relief of having Ron and Pansy at home that has made me so happy" Hermione answered her as convincingly as she could.

"Maybe" Luna agreed speculatively as now she , Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all stared inquisitively at her, "but I'm sure its more than that" she added uncannily perceptive.

Not being able to stand their censure anymore, Hermione thought her best course of action would be to just walk out before Luna unknowingly said something to further implicate her.

"I am going to the find something warm to drink, would anyone like anything?" she asked and had to resist smiling at the bemused expressions on the women's faces. Certainly they hadn't expected such an abrupt change in the topic.

"Okay,I'll be back in a few minutes" she told them when they all declined her offer, quickly walking away from them. She intended to stay away for at least half an hour which she hoped would make them forget all about the conversation. Twenty minutes later though she was strolling down an almost deserted corridor when she felt someone grab hold of her arm. Without having to look at him, she knew it was Draco, she had become that accustomed to his touch.

He opened a door to the left of them and after looking inside to see if it was empty, steadily tugged her inside. He kept a firm grasp on her face as he lowered his lips to hers and Hermione felt her knees go weak as his warm tongue searched the recesses of her mouth Her fingers combed through his thick hair, pulling him closer to increase their torrid mating of tongues. She was breathing harshly when he pulled away and instinctively she tried to bring his head back to hers. He lips curled into a sensual smile as her traced her lips softly with his index finger.

"I'm leaving now for a few days. I'll owl you when I get back" he told her as he straightened completely away from her.

Hermione stared at him unconsciously disappointed, until finally as though he couldn't resist, he leaned down to ravish her mouth once more.

"It's true you know…. you do look radiant" he told her with his usual smirk before walking out of the room.

It was only later, after she had returned to Pansy's room, she realized that this had been the first time that he had initiated their kissing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay that's it for this difficult and hopefully not boring chapter! Please stay tuned for the next chapter when there'll be action as well as a serpent in paradise.

Thanks for your review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer ….. of course! If that will make them happy :)

AN: Sometimes I find myself staring at your reviews with unabashed fascination. Yes ...definitely, you all are truly **inspirational**! Thank you so very much for just being… **you**!

Devil's Deal

Chapter 6 – Disconsolate Displeasure

There were very few things that Hermione hated more than interviews, but at this point in time she was hard pressed to recall even one. Why did reporters think that their personal responsibility involved taking the truth and beating it to death? It was inconceivable to count the number of times that she and her friends had been victimized by untruths and scandals created namely by Rita Skeeter. Undoubtedly Ms. Nozie Budder, the reporter who was now questioning Pansy was a _spawn_ of Rita herself, there could be _no_ other explanation! Hermione had to clench her hands to keep from hexing the witch for her insinuations of Ron and Pansy's relationship.

She looked across at Ginny who unbelievably enough seemed to be finding it difficult to contain her laughter. Thankfully though, it was apparent that Pansy was very adept at handling even a disreputable reporter as Ms. Budder and this was probably due to the fact that she had been a socialite for a few years now. She had her responses down pat, smiling sweetly at the reporter while answering her questions without any ambiguity.

"And my last question ……are you _really_sure that the baby is Ron's and not Malfoy's?" Nozie asked slyly with a conspiratorial wink.

Oh for Merlin's sake was the woman blind as well as clueless? Hermione's glance fell onto the said baby who was sleeping contentedly in a cot next to her mother's chair. It was true that Lucinda did have some of Pansy's pretty facial features, although since the baby was only seven days old, Hermione thought it too soon to be certain. But the undeniable fact of Lucinda's paternity was most obvious by the small thatch of red hair that was already growing on the baby's soft head. She heard Ginny giggle loudly and Pansy seemed to be close to laughing too. Was she the only one becoming enraged by Nozie's baseless allegations?

"Lucinda is Ron's daughter in every sense of the word" Pansy finally answered, looking at the woman squarely in her eyes "and I'm sure you'll state exactly that in your story" Pansy finished with barely veiled insistence.

"Of course I will" Nozie tried to assure her, but Hermione was certain that the story was still going to be a warped version of Pansy's answers.

"I believe this concludes our interview then" Pansy told her pointedly.

"Oh, actually I forgot that I wanted to ask you about one more thing" Nozie excitedly exclaimed while rummaging through her bag for an item. Hermione wished that Pansy would tell the woman that she wasn't going to continue but to her dismay she only sat there with a smile on her face and an apprehensive gleam in her eye. Quite suddenly Nozie pulled a moving photo from her bag and handed it to Pansy.

"Thalia!" Pansy whispered stunned and Hermione could swear she saw Nozie's ears perk up at this bit of information. Curious to know what had shaken her friend so much she leaned across to peer at the moving photo and had to stifle her own gasp.

"This was taken a few days ago in Russia" she barely registered Nozie saying as she stared at the picture. There, looking back at her was a smirking Draco Malfoy and in his arms, smiling up at him, was the same beautiful woman from the other night.

"Malfoy sure has great taste" Ginny stated as she leaned over them assessing the couple.

"Is this Draco Malfoy's newest lady love?" Nozie questioned with her quill poised, seemingly satisfied by the shocked expression on Pansy's face. Pansy recovered a lot faster than Hermione though and her voice was very evenly toned when she answered Nozie.

"Thalia and Draco have been friends for years" she informed her coolly "and Draco would be better able to answer that question than me."

"Doesn't it bother you even slightly seeing him in the arms of another woman?" Nozie persisted and for an alarming, dazed moment Hermione wondered if Nozie had directed that question to her.

"Of course not!" Pansy exclaimed harshly "after all that Draco has done for Ron and my baby I would not be anything but ecstatic to see him with a woman who is worth him." she said vehemently "He deserves to have some happiness in his life"

"Does that mean that you give them your blessing?" Nozie persevered, ignoring the death glares from the three women in the room.

"Really, you've overstayed your welcome" Ginny stated angrily as the baby began crying, walking over to the door and opening it significantly.

"I think that Pansy should answer my question" Nozie insisted, even as Pansy tried to soothe Lucinda. Hermione had to resist the urge to toss the woman into the snow filled ground outside.

"If you don't leave this very instant we will not be held responsible for the consequences" Hermione stated quietly furious, her expression contemptuous.

"Fine" Nozie finally exclaimed disgustedly, grabbing her things and marching through the door.

"Well…. That certainly went ahm well" Ginny said, shrugging as she came to stand beside them.

"I'm so sorry for my outburst" Pansy apologized a little later after she had put a sleeping Lucinda back into her cot.

"You don't need to apologize to us, we totally understand how irritating reporters can be, right Herms?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes, that's very true" Hermione responded absentmindedly as she tried to quell the anger that was still coursing through her.

"So who is this Thalia?" Ginny asked mischievously as both she and Pansy sat down. Pansy smiled widely before she answered.

"Thalia is a good friend of mine and a very special friend to Draco" Pansy happily told them.

"Ohhh…a very _special_friend to Malfoy. Does that mean what I think it means?" was Ginny's suggestive question.

"I really don't know if they are together, but Thalia has always been such a wonderful person that I had hoped they would get a second chance to be together" Pansy divulged dreamily.

"A second chance?" Hermione questioned. Unable to deny her curiosity, although to be quite truthful, she dreaded hearing the answer.

"Yes, its sad, but Draco and Thalia were together before our families forced this betrothal on us, I had thought that one day they would have eventually married but the fates weren't kind to Draco" Pansy finished sadly.

"Well maybe _now_ is the right time for them" Ginny declared and for some reason that made Hermione unaccountably furious.

"That would be so wonderful" Pansy exclaimed exultantly "and then it will only be for you and Hermione to find your loves" she finished slyly, while Ginny burst out laughing.

"Please don't put me in the same boat as Hermione, I have already found my love and it's just a matter of time until he finds me" Ginny proudly stated after she was able to catch her breath."His name is Mr. Oliver Wood, and if the stupid git could see past his Quidditch broom we undoubtedly would be together by now"

"What about you Hermione, has anyone taken your fancy?" Pansy asked excitedly.

Just for an instant her mind was consumed with images of platinum blond hair, smoke coloured eyes and a deceptively sensual smirk.

"Don't you know?" Ginny exclaimed dramatically "Hermione is already happily married"

"What?" Pansy gasped shocked, while Hermione shook her head at Ginny's theatrics.

"Yes, Hermione is married to her …… job" Ginny finished exaggeratedly scandalized.

"You are so full of nonsense Ginny" Hermione told her while Pansy tried to smother her laughter, but even she could see the humour in the situation. At that moment however she didn't feel in the mood for laughter or merriment as an almost stifling gloominess had seem to settle over her. Why was she so upset on hearing the news about Draco and Thalia? She should be glad that he had this Thalia woman and that he was _with_ Thalia, _away from her_. With him being occupied elsewhere he obviously would not need her so she would be free from him for sometime again, right? It wasn't as if she had missed him for the past week, she had just become disoriented from yet another change in her routine. Added to this was the fact that she had only just completed her monthlies and her emotions, she deduced, were probably still somewhat erratic.

"Herms, I hope you're not thinking about that Budder woman…. although" Ginny said musingly "if she were here and looks could have killed, I'm sure you would have decimated her with that glare……and then the world would have been a better place to live in" she finished whimsically.

Both Hermione and Pansy stared at her in shock, wondering if they had heard her right.

"What….you know you were thinking it" Ginny said with the most innocent expression on her face and Hermione had to smile at her friend's outrageousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were times when any sane individual needed to literally stop themselves from thinking distressing thoughts; to make the effort to keep from remembering things that one wasn't ready to deal with; to escape all of their frustrations even for a little while and Hermione Granger was doing exactly that as she stood with Ginny in the Potter's drawing room later that night.

"Can you believe that they've been married for four years?" Ginny mused aloud as they looked at Harry and Luna making their way around the crowded room and greeting their numerous guests.

"No...it seems like only yesterday that Luna forced us to wear those frilly daffodil yellow dresses" Hermione answered, smiling as she fondly remembered the couples' wedding.

"I think the pink shirted one is for me and the green for you" Ginny abruptly changed the topic as she nodded in the direction of two average looking gentlemen who had now walked into the room.

"Oh no" Hermione breathed, watching on in abject horror as Aunt Margery led the two gentlemen right to them. Aunt Margery was Luna's great-aunt. She was a sprightly widow and at seventy-eight years old, her life's goal was still to be the best matchmaker in the wizarding world. Although she had failed miserably at this, she continued to persevere, much to the dismay of Hermione and Ginny.

"Ginny, Hermione, what a _coincidence_ that we're all standing together in this exact spot" she said airily as she kissed each girls cheek in greeting. Hermione saw Ginny laughing silently behind Aunt Margery's back, and she too had to bite down her smile.

"Yes a coincidence" Hermione returned dryly but Aunt Margery was too busy pulling the men closer to them to notice her comment. As predicted by Ginny, Aunt Margery put the green shirted man to stand next to Hermione and the other next to Ginny.

"These two fine gentlemen helped me out earlier today when I went shopping and I simply had to invite them to meet such wonderful young ladies as yourselves." Aunt Margery informed them.

"What were you shopping for" Ginny asked with feigned curiosity, she relished putting Aunt Margery on the proverbial spot.

"Ahm , well I meet Horatio" she indicated to 'green shirt', "at Flourish & Botts and Sebastian at that Quidditch shop"

"What was the name of the quidditch shop?" Ginny smilingly questioned.

"Oh, I have no idea, but it's the one you go to" Aunt Margery responded looking a little bit shifty.

Hermione wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. It was so obvious that Aunt Margery had picked these guys up from places that Hermione and Ginny frequented because she thought they would be the type of persons that the girls would be interested in.

"Herms, Ginny where have you guys been, I need your help right now" Harry declared, seeming to appear from thin air.

'Yes, of course we'll come immediately" Hermione smiled as she and Ginny began walking toward Harry. "Sorry Aunt Margery but we have to go" Hermione called out over her shoulder.

"Don't be despondent young men, there are many other single women here tonight" Hermione heard Aunt Margery tell the guys as they moved away.

"What took you so long" Ginny demanded playfully when they reached the sitting room "you usually save us three minutes after she reaches us not five"

"I know, but you seemed to be having so much fun" Harry told them sounding very amused as they joined Pansy and Ron.

"I thought you were exaggerating about Luna's aunt, but you are right …she is ditzy" Pansy commented after Ginny had told Pansy of the most recent incident.

"Yes, even I have to agree about that, though I love her to bits" Luna smiled as she came into the room, bringing the scent of jasmine with her.

"Harry Potter your guests are asking for you" she told him teasingly "and we're about ready to go into dinner" she informed the rest of them, then walked across to gently take Lucinda from her mother.

"You look very natural with a baby in your arms" Pansy told Luna sincerely while looking pointedly at Harry. Hermione thought it endearing that Harry could still blush after four years of marriage.

'Oh could you all get a move on I'm hungry" came Ron's plaintive whine and Hermione was startled to see that he already held the door open for them.

"Please Merlin, let Lucinda be only like her mother" she heard Ginny whisper ferverently as they walked toward the dinning room.

She was still smiling when she sat down at the table only to belatedly realize that she had taken the seat next to Horatio, while Ginny sat on her other side. She looked across and realized that Aunt Margery was sitting opposite Horatio and smiling widely at her. Merlin, was this debacle never going to end!

She heard a small commotion at the doorway and turned to see the late arrivals. Her heart fell clear to her toes when she realized that it was Draco and Thalia.

_Draco had returned _? Her stunned mind tried to grasp the reality.

"I'm so happy that you could make it." Luna welcomed them into the now silent room.

"Everyone I think you all know Draco Malfoy and this is Thalia Raminov, Draco and Pansy's friend who is visiting from Russia"

Draco nodded arrogantly to the forty guests seated at the table, while Thalia smiled becomingly showing her dimples. Hermione was sure that the majority of men in the room had already fallen for Thalia's ethereal beauty, even Horatio was starting to drool.

"Please have a seat next to Pansy, we were just about to begin dinner" Luna indicated to the two empty seats which were to the left of Pansy but directly opposite Hermione! It took every ounce of her will power to not get up and rush out of the room. She just couldn't handle this, not tonight, not here, not in front all of these people.

"Young man, I was so excited when Luna and I ran into you earlier today and then I was elated when you accepted Luna's invitation" Aunt Margery all but preened to Draco, batting her lashes flirtingly at him when he sat down. But whatever he answered was lost to Hermione as Pansy and Thalia started an excited conversation.

"You look so beautiful" Thalia complimented Pansy sincerely

"So do you' Pansy returned, then asked "how long are you here for?"

"That all depends on Draco" Thalia stated, her hand lightly resting on the sleeve of Draco's robe.

"Interesting…. does that mean you're staying at the Malfoy manor then" Pansy asked with a twinkle in her eye. Thalia looked longingly at Draco, who was surprisingly still engrossed in conversation with Aunt Margery.

"No, father bought a cottage here awhile ago, I'm staying there" she replied, and Hermione exhaled the breath she had been holding.

This could not be happening! Breathe Hermione Breathe! She urged herself. She glanced across at Draco and noticed that his heavy lidded gaze was focused on her. She looked away unable to meet his compelling eyes. There was no way that she could sit here and make polite conversation …. yet in the end she did exactly that.

How she found the strength to get through that night would forever remain a mystery to her, but she was grateful to the higher power that had gifted her with that fortitude. Each time Thalia placed her hand on Draco's arm, or rested her head on his shoulder or even offered him some of her hot chocolate Hermione felt as if she had been cut with a very sharp knife. The familiarity of their interactions was undeniable and Hermione thought that Pansy had indeed gotten her wish. By all indications it was more than apparent that Thalia belonged to Draco.

Draco was his usual enigmatic self throughout dinner. He said little, smiled even less, but he attentively listened to whomever was speaking to him and he was always gracious in his answers. Hermione felt his eyes on her many times but she was afraid to look at him, choosing instead to give her rapt attention to her dinner plate. She had been vastly relieved when the couple left soon after dinner…….but then thoughts of what they might be doing started to plague her mind with a vengeance.

It was about an hour after that Hermione quietly slipped away from the merriment and apparated to her home. She knew her friends would be angry that she had left without telling them but she really couldn't bear to be around anyone else right now. Tonight she knew what it meant to be a mistress. It meant watching the man who you share your body so intimately with, go home in the arms of another woman. She felt so bone-weary and hollow inside, it was almost as if her heart had stopped beating.

Walking slowly up her front steps she paused as she saw a beautiful all-white owl land on her porch railing. Suddenly her entire being was filled with life as she quickly opened the missive.

'I want you tonight" it simply read yet it was enough to make Hermione's blood boil with anger.

How dare he command her like this after he had been with Thalia? Immediately she apparated to Malfoy manor intent on telling Draco Malfoy that he could bloody well go straight to hell!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her furious knocking was surprisingly answered by Jinky and immediately Hermione tried to compose herself.

"Is Ms. Granger okay" Jinky asked looking worried.

"Yes I'm fine Jinky" she assured him lightly, coming into the house.

"My master asked for you to join him in the study, whatever time you arrived" Jinky told her still looking a bit concerned.

"Thank you" she barely managed to tell him before she walked briskly to the study. She didn't bother knocking but just opened the door roughly and barged into the room. Whatever she had been expecting it most definitely had not been the chaos she met as she entered. The study itself remained unchanged, except for the area around Draco's desk, which was occupied with boxes full of parchments. Even Draco's usually meticulous desk was strewn with documents and there, unmoving, with his head resting on the desk was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's heart lurched in fear as she quickly made her way to the desk, believing that something had befallen him. She heaved a sigh of relief when she realized that he was sound asleep, only then becoming aware of how worried she had been. In those few moments her anger had completely dissipated leaving her feeling emotionally drained. She stood motionless for long moments simply staring at him.

Because of their nights together this was not the first time she had seen him sleeping, yet something about him was different. Hermione noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes and his already lean face looked very drawn. Undoubtedly his face reflected exhaustion and Hermione slowly reached out to brush a strand of silky hair off his brow. His closed eyes flickered once then opened, his gaze immediately locked unto her.

"Hermione" he said in a voice husky from sleep "I didn't think you'd be here so soon" he told her sitting up in the chair and running a hand through his rumpled hair.

She didn't want to respond to that statement so instead she asked him "What are you working on ?"

His tired gaze flicked over the parchments on his desk "I'm investigating a report I received" he told her stiltedly.

"It seems very important" she commented, although she knew she was prying.

"Extremely and it's also very time consuming" he said wearily "I gathered this information in Russia and now I have the arduous task of going through it"

"I could help you" she offered more out of habit than anything else. She was sure that he would flatly refuse especially when he just continued to look at her in contemplative silence.

"Or we could just get on with the other thing so that you can return to your work" she ventured when he still hadn't answered her.

"Actually" he said slowly as he stood up "I could do with your help"

Hermione looked at him startled by his answer. She saw his gentle smirk and knew that he could tell how his answer had affected her. A few minutes later she was settled in a chair next to him with a thick stack of parchments before her.

"So what are we looking for?" she asked him as she started to peruse the first sheet.

"I have received information that some of my father's old business partners are using my companies' funds to conduct experiments with illegal spells. These parchments contain accounting information on the investments Malfoy Industries has made in Russia. I'm hoping to find out where the galleons are leaking from and where they're going" He informed her sounding very determined.

For the next two hours Hermione read through countless documents looking for accounting irregularities. She was truly astounded by how filthy rich Draco undeniably was. After completing a box and a half of information Hermione thought that she had thankfully found what they might be looking for. She went through the rest of the box and part of the third to make certain that she was correct before she turned excitedly to face Draco.

"I think I've found it" she said placing some parchments between them. "Your company in Dhiaran has exorbitant production costs according to their budget, but in their accounts there are no records of any actual purchasing of the equipment that they would need for that type of production"

Hermione was truly impressed by the speed at which Draco read through the documents she handed him.

"Hmmm…. You truly are the smartest witch of our time" he told her with a little tilt to his mouth and Hermione found herself smiling in return.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked eagerly.

"I'll have to go to Dhiaran and do some further investigation. I want to know exactly what they're making and who is involved. After that I'll make a report to the ministry" he told her, leaning back in his chair.

Instantly Hermione stood up, causing him to look at her questioningly.

"I guess I should leave then" she stated quietly.

"I didn't mean that I was leaving this very instant, tomorrow will be soon enough" he said amused as he caught her wrist and gently tugged her unto his muscular thighs. She waited expectantly as he lowered his head to hers, but at the very last instant she pulled away.

"Thalia…" she began but was rudely cut of when he gently but firmly grasped her face in his hands.

"Just for tonight could we forget about Thalia, forget about everything….please?" he asked huskily. and for Hermione that plea was her undoing as she leaned up to kiss those sensual lips.

She kissed him languidly, enjoying the taste and heat of him as her mouth mated with his. Again and again their lips clung to together, their breath mingled as one. They continued to kiss even when he lifted her up in one smooth motion and began walking toward the fireplace. Very gently he placed her on the rug and then much to her consternation he pulled away from her. He shifted so that he now lay flat on his back while he looked at her speculatively. Reaching up he pulled her cloak down one shoulder

"Take it off" he commanded and Hermione whose body was still inflamed by his earlier kisses immediately shrugged out of the garment.

"The dress too" he said huskily, his eyes intent on her face. With a little trepidation Hermione removed her dress and shoes then knelt before him again. She saw the desire flare in his eyes and understood that he was wordlessly telling her to undress completely.

She pulled down her bra straps and with equally leisurely movements unhooked it, letting it fall to the floor. Next went her panties in an endless slide down her legs. She loved how his eyes darkened with every movement that she made, right now they looked like liquid mercury. Slowly she moved up his body until she was lying shoulder to shoulder with him.

He reached over and rolled her flush onto him and then firmly pulled her legs up until she straddled him intimately. The feeling of his silk covered erection against her most sensitive spot was an exquisite torture. Restlessly she moved against him as she felt him harden even further under her. Unexpectedly he sat up causing her legs to cradle him even more snugly as his mouth hotly caressed her breasts. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes in rapturous desire.

Yet his exploration of her was not enough for Hermione who had been without this man for the last seven days. She roughly pulled his robe of his shoulders and then pushed him back onto the rug. Her lips found his in a breathless kiss and then she trailed her mouth down his neck and onto his chest relishing in his indrawn breath. She stroked his nipple with her tongue and was amazed when she felt his muscle flex in reaction.

She performed the protection spell and then pulled his trousers down freeing his rigid shaft. She moved her fingers lightly over the heated skin and then gripped it firmly when she hear Draco groan out loud. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist stilling her hand.

"It's been too long" he told her hoarsely.

"Has it?" she asked him, desperate to know the answer.

"Seven days too long" He responded, and then positioned her onto his throbbing member. Instinctively Hermione knew that he was telling her that he hadn't been with Thalia and she felt wonderfully elated at the thought. But then he moved deeply into her and she forgot how to think at all.

His hands clasped firmly on her hips guided her action but Draco let her build her own pace. Every movement she made stroked the fire raging inside of her until instinctively she began moving faster and faster. Draco's erection impaled her pleasurably with each thrust and she felt as if her body was literally being consumed in flames. Just when she thought she couldn't handle anymore he withdrew nearly completely and then plunged right back in. She climaxed an instant before he did. Bone-lessly she slid her body of his with a satisfied smile on her face. She reached up and kissed his smirking lips lingeringly before resting her head on his chest. Draco wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him and she drifted of to sleep lulled by the steady sound of his heartbeat. He was gone by the time she awoke the next morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yet another difficult chapter completed! I know it's a little lighter and longer than the previous chapters, but that's very necessary for the plot. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner okay. Happy reading!

I am excitedly awaiting you thoughts on this chapter! Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer … Do people really care about this?

AN: Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, to my reviewers sighs in delight. I can't believe the number of you guys that are truly enjoying this story. When I started writing, I thought that if I received only fifty reviews I would be over the moon with happiness. Yet here we stand at 6 chapters and already 128 reviews!! You can probably understand why I'm close to fainting :)

Anyways, so this is another long fluff chapter…. sorry, but maybe you can tune in next week when there will be…… oh I can't tell you that :) Still I genuinely hope you all will enjoy it, especially since these are my most difficult chapters to write!

Devil's Deal

Chapter 7 – Deliberate Divulgence

"_Additional evidence obtained. Will be back tomorrow night. _" Hermione smiled slightly as she read this. Draco Malfoy wrote his missives the same way he conversed, with blunt efficiency and conciseness. Carefully she refolded the parchment and placed it in the top drawer of her desk, listening intently for the click that told her it was securely locked. After he had left without so much as a goodbye yesterday morning, she had been surprised to receive his owl today. For whatever the reason he had deigned to write to her she was most grateful for his thoughtfulness.

Over the past day she had been consumed with curiosity over Dhiaran and the machinations that were taking place. She had been so intrigued that she had gone to the Ministry's archive library and unearthed as much information as she could on Dhiaran. Unfortunately she had only completed a little reading since her job at the ministry was very demanding. At all times she was constantly bombarded with requests and questions from her superiors as well as her subordinates, especially since her 'night workload' had been backing up.

So far she had learnt that Dhiaran was located in the northern regions of Russia. The terrain was harsh and boasted of immense rock mountains. Due to the frigid temperatures and its remoteness, Dhiaran's citizens resided mainly in the town area with only researchers and their families living in the outskirts. Yet the population still stood at thirteen thousand since Dhiaran was an ancestral land to most of it inhabitants.

'_A large cross-section_ _of Dhiaran's residents are employed at Malfoy Industries. This subsidiary company in Dhiaran produces….._'

"Miss Granger, you have visitors" her assistant David called loudly from the other side of the closed office door startling Hermione out of her reading. She rolled her eyes in frustration at yet another interruption.

"Please send them in" Hermione answered in her most professional tone. Her intention was to deal with her visitors as quickly as possible, then ignore everyone and everything else until she could finish her research on Dhiaran. However all of those thoughts went straight out the window when Pansy came into the room, holding a sweetly serene Lucinda. Immediately Hermione crossed over to her friend, happy for this unexpected surprise. That was until Ginny entered followed closely by Thalia! Hermione was thankful that _her_ smile was still in place so that no one could tell that she was shocked out of her mind.

"Hello" Pansy greeted her warmly, and then cast a glance at the pile of texts on Hermione's desk.

"I hope we're not keeping you from anything overly important?" she added worriedly.

"I'm sure that is a rhetorical question" Ginny commented, going over to give Hermione a sisterly hug. "Hermione is _always_ too busy doing _important_ Ministry work" she explained teasingly to Thalia.

"Of course not" Hermione assured Pansy before giving the red haired witch a quelling look "I was going to take a break anyway" she lied, ignoring Ginny's amused snort. There were sometimes when Ginny's incorrigible nature slightly exasperated her, but today Hermione was thankful to have Ginny close to her. Unknowingly she was giving her some much needed support and Hermione was very grateful for this as she was still reeling from the shock of having Thalia here.

"Great, so I guess you can join us for lunch" Pansy invited her "Oh please you must come, I so wanted Thalia to get to know you and Ginny and Luna" she pleaded on seeing the dubious expression on Hermione's face.

"That reminds me ….. you and Thalia haven't been properly introduced yet" she told Hermione, while linking her arm with Thalia's.

"Hermione Granger, I'd like to introduce you to Thalia Raminov" Pansy said with a flourish. It took a great effort for Hermione to look at the other woman and smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Hermione answered politely although she knew her response was stiltedly given.

"No, the pleasure is mine, I am truly happy to meet you" Thalia replied kindly, her words accented and very exotic sounding.

"Pansy has told me so much about all of you and I wanted to let you know that you have my gratitude for taking care of her" Thalia continued sincerely and Hermione did not know how to respond.

"This is where you say you're welcome" Ginny prompted, looking at Hermione weirdly

"Yes, of course, you're welcome……. but honestly it was no hardship for us because Pansy is such a wonderful person" Hermione rushed out, thanking Merlin for that glib response.

"So you'll come with us?" Pansy questioned again, reminding Hermione of her offer.

"You _have_ to come with us, Aunt Margery is going to be there and by Merlin, if I have to endure her torture by myself I will never forgive you" Ginny dramatized with incredible conviction.

Hermione was loathe to turn them down but she couldn't go through this ordeal. She was already finding it difficult to even look the other woman in her face and since she didn't posses a duplicitous nature, she knew her guilt at being in such an illicit liaison with Draco was sure to manifest itself somehow. Also she didn't need to be constantly reminded that this was the woman Draco was currently with. It would be better for everyone if she just stayed as far away as possible from Thalia.

"I would love to but I have so much work to do" she said apologetically.

"But you just said you were going to take a break" Ginny reminded her relentlessly.

"Yes, but a 'break' is a lot shorter than lunch Ginny" Hermione said, hoping against all hope that Ginny would desist.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione" Ginny sighed frustratedly, marching over to Hermione's desk. "I think 'A History of Dhiaran' can wait for another hour" she said brandishing a text at her.

"Dhiaran?" Thalia asked sharply. Hermione looked at her, surprised to see how much her expression was transformed. Gone was the placid politeness to be replaced by an almost defensive alertness.

"Yes I'm doing some research on the town" Hermione responded vaguely, looking intently at Thalia's reaction. She thought it strange the way the other woman was behaving until Hermione realized that perhaps Draco had told Thalia about Dhiaran. It was quite plausible, especially since Thalia was obviously very close to him. Unreasonably this made her slightly angry. She didn't know why it should bother her that Draco had included Thalia….but it did.

"What type of research are you doing?" Thalia asked a little worriedly, and Hermione at once knew what was making Thalia so uneasy. She understood that Thalia would be suspicious of Hermione having any knowledge of Dhiaran, since in her eyes Hermione and Draco had no sort of interaction. She also understood that the situation in Dhiaran was immensely confidential and that Thalia was probably only trying to protect Draco.

"Actually one of my colleagues is quite enthralled with the mountain formations of Dhiaran and she asked me to help her gather some information" she lied poorly hoping that Thalia would be convinced.

"How boring!" Ginny quipped, seeming to be oblivious to the undercurrents of tension between Thalia and Hermione. "Hermione's researchers are always asking her for help on the weirdest things. Once, one of them had her helping him to count how much goblets of pumpkin juice would be needed to flood a quidditch pitch. Why would you ever need that information?" Ginny questioned, shrugging her shoulders in bewilderment, causing Pansy to laugh.

It was Ginny's innocent statements that caused Thalia to stop looking at Hermione with skepticism. Immediately she smiled at Hermione looking relieved, further intensifying Hermione's own feelings of guilt.

"I'm sure your researcher can wait until after lunch" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's cloak and walking over to her.

"Yes Hermione, I agree" Pansy stated "and I absolutely refuse to take no for an answer"

Hermione realized that she had no choice in the matter as she slowly put on her cloak. She glanced at Thalia, feeling deeply shameful. Maybe Draco was accustomed to bizarre situations like this, but for Hermione who had never even contemplated _cheating_ on anything in her life; this situation was akin to walking on coals in the hottest pits of hell. Merlin, what had she gotten herself into?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny, I spoke with the most gorgeous waiter just a minute ago and he assured me he was single" Aunt Margery stated excitedly as the four women joined her and Luna at their table.

"Aunt Margery could we at least wait until I order lunch and _then_ you can try to set me up with some random stranger" Ginny told her sounding annoyed.

"Pish Posh, always remember the early bird catches the worm" Aunt Margery brushed aside Ginny's reluctance.

"I'm not _trying_ to catch a worm" Ginny sighed a she reached for a menu, "and why aren't you trying to find someone for Hermione today" she added as an evil afterthought. Hermione glared at Ginny who only gave her a sheepish smile. She noticed that Pansy and Luna were involved in their own little conversation while Thalia was looking at them strangely. Apparently no one had told her about Aunt Margery's ambition in life. Thalia must be sitting there right now thinking that they were so pathetic they had to get an old lady to find dates for them.

"I had found someone for her, but then his girlfriend arrived…he was so perfect" Aunt Margery informed them sadly.

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll find someone for me another day" Hermione tried to console the older woman although she was sure she would die of mortification.

"Of course I would be very happy if one of you girls could end up with someone like _him_" Aunt Margery said dreamily while whipping out her lace fan and vigorously fanning herself.

Hermione looked up to see who Aunt Margery was referring to and smiled as she saw the handsome man who was striding purposefully to their table. Beside her she heard Ginny splutter the wine that she had been drinking.

"Good day ladies" he greeted them with practiced charm.

"Blaise, what a pleasant surprise" Pansy exclaimed as the sophisticated wizard leant down to kiss her cheek.

"It's so good to see you and the baby" he said softly and then turned. "The lovely Thalia, it's been a long time" he told her warmly as he enveloped her in a brotherly hug.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, he's not that hot!" Ginny seethed at Aunt Margery, grabbing the older woman's fan and slamming it onto the table. Hermione and the other occupants of the table could only stare at her askance. There had always been some intense rivalry between Blaise and Ginny but it was nothing compared to this.

"Weasley, I hear you've made Puddlemere" he stated tauntingly.

"Yeah, so what of it" Ginny responded her face nearly as red as her hair. Hermione was amazed at how rude she was behaving.

"I thought you would have wanted to play for a winning team like the Chudley Cannons" he said suavely which only seemed to further incense Ginny.

"Just because you own that team it doesn't mean that it's a winning team" she practically spat at him.

"Still…. you _can_ change your mind and play for us instead" he told her seriously, although his dark eyes were alight with mischief.

'And be under your rule?!" she asked scathingly "Thank you but I'd rather eat live rats" she finished venomously.

The entire table sat in a frozen tableau at Ginny's comment, even Luna who was usually unflappable was staring with her mouth open.

"Ahm…she isn't usually so….ahm" Hermione tried to explain Ginny's unexpected behaviour.

'No need to apologize for her rudeness Hermione" Blaise told her laughingly "I am very accustomed to Weasley's outbursts"

"Maybe if you weren't such a pain in the a…" Ginny began before Hermione clamped a hand on the younger witch's mouth.

"Young man, would you care to join us for lunch" Aunt Margery invited him and Hermione wondered if the woman had been taking some shots of alcohol earlier.

"Maybe another time, I think my guest just arrived" he told her with a disarming grin and a nod toward the door as they all turned to see the woman who was standing there. She was a female of the voluptuous variety and matching Blaise in sophistication to perfection. Startlingly though she had the exact same shade of hair as Ginny.

"I've already made arrangements to pay your bill so enjoy your lunch" he told them with a charming smile.

"That's not necessary Blaise' Pansy tried to tell him and all of the other women were in agreement.

"It would be my pleasure to treat the most beautiful women in this room to lunch, so please don't refuse" he said sounding very endearing.

"Oh thank you so much" Aunt Margery gushed at him, and Hermione met Luna's exasperated glance across the table.

"Yes thank you Blaise" they all in some way responded to his generosity, except of course for Ginny. He nodded and started strolling toward his companion.

"I'll see you at the game spitfire" he turned back to tell Ginny with an audacious wink. Hermione was glad that she still held a hand over Ginny's mouth, she could just imagine what Ginny would have told him in return.

"Now there is a well mannered young man if I ever saw one" Aunt Margery declared.

"Herms, I think you can release her now" Luna said her eyes twinkling with mischief. Pansy was laughing delightedly as well while Thalia seemed very amused.

Slowly Hermione removed her hand "Ginerva Weasley you are to behave yourself or I will leave this very instant" Hermione threatened lightly.

"I think _I_ will leave instead, because I'm surely not eating anything that he is paying for" she said with barely suppressed rage.

"Ginny, I would think the best revenge would be for you to eat as much as you can" Luna stated laughingly and Hermione knew she meant it as a joke, but one look at Ginny told her that she had thought it a brilliant idea.

"That's right, revenge is a dish best served expensive" she laughed evilly then picked up her menu.

"Oh my, those Slytherin men are so very sexy" Aunt Margery told them as she eyed Blaise from across the room. "There is just something about them that makes you …..." she trailed of wistfully. Hermione was astounded to find that for once she was in agreement with the older woman.

"Especially that young man of yours Draco ….hmmm if I was a few years younger I would have given you some competition" Aunt Margery told Thalia who looked taken aback and a bit confused.

"I think you'd have to be a few _decades_ younger Aunt" Luna told her mischievously.

"Actually you're mistaken…. Draco and I aren't together" Thalia clarified with a sad smile and Pansy reached over to grasp her hand.

_They weren't together_** ?!** Hermione thought feeling unexpectedly elated. Draco had been telling the truth, they weren't cheating! Her relief was immense. The dark shroud of self loathing that had been covering her was startlingly completely dispelled and she breathed in a sigh of contentment.

"Oh you poor dear, you and he make such a striking couple" Aunt Margery told Thalia consolingly "Is there another woman?" the older witch asked sympathetically.

"No its nothing like that, it's …..well it's complicated" Thalia responded and for the first time Hermione realized how despondent Thalia looked. "Draco and I are honestly only good friends" she stated quietly. Yet Hermione had seen, beyond any doubt that Thalia's feelings for Draco surpassed mere friendship.

"I think we should order now" Luna stated firmly, giving a pointed look to her aunt. It was more than a little obvious that she was trying to veer away from this unhappy topic.

"Yes I am dying to order….. I am so going to make that stupid git rue the day he crossed me" Ginny promised her glare directed across the room at Blaise.

"I am almost tempted to say that you seem to be in love with Blaise" Luna startled them with her outrageous statement. Hermione rolled her eyes; Luna and Aunt Margery were obviously two peas in the same peculiar pod.

"What? I hate him, I absolutely hate him" Ginny nearly shouted in vehemence.

'Don't you know Ginny that _love _and _hate_ are different sides of the same coin" Luna said philosophically, her voice full of wisdom.

'Love and hate as different sides of the same coin, what a profound notion' Hermione thought, wondering how truthful that statement really was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next night Hermione sat in the study, impatiently drumming her fingers on Draco's desk. She had received his owl earlier and had deliberately waited for an hour before she apparated, not wanting to seem too eager. Countless times over the last ten minutes her hand had strayed to the new parchments, which she knew contained information on Dhiaran, but she had restrained herself from prying. Her curiosity seemed to be stifling her and she wondered where Draco had gone off to. Her agitated glance fell onto a rolled parchment at the opposite end of his desk and slowly she got up and walked over to it as though mesmerized.

"The scrolls of Atropos" she breathed in awe as she picked up the parchments almost reverently. She couldn't believe that she held such an important, magical document in her hands. It was rumored that within the scrolls were hidden spells of immense power although none had been able to find the clues and unravel its mystery.

"I thought you would be interested in that" his darkly amused voice startled her from the doorway

"Where did you get these" she asked as he walked over to her, holding two steaming cups and smirking arrogantly.

"I purchased them from a dealer in Russia, it's the genuine article" he stated and then smiled at her wondrous expression.

"Now they belong to you" he said softly, his silver eyes intent on her face

"Pardon?" she asked sure that she hadn't heard him correctly

"The scrolls of Atropos are yours" he told her slowly with a wicked tilt to his lips.

Hermione was struck speechless. Draco could not really be saying what she thought he was saying could he? If he had presented her with Merlin's own wand she would not have been more stupefied.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"I thought you would make good use of them" he said with an indolent shrug.

"But the scrolls are a magical treasure, I couldn't accept this" she said hesitantly although her hands were gripped firmly around the scrolls.

"It's a gift, do with it as you please" was his noncommittal answer. There was something about it being a gift that set her thinking of onto a different tangent completely.

"I'm not that type of mistress" she told him defensively. She watched as one platinum eyebrow was raised and his smirk deepened in amusement.

"What type of mistress are you then?" he asked sardonically and Hermione knew he was finding this situation humorous.

"Well obviously, I'm not the type to accept gifts as payment for my services" she told him, getting angry that he wasn't taking her seriously. His expression at once turned implacable.

"You are one of few persons capable enough of finding the secrets of the scrolls and I honestly thought that you would be interested in garnering _that_ information. I'm not giving you this because you're my mistress, I'm giving it to you because any knowledge that _you_ gain from it will ultimately be given to the _rest _of the wizarding world" he explained in a hard, authoritative tone.

"Thank you" she told him sincerely after a few seconds when he continued to glower at her silently Yet she knew that those simply words could never convey the depth of gratitude she was feeling. He nod his head in response and then moved to sit in his chair, placing both cups on the desk.

"Do you intend to stand there all night, or are you at some point going to help me with this research?" He asked lightly sarcastic, returning to his normal insolent demeanor in the blink of an eye. Quickly she took a seat and then looked at him expectantly.

"This is the information that I got" he indicated to the stack of parchments "These are notes made by one of the wizards involved in the experiments. Unfortunately for us, this wizard was found dead four days ago." Draco stated evenly.

"Was he murdered?" she asked alarmed.

"Yes, although his body was too much destroyed to know how exactly how he was killed" he answered while handing her a sheet of the parchment.

"My men in Dhiaran secretly recovered these writings from a hidden compartment in his house. I don't know what they contain but I'm hoping that they'll be some clue as to what the experiments are about" he stated grimly.

"So we're going to try breaking this code?" she asked as she read through the parchment.

"That's the general idea" he responded as he too started reading.

A few hours later she glanced up at the clock to find that it was already minutes to four in the morning. Had they really been working non-stop for that long? Definitely it was time for a much needed rest, she thought with a glance at Draco. Quietly she got up hoping not to disturb him and walked over to the large windows near the desk.

"Tired?" she heard him ask softly and she turned to smile at him.

"Just needed a break" she told him feeling a little breathless by the intense regard in his eyes. She was suddenly overcome by a raw longing as she continued to stare at him.

"The view here is spectacular" she said absentmindedly, trying to shake of the need to go to him. "Luna would love it" she continued as an afterthought. For some reason that made him grin wickedly and she looked at him questioningly.

"Luna and Potter, who would have ever thought" he commented sounding slightly baffled and Hermione smiled in return.

"That was exactly our expression" she told him as she remembered the day Luna and Harry had announced that they were together.

"We were so shocked and Ron actually burst out laughing thinking that it was a joke. We became firm believers though when Harry threatened to hex Ron into oblivion if he didn't stop making a mockery out of his relationship" she revealed, smiling happily at the memory.

"They seem very content" Draco commented as he leaned back in his chair and stretched out his long legs.

"They are probably two of the most contented people that you'll ever meet. They have the kind of love that is supportive and caring but at the same time you can almost feel the attraction between them even after they've been together for more than seven years." She said feeling proud that her friends had such a strong relationship.

"They are very much like Ron and Pansy in that sense" Hermione continued and then stopped abruptly when she realized what she was talking about. Almost cautiously she looked at Draco, afraid to see what his expression would be at her thoughtless words.

"It's okay" he told her, although he looked at her steadily.

"Tell me, did you know about their relationship at Hogwarts?" he asked bluntly and Hermione felt compelled to speak the truth. She realized that Pansy must have told Draco some of the story.

"Yes, I was the only person who knew" she confessed. She turned to look out through the window unable to meet his gaze.

"I was stunned when I found out. Ron hated you Slytherins so much and yet there he was professing his love to Pansy. I didn't think that it would last because they were from two different worlds. But I guess love can sometimes overcome great obstacles" she finished hoping that she didn't sound too whimsical.

"They've defeated all the odds, they are entitled to their happiness" she heard Draco say from directly behind her. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath at her nape. She looked at their reflection in the window, watching with fascination as he bent his head to caress the sensitive skin of her neck with his lips. She tilted her head back giving his heated mouth better access. She breathed in deeply when he kissed a slow torturous trail up to her ear.

"Get your cloak" he whispered huskily and then stepped away from her.

"What?" Hermione asked still feeling dazed.

"Put on your cloak, I want to show you something" he reiterated when she still continued to look confusedly at him.

"Something like what?" she asked suspiciously although she moved to the desk and pulled on the garment. He didn't answer her, instead he smirked in that maddening way and walked out the door. Obviously he was arrogantly expecting her to follow him and left with no other alternative Hermione did exactly that. She was fuming at his highhandedness when she joined him on the steps at the front of the manor. All of her anger evaded her though when she realized that was sitting comfortably on a very powerful looking broom.

"I'm not going anywhere on that" she told him adamantly before he could say anything.

"Aren't you over your fear of flying as yet?" he asked in amused disbelief.

"No I'm not, so we can just return inside now" she informed him haughtily.

"What would you do if you we're ever in a situation where you needed to fly?" he asked sounding genuinely intrigued.

"I haven't the foggiest notion" she told him with a dismissive glare, noting that her statement made him grin slightly

"Are you really going to let you fear overcome your curiosity?" he asked with some provocation. Hermione detested the fact that he had made that astute statement. It was true…she was desperately curious to see whatever he wanted to show her, but her fear was a tangible thing to her. She stood uncertain of what she should do.

"Come with me" he told her beguilingly and she had actually made a step toward him before realizing that she had moved.

"No" she shook her head defiantly. He held out a hand to her.

"I promise that you'll be safe" he said seriously and it was the conviction in his voice that finally made her accept his outstretched hand.

Carefully he placed her in front of him so that she sat with her both legs dangling on one side. He positioned her hands to firmly hold the broom and then he securely wrapped one arm around her. Hermione closed her eyes tightly as they flew up into the sky and she plastered herself to his strong body feeling a lot safer that way.

"Open your eyes" he told her and very tentatively she obeyed him. The sight that greeted her made her gasp in astonishment. They were soaring above the manor and Hermione could clearly see the entire estate. Everything looked so beautiful when bathed in the glow of the moonlight.

He circled the manor and Hermione let go of the broom to grasp his forearm instead. She heard his amused chuckle as he flew down to land on a terrace at the very top of the manor. Immediately she jumped of the broom, not bothering to wait for him to help her down. She put out a hand on the terrace wall to steady herself, enjoying the relief she felt at being on solid ground. She turned to look at him and found her gaze instead arrested by the panoramic view before her.

Never had she seen anything so stunning. The terrace looked out onto all of the lands surrounding the manor. She could see the outlines of houses from the nearby town, some of them with lights still burning in their windows. Turning slightly she noticed a dense forest at the edge of the town looking ethereal in the waning moonlight. Yet the view that took her breath away was to the right of the forest where a large lake could be seen in the horizon. The lake looked perfectly tranquil from this distance and the reflection of the moon could be clearly seen on its surface.

"This is amazing" she said in awe "Being here is like being in your own world"

She glanced at Draco to find that he had seated himself on a stone bench and was watching her with a small smile on his face. This was the first time that she had seen Draco looking almost….peaceful. She looked away suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Oh my Merlin" she gasped as she noticed a statue on the opposite side of the terrace. Eagerly she walked over to it and she barely registered hearing Draco's footsteps following hers on the stone tiles.

The statue was made of white marble and depicted a maiden and a dragon. The beauty of the dragon enthralled Hermione as she was sure she had never seen any sculpture so captivating. The Dragon was large with his wings fanned out fiercely. His clawed arms rested on the ground on either side of the maiden and his body blocked her escape. His powerful looking head was thrown back with his vicious teeth bared. Hermione could almost imagine the horrific growl he seemed to be letting out. Tentatively she reached out a hand to stroke one of his wings.

"He is so magnificent" she told Draco as he came to stand beside her.

"He is that" Draco agreed "but I've always been more partial to her" he told her contemplative with a nod to the maiden.

Hermione had been so entranced with the Dragon that she hadn't even spared the maiden a glance. She now looked closely at the beautifully sculpted woman. Her head was tilted back and she had the most terrified expression on her face. One of her hands was placed on the Dragon's chest as if to ward him off, yet that was the only way she defended herself against him.

"She must have had great strength of character to stand up with him, when another person might have turned away in fear" he explained almost gently and Hermione smiled at his reasoning.

"Look there" he whispered while turning her around to face the lake again. He stood behind her with his hands lightly gripping her shoulders as the sun seemed to rise up slowly from the lake. For as long as she lived she would never forget the utter beauty of that sunrise. Within moments the land was being filled with warm gold light and Hermione turned to face Draco.

"Thank you for all of this" she said softly, reveling in the way the sun had infused his hair with its light. At that moment he closely resembled a painting of a fallen angel that she had seen years ago.

"Maybe next time you won't be so afraid when we fly here" he told her evenly causing Hermione's heart to skip a beat. Did he intend to bring her here again?

She didn't have any time to contemplate this though as he was already striding over to retrieve the broom. She went to follow him then stopped as she turned instead to take a last look at the sculpture. In the light of day the dragon looked even more powerful but something was striking her as odd about the maiden.

She peered closely at her until she realized that the maiden wasn't actually warding of the dragon with her hand. The sunlight now clearly showed the tip of a spear lodged in the dragon's chest, which had been hidden in the darkness under the maiden's hand. The look that she had mistaken for terror on the woman's face was actually fear that the dragon had been hurt.

"He was protecting her" she exclaimed to Draco.

"What?" he asked coming back to stand next to her.

"The dragon was protecting the maiden, someone stabbed him with a spear" she said enthusiastically showing the evidence to him.

"According to the legend they were Dragon mates until she was cursed and turned into a human. They didn't leave each other and he died from that spear to his heart….. but not before killing all of those who had threatened her safety" Draco related the story to her.

"How sad" she looked at the statue with pity and thoughts of the unfortunate couple troubled her mind even after she returned to her home. It was only then she recognized that she was a firm believer in happy endings.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright so it's very long, but I hope it wasn't a tedious read. This chapter was greatly inspired by God of War 2…. Don't ask how just know that it was :) God of War 2 is also to be blamed for my late updating…. but I promise to try and fight the addiction.

Please review, thanks

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – Okay I'm disclaiming anything Harry Potter … but for Merlin's sake, didn't we already know that I'm not the actual author of Harry Potter?

A.N. – I would simply like to say THANK YOU to my dear reviewers and please forgive me for not updating sooner. No long author's note this week because I'm sure you just want to get to reading ……

Devil's Deal

Chapter 8 – Diabolical Distractions.

"Ginny, what did that note ever do to you?" Hermione asked half amused as she watched her friend viciously rip the parchment to shreds.

"I can't believe the nerve of that disgusting bastard!" Ginny seethed as she threw the pieces into a bin and then set it afire with her wand.

"Blaise" Pansy whispered knowingly to Hermione.

"Yes Blaise, argghh how dare he send me a note wishing me luck for this game! I don't need luck, I have skill" Ginny shouted indignantly. "Hermione this isn't at all funny" she continued fixing Hermione with a furious glare.

"It is funny…" Hermione contradicted, holding up a chain and pendant."…considering the fact that you had me apparate to your home to fetch your good _luck _charm"

"Well I don't need _his_ luck, I have my own" she informed them haughtily as Hermione handed her the necklace. Hermione and Pansy's laughter was interrupted by a soft knock on the locker room door.

"Yes" Ginny answered still sounding disgruntled but her entire demeanor changed when their visitor entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the team is assembling" Oliver Wood told them with his distinct Scottish burr.

"I'll be right with _you _" Ginny told him sweetly, displaying a coy smile. She saw Oliver's smile deepen at Ginny's flirting before he nodded and left the room.

"Well that wasn't at all obvious" Hermione commented shaking her head at the younger witch.

"Some men like to be chased" Ginny assured her with a mischievous wink as she gathered her gear and walked over to Pansy and Lucinda.

"Aww, thanks for bringing her Pans. I'm definitely dedicating this game to her." Ginny said leaning to kiss the baby on the top of her covered head.

"I'm sorry we can't stay, but I don't think these windy conditions will be good for her" Pansy told her regretfully, glancing down at the infant who was cocooned in a cute Puddlemere supporter jumper and blanket.

"I understand, even I am scared to go out in those conditions" Ginny replied with an exaggerated shudder as all three women started walking out the door.

"Have a great game" Pansy squeezed Ginny's hand affectionately when they reached the male locker rooms.

"Don't be too distracted by Oliver" Hermione advised with a smile "and good luck…even though I know you have your own" she teased hugging Ginny.

"Merlin, I hope I don't make any mistakes" Ginny whispered to her worriedly.

"You're going to do great…in fact I almost feel sorry for the Chudley Cannons" Hermione assured her resolutely, pleased to see Ginny's smile.

"You're right, I _am_ going to make the Cannons and _Zabini_ suffer" she told them determinedly.

"Er..that's the spirit" Hermione encouraged her tentatively.

"Right! I'll see you after the game Herms. Bye Pans" she said as she kissed Lucinda again and walked through the doors.

"It's almost scary the way she behaves about Blaise" Pansy commented with a laugh as they walked to the entrance to the stands.

"The way _who_ behaves about Blaise?" came an amused masculine drawl from behind them. They both stopped and turned to see the very object of their conversation smiling wickedly at them. He was dressed impeccably in dark blue robes looking every inch the wealthy owner of the Chudley Cannons.

"I think you already know the answer to that" Pansy said as he leaned down to kiss both women on their cheek in greeting.

"Hmm… surely the red haired spitfire couldn't have anything bad to say about me" he said with an adorable tongue in cheek expression. Hermione had to laugh at this, it was apparent that Blaise enjoyed annoying Ginny.

"Poor little Lucinda…does your Auntie have you supporting the losing team?" Blaise told the baby playfully.

"Her Auntie insists that her team is going to win…and we're all supporting _her_" Pansy told him with a competitive gleam in her eye.

"We'll see" he replied as the announcements of the teams' starting line up was broadcasted through the stadium.

"I guess they're going to begin soon, please allow me to escort you lovely ladies to your seats" he said charmingly.

"You can escort Hermione but I'm not staying" Pansy told him when they started to the entrance.  
"Why not?" he asked concernedly.

"I don't think that this weather will be safe for Lucinda, especially with those wayward bludgers and all" Pansy explained, bundling the baby closer to her.

"You don't have to leave…. you can sit in my private box" he told her with a dazzling smile "Actually it would be nice if all of you would join me there" he said graciously to Hermione.

"Pansy you should go with him" Hermione said when her friend hesitated and then smiled apologetically at Blaise "but the rest of us really couldn't take you up on that offer"

"Ginny would kill us for sitting with the '_enemy_'" she explained at seeing his quizzical look. His loud laughter startled her and it took a moment for him to compose himself.

"I am sure she would forgive you this one time, plus it's not as though you could possibly be mistaken for a Cannons' fan" he said with a pointed look at their bright Puddlermere jackets and scarves.

"That is true" Hermione agreed softly as Pansy nodded.

"So you'll join me then?" Blaise asked jovially

"Yes, but we'll meet you after we convince Ron and Harry" Pansy told him excitedly as she and Hermione started walking up the stairs to meet their group. Less than five minutes later they were walking up another flight of stairs leading to the private boxes.

"I can't believe I'm going to be sitting in the Cannon's VIP seats watching the game" Ron gushed happily "This is a dream come true"

"You are aware that we're supporting Puddlemere" Harry reminded Ron seriously.

"Oh crap, why oh why didn't she play for the Cannons" Ron wailed disappointedly.

"Aunt Margery is going to miss seeing Blaise" Pansy commented to Luna and Hermione humorously as they walked in front of the guys.

"Do you know, she asked me if I thought Blaise would be interested in a _slightly_ older woman" Luna said disbelievingly causing Hermione and Pansy to laugh aloud as they reached the doorway.

Hermione was duly impressed by the extravagance of the room as Blaise personally ushered them in. Sometimes there were decided advantages to being very, very, wealthy; she thought critically surveying the space. It was large and heated, the howling of the wind beyond the glass screens being the only indication of the vicious cold outside. There was a well stocked bar on one side and on the opposite end a delicious looking buffet spread. Many richly dressed persons were circulating about, preferring to mingle with the other guests rather than watching the game which was about to begin.

"Let's go to the front" Ron told the group "I don't want to miss any of the game". They all sat down except for Ron, who was now busy pointing out the players' positions on the field to his baby daughter.

"You do know she is going to be a Quidditch player when she grows up, right?" Harry leaned across Luna to ask Pansy teasingly.

"Considering that you already gifted her with her first broom and snitch, I wouldn't be surprised" Pansy returned happily.

"Oh there he is, I hope I'll get to talk to him this time!" a girl who was sitting behind Hermione squealed.

"Merlin he is so gorgeous and so rich… and he's walking over here! How does my hair look?" Her friend asked excitedly causing Hermione to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Drat he's passing our row" the first girl whined, then gasped loudly and suddenly there was absolute quiet from them. Hermione was so engrossed in the girls' comments that she didn't realize that someone was standing right before her.

"Good evening" a deep masculine voice greeted their group and Hermione raised startled eyes to Draco's face. Everyone reciprocated his sentiments except for Hermione who was trying to calm herself. Pansy stood up to greet him and he enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Where's Thalia?" she asked, looking behind Draco.

"She's back in Russia for the holiday tomorrow" Draco explained at the same moment the game commenced.

"You'll sit with us won't you?" Pansy asked him earnestly and Hermione was alarmed when she saw him smile slowly and nod his head. She was _alarmed_ because the only vacant seats were right next to hers! She held her breath as he settled his lean body into the seat, looking every where but at him. Merlin you would think that she hadn't seen him for ages the way her heart was racing, yet it was only earlier this morning that she had awoken to his sensuous kisses.

"Granger" he whispered in greeting to her in a voice that sent shivers up her spine. She turned slightly and a little guiltily to glance at him, yet she still didn't answer him.

"Are you alright?' he asked quietly with an amused drawl.

"Don't speak to me" she whispered frantically to him, facing forward.

"Why?" he instead asked, ignoring her request.

"They'll know about us" she explained in a very quiet voice and she was rewarded with his slight chuckle.

"I'm serious" she seethed, glancing at him.

"The only thing that would give us away would be _your_ guilty expression and of course your agitated behaviour" he reasoned with a small smirk.

"I am not agitated" she denied hotly but quietly, thankful that her friends' attention was focused solely on the ongoing game. Draco's mercurial eyes looked at her clenched hands pointedly before he raised a platinum eyebrow.

"Ahm…excuse me, you're Draco Malfoy aren't you?" One of the fangirls asked loudly from behind them and he turned slightly in his seat to glance at the speaker. Now his face was inches away from her own and his lips tantalizingly close. For a moment she was nearly overcome with the need to lean in and kiss him. Force of habit was definitely a dangerous thing, she thought as she pulled back quickly.

"Yes" he answered directly.

"We've always wanted to meet you" one of them gushed making Hermione want to smack them over the head.

"I'm Rosanna and she is Jennifer" the braver one informed him and the girls erupted into giggles

"You're so gorgeous" the other one complimented him and Hermione glared at them in irritation.

"I hope you enjoy the game" he told them politely after they had ceased their giggles and then effectively put an end to the conversation by facing forward again. He really was skilled at dealing with difficult situations, she thought looking at him impressed. She remembered all of the times that Harry had pleaded for her help when he had to deal with _his_ fangirls. If he had been gifted with Draco's skill at successfully stopping the fangirls tirade, their past years would have been a lot less chaotic.

"That goes for you too" he informed her quietly

'What?" she asked 'intelligently'

"Calm down and enjoy the game" he advised nonchalantly before he stretched out his long legs and began watching the game.

Twenty minutes later Hermione came to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy was the master of exquisite torture. She couldn't understand how even his smallest actions struck such a strong chord of desire within her. Never had she felt this way about someone, never had she wanted someone this much. Each time his arm brushed against hers or when he leaned toward her to converse with Pansy, she felt a deep frission of awareness that made her breathless. For Merlin's sake they were in a crowded room, surrounded by her friends and all she could think about was how amazing he could make her feel. It was very worrisome the way her body responded to his nearness and she cursed her lack of discipline for her wayward thoughts. She couldn't believe that she was turning into this type of woman!

"Mr. Malfoy sorry to disturb you but Mr. Zabini is requesting your presence" a petite blond woman informed Draco, giving him a coquettish smile. Was everyone here going to throw themselves at him? She watched as Draco nodded dismissively to the woman who was now leaning just enough to show an eyeful of cleavage.

"There is a private box three doors down the corridor, meet me there in ten minutes" Draco spoke softly to her. She turned to stare at him and immediately recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look he gave her every night when his body entered hers. A part of her cheered at the fact that he too was being affected by their close proximity until his words finally penetrated her thinking.

"No" she said in hushed tones adamantly shaking her head "I can't" she tried to explain.

Hermione was startled when she felt his warm fingers lightly stroke the skin at her waist. He had moved so stealthily that she hadn't even felt when he slipped his hand under her jacket and blouse. Her eyes closed at the onslaught of sensations his soft touched aroused.

"I'll be waiting" he told her, his face devoid of any expression as he got up and excused himself from the group.

He could not be serious! Had he gone mad? There was no way that she would be willing to do something so intimate in such a public place. Perhaps he was accustomed to such outlandish behaviour from his other mistresses but she absolutely drew the line at having to perform in such conditions. Admittedly she was feeling a lot closer to him since that night he had taken her on the broom ride. They even had small conversations now aside from their research on Dhiaran. Yet that didn't mean that she was _so_ comfortable as to do this unscrupulous act. She was going to meet him and inform him that she wasn't the type of woman to engage in such scandalous behaviour and damn the consequences. Her mind made up she leaned toward Pansy.

"I'm going to the washroom" she lied to her friend hoping that her anxiety wasn't evident

"Okay" Pansy replied absentmindedly, excitedly supporting the Puddlemere players. All of her friends were fixated on the game, even Ron who was a staunch Cannons fan was actually cheering on the Puddlemere seeker. Hermione held her breath as the seeker came within inches of grabbing the snitch and her heart raced with hope. If he caught the snitch the game would be over and she wouldn't be expected to meet Draco in that instance. Although she was adamant about not engaging in any lewd behaviour she was still concerned about having to face Draco's wrath when she denied him.

"Please catch it, please catch it" she whispered as a litany. Then much to her chagrin the Cannon's seeker collided with Puddlemere's and the chase for the ever elusive snitch began again. The teams were so obviously well matched that she knew, from experience, that the game still had a long way to go.

Slowly she walked out of the room and made her way down the surprisingly deserted corridor. She pushed open the door and tentatively walked in when she realized that the room was shrouded in darkness. Blinds were drawn securely across the glass screens and the only light came from one lit wall scone.

Draco leaned negligently on a side bar and the little light illuminated his intense features. She locked the door mindful that even standing at different ends of the room as they currently were, if someone walked in it would still be considered a compromising situation. She made no move to go to him and she saw his lips curl slightly into a smirk before he started forward.

"What's wrong?" he asked huskily standing in front of her.

"I can't do this. This isn't me!" she told him a bit frantically taking a step back.

"How would you know it's not you if you haven't tried it?" he asked patiently but his voice held a trace of amusement. She got the impression that he was laughing at her fear and that made her angry.

"I don't have to _try_ poison to know that I won't like it" she pointed out furiously.

He didn't answer her, preferring instead to capture her lips in a rough kiss. Her mouth opened instinctively, allowing him entry although her mind was in turmoil. His hands clenched around her waist, lifting her of the ground and settling her firmly against the tensile strength of his body. In this position her head was at level with his and she clamped her legs around his hips in an effort to steady herself. In a daze Hermione registered that he had turned with her in his arms and was walking back to the bar counter. He set her atop it gently and then quickly began divesting her of her clothing.

"Let's not do this" she tried to plead with him in a moment of sanity, although this was the only effort that she made to deter his determined movements. He leaned in and kissed her again, never breaking that contact until he had well and truly stripped her. The cold marble of the counter was a stark contrast to the heat radiating through her, but her protests were forgotten when Draco moved his mouth across her breasts, sucking her flesh until she lost all coherent thought. He pulled her nearly to the edge of the counter and spread her legs apart so that each of her feet were braced on a bar stool. Slowly he dropped to one knee and slid his warm hands underneath her, firmly gripping her bared bottom.

He moved his head in closer and her breath hitched when she felt his tongue lightly stroking her most sensitive parts. She moved her body restlessly against him as the pressure started building inside of her. He raised her just a notch and she gasped when she felt his tongue skillfully enter her. Languidly he stroked her, tonguing her mercilessly. By this time she was writhing wildly and only his firm grip held her steady. Her release was seconds away, so close that she could almost taste it and just when she couldn't handle tension anymore Draco stopped abruptly and stood up.

She moaned her frustration, impulsively grabbing for him until she realized that he was casting the protection spell. Deftly he unbuckled his trousers and pulled her even more of the counter. She was in such a vulnerable position, perched naked on the bar, her legs spread eagled and Draco Malfoy settled between them. Yet she couldn't have cared less, her only thought was that she had to have him inside of her now.

In one fluid motion he entered her, burying himself to the hilt. She heard his satisfied groan and silently agreed with him., it felt like heaven to have his rigid manhood moving within her and her internal muscles tightened around him. Powerfully his large body slammed into her, over and over until her toes curled and she dug her fingers into his robe covered shoulders. Her breathing became laboured and her body stiffened as with one strong final thrust he sent them both into a mind blowing orgasm.

A little while later she leaned her head against his chest, relishing in the sound of his thunderous heartbeat.

"Are you sure this _isn't_ you" he asked his voice still a bit gravelly.

She looked up at him stricken, believing that he was making a mockery out of her lack of inhibition. But his eyes held a wicked gleam and he was smiling that roguish grin that always made her want to smile in return. Her expression seemed to be answer enough for him as he straightened up and started to redress her. This unbelievably enough was almost as erotic as him undressing her. After he had finished he grabbed the lapels of her jacket and pulled her closer to him.

"There was never any need to worry. I would not have asked you here if it wasn't safe. You understand that, don't you?" he rasped softly. She thought about this for a few seconds, then nodded her head and she was rewarded by another long openmouthed kiss.

Alone she walked back almost reluctantly to the other room, her feelings in a jumbled mess. Taking a deep breath to compose herself she pushed open the door and walked in, only to be stopped a few steps inside by Blaise.

"Hermione were you just outside?" he asked her concernedly.

"Yes" she answered automatically startled to hear herself sounding a little husky.

"Did you by chance happen to see Draco? There are some people who want to meet him and I can't seem to find him anywhere" he explained to her sounding a little harassed.

"No, I haven't seen him" she answered fighting down a blush at the same moment Draco entered the room.

His hair was slightly mused and his normally impeccable robes were a little crinkled at the shoulders. The changes to him were almost imperceptible and only a very discerning eye would probably notice them. Hermione saw Blaise turn to face Draco and a knowing grin crossed his features. Then almost instantly he turned back to face Hermione and his expression turned to shock. His eyes were glued to her mouth and she could almost imagine how swollen they still were from Draco's ministrations. He continued taking turns looking at them, seeming to mentally add up his observations. Finally after a few seconds, although it felt like hours, he looked up at the ceiling, shook his head dismissively and chuckled self-deprecatingly. Hermione was sure that he had just come to the conclusion that the idea of she and Draco being together was ludicrous. She held her sigh of relief and smiled innocently at Blaise before moving quietly away when Draco strode toward him. Thank Merlin!

"Just catch the bloody thing already!" she heard Ron exclaim loudly as she returned to her friends.

"Herms, are you okay, I was about to come looking for you" Luna told her concernedly while holding Lucinda. Hermione resumed her seat next to Pansy and for some reason the idea of Luna looking for her struck her as funny. She imagined what the other's woman expression would have been if she had caught them. Perhaps she would have been proud of Hermione for finally freeing herself from the bonds of conservatism.

"Why are you looking at me and smiling like that…did I say something funny" Luna asked her and Hermione was brought back to their conversation.

"No I was thinking…" but her words were cut short when Ron, Harry and Pansy all started to clap and cheer loudly while the rest of the occupants of the room voiced their disappointment. The Puddlemere seeker had caught the snitch, the game was over. She turned to look at Draco and smiled when she saw him commiserating with Blaise.

"Let's go meet Ginny" Luna declared happily and their group began walking quickly toward the field.

By the time they reached the Quidditch pitch, the area was already covered with Puddlemere supporters. She barely saw Ginny's red head pushing through the throngs of people and then she had launched herself at Hermione and Luna

"We won, we won" she exclaimed happily, going over to Pansy and Lucinda and kissing the baby. They all congratulated her and she beamed at them.

"Harry did you see, I used the move you thought me, that Cannon's player didn't know what hit him" she laughed gleefully and Hermione looked at them a tad guiltily. Here she was, at the biggest game of her friend's life and she couldn't recall if she had even noticed Ginny on the field. Draco was definitely becoming too much of a distraction.

"We're so proud of you" Pansy told her.

"_All_ of you?" Ginny asked, giving Ron a narrowed glare.

"Yes, even Ron supported Puddlemere today" Harry told her dryly causing Ginny to enfold Ron in a tight hug.

"You're such a great brother.._sometimes_" she told him, laughing at his affronted look.

"Good game Weasley" Blaise commented, drawing everyone's attention to him. Hermione hadn't even noticed him walking toward them

"Whatever ….the only thing that matters is that _your_ team lost" She responded snidely and Hermione saw Ron and Harry stare at her in confusion. This was the first time that they were seeing her interact with Blaise.

Draco's soft chuckle made her turn her head, startled to realize that he was standing behind her. Those Slytherins were definitely a sneaky lot, she thought as she tried to act nonchalant.

"This isn't funny Malfoy" Blaise glared at Draco and she felt rather than saw him shrug.

"That's a matter of opinion I think" Draco drawled, further infuriating Blaise as Pansy and Luna started to laugh. Hermione could feel his body so close to hers and suddenly the chilly night air didn't seem so cold.

"Ollie, Ollie, please can I have your autograph?" a woman squealed at Oliver as he started walking toward them. He paused and smiled politely taking the parchment.

"Who's it for?" he asked with quill poised.

"Miranda" she gushed "and could I have a picture too?" she asked pressing herself up to his side.

"Ah sure" he answered, his Scottish accent more pronounced.

The woman didn't need anymore encouragement as she draped Oliver's hands around her and signaled to her friend to take the shot. Then suddenly she burst open her top, baring her large breasts at the same instant the light flashed. All of the women gasped while the men looked shocked. Hermione wondered with Draco's expression was until she heard his sardonic chuckle.

"Don't you dare look at her" Ginny screamed and then Hermione heard a loud slap. She turned to see Blaise rubbing his cheek ruefully and laughing delightedly. Hermione stared at her in disbelief, wasn't she supposed to be more concerned about the fact that the woman was still clinging to Oliver? If they had any doubts on Ginny's feeling for Blaise, at that moment they were completely dispelled.

"See I told you Quidditch was a dangerous game" Luna told Harry laughingly, wrapping her hands around her husband and leaning up for his kiss. Ron walked over to Pansy and enveloped her and the baby in a hug, while Ginny continued to rant at Blaise.. Hermione wasn't lonely though, as she could feel Draco's strong body behind her. She turned to glance at him and her eyes locked with his inscrutable grey ones. All of the noise and boisterousness faded as she continued to look him, oblivious to anything around her. In that instant she had never felt more connected to another person and she could almost _dangerously_ imagine what it would be like to have someone of _her own_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. I am so, so, sorry for taking such a long time to update. I know you were probably wondering if I had fallen of the face of the earth…but it was even worse than that :) During these last two weeks, most of my close friends went through various crises. Of course I did my best to help and support them but that meant that I couldn't find the time to do any writing. Even this chapter was supposed to be a two part scene but because I kept getting interrupted I had to just post this one bit or I mightn't have been able to update until sometime next week. I still really hope that you'll enjoy it though. And please don't berate me too much because I really did try to up date sooner :( Anyways the next chapter will be another fluff chapter, but I just want to assure you that this story is not going to be turning into a sweet, drama less fic. There is a lot of drama to come and some of you already have an idea of what that drama might be about. So hopefully, without selling out the story, I liken these last few chappies as the calm before the… you know :)

Thank you for your review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer… I have yet to become filthy rich because of owning anything Harry Potter.

A.N. I stand…no….I kneel here before you, head bowed, begging for forgiveness for my horrifically late update. I started a new job and the transition has been a little difficult, I've even been working overtime because of a freak storm and heaving flooding in my country. Also quite recently my family …meaning my mother, held a celebratory event and of course I was part of the 'organizing committee', the only other member being my mom J Added to that I have no…and I mean no…internet access, so it's been a real test for these last few weeks. Anyways I sincerely hope that you will continue reading Devil's Deal and I also hope that you will forgive me. Thank you to my dear reviewers, whose every review I hold close to my heart.

Devil's Deal

Chapter 9 – Decadent Desserts.

Hermione sat on her bed, chin propped in hands, staring dejectedly at the clothes strewn across her bedroom. Clad in only her towel, for the past half hour she had been trying to decide on an outfit to wear for tonight's Hallow's eve dinner. This holiday had always been special to her friends and herself but tonight's gathering was going to be even more festive than usual. It was the first family holiday that Pansy and Lucinda would be sharing with them and they were even having the traditional dinner party at Ron and Pansy's new home instead of at the Weasley's.

For some reason though she couldn't decide on her attire as nothing seemed appropriate for the occasion. All of her four black dresses seemed too somber, her chocolate brown silk trouser suit looked like a pajama and her forest green dress, which was her favourite, had already been worn quite recently. Hermione had always been more of a conservative, practical dresser than a fashion conscious one and this was why she was especially disgusted with her indecisiveness tonight. One would think that she was dining with Merlin himself rather than just going over to Ron's house. Yet she knew that her all of her dressing woes lay with the fact that she wanted to look presentable tonight when Draco came to dinner.

She had been very pleased that both Draco and Blaise had been invited since she knew that Pansy considered them to be her good friends, even family. Hermione, Harry and Ron had been taken aback when Pansy had confessed to them earlier that she had wanted for Draco and Blaise to be there but she didn't think that her new family and friends would welcome the intrusion. It was Ron who had sent them the missives of invitation this afternoon and Hermione had been very proud of his matured behaviour.

She leaned over and with an exasperated sigh picked up one of her black dresses. It had a cowled neckline and reached to just below her knees. The material was soft and draped her subtlety, yet it looked like something that she would wear to a 'Reading Society' function …… in fact it _was_ the outfit she had worn to said function. It shouldn't be so difficult to choose an outfit and it bloody well shouldn't matter what Draco thought of her appearance tonight but even knowing this she was still no closer to getting dressed.

She was not accustomed to behaving in this manner, but then again she _had_ been acting unlike her usual staid self for the majority of the past three weeks and yesterday's quidditch match had been another fine example of this. She could never have credited herself with such wanton behaviour, yet she had been a most ardent participant in Draco's scandalous rendezvous. It was as though her body wanted him with a fervor that her mind couldn't grasp and it was sometimes frightening that he was able to get this sort of reaction from her. She tried her best though to not dwell on these conflicting thoughts especially since she only had seven more days for this 'arrangement' to come to an end.

Incredibly, she felt that she had _lived_ so much in these last few weeks…. more than she had in the _years_ since leaving Hogwarts, and that in itself was astounding. When she had started this with Draco she knew that she was going to change, that she would be forever altered but she had not dreamed that it would be in this way. She had wanted for it to be over and done with but now, to be quite truthful, she didn't know how she felt anymore or perhaps she was too afraid to examine her feelings. Those feelings about what had already happened and what _was_ to happen at the end of the seven days. She couldn't begin to imagine her interactions with Draco after this. It was unarguable that she was very attracted to him and she wondered how she would be able to govern her untamed response to him. How strange it would be when they met each other knowing that they had shared so much. She had a feeling that Draco could appear to be unaffected as she had witnessed this countless times but she didn't think she was capable of that, especially since she sometimes actually craved the intimacy.

Then there was the Dhiaran dilemma to deal with. Since five nights ago when he had taken her to see the spectacular view from the terrace, they had been working tirelessly to unravel the information from the parchments. So far they had decoded the documents and were trying to piece the chaotic information together, but Hermione expected that it would take longer than a week to do this. It was no surprise that Hermione was intrigued by all the 'cloak and dagger' dealings that were going on in Dhiaran. For her, it would be very disappointing if she wasn't able to continue helping Draco with the research and this was a feeling almost akin to reading a riveting story and then not finding out how it ended. She hoped that Draco would keep her informed, but she knew that he was normally so busy that he mightn't spare her a second thought. She stood up slowly at this, trying to shake the feeling of icy dread that had suddenly come upon her.

She was in an untenable situation and all because she was discovering the side of Draco that seemed to have always been there but had gone unnoticed by her. He was amazingly knowledgeable and she knew his intellect could rival her own. It was nice to be able to relate to someone on that level, someone who not only understood her complicated thought patterns but who could also add to them. He was matured way beyond his years and Hermione had to respect that. She understood that this was directly due to the pressures and stress he faced daily, but where a weaker man would have crumbled, he had turned his adversities into strength. Always in control, always a step ahead and always prepared, she had to admire those personality traits of his. But enough dawdling, these thoughts where only making her more anxious to see him tonight and that surely was not a good thing when one considered that they were going to be surrounded by her and _his _sometimes keenly observant friends.

She smiled a little as she walked to the armoire to get her undergarments, thinking about Blaise's reaction yesterday. Thank Merlin he had not seemed to believe that they were together, in fact his expression had been that the very idea was preposterous. _Still_ the idea was already in his mind and if he even saw the slightest hint of something between her and Draco tonight, she knew that Blaise would not dismiss it a second time. Finally she put on the dress and looked at her reflection with some distaste. It wasn't the look that she wanted and of course she could magically alter the dress, but since she said not know what _was_ the look she wanted, that would be totally pointless.

She sat at her dresser and applied her usual minimal makeup, her only concession being a slightly darker tint for her lips. She looked at her normal unruly hair and immediately, painstakingly made it into an almost severe chignon…..better to be neat than stylish. Her hand automatically reached for her string of pearls but impulsively she picked up a rarely used jewelry case instead. She took out the simple gold and topaz choker chain that had been a birthday gift from her parents and clasped it around her neck. _This at least seemed appropriate for tonight_, she thought, as she put on the matching earrings and then fastened her thin heeled evening sandals. She walked over to critically analyze her appearance and shook her head despondently at the woman staring back at her. _Alluring…. I'm never going to be_, she thought derisively as she prepared to apparate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron and Pansy's house was cozy, neat and welcoming but it was small or perhaps it was just too small for the amount of Weasley's here tonight. Seated on the settee with Ginny she was amazed at how loud and raucous they could be when they were together.

"Wood is my hero!" Fred exclaimed holding up the newspaper showing a picture of a startled Oliver and a censored streaker. For the entire day they had been taunting Ginny and Hermione thought that the younger witch was close to exploding.

"Oye, Ginny, I thought he was _your_ boyfriend" George jested while waving the paper wildly in the air.

"Mum, if you don't stop Fred and George this instant you are going to be less two sons" Ginny bellowed to her mother who was helping Pansy in the kitchen.

"Ginerva Weasley ! I find this sort of behaviour unacceptable, first you threaten my sons and then you slap that nice boy Blaise" Mrs. Weasley told her, poking her head through the doorway. Although her voice was serious Mrs. Weasley's eyes held a mischievous twinkle. Hermione saw Ginny's hands clench and heard her let out a long suffering breath.

"You're almost behaving like Ron" Mrs. Weasley added with a little laugh….and that was the final straw.

"How could you possibly say that, Ron is a hundred, no a million times worse than me" Ginny exclaimed to her mother.

"Hey, at least I never slapped the owner of the best quidditch team in the world" Ron tried to defend himself.

"Chuddley Cannons is not the best team, Puddlemere is…… Puddlemere, Puddlemere, Puddlemere" Ginny practically screamed in frustration. Thus began the long, angry, debate on quidditch and quidditch teams.

"They started early this year" Harry said quietly as he took the seat that Ginny had recently vacated.

"Imagine, I was worried we were late but we may have come too early" Luna smiled as she sidled up next to her husband.

"Hopefully this time we'll have dinner sometime soon" Harry replied, wincing as they saw Fred smack George on his arm.

"Or at least before Ginny has further cause to kill one of her brothers" Luna said laughingly.

The loud knocking on the front door halted everyone in their tracks. Inexplicably a hushed descended on the room as they waited for Ron to open the door.

Blaise Zabini had a cautious smile on his face as he entered the room giving Hermione the distinct impression that he had heard some of the uproar even from outside the house.

"It's good that you could make it" Ron told him wit a jovial smile and firm handshake.

"Thank you for the invitation" Blaise replied presenting Ron with an obviously vintage and expensive bottle of fire-whisky.

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed heartily as he indicated for Blaise to enter into the sitting room. Blaise exchanged greetings with everyone and then seemed to be trying to taper down his amusement when he caught sight of the Weasley siblings. Ginny, Fred and George apperead to be frozen in tableau: with Ginny looking as red as her hair and Fred and George still prominently displaying the newspapers in their hands.

"And the good times begin" Hermione heard Harry's amused mutter.

"Oh Blaise, I'm so happy that you came" Pansy greeted the tall wizard warmly as she walked in from the kitchen.

" I'm glad to be here and good evening to you" he replied charmingly then gallantly kissed the back of Mrs. Weasley's hand as she came to stand next to Pansy.

"Oh you're such a dear boy" Mrs. Weasley told him with a smile but then quickly her expression turned quite motherly " Blaise I'd like to apologize for my daughter's behaviour last night. I know it may be difficult to believe but her father and I really didn't raise her to be violent" she finished earning herself a death glare from Ginny.

"Please don't be concerned about that Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I have an understanding" he stated with an amused drawl.

"I did not give you permission to call me Ginny. In future you will either refer to me a Ms. Weasley or Ginerva Weasley" Ginny told him sounding haughtily spiteful.

"Of course…. whatever you wish….spitfire" Blaise replied then neatly stepped behind Mrs. Weasley as Ginny was about to retaliate.

"Really Ginny, that is quite enough" Mrs. Weasley warned her youngest smilingly. Surprisingly though Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to sit on the arm of the settee next to Hermione.

"It doesn't matter mother because _he_ is simply…._not_ worth it" she said evenly and with a good measure of conviction. Blaise's expression instantly became shuttered and Hermione could swear that she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Well since we're all here we can go in to dinner now" Pansy told the gathering excitedly, effectively drawing the attention away from Ginny and Blaise. There was a chorus of agreement from the other occupants of the room as everyone entered into the dining area. Hermione was the last to enter as she tried to make sense of Pansy's announcement.

_Was Draco not coming? _she wondered trying to subdue her feelings of disappointment. She was sure that Ron had invited him, so then why wasn't he here? Hermione was tempted to ask Pansy for the reason but that was not an option. To think, she had wasted so much time deliberating on an outfit only to have all of her efforts turn out to be worthless. Her feelings were torn as she sat down to dinner, feeling despondent and being angry with Draco at the same instant over his non-appearance.

Dinner was as usual very boisterous and somehow she struggled through it, barely eating and not really registering the taste of the food. George and Fred monopolized most of the conversations, regaling their audience with tales of their antics. Even Ginny was laughing as their jokes, having already forgiven her brothers. Blaise on the other hand was very withdrawn, although he spoke with Ron, Hermione could tell that he was not his normal charming self. Pansy also seemed to have noticed this as she was watching him worriedly. She caught his eyes wandering to Ginny many times, just as Ginny's wandered to him but _his_ glances were undoubtedly distressed.

Yet time and time again her mind was consumed with thoughts about where Draco could be. _Had_ _he gone_ _over to Russia to spend the holiday with Thalia and her family_? she contemplated, feeling uneasy at this thought. _Or was there someone else occupying his time_? She knew that he had no family to call his own, so she was sure that wherever he was, he was there because he _chose_ to be there. She kept glancing to the front door, hoping futilely that he would come through it. She hadn't realized until now, how much she had wanted to spend Hallow's Eve with Draco. More than an hour later she was startled out of her musings by Pansy.

"Herms, could you help us get dessert?" Pansy asked her, already walking toward the kitchen.

"Of course" Hermione answered automatically, making a determined effort to shake of her melancholia.

"Ginny I don't know why you're so against Blaise, but I have known him all my life and I assure you that he is truly a good person." She heard Pansy tell Ginny seriously.

"Don't you agree Herms?" Pansy asked her expectantly, forestalling Ginny's reply.

"Yes, he has been most kind to all of us" Hermione responded sternly "and Ginny I do not think that you're justified in hurting his feelings" she added, suddenly quite defensive of Blaise.

"Hurt his feelings? How could I ever do that?" Ginny asked sounding genuinely befuddled.

"I think it was when you said that he wasn't worth it" Hermione informed her, although she too was confused as to why that would have affected Blaise.

"That's just a _line_ Herms, he won't take it seriously" Ginny told her with a smile.

"Actually Ginny, Blaise was upset by that" Pansy told her with a sad expression.

"Why?" Ginny asked cautiously, as though afraid to find out the answer.

"For a lot of his life Blaise has been 'not worth it' to his numerous stepfathers…and even to his mother" Pansy confided to them.

"Oh, but I didn't mean it" Ginny gasped, sounding horrified, but Pansy only shrugged as she handed Ginny two laden trays.

"I should probably apologize then" Ginny said quietly as she walked to the door.

"You definitely should do that" Hermione told her, satisfied when she saw Ginny nod her head with conviction.

"They are so perfect for each other" Pansy commented as she picked up two more dessert trays and handed them to Hermione.

"Yes, even I am beginning to think so" Hermione responded with a smile.

"I would love for them to get together and then….. I'll only have to worry about Draco" Pansy told her laughingly.

"How is it that he didn't come tonight? I thought Ron invited him" Hermione used the window of opportunity that had presented itself; she only hoped that she sounded as nonchalant as she had intended.

"He did but as usual Draco politely declined" Pansy told her picking up a large bowl of chocolate pudding.

"As usual?" Hermione queried striving to sound almost casual with her questions.

"Every year it's the same thing with Draco, Blaise and I invite him but he never comes. It's so sad that he spends Hallow's Eve by himself but since…well since everything that has happened to his family he prefers it that way. In fact the few times we dared to intrude on his solitude, he was very quick to inform us that he didn't want any company" Pansy shrugged "we were of course more worried about him than offended but there really wasn't anything that we could do" she finished almost offhandedly but Hermione could tell that she was deeply concerned about Draco.

"That is so …sad" she commented lamely, words failing her as her heart went out to Draco.

"True but that is just one of the many things that we've learnt to adapt to" Pansy told her just before Ginny came back in through the door, wondering what was taking them so long.

"You Weasley's sure are an anxious lot" Pansy told Ginny laughingly as the two of them exited the kitchen.

_Draco was alone in that huge house on Hallow's Eve_. She could hear the merriment going on in the other room and she knew that it was a stark contrast to the almost oppressive quiet of the Manor. Compulsively she wanted to owl him and personally ask him to join them but she knew he was a private person and he wouldn't do that. The only other option was to go to him, but that was impossible since he didn't want intruders.

Slowly she walked into the next room and placed the trays onto the table. She took her seat but her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Draco. It had to be the humanitarian side of her that continued to dwell on his loneliness and she wanted to dismiss it but couldn't. No one should be alone on this day…no one and _especially not Draco_. Resolve stiffened her spine as she determined her course of action. She didn't know what she was going to say or what she was going to do, but she did know, beyond any doubt, that she was going to the Manor…right now.

Her immediate problem lay with getting to the Manor. She looked around at her friends who she considered to be her family, and although she hated lying to them, she knew that she had to do it. They all had each other, even Blaise was currently surrounded by people who had accepted him. But Draco…..Draco had no one.

"I'm leaving now" she announced, knowing that she needed to be concise with her statements.

"What? No Herms, it's a holiday for Merlin's sake" Ginny commented dramatically.

"I know, but I have to complete some reports for tomorrow" she explained apologetically.

"For tomorrow? …. But tomorrow is Saturday" Luna replied, looking at Hermione suspiciously.

Hermione didn't even blink an eyelid but mentally she kicked herself for her stupidity. She was about to respond when Harry and Ron started chuckling between themselves.

"What?" Luna asked her husband, looking mystified.

"This is Hermione Granger we're talking about, Luna love, I'm surprised that she didn't finish those reports months ago" he explained between laughs, as Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward.

"What I meant was that I wanted to complete them tonight so that I would be free to go shopping with you all tomorrow." She lied quite convincingly.

"Really Ron, could you stop laughing now" Pansy chided him "…but Herms, won't you at least stay for dinner?" she asked her sounding disappointed.

"Thank you but I couldn't eat another bite. Enjoy the rest of your night and I'll see you at Diagon Alley tomorrow" she told them sounding appropriately regretful as she pulled on her cloak. She heard their goodbyes as she quickly walked through the front door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ms. Granger, you came" Jinky told her happily, his little face wreathed with a huge smile.

"Of course Jinky" she responded with a smile of her own "and where is Draco?" she asked feeling her spirits lift just by knowing that she was doing the right thing.

"Master Malfoy has been in his study all evening, he hasn't even eaten any dinner that we've made for him." The house elf told her plaintively, his words expressing how worried he was for his Master. Hermione's heart clenched for Draco, thinking that he had even chosen to exile himself from his house elves tonight. It was as though he was in some kind of voluntary solitary confinement.

"If its not too much trouble Jinky, could you organize to serve us dinner?" she asked him, laughing as he nodded his head enthusiastically

"Yes, Ms. Granger, we'll ready the dining room immediately" he replied literally beaming at her.

"Actually, I'd prefer the kitchen and Jinky…please take the rest of the night off and enjoy yourselves. Today is a holiday for you too remember." She told him and was glad when he again nodded his head.

"Oh thank you Ms. Granger, Jinky feels better now that you're here to take care of Master Malfoy" he told her before hurrying away to do his bidding.

'Y_es, I'll take care of him…but how to take care of him, that is the ultimate question_.' Hermione thought with a frown as she strolled to the study.

She didn't knock but quietly entered the room. He was sitting in the armchair before the fire, ankle of his left foot propped onto his right leg, his arms folded across his chest. He was staring intently at the fire, his brow furrowed and his face set in harsh patrician lines. At that moment he was obviously a man with deep inner turmoil and Hermione could feel the utter coldness radiating from him.

"Hello" she greeted quietly, coming more fully into the room.

For a moment he didn't seem to recognize her, so lost was he in his reverie. Then his stormy silver eyes focused sharply and his expression became guarded.

"I forgot that you would be coming tonight" he told her in a voice that could have frozen water.

"I expected to see you at Pansy's" she countered instead, hoping to make him less antagonistic.

"Did you?" he queried insolently, gracing her with the full impact of his scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes" she answered honestly and she saw some of his defensiveness drop although he was still uncompromising.

"I don't want anyone around me right now…… it would be better if we did this tomorrow." he told her bluntly and she knew it was his truthful answer.

"Of course" she replied with an understanding smile "but could we at least have something to eat before I leave?" she asked almost pleadingly as she refused to be deterred from her objective.

"Didn't you eat at Pansy's?" he asked and she could tell that he was suspicious of her behaviour.

"Not really…… because I wasn't hungry, but I find myself quite famished now" she said with the most innocent expression she could muster. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated this for a moment.

"I'll inform Jinky" he finally replied in a most uncompromising voice but she still internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"That won't be necessary, I've already spoken with Jinky" she explained and although his expression remained weary, she saw a mocking eyebrow raise. She stood looking at him, wondering if she had overplayed her hand and he was about to order her out. Instead he slowly rose from the chair and stalked towards her. He didn't stop when he reached her but continued outside until he was heading toward the dining room and she hurried after him.

"This way" she told him as she grasped his hand in hers and started leading him toward the kitchen instead. He was hesitant for a moment and she looked up at him expectantly, then he nodded his head almost imperceptibly and his fingers closed lightly around hers as he started down the corridor.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the veritable feast that had been laid out for them.

"I don't think we can eat all of this" she turned to tell Draco with a laugh.

"Are you sure? Considering that you are quite famished?" was his sarcastic reply and for the first time tonight she saw the return of his devious smirk. She was so happy that he was at least trying that she stared at him smilingly. He shook his head at her response and led her to the table, pulling out a chair for her. Automatically she went to sit down until she heard his mocking drawl.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable without your cloak?" He asked and only belated she realized that she was still cocooned in the thick wool. Slowly she began unbuttoning the garment, feeling unexpectedly self-conscious. She slipped it from her shoulders and handed it to Draco who had extended his hand but she was confused when he made no movement. She raised her eyes to his, startled by the fierce desire that was burning in them. Slowly and most thoroughly his eyes roamed over her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head and her breathing increased.

"Nice" he finally commented.

"It's too drab for such a festive occasion" she told him sounding strangely enough apologetic. Hermione was sure she was feeling like this because she was well aware that he was more accustomed to beautiful, glamorous females. He startled her when he firmly grasped her chin and tilted her head up.

"I was referring to the woman not the dress." He told her succinctly and she could feel herself blush. She didn't know what it was about him that could almost always leave her breathless as well as speechless. She was disappointed when he suddenly released her and crossed the room to hang her cloak, but at the same time she was feeling all warm inside because of his words.

Sitting down she started to dish out their food and when he took the seat next to hers at the head of the table she unwillingly noticed how domesticated they may appear to an onlooker.

"Might you know why Jinky isn't serving us? He asked and she could hear the sardonic amusement in his voice.

"Probably because I let him have the night off" she ventured with a matter of fact shrug as she handed him his plate. His deep chuckle played pleasurable havoc on her nerve endings.

"Why am I not surprised" he commented with a smirk while pouring them each a glass of rich red wine.

Their dinner together was a far cry from the one that she had so recently left. Undoubtedly she loved her friends and their merriment but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy every moment of sharing this quiet evening with Draco. They talked at length about Dhiaran and even about research she was doing at work and before she knew it they had finished eating. She turned to glance at the table to the side of them that was stacked with desserts.

"What would you like?" she asked Draco as she went over to the table.

"I don't usually have dessert" he told her, leaning back in his chair and almost absentmindedly swirling the wine glass in his hand. She turned to face him fully, her eyes amused.

"You? The same person who single handled drinks a pot of hot chocolate does not eat dessert?! This must be one of life's great mysteries! " she exclaimed with a laugh causing him to smile a little. She deliberated for a moment and then she chose a slice of cake that was dribbled in warm caramel. She walked back to the table noticing that Draco was now leaning forward, his forearms propped on his thighs and the wine glass clenched in his hands. Because of this he was sitting a lot closer to her and her thigh brushed his knuckles as she passed him to sit down. He was staring at her implacably, giving her the kind of look that was at once serious but wholly devilish.

Slowly and almost trance-like she lifted the fork to her mouth, her gaze directed solely on Draco and it was only after she had taken the first bite that she realized that she had not picked up any of the cake but just the sweet syrupy caramel. Draco continued to look at her intently, his eyes now the colour of liquid mercury. It was amazing to her that his facial expression remained absolutely the same yet instinctively she knew what he wanted. She leaned her head toward his and sighed when he captured her lips with his. He tasted her lips and then her mouth with absolute thoroughness, his hand at the back of her head holding her quite steady for his ravishing caress.

"Perhaps I should reconsider that offer of dessert" he told her when he finally dragged his mouth away, much to Hermione's ire.

"Perhaps you should" she responded demurely with a smile of invitation. His lips tilted in that wicked grin before he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her from the chair. Wordlessly they walked down the corridor and up the stairs, his larger hand clasping hers and with each step they took Hermione felt her anticipation raise exponentially.

He began kissing her only when they were standing at the foot of his luxurious bed, and Hermione ardently kissed him back, her hands roaming freely over his wide shoulders. He pulled away to grasp her waist, placing her on the bed and then he stood staring at her. She reached out a hand to him but he didn't take it, instead his deft fingers began removing her sandals. She could only watch him as he gently stroked her feet and then he began moving those long fingers up her legs slowly, his touch feather-light. She held her breath as he skimmed past the backs of her knees and then up her thighs, his questing hands finally reaching her panties and pulling them down with relentless tenderness. It was quite obvious that he intended to take his time tonight but she really didn't have any patience to wait.

Her hands clenched in his shirt as she tried to pull him to her but he was having none of that as his left hand firmly gripped her wrists and secured them above her head. She saw his infuriating smirk and she knew he was only too aware that he was driving her mad with wanting. His other hand continued its slow exploration over her hips, past her waist and then brushed against the underside of her breasts. Instinctively her body arched of the bed, wanting more of his caress but Draco had already moved his hand up to her chest and then finally he stroked a finger across her neck, touching the skin just under her chain. She had completely forgotten about that piece of jewelry until the cold metal fell back against her heated skin.

Finally he kissed her languidly, effectively torturing her with his skillful but light kisses. She tried to wrest her hands free but his grip tightened imperceptibly, ensuring that she remained his prisoner. He was setting her on fire with his measured touches and he held her absolutely at his mercy. Then when she thought she might just scream her frustration he deepened the kiss and released her hands. It was only after, when he had recaptured her wrists that she realized that he had slipped her dress and bra off while he had been kissing her senseless. Now naked beneath him she restlessly moved her leg against his, instinctively trying to feel more of him. His right hand moved to pin her legs down on the bed and unconcernedly he moved his lips down her neck, across her chest, until he finally his hot tongue began stroking her nipple. Hermione gasped, but then heaved a sigh of frustration as he moved onto her next breast and continuing with his pleasurable torment.

"Draco" she tried to plead with him, moving her body writhingly against the bonds of his hands.

He didn't respond and instead kissed a slow trail down her stomach. His muscled leg suddenly replaced his hand that was holding down her legs and she watched in bemusement as he reached over to the bedside table and grasped his wine glass. Her eyes widened when he leaned over her, still keeping her pinned to the bed and poured some of the dark, red liquid into her navel. Hermione moaned with pleasure as he lowered his head and his tongue swirled into the wine. She sucked in a breath when his tongue circled the sensitive skin, his mouth raising a fever in her.

"Please" she begged her tormentor, her body crying out for more.

She could have cried her relief when he released her and moved so that he could splay her legs. Already half drunk with need, her eyes locked hungrily into his as he took a long drink of the wine. She leaned up to taste the wine of his lips, her hands pulling at his shirt until she could touch his leanly sculpted chest. Smoothly he pushed her back unto the bed and hooked her legs over his broad shoulders. He positioned his head between her legs, his hands lifting her of the bed.

Draco tongued her as though he was feasting on an exotic dish. Within seconds he had her gasping and panting and writhing with his pleasurable torment. She felt lightheaded and the entire world seemed to be spinning of its axis, it was only a few moments after that she cried at the sheer force of her climax.

She looked at him dazedly as he placed her legs on the sheets, casting the protection spell and then he removed the rest of his clothing. Undeniably he was gorgeous, and it wasn't his platinum hair or chiseled body that aroused her unholy lust but his mercurial eyes, which at this moment were looking at her so intently as though she was the only woman in the world. She welcomed him as he lowered his body onto hers and it was she who stroked the hard length of his manhood and then positioned him at her entrance. She heard his groan of pleasure as he thrust up, her body gloving him into her hot sheath. She gasped at the sensations that consumed her and then sighed as she realized that she felt absolutely complete.

Their pace was frenzied and she was glad of this after the slow torture of before. She panted as his body thrust into hers in a steady rhythm and she leaned up to receive his kiss, moaning as the movement of his tongue matched that of his body. She gave herself up to him and then the heat started to rise unbearably inside of her. Her muscles tightened around him and her breath became hitched as with another forceful stroke he hurtled her into a wave of mindless pleasure. A moment later his powerful release came and then his body slumped exhaustedly against hers. It took a great effort of will to put her arm on him and then she fell into a deep-sated sleep.

She woke up sometime later and realized that the room seemed a lot chillier now. Very carefully she tried to get up to pull the covers over them so as to not awaken Draco. His muscled arm tightened around her and he turned his head to look at her through eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Where are you going?" he asked huskily, his voice sending shivers up her spine.

"I was trying to get the sheets" she explained, reaching to smooth the hair away from his forehead. He rose up and pulled the sheets over her and then leaned over her.

"Thank you for coming tonight" he told her with solemn sincerity.

"You mean thank you for staying, don't you?" she questioned with a smile after she had kissed him.

"That too" he agreed with a wicked tilt to his lips and then moved to get up out of the bed. She looked at him, confused at his abruptness until he shrugged into his robe and turned to smile at her.

"Stay here" he commanded lightly, walking out the door and she stretched languorously under the sheets. She smiled as she spied his now empty wine glass on the bedside table, thinking that she would never look at wine the same way again. Having Draco as a lover was truly a remarkable experience. She was still lost in her fanciful thoughts when he came back into the room.

"I keep forgetting to give you this" he said when he had slipped back into bed with her. She stared down at the object that he had placed in her hands. The cold silver in the shape of a serpent with emerald eyes was beautifully made.

"A portkey" she whispered cautiously.

"Yes and before you object about not being able to accept this you will listen to my logic" he told her seriously in a voice that brook no argument.

"I want you to have the freedom to come here and do the research on Dhiaran whether I am here or not. I know that your mind works a lot like mine, which means that it functions at the most unholy hours." He finished with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You're such a practical man" she told him as her hand closed around the portkey, a silent admission that she had accepted his explanation.

"Practical…I don't think I've ever been called that before" he said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure..you must be more accustomed to 'oh Mr. Malfoy you're so gorgeous" she preened at him, moving away with a laugh as he made to grab for her. His seeker reflexes were faster though and he caught her easily, pinning her on top of his body.

"You really are you know, a very practical man" she told him sincerely when her laughter had abated. There was no denying that she was giving him an important compliment.

"And you are exquisite" he told her with equal solemnity. Suddenly all the joy went out of her, and she tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened.

"What's the matter" he asked her, tilting he chin to meet his ruthless gaze.

"I'm not" she finally told him, hating that she sounded so despondent.

"I don't care what you opinion of yourself is, but I am telling you what I know to be true. It's in every movement you make, every thought that crosses your mind, in every smile that graces this face" he told her with absolute conviction. She looked deeply into his eyes, stunned when she saw the honesty apparent in his gaze. She melted into his kiss and the last coherent thought in her mind as the port key slipped from her hand was whether he would ask her back for it after the next seven days.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. I am a great fan of information tidbits, so here are a few for this story. You'll get some more in later chapters.

This story was only intended to be ten chapters long…it has been extended tough , thanks to your response and rampaging plot bunnies

I already have every chapter planned for this story so please do not be worried (in case you were) that I will ever be afflicted by writer's block…it's not going to happen :)

This story according to reader traffic has readers from every continent in the world…thank you so much for this. I feel so humbled that Devil's Deal has such an amazing cross-section of readers.

I received my first flame for this story. To WINGS OF A REBEL, I have always felt some amount of anxiety about receiving my first flame, however after reading yours I realized that I had nothing to worry about. To a large extent all traditional romance stories are cliché since boy and girl must interact, boy and girl must have that one defining moment etc. It is only the circumstances of each story that essentially changes. However, I also would love to read a non-cliché romance story (that is not a parody), and I sincerely hope that you will accept the challenge to write one. I assure you that I will be most interested to read any of your work.

Until next week when **I will be updating**, keep safe and happy reading :)

Thanks for the review and sorry again for my late update.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – no animals were hurt during the writing of this story :)

A.N. Thank you guys for your heart warming reviews….I was so happy when I realized you hadn't given up on Devil's Deal. Just to let you know …..your support is very much appreciated. But immediately I'll get to the real reason you're here….

Devil's Deal

Chapter 10 – Despicable Deception

A few nights later Hermione shuffled the parchments before her and tried to stifle a yawn. Her tired glance rested on the man seated next to her and she wondered if it would be unforgivably rude if she threw him out. The clock on the wall reminded her that it was two in the morning and that she had been awake for about twenty four hours straight.

David, her assistant, was due to make a presentation for the Tenureship Committee in two days time and she had been more than willing to assist him when he had come to her for help earlier today. Since he was truly brilliantly minded and although he was more learned than experienced, Hermione thought that he would make a great researcher. However the only thing standing between him and the job was his persistent insecurity.

"Do you think they would notice if I ratched on some of the documentation?" he asked her with earnest hopefulness. She shook her head abysmally at this.

"Considering that I am _on _the committee, I think that _I _would notice." she reminded him, more than a little exasperated by his constant inane suggestions. Of course she felt guilty when she saw his downtrodden expression, regretting her curtness to him.

"David, as I have been trying to tell you for a while now, you should simply present the information that you already have" she advised him kindly.

"But I don't think I have enough material" he cried, throwing his hands up in frustration. Hermione eyed the towering stack of parchments in disbelief. He had perhaps collated even more research than she would have.

"I think in this instance, it might be more productive if you focused on _what_ you are presenting rather than how _much_ you are presenting" she hinted pointedly. He looked at her as though she had grown another head.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously when he made no movement to look away.

"Miss Granger, that is such a strange statement coming from you….especially since you hold the record for longest presentation made" he finally revealed softly, sounding genuinely confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up abruptly. Undoubtedly if she stayed in this room a second more she would be ordering David to pack up his stuff and go home.

"I'm going to get us something to eat" she said, fighting to be patient to him.

She had just finished magically preparing some sandwiches and tea when she heard a sharp rapping on her back door. She frowned wondering who would be outside at this hour and force of habit lead her to approach the door slowly, wand ready in hand. Of course she was utterly surprised when her magical peephole showed that her late night visitor was none other than Mr. Malfoy. Immediately she opened the door, her excitement of seeing him making her hands fumble a little on the locks.

"Draco" she gasped, worried when she got her first good look at him. He was negligently propped against the doorjamb but he was completely covered in dust and he smelt like smoke. He looked as though he was returning from a battle and his expression was very drawn and exhausted.

"What happened?" she asked concernedly, running a hand over him to reassure her self that he was not injured.

"We met with some trouble in Dhiaran" he told tiredly her, grasping her wandering hand.

"Ms. Granger, is everything alright?" she heard David ask as he came into the room. Instinctively Hermione pulled the door closer to her, effectively blocking Draco from David's view.

"Yes, of course David, I'll be with you in a second" she told him hastily, relieved when he nodded, picked up two sandwiches and left the room.

"David?" Draco questioned, his eyes suddenly very alert as he straightened to his full, towering height.

"My assistant" she explained and then reached out a shaky hand to his face

"You have a scar." She anxiously whispered, running a finger along the roughened skin. It was about three inches long and cut a deep path from just under his cheekbone to the edge of his hairline.

"Are you injured elsewhere?" she asked him worried again. He shook his head then leaned in to capture her lips in a rough but thoroughly satisfying kiss. There was an air of barely suppressed violence about him tonight.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he told her moving to step away. Instantly she grabbed his hand, forestalling his departure.

"No, please stay" she told him quietly.

"You have company" he reminded her and Hermione had honestly forgotten all about David.

"You can wait upstairs while I get rid of him" she ventured, hoping that he would accept her offer.

"Go ahead" he told her with a nod and she smiled preceding him into the room. She walked quickly into the living room, knowing that with Draco's stealth he was probably half way up the stairs already. David was immersed in his work just as she had expected. He was very diligent, sometimes to the exclusion of the world around him. He also never pried and that was something that she really was grateful for…especially in a situation such as this.

"David, I'm sorry but I have an emergency to deal with" she told him sincerely and although she saw the disappointment in his eyes she knew he would be understanding.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked politely as he started to gather up his parchments.

"No, I have it covered, but David you can leave those parchments and your presentation plan and I will work out a structure for you tomorrow evening." She told him and she was relieved when she saw him grin happily.

"Thank you so much, now I'll have even more time to do research" he told her excitedly, grabbing his hat and scarf quickly. She smiled at his enthusiasm, knowing that she was seeing a little of herself in him.

"Well I'll see you at work tomorrow" he told her as she walked him to the door.

"Actually it's today" she said teasingly.

"Thank you again Miss Granger" he told her before apparating. She smiled and then quickly locked the door, anxious to be with Draco. She all but ran up the stairs and then paused at the top wondering in which room he might be in. She hadn't realized when she had sent him up that he had never been here before, but an educated guess told her he might be in her bedroom. Quietly she opened the door, expecting to see him on the bed or somewhere in the room, but it was empty. She sighed and then turned to leave, intent on checking the next room until a small sound alerted her to his presence.

He was walking through the connecting doorway that led to her bathroom and after his bath he had only bothered to hitch one of her white towels low on his defined stomach. His right hand held a smaller towel as he dried the moisture from his head and her knees nearly buckled at the sight of his barely clothed body, especially since now he had that prominent scar that gave him the look of a dangerous warlord. She closed the bedroom door and walked toward the edge of the bed where he was now seated. He was looking at her seriously, but she was too full of questions to notice the stillness about him.

"What happened in Dhiaran?" she asked as she sat next to him, her eyes traveling his body to satisfy herself that he hadn't been further injured. She knew that he had taken some of his security personnel and gone to Dhiaran for the past few days to retrieve tangible evidence, but she hadn't really expected that he would be in danger.

"We were ambushed within the factory and I lost two of my men. I've already been to see their families." he told her emotionlessly, but Hermione knew that he was deeply affected. She reached over to hug him and he resisted for a moment before tiredly dropping his head onto her shoulder.

"Did the attackers know who you were?" she asked after a few moments, worried about him and the men who had gone with him.

"I think our identities are still unknown…. but this" he said straightening away from her and running a hand along his scar "is going to be a problem" he stated unequivocally. She looked at him confused at his statement.

"Have you tried any healing spells" she asked, while reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"Yes and even dark magic ones. It won't go away" he told her with a self-deprecating smirk.

He looked at her wearily as she rose up to stand before him and started reciting the healing spells that she knew. It didn't take long for Hermione to realize that the scar really would not vanish.

"But how is this possible?" she asked, sitting next to him again and staring at the scar.

"This is an example of the type of potions they are developing in Dhiaran" she listened raptly as he continued "The potions and spells have the effect to permanently physically injure the victim. Michael was hit by a spell and it bore a hole into his chest until he slowly bled to death" He told her and she could hear the repressed anger in his voice.

"What about the cure?" she asked, holding his hand in hers, quite grateful that he had returned home safely.

"We couldn't locate it… I can imagine what these bastards intend to use this for" he added grimly. She could feel his desolation and frustration and she wanted so desperately to ease some of his worry.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked him when he turned to stare angrily out the window.

"I'm going to need a potion to conceal the scar. Beyond any doubt they will know that I was part of this if they realize I have an injury that does not heal." he explained in a hard voice, turning back to face her.

"Of course, I'll be back soon" she told him walking through the other connecting door that led to her small potions room, glad that she could assist him. She began brewing the ingredients, knowing that it would take four hours for it to be ready and then it needed to be cooled for another two hours. It was one of the strongest potions that she knew, and it would work perfectly. After a few minutes she walked back into her room surprised to find Draco comfortably settled in her bed. He looked so at odds, lying among her serviceable bedspread but that was probably only because she was accustomed to his silk sheets and richly furnished room.

"What's the next step?" she asked softly, lying down next to him, but atop the covers while he was under them.

"I've done all I can do at this time." he told her, turning his head to face the ceiling.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked and she saw him shake his head no.

"I just need rest" he said, then settled even more into the bed. It was quite obvious that he was going to spend the night here and for this she was immensely relieved as she didn't want for him to be alone.

"We have to finish researching those encrypted potion ingredients, I'm sure that if we can find the base of it we can develop a counter potion." he told her after a few moments and she realized that his mind was still focused on Dhiaran.

"Yes, we definitely need to figure out those ingredients as soon as possible" she said with conviction, her eyes unconsciously drawn to his scar again.

"I will start working on it in the morning, but I am going to need your help. Would you be able to leave work early?" he asked her and she knew he was uncomfortable about asking her to shirk her duties at work, even in a situation as critical as this.

"Of course! I was going to leave after lunch anyway so I'll just take the day instead…. but I'll have come over as soon as I finish David's presentation structure" she assured him and was surprised when she saw him frown.

"Is that why he was here so late?" he asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"Yes….why did you think he was here?" she queried cautiously, very curious to know his answer. He shrugged dismissively and she knew that he wasn't going to answer her. She wanted to question him further but she restrained herself, reminding herself that he was exhausted and he'd been through more than enough already. _He couldn't be angry that David was here, could he?_The thought unbiddenly crossed her mind as she got up to put on her nightdress.

After changing she emerged from behind the screen and slipped into bed with Draco, noticing that his eyes were closed. It was so obvious that the strain from Dhiaran was taking its toll on him. She snuggled up next to him and then reached over to give him a gentle goodnight kiss. Without opening his eyes he deepened the kiss and then one kiss turned into another and then another. When Hermione finally stopped for air, she was bemused to find that she was half lying on him and his hands were tight around her waist. She looked at him, staring directly into his storm coloured eyes, seeing her own desire mirrored there. She kept he gaze on him as she leaned down and kissed him again, but she didn't close her eyes and neither did he. The air was instantly charged with sexual tension and she moved so that she was now straddling him. With one determined tug, she pulled her nightdress over her head, revealing that she had been naked beneath the thin cotton.

Draco lay there unmoving, yet there was that small smirk playing about his lips and his new scar looked wicked in the candlelight. She kissed him again, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth but pulling away when he tried to do the same. She pulled back even further when he tried to reach up and kiss her, but she planted her hands on his shoulders, telling him without words that she didn't want him to move. She smiled when she saw a sardonic eyebrow raise and then she started to kiss him from his strong jawline, down his sturdy neck, tasting him with her tongue as well as her lips. Draco moved slightly under her so that she was positioned directly atop his engorged shaft and she knew beyond doubt that he was naked beneath the sheet.

She trailed her tongue down his chest, her mouth placing tiny heated kisses against his skin. She stopped when she had reached the left side of his chest and she placed a hand gently so that she could feel his heartbeat. She used her tongue to softly lick his nipple and instantly she felt his chest muscles tighten. Apparently she was having the same effect on him that he normally had on her. She moved onto the other one, trying to inflame him as he inflamed her, but Draco would not have any of it. His large hands came up to roughly grasp her breasts causing her to clench her legs around his hips at that onslaught of pleasure. She let him continue for a moment before she firmly gripped his wrists and moved his hands away from her body. She shook her head at him and she was glad when he understood and kept his hands on the bed.

Hermione resumed her slow exploration of his body, she reveled in the feeling of his rock hard stomach muscles under her mouth and she especially loved the way it clenched the few times she lightly bit his flesh. She moved lower still, past his abdomen and the trail of soft platinum hair that lead to her ultimate destination. She moved until she was lower down on his muscled thighs and then she slowly removed the end of the sheet that was covering him. She glanced up at Draco, satisfied to see that his gaze was heavy lidded and his expression showed his desire.

Slowly and with a feather light touch she ran her hand from the tip of his flesh to the base of it, smiling as she felt how heated it became from her small touch. She leaned down and touched her tongue to the enlarged tip, circling it slowly before taking it more fully into her mouth. He tasted clean and at the same time divinely male. Hermione had never, ever thought that she would have done something like this. In fact the very idea of it had disgusted her when she had heard women talk about it, but her she was enjoying the feel of Draco in her mouth as she ran her tongue down the length of him. It didn't feel wrong, it didn't feel dirty but it did feel amazing especially when she heard his pleasure filled groan. She wanted to do so much more but Draco firmly grasped her upper arms and pulled her up. She was about to protest but then she heard the protection spell and then he entered her with one powerful upward movement. Instinctively her inner muscles tightened trying to keep him inside of her longer, but with equal ruthlessness he pulled out and then plunged right back in. Her back arched as he continued his tireless thrusts and she gripped onto the bed spread while he grasped her hips.

"Look at me" he commanded and Hermione tilted her head forward until she could met his eyes. There was nothing more erotic than watching the passion in his eyes as he made love to her. He continued to pin her with that merciless gaze even as he steadied his rhythm. She felt the heat build in her body but still she didn't look away. Her body tightened, her breathing became laboured and she felt as though she would explode. Guided by his hands she moved on the tensile length of him, faster and faster until finally she cried out as the pleasure shattered inside of her. She didn't have time to recover, because Draco was still moving powerfully inside of her, and although she had not thought it possible the heat started building again, especially when he reached up to suck one and then her other breast. Her womb contracted with every movement his mouth made and yet his body continued to plunder hers. The second climax was eve more powerful than her first and she slumped bonelessly against Draco when he found his release.

Gently he eased her off him and pulled the covers over them. She moved closer to him and reached out an arm to hold him. It was especially at times like now that she remembered that this was nearly over. He had been away to Dhiaran for three days, having left the day after the holiday, and now they only had four days again. Her arm around him tightened fractionally at this, suddenly overcome by despondency. She felt him slide an arm under her and the other tightened around her waist. She fell asleep wrapped in his arms, relishing the contentment that engulfed her.

Hermione smiled as she walked into her living room later in the morning after Draco had apparated. She had just breakfasted with him and given him the concealer potion. They had both been relieved when it had worked immediately but as with all spells of that nature the object to be concealed was still there if someone touched it. Waking up with him in her bed, in her domain was truly wonderful, and a part of her wished that she could share that with him again. His spirits had seemed to be rejuvenated by the few hours of sleep he had gotten and he had actually teased her about her small bed before they had come downstairs.

Now she only had to deal with David's presentation and then she could join Draco for the rest of the day. She surveyed the parchments littered around the room and knew that she wouldn't be able to work comfortably here. Rifling through the documents until she had found the ones that she needed she picked them up and then walked to her personal library. She placed them on the mahogany desk and then went over to pull the drapes open. Tapping on the window alerted her to the presence of an owl and she gave him a treat after taking the newspaper from him. Having a subscription to the newspaper meant that it was delivered to her everyday, however she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had actually sat down and read it.

Walking over to the smaller desk next to her window she gingerly tried to place it onto the huge stack of unread newspapers only to have them all fall to the floor. She really should just magically dispose of them but she was loathe to destroy even something as inconsequential as this since it did contain some amount of knowledge. With a sigh she bent down to begin restacking them, her eyes reflexively reading the dates on each as she replaced them. She had nearly put them all back when her attention was drawn to a glaring headline.

"_Incredible! Draco Malfoy publicly forgives Pansy Parkinson, Insisting that he still considers her a good friend_!"

She unconsciously walked toward her favourite armchair, sitting in it as she continued to stare at the headline. She couldn't believe that it was only three and a half weeks since she had become Draco's mistress. It appeared to be so much longer especially since so many things had happened. It seemed that everyday she was reminded of this but it was especially jarring to be reminded in this bold print. She began reading the article, knowing that she hadn't had a chance to do so before. That day Ginny had brought her own copy of the paper and Hermione had been too excited and elated to bother with the particulars, but her attention was riveted to it today.

'_Mr. Draco Malfoy, the wealthy owner of Malfoy Industries has forgiven Ms. Parkinson for the breaking of their betrothal contract. It has been no secret that eleven months ago Pansy Parkinson ran away with Ronald Weasley, on the day before her wedding to Mr. Malfoy. However in a twist to this dramatic story, Mr. Malfoy yesterday afternoon issued a press conference to clarify the situation between himself, Ms. Parkinson and even Mr. Ronald Weasley.' _

Hermione reached as far as here before she realized that something was amiss. She read it over again and then a third time before she figured out what was wrong and then she just sat there in utter shock, feeling as though she couldn't breathe. Dread engulfed her and she felt light headed, almost like she had received some news of death. '_This cannot possibly be true, it just can't be_' she thought in anguish going over the words yet again. But there were the facts, staring boldly back at her… _unless_ the newspaper had made some mistake.

She tapered down her panic as she quickly wrote missives to the other newspapers requesting archived copies of the article. She paced the small room as she waited for her owl to bring back the information and it was all she could do to not let herself be overcome by despair.

"Please Merlin, please don't let it be true" she prayed, feeling as though her life was literally falling apart around her. She was relieved when her owl returned and she quickly took the parchments, but it was with great trepidation that she read the first article and then the other, slumping to the ground when they confirmed the suspicions. She sat dazedly, staring at nothing as she tried to piece the puzzle together, her confused mind trying to make sense of it all.

She had gone over in the afternoon to _plead_ her case to Draco the day _before_ these articles had been printed. He had given her the ultimatum of becoming his mistress during that _same_ meeting. She had accepted his offer _later_ that night and even _he_ had _not_ been expecting that. Yet the proof was that he had done the interview with the press _before_she had told him of her acceptance, which meant that he had publicly forgiven Pansy hours before she had even attempted to become his mistress. All of this had been unnecessary, everything she had sacrificed, every she had given to him had been utterly worthless and her hands clenched at this. In that instant she realized that she had been played for a fool by Draco Malfoy.

Rage coursed through her like never before and hate followed closely in its wake.

How could he have done this? How could he have done something as despicable as this? She questioned herself aloud. Maybe he had been on a path of revenge after what Ron had done to him, maybe he had thought it would be fun to punish Ron in this way because he knew Ron and everyone around her would be broken if they found out, or maybe he still harboured his hatred for mudbloods. Whatever the reason, she had been the one who had been used mercilessly, she had been the one whose spirit and morals had been taken away from her and all for nothing!

Without even thinking clearly about her actions she picked up the articles and quickly ran up the stairs to her room. The port-key was where she had left it on the dresser and she squelched the urge to fling it away, instead she clutched it in her hand and apparated to the manor. Her only intent being to finally give that Devil his due. She ended up arriving in the foyer and her quick, angry footsteps lead her to the study in no time. She barged into the room, receiving curious glances from both Draco and Blaise, but she was too enraged to notice.

"Hermione, what's happened?" Draco asked her concernedly as she stalked toward him.

Her hand connected with a resounding slap against his cheek before she thrust the newspaper articles at him. He glanced at them as they fell to the floor and then his expression hardened. It was quite obvious to her that he knew exactly why she was here.

"I think I'll leave now" she heard Blaise say, but her angry gaze was directed solely to Draco.

"You bastard, you cold hearted, arrogant _bastard_" she seethed at him, further enraged when he continued to look at her emotionlessly.

"You are the most vile creature that has ever crossed the earth and I sincerely hope you rot in the darkest bowels of hell for all that you have done." She shook her head at him, moving back slowly. "I can't believe I let someone like you be near me, to touch me. Merlin, I even gave you my virginity" she told him as realization dawned on her and the tears began to flow unconsciously down her face.

"Don't cry" he said softly although his expression remained impassive and he reached out a hand to her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she backed away from him as though he carried a plague and slowly his hand fell back to his side.

"You must be so proud of yourself, you've finally had your revenge against all of us" she told him, swiping angrily at the tears that were still flowing freely. She looked at him seeing only a stranger and not the man she had whose arms she had fallen asleep in only this morning.

"I hope it was worth it, I hope the blood I have shed will finally satisfy you and you'll leave my friends and myself alone now." She spat at him, wanting so badly to find a way to hurt him as he had hurt her.

"Do you even have a spark of humanity? Do you even care?" she asked him unexpectedly, trying to get some type of response from him.

"Of course I care" he finally told her although his voice was harsh.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" she questioned him sarcastically and then held up a hand when he would have answered her. She didn't want to listen to anymore of his lies, she didn't want to be trapped in his web on manipulation anymore, in fact she didn't even want to be breathing the same air as him anymore.

"Forget it_... I_don't care. Just stay the bloody hell way from me Draco Malfoy, oh and by the way I'm sure your father would have been proud of you today" she told him furiously, feeling elated when she saw him become angry at her comment. She turned to walk out the door but his words stopped her.

"I never thought of you as my mistress" he stated distinctly.

"You're so right Mr. Malfoy, I was never your mistress….I was your _whore_" she told him her voice dripping with venom before walking out the study door and apparating from the manor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. So the drama begins. Thanks again to all of my reviewers and readers. Keep safe and I'll see you guys next week.

Thanks for the review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer ….you know how it goes…I don't own it. Oh but how I wish that I did…. just so that Hermione and Draco could be together…..forever

A.N. Thank you my lovely reviewers, you guys are seriously AMAZING. I could not believe the response to the last chapter :) Thank you guys again and again :) and now without any ado (because it's so late) your next chapter of

Devil's Deal

Chapter 11 – Direct Disclosures

"I told him that I was sorry for my comment and do you know what he did? He looked at me as though he had no clue what I was talking about!" Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly

"But, I counted to ten and _calmly_ reminded him of Hallow's Eve dinner. Then he just said '_that_ _is in the past_' and _immediately_ started to harass me about Oliver and his stalker. Can you _believ_e his audacity….well can you Hermione?" Ginny questioned the other witch, becoming even more exasperated when she realized that Hermione was not really paying her any attention.

"That's it…..I want to know what's going on with you and I want to know right now" Ginny practically shouted, slamming her hand down on Hermione's kitchen table to emphasize her point.

"Nothing is going on" Hermione answered automatically, taken aback by Ginny's aggression,

"_Really_? Then why are you unresponsive to every statement that I make?" Ginny persisted her eyes narrowing as Hermione looked at her emotionlessly.

"Merlin Herms…for the past week you've been like a walking zombie"

"I have not" she replied trying to sound believably incensed

"You have too….so just answer the bloody question already" Ginny shouted, it was quite obvious that she had depleted the little patience that she normally had.

"Gin, honestly I'm fine" she tried to reassure her friend but knowing it had failed when she saw the speculation in Ginny's eyes.

"If you're so _fine_, why do you have dark circles under your eyes and why do you have a sad look on your face when you think no one is looking at you?" Ginny interrogated her.

"I don't know anything about _that_ but ….I _have_ been feeling that I'm coming down with something" Hermione tried to make up an excuse, hoping that Ginny would just drop the subject.

"Is that the same 'something' that caused you to forget helping David on his presentation?" Ginny queried, her attention riveted on Hermione's startled response.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked, trying to keep that panic out of her voice.

"David told me… when I owled him to ask if he might know why you were behaving strangely" Ginny answered with a most innocent expression.

"You did what!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey I'm worried about you. In fact we all are and if you won't tell us what's wrong, then of course I'm going to do my own investigations" Ginny defended herself rationally.

Hermione knew she was speaking the truth and she also knew that Ginny meant well which calmed her anger immediately.

"Ginny I appreciate your concern but nothing is 'going on with me'. I'm probably just feeling tired and overworked." Hermione responded with a small smile.

"You're not ready to talk about it are you?" Ginny persisted.

"Talk about what?" Hermione countered struggling to remain calm, remembering that it was always important to keep ones cool when dealing with a determined Ginerva Weasley.

"Gah…getting information from you is worse than trying to get Snape to _not_ be cruel to Neville" Ginny sighed clearly frustrated.

"I give up…you win okay…obviously you're well versed in the art of prevarication" Ginny finished almost petulantly. Hermione shook her head at her friend's theatrical outburst.

"Ginny, I will come to you if I need your help okay, but I don't right now" Hermione told her with solemn sincerity, hoping that this would appease Ginny. It was bad enough that she had to keep secrets from her friends but she didn't like the idea of hurting their feelings.

"So does that mean that you don't need my help _now _but you _will _in the future when you _tell me_ what's bothering you?" Ginny tried again, her face full of hope. Hermione had to laugh at Ginny's enthusiasm, the first laugh she'd had in days.

"You are absolutely incorrigible" Hermione smiled at her, noting that Ginny too was smiling in relief.

"I'd rather be that than boring any day" Ginny replied saucily and Hermione smiled again. With Ginny's vivaciousness and penchant for making bold statements no one would ever associate the word boring to her.

"Oh well, since I still have another fifteen minutes before practice I think I'll just continue my tirade against Blaise" Ginny told her forlornly with a glance toward the clock. This time though she had Hermione's undivided attention.

"Why _are_ you so set against Blaise?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity, making the effort to be more involved in the discussion.

Ginny stared at the counter top for long moments before she finally met Hermione's eyes and Hermione could tell that she was debating whether to tell her or not. When she saw the look of determination on her face she knew that Ginny was ready to talk about it.

"Blaise and I were lovers" Ginny told her softly

"What!" Hermione exclaimed shocked beyond all thought.

"No, I'm just joking" Ginny replied laughing aloud at Hermione's expression and Hermione could have smacked her over the head.

"Actually I had the biggest crush on him at Hogwarts" Ginny confessed after her laughter had subsided and although she still held the trace of a smile Hermione could see the hurt that she was trying to hide. Hermione nodded to her encouragingly, knowing instinctively that this was something of great significance to Ginny.

"One day I gathered all of my Gryffindor courage and told him that I liked him. I couldn't believe it when he invited me to Hogsmead. It was my dream come true and I was so excited on that Saturday that I reached a lot earlier than I was supposed to have done" Her voice became very stilted and Hermione realized that she was reliving the memory.

"I was watching through the window when he kissed some other girl from Ravenclaw" she finished with a self deprecating shake of her head.

"Oh no, Gin" Hermione tried to console her but words failed her, she could only grasp Ginny's hand comfortingly.

"It's okay Herms…..as Blaise would say…that's in the past" Ginny said trying to be brave with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders

"I hate that you had to go through that…I wish I had known earlier" Hermione told her, although to be truthful in those days she might have hexed Blaise straight into the lake for hurting Ginny, she might still do it.

"I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of what your reaction would have been, and then later I just tried to forget it." Ginny told her solemnly and Hermione nodded her head in understanding, smiling a little as she realized how very well Ginny knew her.

"Are you over him?" Hermione asked cautiously, seeing that Ginny was still obviously hurt even after all these years had elapsed.

"No" Ginny responded honestly with a small sigh "….but that doesn't mean that I want to be with him" she was quick to add emphatically. Hermione could completely relate to what Ginny was saying.

"I understand" she told Ginny, meaning it with all her heart.

"Do you?" Ginny asked speculatively and Hermione knew that Ginny was trying to figure out the significance behind that statement.

Hermione nodded her head but refrained from commenting. Quite suddenly all of her turmoil that she had been trying to keep at bay since Ginny's arrival returned and she was glad when Ginny didn't make any further comment about it.

"Well I have to leave now otherwise the coach will fine me again for being late" Ginny said in the ensuing silence, reaching down to pick up her Quidditch gear.

"Herms…you'll come to the game tonight won't you? I know everyone would feel a little relieved if you showed up." Ginny told her and Hermione looked at her steadily. As much as she didn't want to go, she knew that she had to be there.

"Of course I'm coming Gin" she told Ginny with a forced smile, and they shared a look of understanding.

"Right, I'm off then, until later" Ginny told her before walking through the kitchen door and apparting away. As soon as Ginny had left Hermione dropped her head despondently unto the wooden table top. She didn't want to go to the game tonight, in fact she didn't want to go anywhere at all, but she knew she had no choice in the matter.

She hadn't explained her situation to the people closest to her so how could she expect that they would understand her need to be alone…that she wanted time to come to terms with what had happened to her. The past five days had been a living hell. The pain had been indescribable, the anguish unbearable.

After leaving the manor that morning she had apparated straight to her parents' home in London. Her old room had been a welcome haven to her tumultuous feelings and somehow she had thought that being there would have comforted her. But as she had sat on her bed the tears started and they hadn't stopped until she had literally cried herself to sleep. She had awoken much later that evening and apparated back to her home without even letting her parents know that she had been over. She couldn't have been around anyone at that time as she hadn't wanted to face their questions or their concern.

Reaching her house, she had sat for the entire night, staring out of her study window. Never had felt so broken nor so completely destroyed. But it was sometime during that long desolate night that the tears had finally stopped and every feeling inside of her became numb. She felt as though her heart was encased in ice, nothing could penetrate it; she _couldn't_ let anything penetrate it.

She hadn't gone to work that day and she hadn't even bothered to give an explanation for her absence. When she returned the next day she had been more in control of herself. She had tried to hide her pain but everyone could see that something had altered her drastically…. especially since her actions belonged more to an automaton than to a human being. Her coworkers kept their distance but her friends were relentless when they realized she was keeping something from them. They constantly owled her and came over to see her, their worry was almost a tangible thing. Sometimes she just wanted to tell them and get it over with but her thoughts would never form into the words. Was there even a way to explain all that had happened to her?

She had deliberately tried not to think about Malfoy, yet the irony was that this would always be something easier said than done. Her mind would betray her and recall their times together and when that happened she would feel as though a cold steel blade had stabbed straight through her. How could she have played so stupidly into his hands? How could she have thought he was a different person? How could she have trusted him….even believed in him? Undoubtedly it had all been a game to him and she had been one of countless pawns in his twisted machinations. He was cold hearted and the fact he hadn't even tried once to contact her was testimony of how royally he had used her and how easy it was to discard her.

She hated this feeling of vulnerability as it made her feel scared that for the first time in her life she might not be able to overcome an adversity. But how could she overcome this? Right now she was just trying to get through each day because she didn't know what else to do. She so badly wanted for everything to just go back to normal, to forget all of this had happened but that could never happen. As difficult as it was trying to forget she knew her real challenge lay in trying to live the rest of her life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The quidditch stands were packed and she literally had to shoulder her way through the crowd to get to the box reserved for the players' guests. Her gaze was drawn to the scoreboard and her heart gave a little lurch, mentally cursing her luck and regretting again coming here tonight. Tonight Puddlemere were playing Chuddley Cannons, the second leg of the previous match. It didn't take much will for her to remember the last time she had been to the game a mere few weeks ago and all that had occurred that night.

She knew instinctively that _he_ would be here tonight and Merlin, she wanted to leave immediately. But as she looked at Ron and Harry walking ahead of her and Luna and Pansy at either side of her, escape was not an option. Her nerves were tightly strung and with a feeling of dread her eyes searched for the distinct platinum hair of her tormentor.

The game was just beginning and the excitement around seemed to further emphasize the despondency and trepidation she felt. Finally they reached the box and although they decided to watch the game from the balcony she was too relieved that there was no sign of _him_ to make any objection. As they stood together though the sickening feeling she had in the pit of her stomach returned. Was tonight the night he declared to everyone that she had been with him? It would be the perfect opportunity for a Slytherin to strike especially as they were surrounded by hundreds of people. But as much as she thought that he was capable of this though she couldn't bring herself to _believe _that he would do it. Why did she stupidly hope that he wasn't as vindictive as she thought, especially after what he had done to her?

"Herms, would you like a hot drink?" she heard Luna ask her.

"No thank you." she responded automatically

"A cold drink?" Pansy asked from the other side of Luna

"No thank you" she answered not even looking at them

"Something to eat" Ron asked from next to her.

"No, really guys I don't want anything" she answered and then glanced warily to the side of her when Luna touched her arm, noting the serious expression on both Luna and Pansy's faces.

"We have decided to give you your space and your time, but we still want you to know that no matter what you're going through we will stand by you" Luna told her with quiet conviction. She couldn't help it, she leaned over and hugged Luna and then grabbed Pansy's hand in a tight grip.

"Thank you, you can have no idea of how much that means to me", she told them with sincere gratitude.

"Hey, that comes from us too you know" Harry told her then both he and Ron engulfed her in a brotherly hug. Their support was like a healing balm and she thanked Merlin that she had been blessed with these amazing people in her life. She knew that whatever came out of the situation between her and Malfoy she would always have their complete support.

For Hermione this night out was quickly turning into a beacon of light. She smiled and laughed at Ron and Harry's countless outbursts and even waved back to Ginny when she sped past them gleefully on her broom. Her spirits further lifted when she heard Ron tell Harry excitedly that Blaise had bought his own exclusive box at the Puddlemere stadium. This meant that Blaise and his Chuddley supporters would not be among them tonight. She hadn't seen Blaise since the day at the manor and she honestly didn't want to meet up with him. He probably knew everything by now and it was worrisome to even contemplate what that might mean if she came face to face with him.

She looked toward the other side of the pitch where Ron was pointing and felt her blood run cold because there, walking down the flight of stairs from Blaise's box was Draco Malfoy. She tried to tell herself that it was the shock at seeing him that made her knees want to buckle, because she couldn't be that stupid to still find him attractive after all of this. He paused to glance up at someone and then he reached out a hand to the other person. Hermione gripped the railing tightly as Thalia placed her hand in Draco's and then moved to stand in front of him. It was quite obvious even from this distance that he was shielding her from the more exuberant fans as they continued to walk down the stairs. When they reached to the exit, Hermione could only look on as Draco lead the raven- haired beauty through the gate, his hand placed firmly at the small of her back.

She felt as if she had died inside but even worse than that was the feeling of betrayal that assaulted her. It made no sense, in fact it was quite ridiculous given the circumstance but that didn't lessen the gut wrenching emotion that was coursing through her. The ice that had enclosed her heart had been shattered and again by the man who cared nothing about it.

She endured the rest of the night and it was late by the time she reached home at almost one o'clock in the morning. The silence of her house was deafening and she wished she had taken Ginny up on her offer to spend the night at the Weasley's instead of coming here to be alone. Slowly she trekked up to her bedroom, only barely aware of her actions as she got ready for bed and it was with a heavy heart that she finally settled among the sheets, her mind now unexpectedly plagued by thoughts of Draco with Thalia.

She woke up some hours later to find the sky was now starting to streak with light outside and she was surprised that she had been able to sleep at all. A glance at her clock told her that she had a half an hour before she normally would begin her day but she wanted to get up before the despondency settled on her again. An hour later she was just about to take down the kettle when her kitchen door suddenly opened. Her astonishment that someone had been able to get past her wards was quickly surpassed by the shock of seeing Draco Malfoy enter into the room.

He was dressed in pure black robes and the scar, which he had not bothered to conceal, was prominent on his coldly etched faced. With slow deliberation he shut the door behind him although his mercurial gaze never left her face. Her heart was hammering in her chest and yet her fingers were cold. She didn't know how to respond, in fact she _couldn't _have responded as everything seemed to go surreal around her, until his uncompromising voice reached to her.

"I want for you to listen to me" he said his gaze focused intensely on her. The shock was receding and her brain was starting to function again though and she was suddenly engulfed in rage as all the pain and disillusionment overwhelmed her. She hadn't expected to feel this way, not after all the sadness and gloom of the past week but nevertheless there she stood wanting nothing better than to unleash her fury on him.

"I don't bloody well care what _you_ want" she told him with her temper barely suppressed as she marched over to the door and opened it wide "but _I _want for you to leave this instant." She finished glaring at him pointedly.

His determined strides brought him to stand before her and he braced his large hand against the door effectively closing it again then stood watching her with that damnable inscrutable expression.

"You've had your say and I'll leave after I have mine" he told her after a moment and Hermione could tell that he meant exactly what he said. She didn't have her wand with her but if even if she did have it threatening him would have been pointless. She knew he intended to have his way but that did not mean she was meekly going to listen to anything that he had to say.

Walking away from him she stood at her kitchen window needing to put physical distance between them. Her attraction to him was still a powerful thing and she crossed her hands defensively hoping that her actions would not betray her because she could not endure any more shame at his hands. She turned to glare at him mutinously keeping a tight rein on her emotions, waiting for him to continue.

"I do not intend for anyone to know about us and no matter what you choose to believe this was never about revenge." He told her, sounding very calm "My only regret in all of this is that you were hurt" he finished, sounding surprisingly gentle. Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"_Now_ you regret that I was hurt but strange that it wasn't bothering you when _you_ were willfully using me for a month" she lashed at him, unable to suppress the bitterness in her voice.

"I did not use you" he told her and she could hear the underlying frustration creeping into his voice.

"_Really_…then what _would_ you call it?" she asked him sarcastically and she saw him become angered by her response.

"Curiosity" he answered coldly, his face an emotionless mask.

What?" she asked taken aback by his answer, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"I was curious to know how far you would be willing to go….even with your enemy" he told her harshly and she recoiled as if she had been slapped. "But I never expected that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself and I certainly never expected to be attracted to Hermione Granger" he finished quietly and yet through her hurt she could see the remorse in his eyes. Her mind was in a state of bewilderment and shock and for a second she wondered if she was still dreaming.

"What happened between us was not planned, if you won't believe anything else believe _that_. It didn't even cross my mind that you would have been a virgin because I don't meet women like that" he told her bluntly, a self-derisive half smile playing about his lips. She could only watch, feeling stupefied, as he started to walk toward her but when he stood in front of her she took a hasty step back. She knew she didn't imagine the pained look in his eyes.

"I should have told you about the situation with Pansy, but after that first night it would have been pointless, the damage had already been done"

"So instead you thought it would be best to continue taking advantage of the situation?" she asked evenly, fighting hard to not crumble in front of him. He had already broken her mind and her spirit but he would not take her dignity.

"I stayed away from you after that…it was _you_ who came to _me_" he reminded her softly and she knew he was talking about the days in the beginning when he had made no contact with her. Suddenly and alarmingly she just wanted to lean into him and feel his arms around her. How strange that the only person who could comfort her was the person who had devastated her in the first place.

But she would not be weak. Too much had happened and her hurt was there suffocating her, even the feeling of betrayal was still like a knife stuck into her heart. It was as though she could never trust him again no matter how truthful his words sounded. Resolve stiffened her spine and she made to walk away but as she started past him his hand reached out to capture her wrist. Now they stood next to each other but each facing a different direction.

"I had no control over how much I wanted you and you can deny it however much you choose Hermione but …..I know that you want me too" he stated huskily, steadily pulling her closer to him.

Hermione closed her eyes at the extent of emotions that assaulted her. Her eyes were still closed when she felt his hand brush ever so softly against her lips and she waited helplessly for his next touch. But it never came and she opened her eyes to find that he was already standing at the opened door with a sad smile on his face.

"I truly do regret that I hurt you" he told her again his eyes so intense that they burned liquid mercury. Then with a nod of his head he turned and without a backward glance walked out the door.

She stood looking through the door way even after he had apparated, her fingers unconsciously pressed to her mouth. Had Draco really just been here saying all of those things? Questions bombarded her brain although her body was feeling bereft as though a part of her had left with him. Why had he come? Why had he left? What would happen now? Yet perhaps the most important question was what was _she_ going to do? She didn't know the answer to any of them, the only thing that she did know was that seeing him today had finally made her feel alive again

She was still standing there when an owl flew in and delivered a message onto her table. She walked slowly toward it barely registering that the seal belonged to the ministry. Inexplicably she felt dread enfold her as she opened it and read its' contents then she leaned weakly against the table, simply staring at the words.

'_**War in Dhiaran**__. Citizens held hostage with Fatalities. Ministry meeting in one hour_'

Her eyes welled with tears as she finally understood the purpose of Draco's visit. He had come to say goodbye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N.- I know Horrifically late again :0 would it help if I told you my dog/dogs/kitten/fishes ate my story :)

I'm sorry that I can't reply to your reviews personally but hopefully by next week I'll get back my internet so I'll be able to do it then :) So in light of this I thought I would answer some of your questions and comments.

* Yes this is going to have a happy ending. I was literally saddened when Draco and Hermione did not end up together in the books as they are perfect for each other :) Because of this I have a compulsive need to make all of my stories end with them being together.

* As I mentioned earlier, Devil's Deal has been extended. I won't tell you how many more chapters there are, but I will tell you that the story will be going into another direction. I'm sure many of you can guess by now what's going to happen.

* I am sorry that I continue to make grammatical errors. Usually after I finish a chapter I'm so tired but so excited to post that I only skim through the document rather than proof read it. I will however try to be more mindful of those mistakes.

* I must give a nod of acknowledgement to Kyra 4 who unbelievably knew what my entire plot was by chapter 3. I still have to give her kudos for seeing the two hints, making mention of them and then revealing the entire plot in her review lol. Also I know that there are a few of you wonderful reviewers who were guessing at something like this….kudos to you guys also and I can't tell you how happy I was when I saw that you had figured out the hints.

THANK YOU TO DANVANA. I have to let her know how grateful I am because she makes the time for me to use her laptop to post and she checks my reviews everyday for me….she even reads them over the phone and for this I am eternally grateful. Thanks Danvana for being a great support to me and to Devil's Deal.

So until next time my lovelies…cheerio, ciao, arrivederci, aloha, adios, adieu etc. and see you later. Please keep safe wherever you are in the world and Happy Reading :)

Thanks for your smashing review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer…hmmm…let me check my pockets…no I still don't own it :)

A.N. Okay so I have been duly reprimanded, chastised and scolded for updating late and I sincerely hope that you will forgive me for last time. My late updating this time was directly because of the death of my Papa (grandfather). Thank you guys for your rave reviews as always and thank you especially for making me into a Spartan i.e. 300 (reviews). Meanwhile back at the super secret hideout…ah sorry I meant _and now unto our story_ :)

Attention: the starting of this chapter will probably make more sense if you re-read the last few paragraphs of the previous chapter…. hey its just a suggestion :)

Devil's Deal

Chapter 12 – Disruptive Disquietude

Even as she tried to blink back the tears a few minutes later a feeling of foreboding was engulfing her. Dhiaran had been dangerous before this and she knew it would be even more so now. Undoubtedly Draco would be sacrificing his safety as soon as he apparated there and the memory of him returning the last time seemed to be stamped onto her consciousness. He had been lucky to come back with only the scar then, _would he be so lucky now_? Her heart was thumping with fear; she didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

All of the hurt and anger she had felt was exponentially surpassed by the worry she was now experiencing, nothing else mattered. What if he got hurt? Merlin…_what if he died_? Suddenly she was driven by the need to see him, she didn't know what she would say to him but more than her next breath _she needed to see him_. She didn't even bother getting her cloak before apparating to the manor and she was vastly relieved when her furious pounding on the front door was finally answered. She was greeted by a distressed looking house elf.

"I want to see Draco" she told the female elf urgently, knowing that she sounded abrupt.

"I'm sorry Master Malfoy is not at home" the house elf replied softly.

"Do you know where he is?" Hermione asked her, trying to subdue her feelings of anxiety.

"Master Malfoy left for Dhiaran" Jinky told her sadly coming to stand behind the now sobbing female elf. Hermione stared at them for a full minute as the impact of those words hit her. She had _thought_ he would be in Dhiaran but to _know_ conclusively that he was there was too painful to contemplate.

"Are you sure Jinky?" she asked him almost pleadingly, knowing that Draco had been at her house less than ten minutes ago.

"Yes Ms. Granger, Master Malfoy had his security wizards wait for him here and they only just left" Jinky told her regretfully, his tiny arm hugging the other elf. She was speechless, lost in her own world of worry and dread when she realized that Jinky was still speaking to her.

"Sorry?" she asked him, noting the understanding look on his small elfin face before he answered her.

"Would Ms. Granger like to come in from the cold" Jinky repeated, his concerned glance directed to her clasped hands that were becoming tinged with blue. How strange that she hadn't even noticed the freezing the weather.

"No Jinky, I'm leaving now "she told him quietly before apparating back to her home.

She had just missed seeing Draco. He had visited her last before leaving for the war and now she didn't know if she would see him again. She felt so powerless and she hated the feeling. She couldn't stomach the thought of him in danger, she wanted him back here safe, whether or not he was with her.

Her feelings were torn but she couldn't seem to be angry with him now. In fact all that had gone on before suddenly seemed so paltry compared to what he would be facing in Dhiaran. It should alarm her that she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him again but it didn't because in some dark recess of her mind she had already known, since their first kiss, that Draco was going to leave his mark on her soul. Merlin what was she going to do? She couldn't follow him to Dhiaran although she desperately wanted to do the very thing. Recently the Ministry had set specific guidelines on civilian involvement in a war and defying that meant being sent straight to Azkaban. If she wanted to go she would need to get clearance from the ministry and that in itself would be an arduous process. Still she couldn't just sit idly by while Draco could be dying, she had to do everything that she could. This time she put on her cloak before apparating to the Ministry.

The Ministry was swarming with officials when she got there and she looked around her with some confusion. It was only then that she remembered the meeting this morning. Her mind was so overrun with thoughts of Draco that she didn't seem to be capable on focusing on anything else. Merlin…now she would have to wait until after the meeting to speak with the Head of War Administration. Quickly she made her way down the corridor, seating herself in the first available chair that she saw. Her agitation was almost a palpable thing as she waited for them to begin .

They started fifteen endless minutes late and Hermione had to stifle down the urge to shout at them to get on with it already. David, who was sitting to her right had been casting concerned glances at her for a while now, but she could do nothing to appease his worry. Finally the Minister began speaking and Hermione had to force herself to concentrate on what was being said.

"Dhiaran is currently involved in a war. This is by no means only a civil war since our Intel indicate that the wizards involved intend to take control over Russia and then spread their power throughout the wizarding world." The Minister's concise statements drew murmurs from the gathering but Hermione felt realization dawn on her, she now knew the purpose of the potion.

"A group of prominent Russian wizards are instigating the war. We have also come to know that they are in control over a large army, since they have been secretly recruiting wizards for some years now" _Years?_ Merlin…this was even more dangerous than she had thought.

"They have made Dhiaran into their base and have taken most of the citizens as hostages" the Minister paused for a moment as though steeling himself to continue. "The wizards have created a weapons potion which has been used to kill one hundred of those hostages". Hermione gasped as did most of the other listeners.

"The potion in itself is very dangerous as it has the effect of _permanently_ physically injuring its victim. Worse than this is that they have somehow managed to infuse the potion into their wands and their weapons and this is of course quite disastrous. We have received samples of the potion, however … we have been _unable_ to obtain a counter potion" Hermione felt her heart sink, her last hope for Draco returning home safe seemed to have evaporated in front of her.

"The Ministry has already deployed our Aurors and will continue sending personnel until such time as this matter is resolved. The Potions Department will begin work immediately on creating a counter potion, that is their first and only priority." The Minister informed them, his face very stern.

"The other departments are expected to facilitate their work in any way possible. The Department of Deciphering Documentation will be in charge of going through the information we have received, they _alone_ have permission to work with the information.

"Any questions?" he asked, looking at them expectantly.

"Sir, will we be required to go to Dhiaran?" a young wizard from the potions Department voiced his concern. The fear of having to go into war was quite obviously written on his face.

"Not at this time" the Minister told him, and then continued with a direct glance to the gathering "_No persons_ will be allowed entry into Dhiaran and by extension Russia due to the high security risk and this _will be enforced indefinitely_." He stated, his tone one of finality. Despondency shrouded Hermione, she would not be able to follow Draco to Dhiaran. Merlin…was nothing going to go right for her.

"As there are no other questions I'll end this meeting and we can all get on with our work." the Minister finished, turning to speak with his advisors while the rest of them shuffled out of the room.

For the first time Hermione hated her job because as the Head of Foretime Documentation and Preservation her department dealt with working on ancient manuscripts and artifacts… this meant that they had absolutely nothing to do with helping the situation in Dhiaran. She needed to think, there must be _some _other way, there _had_ to be some other way. Even if she went to the Minister now and begged him he would still want a reason for her request. She could just imagine telling him that she wanted to make sure that Draco was safe. Every route to Draco was blocked but she wouldn't give up. Stamping down her hopelessness she focused instead on trying to think beyond the paradigm.

Throughout the hours she fought hard to remain focused but her eyes had involuntarily been drawn countless times to the building across the street. During the past days she had resolutely ignored its presence as it had only served to remind her of Draco's treachery but now she drew strength from its tall, formidable looking exterior, knowing that in that regard it closely resembled its owner. It was around late afternoon that she started hearing the whispers of her co-workers. She knew everyone had been discussing and speculating about Dhiaran but she didn't know what was being said until she sat in the dining lounge, forcing herself to eat a sandwich and drink a cup of tea.

"Well I think we're walking into a trap" someone said in hushed tones and Hermione recognized the speaker as a wizard from the Deciphering Department

"I don't think so" replied his companion speculatively.

"Haven't you heard? All of the information we received was from that snake Malfoy. I am not trusting any thing _he_ gives to us" the first wizard stated and Hermione's heart lurched in her chest.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy, why would _he_ help the Ministry?" the other commented, his tone one of disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, he must have an ulterior motive and worse still the Minister was stupid enough to give him clearance to go into Dhiaran."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's like handing over the war to those hostage takers" Hermione had heard enough, she turned giving them her most severe glare.

"I do not believe it is your job to pass judgment on decisions made by the Ministry. _Furthermore_ it would be in your _best interests_ if you did _not_ repeat that nonsense you are spouting" she finished full of the authority her position as head of a department entitled her to.

"Sorry Ms. Granger" the second wizard responded while the first looked instantly contrite. They both knew she had the power to reprimand them for their derogatory statements. She cast them a final scathing glance and then left the room. Full of rage by the time she walked into her office she couldn't resist the urge to slam the door.

How unfair. How ridiculously unfair that after all the hard work that Draco had done; after sacrificing his safety and in the process losing two of his security personnel to gain _that_ information, he was still being vilified. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind that he had been the one to pass on the information to the ministry, but this didn't surprise her. She remembered that he had told her of his intention when they had first started investigating the parchments, and true to his word he apparently had done exactly that.

She was still angry by the time she got home later in the evening, still worried about Draco but furious nonetheless even though her mind and body were exhausted. Stomping straight to her study she slumped despondently into her favourite armchair, hoping for some solace. She just could not get over the fact that everyone had such a skewed idea of Draco Malfoy. Admittedly he had been a Slytherin and everyone thought that once a Slytherin always a Slytherin. True he had been cruel and mean throughout most of his school days and who would know that better than her since she had been a victim of his taunts for many years. But did these things define the man? Weren't people allowed to change? Hadn't she seen proof of his other character, the one that was hidden from the world?

She recalled being surprised at seeing Jinky that first day. Draco came from a family who lived for abusing house elves and yet his elves were happy to serve him. Jinky's loyalty to him was undeniable and just earlier today she had seen another elf becoming emotional over Draco being in the war. If Draco had been slaving them would Jinky have been so worried that his master was spending Hallow's Eve alone? Were these the actions of cruel man?

Most people thought him a dilettante but he was so hard working and dedicated to ensuring that his companies were successful. She had seen for herself the amount of commitment he put into his work and that had only doubled when he had started on the research in Dhiaran. He had worked tirelessly and she was sure that he still continued to do so. He didn't _need_ to do these things but he did them because intrinsically he was that _type _of person.

So many false statements about him, so many ridiculous stories contrived to make him seem a cold, heartless, pureblood. Yet to be honest she was well aware that in many ways he could be exactly like that. Undoubtedly he was ruthless in business, deceptively skilled at undermining his enemies as well as being coldly calculating and yet there could be so much warmth in his kisses…in his touch. She shivered just remembering how his lips felt on her skin.

She had been witness to him tenderly hugging a pregnant Pansy, gently cradling a sleeping Lucinda and being an absolute gentleman to Aunt Margery's eccentricities. She closed her eyes remembering her first night with him and how her very resistance had melted under the heat of his mouth. He had been a considerate lover and if she were completely truthful she would admit that she could never regret that he had been the one to initiate her into the pleasures of the world.

How many nights she had lain in his arms despairing for the morning light. Why hadn't she seen before this that she had _wanted_ to be there and not because of some stupid _deal_ but because there was nowhere else she would have rather been. That was why she had been so despondent at the thought of it coming to an end after the month.

She had fallen into the same trap as everyone else…judging him by his past actions without realizing that there was more than one dimension to his personality. Yes he was a Malfoy and inherently he would always have those qualities that characterized Malfoys…but he was also Draco and that made the world of difference. He was the one who had eased her fears on that fateful broom-ride, he was the one that had shared those peaceful yet beautiful moments with her on the terrace and he was the one who had thanked her for coming to him on Hallow's Eve night.

Her chest tightened remembering the stark loneliness she had see on his face that night. A man who had everything but yet had nothing. No family to call his own, no more of that pure bloodline. He only had his friends and he genuinely cared for them. He had forgiven Pansy in a heartbeat she realized now. Even after the scandal she had created, even after all the public turmoil and taunts Hermione knew he had endured he had still done it and why? Why _had_ he forgiven Pansy?

She sat there trying to contemplate his motive and found that it simply eluded her. He had not done it for publicity nor to save face. He had not even done it for the ridiculously scandalous arrangement between them. No… _he had done it because he had wanted to protect Lucinda _and even Pansy and Ron. And that was the plain and simple truth.

She had misjudged him and she had told him so many hurtful things, she had even compared him to his father who he was nothing like. Yes she had been hurt and angry but she should have asked him about it, she should have dealt with it differently. After all that they had shared, after all that she had come to know about him she should have let him tell her his side. Instead she had chosen to believe the _worst _of him and attributed qualities to him that she knew weren't true and now she was sorely regretting her actions.

She felt sick to her stomach with worry and fear and guilt and she knew it wouldn't lessen. It was not as though he was completely faultless in all of this because he should have told her the truth. But at the same time she too had provoked him into some of his actions. She remembered him telling her that all of this wasn't necessary and now she knew that he probably had only been trying to explain the situation but instead she had thought that he didn't care about the baby. She wondered how many times she had wronged him by always putting him into the mold of a Slytherin Snake.

Merlin…she loved him and there was no denying it anymore. He was everything and more that she wanted in a companion. Someone who was loyal to his friends, who had startling intelligence and a noble, commanding presence…how could she not love him? This revelation should come as more of a shock to her but intuitively she knew that her mind was finally coming to terms with what her heart had already been whispering.

She sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes just letting the peace of admitting her feelings wash over her. Slowly she opened her eyes feeling as though a great burden had been lifted of her but then the fact that Draco was in eminent danger assailed her again. She hoped and prayed she would get a chance to see him again she wanted that more than anything else.

Her eyes were drawn to a glittering object on her desk a few feet away. The early moonlight streaming though the window clearly illuminated its surface and she got up and walked over to it and it was with trembling fingers that she picked up the silver port-key. Her fingers curled around the cold metal and she was somehow comforted by it as she clutched it to her chest. She hadn't even remembered it being here but then the last time that she had used it was the day that she had the confrontation with Draco at the manor. How remarkable that she had kept it in her hands that day, even while she had been at her parents house, even when she had come and sat here the entire night. She remembered quite clearly placing it on the desk the next morning and then she had forgotten all about it. Impulsively she closed her eyes and wished herself to the place she wanted to be.

She smelt the fragrance of leather bound texts before she opened her eyes to look about her. The room was well lit by the wall scones and his study was the same as the last time she had left it. Their rug was still before the fireplace although there was no fire in the grate and she ran a hand over the back of the armchair next to it. He had been sitting in this very chair the first time she had kissed him and she could almost imagine his presence being in the room with her. She felt at home here and at the same time very close to Draco. It was eerily quiet and she smiled a little thinking that there was neither sounds of pleasure nor even the ruffle of parchments to be heard in the room.

She walked over to his desk, which was still brimming with texts and manuscripts and her pleasant reverie was interrupted by sudden awareness. She read the notes on the desk and felt the blood begin to drum in her veins. These were their notes about Dhiaran, this was the culmination of the work they had been doing. Draco had obviously given all of the original information to the Ministry but he had kept a copy of their work for himself. She opened a small wooden box that hadn't been there before astounded to find a vial with some dark purple potion in it. Could this be the same potion that had been developed in Dhiaran?

She remembered that the Minister had mentioned that they had received samples of the potion, maybe Draco had kept this thinking that he would have gotten a chance to work on it but instead he ended up being thrust directly into the war. She excitedly sat down behind the desk feeling a sense of purpose. She had all the things that she needed to try developing a counter potion and she was going to do exactly that. If the ministry created one before her then great, but if they didn't at least she would know that she had done all that she could do. One thing was for certain…she wasn't about to let Draco Malfoy say goodbye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. Okay, so that's it. I know that this chappie might not be up to par but unfortunately it was either this or nothing. If you're very confused after reading this chapter you can send me your questions and I'll try to answer them. I know that I might have put too much info in and not stressed enough in other places. Anyways until next time, happy reading and keep safe wherever you are in this world.

Thanks for the review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer…yes finally I own it…or I could be lying…okay I am lying :)

A.N. Thank you my lovelies for your reviews as usual. I am always so bowled over by your response to Devil's Deal and I really can't ever put into words how much I appreciate that. The bad news is that my hard drive crashed and I lost all of my stuff...everything :( inclusive of my story notes etc. of course I was very disheartened and demotivated to write but the good news is that I have motivated myself and I am truly going to try from now on to give you a new chapter every 1-2 weeks. There you go…a New Years present...

Devil's Deal

Chapter 13 – Determined Diligence

She walked toward the desk, throwing her cloak and bag haphazardly unto a footstool as she passed it. She noticed that beside the parchments that were strewn across the table, there was a small platter of sandwiches and a pot of tea. Smiling, grateful to Jinky and the other house elves for their consideration. she sat down and ate one while she looked for the notes she needed.

Undoubtedly the house elves were relieved that she was here, doing the best she could to help their Master and she remembered their smiling faces when they had found her in the study three days earlier. Since then they made sure that she had something to eat and drink whatever time she came from the Ministry at nights but they never intruded on her work and she knew she could trust them to keep the secret.

Finally she found the jottings that Draco had made and she opened the text she had brought with her to verify the information. So far the work on the counter potion had been going far better than she could have anticipated. She had been able to distinguishing the possible ingredients of the potion due to information of the parchments Draco had translated, however some of the potion's ingredients were unheard of… even to Hermione and therefore a huge task lay in not only finding out _what_ the ingredients were but also were it could be located.

She knew from the office grapevine that the Potions department were working assiduously on the counter potion but had not been very successful as yet. Having been in the Ministry for a few years well Hermione was pretty sure that this was due to the narrow-mindedness and sometimes conceit of the Heads of certain departments. She had been witness on many occasions to her colleagues' unwillingness to receive help, much less to give help and even in a situation as critical as this Hermione knew that that the Head of Potions was still not going to relent and ask for some outside advice. Hermione however had no such qualms and she smiled as she continued with her research because she knew just the person who could help her identifying those difficult ingredients.

The next day dawned brightly and Hermione felt invigorated seeing the sun's luminous rays touching the snow covered greenery around her as she made her way down a much trodden garden path. Everything always looked so full of vitality here and she knew the owner of the garden loved taking care of her plants and herbs almost as much as she loved taking care of her husband. As expected Hermione found her friend with her hands immersed in dirt as she very carefully finished transplanting one of her botanical treasures.

"Hello" Hermione greeted her quietly, walking into the large green room.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise!" Luna exclaimed with a large smile and then almost instantly her expression became concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Luna asked her as she wiped her hands clean.

"Yes, of course" Hermione answered reassuringly, knowing where Luna's concern stemmed from. Although so much had happened to her since four nights ago when they had gone to the game, Hermione had been much to busy to see any of her friends and in fact hadn't even gotten the time to respond to Ginny's invitation to come out for drinks with them last night.

"As I'm sure this isn't a social visit, what brings you here?" Luna said after a moment, walking over to her with a serene expression on her face and Hermione knew that it made no sense beating around the bush with someone as perceptive as Luna.

"I need your help" Hermione told her, withdrawing the list of potion ingredients from her cloak pocket. Wordlessly Luna took the list from her, her eyes quickly scanning the parchment.

"Where did you get this?" Luna asked her and then smiled shaking her head.

"Nevermind, forget I even asked" she continued causing Hermione to reach out and touch Luna's hand in a silent expression of gratitude.

"Are you familiar with these?" Hermione asked her when Luna resumed her reading, feeling relief rush through her when Luna nodded her head.

"I know most of them but there are three here that I'm not familiar with" she told Hermione "don't worry though because I do know someone who can probably tell us about them".

"Really" Hermione couldn't quite keep her enthusiasm at bay.

"Yes...my old teacher is even more versed than me in some things, I'm sure he would help me" Luna told her while walking toward her writing desk." I'll just owl him and then we can get started on the rest of the ingredients" she finished and Hermione smiled feeling as though a burden had been lifted of her shoulders, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this at ease, knowing that she was just that much closer to achieving her objective.

"Right, of to my library then" Luna said when she had finished owling the note, her stride brisk as she walked back to Hermione and then they made there way to the house.

"I knew the day would come when your plants would make you forget me" Harry announced a few minutes later walking in to the library where Luna was busy showing Hermione a text.

"Herms, what are you doing here?" Harry asked without preamble after his initial surprise at seeing her.

"Can't I just visit?" she responded with a slight smile

"No, there must be some other ulterior motive" he stated but Hermione knew he was just having a bit of sport.

"Harry you have no tact" his wife chided him but Harry just shrugged off her comment as he walked over to first hug Hermione and then slide an arm around Luna.

"I must get that from my wife" he teased her with a mischievous grin and Hermione laughed at Luna's disgruntled expression.

"But back to the point..." He began but was rudely interrupted by Luna

"Oh for Merlin's sake I'm just helping her with something" Luna told him by way of explaining Hermione's presence causing Harry to look at her strangely.

"That's nice.. but what I was really going to say was that your aunt refuses to begin breakfast without you so, would both of you please come with me." He told them seriously but Hermione could hear the amusement in his voice. Obviously he wasn't that curious about Hermione's unusual visit.

"You sound awfully alot like Ron" Hermione told him.

"Didn't you just hear me say that I'm helping her" Luna asked him and there was no mistaking the exasperation in her voice. Both Harry and Hermione looked at her a bit askance especially as Hermione had never heard Luna speak like that to her husband. When Harry just continued to stare at Luna confusedly Hermione decided to do something.

"I wouldn't mind having breakfast Luna" Hermione told the angry looking witch which instantly caused her face to revert to its normal serene expression.

"Oh Hermione I totally forgot that you might be hungry" Luna said apologetically "of course we should have breakfast and then get back to this work" she finished with a smile, closing the text and starting out of the room.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked Harry in a whisper as they followed Luna to the parlour.

"Nothing, I swear" he whispered vehemently although his concerned gaze was directed to his wife's back.

"Well apologize anyway" Hermione advised him with a glare, walking into the room. She greeted Aunt Margery with a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to the older woman.

"Hermione dear, as usual it's a pleasure to see you" Aunt Margery told her and face wreathed with a welcoming smile.

"How is the search for a husband progressing?" Aunt Margery asked before Hermione could have responded to the greeting. Harry who had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice nearly choked while Luna looked sympathetically at Hermione.

"Well it hasn't been going anywhere because I've been busy at work" she told Aunt Margery praying that she would just drop the topic.

"Working? Hermione its time for you to be concerned with getting married, having children, not working! Merlin the priorities of you young people simply astound me" Aunt Margery rolled her eyes and Hermione had to bite back a laugh.

"I just don't know what these times are coming too and oh my...I absolutely forget to tell you all this important news I read this morning!" Aunt Margery suddenly exclaimed, interrupting her own tirade. The three other occupants were more startled than concerned at Aunt Margery's outburst especially as they were accustomed to the erratic way her mind worked.

"It's the reason why I wanted Luna to join us" she told Harry urgently.

"You're never going to believe it" she told them as they looked at her expectantly

"If it's about Dhiaran I'm not interested unless it is about what is going on _in_ the war" Harry said, his voice sounding firm but Aunt Margery ignored him.

"It's the worst article ever since the war in Dhiaran and you have to agree that there have been many. Yet have you noticed that they don't report on the war but rather about that darling boy Malfoy...and" Hermione heart's quickened at the mention of Draco's name knowing that Aunt Margery was speaking the truth. As she had expected, the papers were having a field day with Draco's involvement in supplying the Ministry the information and the stories had been more ludicrous with every passing day. The only upside to this was that if he had been injured or killed in Dhiaran she was sure they would have published a story, so she guessed that in this case, even stupid news was good news.

"What's the news?" Luna finally asked and there was no mistaking the edge to her voice. Hermione looked over at Harry who had a see-I'm not the reason for her strange behaviour-look on his face. Thankfully though Aunt Margery didn't seem to sense Luna's agitation and leaned toward them as though to impart a secret.

"There is proof that Draco Malfoy is working with the other side" she confided to them with a scandalized whisper.

"And this is different from the other stories ...how?" Harry asked exasperatedly and Hermione herself was a bit disappointed by Aunt Margery's statement.

"Because the Ministry released the name of the person who is heading the war in Dhiaran" she waited a dramatic second until she had their complete attention before she continued "...his name is Afonos Raminov"

"Never heard of him" Harry stated almost immediately.

"It sounds familiar" Luna responded her face thoughtful

"What is his relation to Thalia?" Hermione didn't feign ignorance, feeling her chest tighten painfully as she waited for Aunt Margery's answer.

"He is her father" Aunt Margery told them but her concerned gaze was focused on Hermione.

"What!" Harry exclaimed

"Are you sure?" Luna asked sounding horrified but for Hermione the news was too much to take, she was shocked motionless. _If this was true...then Draco and Thalia? _She got up swiftly catapulted by a sense of urgency.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly, getting up when he noticed she was walking toward the door. She turned, her hand already on the doorknob to see Luna stand also and place a restraining hand on her husband's arm.

"Let her go" she told him quietly and then smiled at Hermione with pure understanding. She barely nodded to Luna before leaving the house and apparating to the place she hoped would give her answers.

Her knocking was answered by Pansy almost immediately and she watched as Pansy's friendly smile turned to concern on seeing her expression.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked her, moving to let Hermione past her. Hermione waited until Pansy had closed the door behind them before speaking.

"Please... ask me all the questions you want later but right now I need for _you _to answer my questions" Hermione gently implored her sounding unlike her normal assertive self. It didn't take Pansy a moment, nodding to Hermione and waiting for her to speak.

"Is this thing about Draco and Thalia true?" she finally asked when she could put her thoughts together. The look of shock that appeared on Pansy's face would have been comical if the situation wasn't so dire. Whatever she had expected Hermione to ask her it definitely hadn't been this. But then as she started to understand what Hermione was asking she answered immediately.

"Hermione, I can't believe you would think that nonsense" Pansy declared vehemently, her expression changing to anger in a heartbeat.

"I know that you mightn't consider Draco to be the best person in the world but surely you can't think that he'd be involved with those murderers, especially after all he has done for Ron and me." Pansy told her emotionally and there was no mistaking that she was prepared to defend Draco at all costs.

"No... that isn't what I meant...I want to know if its true that Thalia's father is Afonos Raminov" Hermione clarified, her heart thumping loudly in her chest, she had never, not even for a second think that Draco was a double crosser. Pansy looked at her for timeless moments as though trying to figure out why Hermione was so concerned or even cared about this information, before telling her.

"Yes" Pansy answered evenly, but her face belied her confusion as she saw Hermione's horrified expression.

"I don't..." she didn't even know what to say because her brain was refusing to think and put the pieces together.

"Sit down Hermione" Pansy gently told her while guiding her to the settee. Her curiosity over Hermione's questions forgotten in her concern for Hermione.

Hermione knew there was something important that she was missing, a link that was there that would bring everything together. Her heart was filled with dread, gripped with unexplained terror. _Draco, Dhiaran, Thalia's father...Thalia_... and then it all fell into place, her blood running cold as she remembered the first time she had seen Thalia. That night when Thalia had hugged Draco in the foyer, on the same night that Lucinda was born and then Draco had left the next day only to come back and start research on Dhiaran. She remembered Thalia's worry in her office the day when she had found out that Hermione was researching on Dhiaran. She had been afraid that Hermione knew about Dhiaran...afraid that she knew that...

"Thalia was the informant" Hermione whispered raising stricken eyes to Pansy. She only absently noticed how Pansy's hand stilled, the glass of water she had been getting for Hermione only half filled. She turned to face Hermione and her glance was filled with a good amount of shock.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Pansy asked urgently, her face looking utterly worried and it was only then that Hermione realized she had spoken aloud. Perhaps she had hesitated a moment too long in answering as she didn't know where to begin explaining things to Pansy but even if she had been about to reveal all, Pansy's scared words stopped her.

"Please don't lie to me, tell me what you know about Thalia?" Pansy's voice was disjointed and there was no mistaking the fear in her eyes. It wasn't so much as what Pansy said that heightened her awareness but rather how she said it. In that instant, as though guided by a sixth sense she realized that not only was she right about Thalia but she was certain that Pansy already knew about this.

She easily recognized the look on Pansy's face, having seen it countless times on her friends' faces whenever they knew that one of them was in trouble. Pansy was worried about Thalia's safety and Hermione also realized that she was trying to protect the other witch. It was this thought that finally drove Hermione to start speaking as she wanted to let Pansy know that she was still her friend and not the enemy.

"Pansy, I've been helping Draco with the research on Dhiaran" she told her steadily, her voice sounding quite assured now. At first Pansy was shocked into silence but then she started to look relieved to hear this and somehow Hermione Knew that questions were starting to form in her mind.

"I can't tell you how all of this started but I swear on my life that I'm speaking the truth" she continued, not giving Pansy a chance to voice her concerns. There was no way she would ever tell any of her friends of the bargain that she had made with Draco as it would surely hurt them too much. Pansy and Ron would believe it was there fault and Harry, Luna and Ginny would think that they had failed her. They would probably never be able to understand that she had accepted the circumstances which had lead Draco into her life or that she was immensely thankful for it.

"I believe you Herms... but Thalia, how did you figure that out. I know Draco wouldn't have told you about it" Pansy asked her and for some reason she felt hurt at the words. It was almost as though Draco hadn't trusted her enough to share that information with her even after all that had gone on between them.

"He didn't but ..." Hermione shrugged unable to put her thought processes into words.

"But...you're Hermione Granger" Pansy told her with a smile and Hermione knew the words were meant as a compliment causing her to smile alittle in response.

"I'm not worried about you knowing, in fact I'm so happy that one more person shares this secret. I didn't know what to do when Thalia told me a few days ago" Pansy told her as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Thalia...not Draco told you?" Hermione asked unable to suppress her curiosity.

"Draco would never tell us that, especially since Thalia told us that he had sworn to keep her secret. It was she who told Blaise and I about her role ,as well as the other things about Dhiaran which is why..." Pansy looked at her directly before continuing "I'm very surprised, to say the least, that he was working with you" Pansy finished, but her gaze was curious and not accusatory or disbelieving.

"I_ won't_ insult you by lying to you so I'll just tell you that it's ...complicated" Hermione said evenly and there was no mistaking that she wasn't about to reveal anything more especially since Draco had told her that he didn't intend for anyone to know about them. Hermione could see the internal battle that Pansy was fighting, it was obvious that although she wanted to ask Hermione more about her dealings with Draco she also wanted to respect their privacy. They sat in silence for some moments before Pansy sighed loudly apparently having made her decision.

"It _always_ is complicated with Draco but I'm happy that he shared this with you" Pansy told her sincerely "and I'm so grateful that you're helping him" she finished, giving Hermione a brief hug. Hermione didn't smile though as her mind was occupied with a _new_ type of worry since she became certain that Thalia was the informant.

"Pansy, I know she is your friend but I have to ask anyway...is there any possibility that Draco could be walking into a trap?" she asked trying to suppress her worry.

"No Hermione, Thalia would never betray Draco like that and especially not for her father" Pansy replied instantly but Hermione wasn't completely convinced. Some of her misgivings must have been apparent because Pansy started to explain further.

"As I told you before Draco and Thalia were together until our parents forced this betrothal on us. At that time Ron and I weren't ready to fight against it but Draco did try" she paused as though carefully choosing her words before continuing " You see, he loved Thalia and she loved him and he wasn't going to allow anything to stand in their way" Hermione felt her heart literally hurt by Pansy's words, it wasn't easy hearing that the man you loved, loved someone else.

"But being part of this aristocracy is always a hell that cannot be understood. We are expected to obey our parents at all times, those same parents who are never around, who are more concerned with attending parties than tucking there children into bed, whose idea of love is having their assistant buying a gift for our birthdays and hosting a huge birthday party but just for social appearances" There was no mistaking the bitter hurt in Pansy's voice and Hermione gentle placed her hand over Pansy's.

"That's how our life was, cold, emotionless and the only persons who could understand us were each other because we all shared this. I can't begin to tell you how much times I cried, wishing my mother would comfort me and I know the same is true for Blaise but Draco, he was different. He tried to excel at everything to get his father's attention but even that didn't get him more than a few words about upholding the Malfoy name. I'm not telling you this so that you'll feel sorry for us, I just want for you to understand that our life wasn't a bed of roses as everyone thinks, most of the times we ended up sleeping on the thorns." Pansy told her and Hermione nodded her head, she could now understand why Draco seemed so comfortable being alone, because that was the way he had spent his life.

"Ron was my happiness and Thalia was Draco's. I knew about there relationship but no one knew about mine...except for you" she told Hermione with a smile as she tried to blink back the tears. Hermione just sat quietly absorbing the information from Pansy trying not to let her hurt show.

"The first time that Draco truly stood up against his father and in fact everybody was for her...actually no, the first time he did that was when he told his father that he didn't believe that anybody was a ...mudblood and I guess he also went against them when he gave the house elves their freedom" Pansy said and her smile was bright as she remembered the incident.

"But those things were between him and his father, standing against them for Thalia was something even worse than that. Not because Thalia didn't come from a prominent family but because Draco and I had been intended for each other since I can remember and of course countless business transactions had been forged because of this, between our families. His father threatened to disown him but he didn't care, he even threatened to hurt Thalia, Draco told him he would protect her and so it continued. But Thalia she didn't want to see Draco and even me suffering, so she put an end to their relationship yet I know her real motivation was to protect Draco from his father and, I am ashamed to say it but also, from mine" Hermione thought back at the lenghts Pansy's father had gone to get to Ron and Pansy and she knew that he hadn't cared if they were killed so long as their status in society was upheld. She shuddered at the thought and could well imagine Lucius Malfoy, doing something similar and maybe worse.

"Draco didn't want it to end but Thalia told him that if he persisted she would leave and he would never see her again. I know he hadn't given up and he was still waiting for her but then she didn't come to see him for more than a year and that was the first time that I saw Draco devastated. He tried to go but he couldn't get to her and then later on, his mother... on her death bed made him promise that he would accept the betrothal. I know he wouldn't have accepted if Thalia had given him any indication that she would be with him, but she hadn't so that was how we officially became betrothed." Hermione listened intently to Pansy's words, knowing that she was hearing about the Draco who she had only seen glimpses of when they were intimate.

"However it was only _after_ we had made the announcement that we found out what Thalia had been going through. All the while when we had thought she had left Draco she had really been fighting her own battle back in Russia. Her father... again because of _his_ status in society wanted for Thalia to be with Draco, but she refused knowing what would happen to Draco if she continued being with him. Her father had her locked in a cell in their dungeon for a year without the use of her magic to force her to go back to Draco, but still she didn't do it" Hermione gasped at Pansy's words, imagining the kind of terror Thalia would have had to endure in order to keep Draco safe. There was no doubting Thalia anymore because her actions bespoke of her genuine love for Draco.

"When Draco found out which was just after our betrothal, he set out to destroy Thalia's father not even thinking about his own safety. It was Thalia who came to him and begged him before he could do anything to leave them alone because her entire family would suffer, not just her father. Thalia is very close to her mother and four sisters which is why she continued to stay in Russia after she was released from the dungeon but I honestly don't know how she deals with her father. Thalia's father doesn't know that Draco is aware of what he did so when Thalia came here he probably thought that the way would be clear for Draco and Thalia to reunite. Draco is very influential in the wizarding world which is why Thalia's father would prefer to have him as a friend rather than an enemy."

"But Draco is fighting against him!" Hermione broke her silence, her voice shadowed with concern.

"Yes which is why I'm particularly worried about Draco, I know that now her father will be targeting him especially since I'm sure he has realized that Thalia has betrayed him to Draco" Pansy told her and they shared a look of anxiety. Merlin she prayed even more for Draco to be safe.

"What abut Thalia, is she with Draco?" Hermione forced the question out past the lump in her throat.

"No, Draco would never risk Thalia being in danger again, he has her set up in a safe house but even we don't know where it is" Pansy said but her eyes were trained to Hermione's face.

"You're worried about him" she stated and Hermione looked at her steadily before answering.

"I've never been this worried in my life" she finally confessed truthfully and she could see the understanding dawning in Pansy's eyes. In that one statement she had revealed to Pansy that her relationship with Draco was more than simply 'working together'. She waited anxiously for Pansy's response, feeling relieved and yet anxious that she had been able to tell someone. A stunned silence followed her declaration.

"Hermione, Draco is very dear to me, he always has been. You wouldn't know this, but the reason he didn't break the betrothal contract, even after I went with Ron was because he was giving me his protection. If he had let me go, my father would have been able to do anything that he wanted to us. He also wanted to ensure that if things didn't work out with Ron that I'd still have something to come back too. For that and a million more reasons I will always be indebted to him. I don't know what your relationship is and I won't press you ...although I want too...but I am happy that he has someone like you" she said and there was no mistaking the sincerity in her voice of her expression.

"We aren't really in anything right now and then there is Thalia" Hermione unconsciously voiced her thoughts aloud, wishing them back as soon as the words were out.

"Blaise asked me recently if I would be pleased if you and Draco got together" Hermione could feel her face flame under Pansy's scrutiny, she had forgotten that there was already someone who knew they had been interacting.

"I told him he was crazy to even harbour the thought but I guess that I owe him an apology. He did mention that I hadn't noticed the way Draco looks at you and just to placate him I promised that I would pay more attention in the future... but I still thought that Blaise was mad" she told Hermione with a grin before continuing

"Things have changed between Thalia and Draco and although I haven't seen whatever Blaise has seen I have noticed that Draco's eyes don't linger on her anymore" Pansy told her seriously and Hermione was just about to question her further when she heard a voice calling to Pansy.

"That would be Ron" Pansy told her, getting up to open the door that lead to the patio "if you want, you can leave through here" she said and Hermione smiled at her gratefully. She really wasn't in the mood to be around anyone, not with her emotions so raw.

"Thank you" she said hugging Pansy and walking out the door.

"Hermione...to answer Blaise's question... I would be very pleased" were Pansy's last words before Hermione apparated.

She walked into her house both lifted by Pansy's words as well as feeling defeated by them. Pansy had basically told her that she would accept it if Hermione and Draco got together which was more than she could have hoped for. Yet it seemed pointless now after hearing of the tragic love that Draco and Thalia shared and probably still share. The actions on both their parts proved how serious they had been about each other and love like that just didn't go away. If she had been in that situation she too would have tried to do everything that she could to protect him, even right now she was willing to do that. It was strange that a seemingly cold, distant man like Draco could fuel such dedication and passion from different women but yet she knew she was affected by Draco as Thalia was. At the end of the day though she didn't care if he came back home and never spoke with her again or even if he decided to be with Thalia because although both those things would absolutely crush her...he would still be safe at home. With that thought she picked up her quill intending to find out from Luna if she had received a reply from her teacher.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. Honestly you will be getting another chapter soon. Please excuse all and every spelling mistake, grammatical errors etc. because I'm typing in word pad. I hope to get at least Word sometime soon, keep your fingers crossed. Anyways I hoped that you're still enjoying the story and keep safe until next week.

Thanks for the review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer… Yes…it just arrived in the mail….the rights to Harry Potter…or it could just be my credit card bill :(

A.N. So here I am again thanking you guys for reviewing and for your support of this story. Sometimes I look at the number of reviews and I sit back, wondering if my eyes are playing tricks on me. If they are, then please Merlin don't let it stop :) Now that I've done that bit get ready for the next chapter of …

Devil's Deal

Chapter 14 – Definitive Directions

Hermione told Luna that she had been working with Draco three days after her talk with Pansy and she also confided that she did indeed have feelings for the pure blooded wizard in response to Luna's persitent questioning. Her statements had been concise and close ended. She didn't offer any explanations nor give any details only the very bare facts.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised" Luna said sitting across from Hermione, a small cauldron of steadily boiling potion between them. Hermione was instantly reminded again of the look of understanding that Luna had given to her when she had been rushing to go to Pansy, it was _that same memory_ that had encouraged her to finally let Luna in on her secret today.

"I'm always amazed by how perceptive you are" Hermione told her with a little shake of her head.

"It was so obvious" Luna responded shrugging her shoulders demurely to which Hermione narrowed her eyes speculatively.

"Well it was for me" she clarified as she leaned forward onto the table as she went on to further elaborate.

"There is this… _tension _whenever both of you are next to each other" she stated with a bright smile and Hermione tried to keep the colour from flooding her cheeks.

"I saw it the night at the game when you were sitting together and don't think that I didn't notice how both of you disappeared at the same time and then reappeared almost together" Luna teased her, laughing at the uncomfortable expression on Hermione's face.

"But the first time I noticed it was the night he forgave Pansy at the restaurant, when you spoke to him and his face went totally blank I knew something was up and of course our anniversary party when you tried to ignore him…I've never seen someone get that much under your skin Hermione" Luna finished seriously although the smile remained on her face. Hermione looked at her friend and simply smiled thinking that Luna was perhaps the most observant person in the entire wizarding world.

"I'm happy you shared it with me though" Luna told her again serious.

"I'm happy that I did too" Hermione responded, her expression sincere and then she looked confusedly at Luna who had started to laugh.

"Oh I can't wait until Harry and Ron find out, that moment should be priceless" Luna said, her face red with mirth.

"Please don't remind me" Hermione said unenthusiastically.

"And lets not forget Ginny she is going to put you through hell for keeping her in the dark" Luna persisted and Hermione suppressed a shudder, truer words had never been spoken. She could just imagine the huge scene Ginny would make and she let out a long suffering sigh.

"Cheer up, at least the issue will be that you didn't confide in them rather than the fact that you have feelings for Malfoy" Luna pointed out reasonably and Hermione had to agree to that. Somehow she just knew that her friends would not have a problem with her being with Draco now especially since he was unintentionally in their good books. Surprising change in events that, considering that they had been sworn enemies for so long.

To be quite honest she didn't really want to tell her friends about Draco just yet, considering again that he had said that he wouldn't let anyone know about them, but she _owed_ them the truth. Yet she was still resolved to wait for as long as possible to disclose her interaction with Draco and she would actually prefer to speak to him first before she revealed it to anyone further. Her mind became instantly aware that she had automatically thought of seeing Draco again and she smiled imwardly realizing that although she was still worried about him she was in a more positive frame of mind.

"How do you feel about Thalia?" Luna asked quite suddenly, her attention piqued

"How am I supposed to feel" Hermione prevaricated rather than answer the question.

She had deliberated for only a moment before earlier telling Luna about Thalia's involvement in the war as well as her past with Draco. Hermione trusted Luna with Draco's as well as her own life and in that case she was completely assured that she could trust Luna with Thalia's.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude but I would prefer if Draco ended up with you." Luna stated unequivocally and Hermione smiled at Luna's support.

"Thanks, but after hearing about their relationship my money would be on the other team" Hermione said although her heart clenched at the thought.

"Hermione, Draco is the type of man who gets what he wants. There would have been nothing to stand in the way now if he had wanted Thalia" Luna pointed out seriously and Hermione understood what Luna was getting at but she had to disagree.

"Luna, if you had a relationship with Harry that is as loving as the one you have now, then you were separated and you got involved, for a very short space of time with someone else and then Harry came back, could you honestly…_honestly_ tell me that you wouldn't want to be with him?" Hermione asked and she nodded as Luna was unable to respond, proving her point exactly.

The reality was that Draco and Thalia's love was the kind that endured over a lifetime and although she herself loved him she had to accept that. Whatever happened when he came back would happen, but she knew that if he even gave the slightest indication that he wanted to be with her she would grasp that immediately and perhaps never let go but those would be issues for later on.

"Well I hope this potion brews properly" Luna finally said and Hermione knew she was making an effort to change the subject. Hermione looked at the bubbling cauldron and she nodded in agreement. They fell into a companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

The last few days had been quite hectic and Hermione would be grateful for the rest of her life for all the help that Luna had given to her. A few hours after she had written to Luna, her friend had responded with very positive news. Not only had Luna's past tutor been able to identify the ingredients and given them information on each one but he had also given them locations where they could obtain them. Hermione had resolved to take the time of to get the ingredients regardless of whether the ministry fired her but Luna had instead volunteered to do so and without even questioning Hermione of what this entire thing was about. While she went to work and completed the translation of the texts, Luna had been busy apparating all over the place.

That same day Hermione had finished translating the texts and made the discovery of the method used for brewing the potion. Of course this had been the last bit of information that they needed. Everything had finally fallen into place and they had been ready to start brewing the counter potion except for one thing, obtaining the key ingredient for the potion.

The place that Luna's tutor had indicated had been completely destroyed by landslides and they had to wait and hope that he could identify another source. Yesterday he owled them and they had both journeyed to a remote mountain town to get the last and most important herb in the potion, a plant called the aedesura. They had been very fortunate that the old, gnarled witch had the purple coloured, small leaved plant in her possession, but they had been distressed to find out that she was the only person who had been able to cultivate one outside of the aedesura's indigenous home of Dhiaran. Further to that was the fact that the plant took an entire year to have its first leaves and that was time that they didn't have. If they were successful in creating the counter potion then they would have to hope that they could get the plant in Dhiaran to produce the mass of potion that would be needed to win the war. They were both looked up when a large brown owl flew into the green room to deliver a message.

"Harry said that he is leaving with Ron to go to Ginny's game" Luna told her after reading the missive.

"Did you want to go?" Hermione asked Luna feeling guilty that she had monopolized all of Luna's time for the past few days.

"Of course not" Luna assured her with a gentle smile and then started to laugh.

"I'm just thinking that Harry will usually come here to find me but he's been so cautious about respecting our privacy that he chose to owl me instead" Luna finished and her face glowed when she talked about her husband. Luna had told her that Harry had been very concerned about her the day she had run off and wanted for them to go after her. It had taken Luna telling him that Hermione had some things to deal with and that he should give her some time that had finally calmed Harry down. Harry was not known for his patience while Luna was the epitome of it so she could imagine how firm Luna had to have been to stop Harry that day.

The next day he had owled Hermione and told her that he was very concerned about her and although he didn't known what was going on with her, he was glad that atleast she was letting Luna help her. He had not questioned her about anything and Hermione knew that Luna had a large part to play in that. He also told her that he had taken her advice and apologized to Luna but that had only made her angrier at him.

"So are things good between you and Harry now?" Hermione asked realizing that this was the first time in days that she could question her friend.

"Of course, but nothing was wrong with us" Luna said sincerely and confusion was written on her face.

"I was referring to the other day when you became angry at him before breakfast?" Hermione reminded her.

"Oh that…" Luna said with a blush staining her cheeks "I haven't been feeling too charitable toward Harry recently but its nothing that I can control" Luna said and her gaze was troubled.

"Anything you want to speak about?" Hermione asked concerned and worried.

"I will talk about it but after all of this is over" Luna said at the same moment that the potion emitted a large burst of smoke. Both of the women were startled before they started to grin at each other in excitement. Hermione glanced at the pocket watch in her hands and her grin grew.

"To the exact second" Hermione told Luna who was looking at her with unabashed expectancy and they peered into the cauldron to see the potion turn from the dark purple to a light lavender colour. Hermione consulted the notes in front of her while Luna walked around the table to read over her shoulder. If the notes were true then they were a mere few hours away from creating the counter potion and Hermione could feel the exhilaration coursing through her.

"Merlin I hope this works" Luna said quietly and Hermione completely echoed her sentiments both of them knowing that a success now would mean hope for not only the people in Dhiaran but also for their people who were fighting in the war.

Three hours later they both stood next to the cauldron with Luna holding the vial of dangerous potion from Dhiaran in her slightly trembling hands.

Hermione had dosed herself with laudanum and braced herself before stretching out her arm.

"I don't know if I can do this" Luna said, her eyes large and Hermione understood her hesitancy.

"I'm ready Luna and we _have _to do this" Hermione told her seriously, ensuring that she kept the worry out of her expression. With a quick nod, Luna opened the vial and poured a drop of the potion onto Hermione's palm. Almost in a trance she saw the liquid fall to her skin and then her knees buckled with pain when it started to burn through her flesh. She could quite imagine that this was the feeling one got when they were doused with acid.

She dropped to her knees and her grasp on her hand tightened, it was all she could to do to stop from crying out against the pain but there was no holding back the tears of agony that fell from her eyes. She focused on the wound and alarmingly saw the hole that had been bored straight through her palm, with blood flowing freely from the severed blood vessels of her hand. She knew she was teetering on the brink of consciousness and she all but welcomed it but then she felt another drop of liquid on her hand.

Luna had wasted no time in administering _their_ potion and even as her mind tried to battle with the pain she was enduring she was overcome by a feeling of relief the instant the potion covered her palm. Suddenly she could breathe again and then unbelievably she felt the hole in her hand start to come together. At first the pain was similar to the one before but it was due to her tissues regenerating rather than decimating. She held her breath and she heard Luna gasp as the wound disappeared and her hand became whole again. Experimentally she flexed her hand, bemused to find that she had no pain and that it was fully functional. The experience was so surreal that she would have thought she had imagined it if the floor wasn't still covered in her blood. She raised her eyes to Luna who had dropped on her hunches next to Hermione and she wasn't surprised when Luna gently took her hand and inspected both the palm and back hand.

"Oh my Merlin" Luna breathed in awe.

"Yes…thank Merlin" Hermione whispered, her voice cracking a little as she realized what this meant. She stumbled to her feet, her body filled with adrenaline and her mind already aware of what she must do. There was no time to waste.

She turned to see that Luna was also standing and handing her the vial of counter potion, her smile broad as well as proud. Hermione took the vial and then impulsive leaned down to hug her friend.

"Thank you Luna, thank you so much" she whispered, for once her extensive vocabulary failing her. Luna hugged her back before pulling away quickly.

"Get going" she told Hermione in a strict tone but there was a gentle smile on her face and that look of pure understanding in her eyes. Hermione nodded, her hand gripped tightly around the vial of liquid in her hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Minister was simply astounded when he finished viewing the pensieve recalling Hermione's test of the counter potion. Immediately, and under total secrecy he had himself retested the counter potion on his arm and Hermione had to respect the lengths he was willing to go to in order to help win the war. Needless to say he had been completely convinced of the counter potion's ability and listened attentively as Hermione explained the ingredients of the potion and the method of brewing it.

The only stumbling block came when she told him of the aedesura and the fact that it could only be found in Dhiaran. He had glanced at the spot where the potion had wounded him and in a commanding voice told her that they would stop at nothing to obtain as much of the plant as they could.

Hermione had been heartened at this and immediately put forward the case for her to be sent to Dhiaran. She told him that she was more than willing to go, that she had knowledge of brewing the counter potion and that would help the researchers and… he cut through her enunciations after that point, heartily agreeing that her going to Dhiaran was a necessity and that the Ministry was grateful for her assistance and dedication. Hermione saw the relief as well as determination in his eyes when he had decided that she would need to travel with a convoy. Total secrecy was the order of the day and they had both agreed that they would need to be particularly careful with who they entrusted the discovery of the counter potion with. Hermione already knew who she would have to speak with and told the Minister of her intention, informing him that she would do so whether or not he approved. He deliberated on the names for a moment before finally nodding his head and it was then that she sent owls to her friends requesting them to meet at Luna's green house. She left the Minister making arrangements for her departure, after agreeing to bring all of the information as well as being ready to leave in four hours. Her blood was strumming with excitement as she apparated, her thoughts on the wounded in Dhiaran who would have a chance to live now and also on the mercurial-eyed wizard who held her heart in his hands, Merlin she hoped she would see him soon.

An hour later her friends gathered around her in tense silence, anxiously waiting for her to tell them the reason she had called them. She met Luna's eyes and then Pansy's, seeing the support mirrored there and was strengthened to begin.

"Get on with it already Hermione, the silence is killing me!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed from her perch on the wooden table, startling a few of her friends

"We know you're finally going to explain all of this cloak and dagger stuff, so start already, I've been waiting forever" She finished in normal Ginny fashion.

"Herms is it true? Are you going to tell us what's been going on with you? Is it bad? Should I sit? Should I stand?" Ron told her looking decidedly green with worry.

"I think you should stay quiet Ron and let Hermione continue, Merlin knows she took _long_ enough to do this" Harry answered and there was no missing the inflection in his voice.

"Maybe _you_ should stay quiet Harry and let Hermione continue" Luna told her husband with a glare.

"What!…It was Ron who started all this nonsense" Harry defended himself.

"That's true Luna" Pansy interjected gently

"Hey, it was Ginny" Ron stated hotly, his face getting red.

"There you go again spitfire, causing trouble as usual" Blaise responded with a wink at Ginny.

"Why for Merlin's sake is he here?" Ginny said angrily, her fierce glare directed at Blaise.

"I asked him to come because this concerns him too." Hermione said evenly, knowing that she had made the right decision with inviting Blaise and her voice instantly quieted down the noise her friends had been making. She looked at each of them directly, noticing the concern they, save Luna, were hiding.

"I've called you all here because there is something that I need to tell you and I want for you to not interrupt me when I'm speaking alright" she told them kindly but the steel was there in her voice. She took a deep breath and began, trying to choose her words carefully.

"We've found the counter potion for the potion that they are using in Dhiaran" she told them directly, her mind alert as she waited for their reactions.

At first they were all in a stunned silence and Hermione could almost feel the conclusions that they were drawing.

"You found the counter potion! That's great" Pansy exclaimed and she was the first one to break out of the trance and hug Hermione. Hermione met Luna's smile before she responded to Pansy's words.

"Luna and I found it" Hermione qualified, with a nod toward her friend.

"Oh that's so wonderful" Pansy gushed and embraced the now blushing Luna.

"So that's what you have been working on" Harry breathed sounding relieved as he walked over to hug his wife, who embraced him tightly in return as though she hadn't been about to bite his head of only moments earlier.

"I should have known the Ministry would never leave _you _out of this Hermione" Harry told her with a huge grin, his expression one of pride as he glanced first at her and then his wife.

Ron and Ginny both came over to hug first Hermione and then Luna, expressing their congratulations in their typical rambunctious manner. Hermione glanced at Pansy and Blaise to see that they were smiling at each other, sharing their relief. She knew, for them, this news would have particular importance because of Draco and even for Thalia's safety.

"Actually Harry I wasn't working with the Ministry on this… I was working with Draco" she confessed, her words resonating and a hushed silence again enfolded the group.

"With Malfoy? When? How?" Ron asked confused as though understanding that there was more to this story. Hermione opened her mouth to explain to him but no words came out.

"Draco asked Hermione to help him because she is so knowledgeable with this kind of thing" Pansy quickly told the group, coming to stand next to Hermione. Luna also disengaged from her husband to stand with them, undoubtedly a sign of solidarity. Hermione looked at her friends' faces and she knew they could sense that she was going to finally reveal her secret.

"Its okay Pans" She told the other witch kindly and she took a few steps toward the people who were dearer to her than life, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"I was helping him because at that time we were… involved" she stated and the clear meaning of her words was easily distinguishable.

"Involved" Harry breathed, his eyes showing his confusion and then his disappointment.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked as though trying to come to terms with this reality while Ginny remained quiet, her hurt very evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier" she told them quietly, her stance unconsciously vulnerable "but I wasn't ready to share it as yet. I know you probably wouldn't understand why I didn't confide in you, but you must know that it had nothing to do with my trusting you" she told them beseechingly "Things with Draco and I just…happened and I was afraid to share it with you. Afraid that you would be disappointed in me and afraid that you wouldn't forgive me for keeping this secret when we share everything with each other" she finished with her eyes downcast, for the first time in her life unable to meet the gaze of her friends. The silence really was deafening as she waited for them, feeling her heart tighten with every second that went by.

"Hermione…we would be the biggest hypocrites in the world if we stood here and tried to play sanctimonious" Harry told her seriously and she raised her eyes to see that they stood looking at her without any hurt or look of betrayal in their expressions.

"We _are_ disappointed in you, but because you thought we _wouldn't_ understand" Harry continued, his voice firm and unflinching

"Have you forgotten the story of our lives?" he asked her with a small smile and she looked at him questioningly.

"All of our relationships started in the same way, Luna and me" he said with smile to his wife before continuing "Ron and Pansy" he nodded to Ron "and…" all eyes automatically turned to the red headed witch and the dark haired wizard standing next to her.

"What!... I'm not part of that" Ginny denied hotly, moving to stand closer to Hermione, her back firmly turned to a now smiling Blaise.

"Nevertheless …when we went through it, you supported us. You never questioned us or doubted us and you welcomed both Luna and Pansy with open arms. To be quite truthful, I know that we are all happy to support you now" Harry finished, his eyes alight with sincerity, while Ron nodded his head, grinning broadly at her and Ginny embraced her in a tight hug.

Hermione's eyes welled with tears and she started to cry uncontrollably when Harry and Ron also embraced her. Feeling profound happiness because of their response and also extreme gratefulness that they were still standing by her. For long moments they stood like that until Luna finally tapped her gently on the shoulder. She met Luna's gaze, seeing the tears in her eyes and smiled, knowing that Luna was reminding her that she still had more to tell her friends.

"I also wanted to tell you that… I'm leaving to go to Dhiaran" she told them after pulling reluctantly out of their embrace. She saw the immediate worry that accompanied her words as they understood the importance of her statements.

"Why do you have to go there?" Ginny asked, her expression showing her horror.

"I'm going to help the researchers to brew the potion and…" She told them about the entire process and why her presence was required. She had experience now in brewing it and so that automatically made her an expert in the field. Also, as agreed by the Minister, she was to coordinate the efforts with the higher-ups of the security personnel to find the aedesura, a task which she was only too willing to do.

"So when do we leave?" Ron asked her when she had finished.

"What?" Hermione asked not believing her own ears.

"He asked, when we will be leaving" Harry reiterated sounding very firm.

"You can't mean to come with me" Hermione told them, worried at that this new turn of events.

"I think they mean exactly that and I for one intend on going to Dhiaran also" Blaise spoke and it was the first time that she had ever heard the ring of certainty in his voice.

"Draco is over there and if the bastard hadn't been so sneaky about going I would be there fighting with him right now" Blaise continued "so there is no way that I'm losing out on this opportunity" he finished authoritatively.

"Hermione you can't expect that we'll sit idly by while you traipse all over Dhiaran" Ginny told her and there was no mistaking the seriousness in her voice."You wouldn't let any of _us_ do that so why do you think _we_ would allow it"

"It's true Hermione, its either you go with us or… you go with us, those are the only options" Ron told her squarely.

"Ron but you have your family to think of, in fact you all do and there is no way that I'd ask you to jeopardize your safety" she told them rationally, hoping that they would see the logic in her words.

"You _are _our family Hermione and Draco is too, if I didn't have Lucinda to take care of I would also be going. As it is I would be very disappointed and angry at Ron if he didn't go" Pansy stated, her glance to her husband full of support.

"Could we just stop all this twiddling fingers and Hermione just answer Ron's question already" Ginny interrupted loudly, her patience at its wits end. Hermione knew it was futile to argue with them.

"Thank you all for your support and …we're leaving in a little over an hour" she said with a smile and one which was mirrored on the faces of her friends. It was just amazing to be this blessed, how fortunate she was to have these people beside her.

"Well that doesn't give me much time to pack" Ginny responded with a huge grin.

"You don't need to pack because you're not going anywhere" Blaise suddenly told her furiously.

"Excuse you?" Ginny asked him equally furious.

"You heard me" he said glaring down at her, none of his cultured charm to be found.

"And I would listen to you because…?" she scoffed sarcastically.

"Because …Merlin, why are you so stubborn?" Blaise responded angrily, to which Ginny just infuriatingly shrugged her shoulders. It was strange seeing them like this with Ginny being the subdued one and Blaise becoming enraged.

"Why can't you stay here like Pansy" he countered trying a different tactic but not backing down.

"Pansy has Lucinda, I don't" she pointed out rationally.

"Luna, are you going?" Blaise asked the witch who had her head resting on her husband's chest. She shook her head no and Hermione knew she didn't miss the look of relief that crossed Harry's face. She knew that after all the loss that Harry had endured he was especially protective of Luna's safety and she had to respect that he still let his wife make her own decision in this.

"See even Luna isn't going" Blaise told Ginny, his expression bordering on desperate.

"Well unlike Luna…I'm not pregnant" Ginny told him loudly then immediately clapped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes wide as she and everyone else turned to Luna.

"What?" Harry asked Luna who had gone uncharacteristically quiet.

"It's true" she whispered, finally meeting her husband's eyes and then she smiled that radiant smile.

"Merlin, I'm going to be a father" Harry exclaimed, lifting Luna clear of her feet and soundly kissing her. While everyone, with the exception of Hermione, cheered and congratulated them.

"That's why I've been so out of sorts lately Harry, I'm sorry for snapping at you but I just can't seem to stop myself" Hermione heard Luna say, to which Harry responded happily that he didn't care if she was like that for the next nine months.

"What's with that look Hermione?" Luna asked her and Hermione hadn't even realized that Luna had walked to her. "Aren't you happy for us?" Luna asked, linking her hand with Hermione's.

"I'm ecstatic for you, but Luna if I'd known, I would never have made you help me" Hermione told her quietly, remembering the hectic past few days.

"I would never jeopardize our child's life Hermione and if I thought that there had been any danger of that I wouldn't have helped" she assured Hermione gently "I also agree with Pansy and Harry _has _to go with you. Just promise me that you will win this war and that you'll all come home safe" Luna finished kindly. Hermione thought of all that was at stake now and her answer was easy.

"I promise" she told Luna with fierce determination, her mind and body fuelled with the knowledge that she would not fail in bringing Harry back home safely…in fact bringing _everyone_ back safely.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Potter, I would be grateful if you went, but the rest of them…I don't know" said the Minister, his dark eyes scanning the group who had only moments before bombarded his office.

"Sir with all due respect I can personally vouch for them, they may not look like soldiers but they are well versed in the art of combat, having been involved in the last war" Harry didn't have to continue his explanation as the Minister very well knew to what he was referring. Added to that was the fact that Harry had been the Head of Aurors for five years and only resigned his position when he went in search of Ron and Pansy a year ago. Undoubtedly having someone of Harry's knowledge and experience would be a great advantage in the war and the Minister hesitated for only a moment before acceding to their request.

"Just don't get your selves killed and remember that this is a secret mission, only Marcus and I know why you're going to Dhiaran so don't make the mistake of discussing it with anyone" He warned them gravely, then smiled at Hermione.

"Good luck over there" he told her, a fatherly smile on his weathered face and Hermione smiled in response. There was a small knock on the door and an Auror entered after the Minister gave him permission.

"Time to leave" he continued as the younger wizard paused at seeing the large congregation in the Minister's office.

"Follow Marcus, he'll take you to Dhiaran, my most trusted aurors will be waiting for you. Potter you'll already know them" He told them from the doorway as they walked after Marcus "and bloody well win the war!" were the last words they heard before Marcus ushered them down a secret corridor and into a room where a glowing orb was positioned on a pedestal.

"Anytime you're ready" Marcus told them walking over to the orb. Hermione looked at each of her friends seeing the look of pure courage in their expressions, she walked to the orb. They took places around the glowing object and apparated in silence.

Dhiaran was cold, freezing cold and she pulled her cloak closer to her as the wind whipped at it. She tried to look around only to find that she couldn't see more that a foot from her. They had reached in the dark of night and except for the whistling of the wind, all was quiet.

"What now?" she heard Ron ask and she barely made out Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"They should be here soon" Marcus told them.

"I think I see lights!" Ginny exclaimed quietly, pointing to a direction east of them. Sure enough there was a group of persons headed their way with torches in the hands.

"They're our aurors" Marcus told them when the group of them drew their wands.

"You can never be too careful in war Marcus, that's a golden rule" Harry told him and Hermione say a glimpse of him as he had been as Head Auror.

"Of course Sir" Marcus said, instantly contrite as he also drew his wand, his respect for Harry evident in his voice.

They all took defensive positions as they group neared them, waiting expectantly for them to identify themselves.

"Hollyhock Sword" one of the wizards called out throwing back his hood.

"Dancing white moon" Marcus responded and then dropped his wand, while the other group did the same. They were indeed the Aurors.

"We weren't expecting such a large contingent" said a blonde hair one, raising his torch to view the faces of the group.

"Last minute change" Marcus responded.

"Sir, I didn't know you would be coming" the blond one exclaimed when he realized Harry was amongst them.

"Can't let you men have all the fun" Harry answered with a laugh, as the combined group began walking east from where the aurors had come.

"We're about fifty miles from Dhiaran, but the war has touched even this far" Marcus told them and Hermione was about to question him further when she noticed a black ball in the white snow, highlighted by the light from the torches. She deviated from the group a little which caused them to stop, and knelt in the snow next to the furry little body. It raised its little head and mewed quietly, green eyes wide.

"What are you doing out here little one" Hermione asked the kitten quietly, picking him up and gathering the little body to her. The cat immediately huddled into her and mewed again.

"Oh how cute" Ginny said coming to stand next to her and touching the kitten's tiny head.

"He must have wandered from the village" the blond haired Auror told them, pointing to the direction they were currently walking to.

"Oh someone must be missing you" Hermione said walking back to the group as they proceeded up a slight incline and then downward to the town. Even in the darkness Hermione could tell something was dreadfully wrong. The smell of smoke in the air was suffocating and as they neared the buildings Hermione felt her heart drop clear to her feet. The village was well lit by torches and huge bonfires and Hermione could see Aurors everywhere. It only took her a moment to realize that some were digging graves while others where taking the dead bodies to be buried.

"Oh no" she heard Ginny say in abject horror and Hermione barely recognized Blaise enfolding the stunned witch in a hug.

"Merlin" Ron breathed, his hands covering his mouth.

"Were there any survivors?" Harry asked, his voice quiet as though already knowing the answer.

"We didn't find any" the blond one said sadly, "they were attacked a few hours before we arrived"

"Why would they do this?" Hermione asked, finally finding her voice after the shock.

"We don't know, but Merlin I hope they pay for this" the blond one again answered, his voice shaking with repressed anger.

"Please come this way" he guided them around the village and up to where a huge tent stood in a clearing and then paused indicating for them to precede him.

Hermione who had been walking right behind him stopped at the sight that met her eyes, her fingers tightening slightly on the kitten in her hands. The group automatically stopped when they noticed her hesitance, and although they looked at her questioningly, her eyes were focused solely on the man who stood a few feet away.

He was standing near a table, facing her but his eyes were trained on the map before him. His strong arms were crossed and his stance was commanding. His expression was serious, his beloved face implacable and his brow was furrowed. The joy and relief that swept through her nearly made her light headed and it was all she could do to contain it.

Suddenly he raised his head as though sensing her scrutiny and his mercury eyes clashed with hers. For an eternity time stood still and then he straightened slowly, his expression fierce and then he spoke.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked her in a harsh voice that was colder than the wind around them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. This chapter is dedicated to my precious, may you be happy and loved forever my angel. Your sweet ways brightened my life and your memories will always live on in my heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I thought of a great disclaimer to put here but then I forgot it :( Oh well, Harry Potter is still not mine….its not yours either, but perhaps we could share Devil's Deal :)

A.N. Thank you guys so sincerely for your reviews and your continued patronage of Devil's Deal. Honestly, my job is very hectic and it keeps me away from many of the things that I enjoy doing, such as writing this story. Again I'd just like to say that I will never be afflicted with writer's block because I already have every chapter planned and I will (this is a guarantee) finish Devil's Deal. Much love and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of …

Devil's Deal

Chapter 15 – Disparate Dilemma

She stared at him uncomprehendingly, feeling her heart shrivel with each passing second when his expression became even more ruthlessly remote. Even if she had known _how_ to answer him at that moment, she would have been unable to do so since the shock of his unwelcoming words seemed to have rendered her speechless. His gaze didn't waver and there was no mistaking the raw rage evident in the grey depths. _What was wrong_? _Why was he so angry_?

"We require privacy to speak" Harry interceded in the ensuing silence , his words directed to the current Head of Aurors, effectively drawing everyone's attention away from her and Draco. Yet Draco's focus remained on her and she wanted so desperately to just go to him and hold him although his behaviour was simply terrifying her heart.

"Right" William Manwarring, the Head Auror responded immediately, undoubtedly realizing that their arrival in Dhiaran meant that there was something quite important underfoot.

"All but the Captains are dismissed" he told the Aurors who had been inside of the tent and there was some commotion as the men hurried to do the bidding of their superior officer. Hermione looked to Harry as he gently touched her hand, his nod indicating that she should proceed into the tent. Somehow her feet carried her forward and she could literally feel her heart thumping within her chest. Not wanting to draw anymore attention to them she looked away from Draco but she could still feel his icy regard and she nearly shivered in reaction.

Hermione was almost standing across from him on the other side of the table when Marcus brought over a chair for her instead. She gave him a smile more out of reflex than anything else as she sat down and put the kitten onto her lap. Ginny was also given a seat next to her while the men and the Captains stood around them facing the Head Auror, Harry and Draco. Stealing a glance at the latter she was relieved to find that he was watching William, although his face still seemed to be set in granite.

After the war with Voldermort the Ministry had become more efficient in the organization of Aurors. They now had a hierarchical structure with the Head Auror at the top, followed by captains, then vice captains and the lower order Aurors. The Captains were each in charge of a battalion and they were mainly wizards who had exhibited great skill and dedication in their respective responsibilities. Hermione knew that William had been the Captain with the best record when Harry had resigned the post so it was only natural the he should have taken up the mantle.

William ensured that they were all settled before casting the spell that enshrouded the tent in a sealed bubble. This in effect meant that whatever was spoken within the confines of the tent could not be heard outside of the protected area. There was an almost palpable atmosphere of tension as everyone waited expectantly for William to give the go ahead to speak.

"You may begin Harry" William said after a moment. Harry met her eyes briefly before he began.

"The counter potion has been created" he declared with a slight smile. Utter silence met his words as though the Aurors were afraid to believe him.

"It's true and Hermione can prove it" he said when they continued to look at him askance. Hermione could well imagine what was going through the minds of the Aurors. To be told that the nightmare that they were enduring of seeing men, women and children dying gruesome deaths might be over was somewhat overwhelming to them. Even William seemed unable to speak and Hermione chanced a glance at Draco to find that he was looking at her with the barest hint of hope in his eyes. She was buoyed by this and with a smile handed Ginny the kitten and walked over to Harry who had pulled a minimized pensieve from the folds of his cloak. In mere moments she had extracted the memory and stood back for the others to view it.

Hermione didn't bother to look anywhere but at Draco. His silver gaze was focused on the memory being played out and Hermione felt elated that she was able to share this with him. Although it was true that she and Luna had created the counter potion, he had been the one who had started the research and laid the foundation for this important discovery. Perhaps no one would ever give him due credit for what he had done but for Hermione the creation of the counter potion was something that would always be special to them. She was unconsciously holding her breath as she waited for his reaction.

_He didn't react_. When the Aurors had started congratulating them and joyously exclaiming on this amazing turn of events, Draco's face remained impassive and he didn't, not once, glance in her direction. He was silent and even when Blaise approached him he still didn't answer but just gave him a very curt and dismissive nod. His behaviour was worrying her immensely and she was experiencing a sick feeling of dread. Something was wrong, very wrong and she was needed to find out what it was. Her internal turmoil was beginning to get the better of her until she mentally put a ruthless stop to it.

This time she would deal with things rationally and she didn't intend on making the mistake of jumping to the wrong conclusions again. Whatever was going on she would somehow sort it out but she wasn't going to panic herself especially when she was here to support him. She would bide her time and wait for when the opportunity presented itself for them to speak since this was quite obviously neither the time nor the place. Right now it was enough that he was safe and alive and that she was where she wanted to be… with him. It was this thought that finally quieted her anxiety enough so that she could listen to William's words.

"In light of this much needed development, and thank you especially Ms. Granger for that" he told her with a salute and a smile before continuing "our strategy will be revamped, effective, immediately"

"Prior to this, with Mr. Malfoy's help, we've been trying to create routes direct to the town in Dhiaran so that we could launch an attack" He explained looking at each member of their group and indicating with a gesture of his hand to the map on the table before him.

"We haven't had much success mainly because we had no defense against the potion but also due to the difficult mountainous terrain. Mr. Malfoy and his men have been leading the scouting squads as they have knowledge on Dhiaran but again because of the potion only few wizards have returned" He said mainly to Harry who nodded his head in understanding. It was all too obvious that this war had already claimed the lives of many of their Aurors. Hermione was saddened to hear this and even more grateful that Draco was unharmed especially since he had been literally in the front line of the attack.

"Our efforts will need to be two fold. Captains, your men will be assigned to continue clearing attack routes and a _select_ few will be working with the researchers to locate the aedesura plant. Further instructions will be given to you but as it stands you are not to inform anyone of what has transpired here. This information is of highest confidentiality and gentlemen your silence will mean us winning this war" He waited until the Captains had responded in the affirmative before speaking further.

"Harry, is there anything that you wish to add?" William asked him and Hermione could see that the Head Auror was allowing for Harry's years of experience and expertise to be added into the planning.

"I am in agreement with your strategy, however I am requesting that particular protection be given to Ms. Granger" Harry said firmly to which William quickly acquiesced. Hermione was about to protest until Harry glanced sharply in her direction. Her eyes were unwilling drawn to Draco and she really could not gauge his thoughts on this.

"Needless to say that she is the only person here with knowledge of brewing the potion" Harry continued, glancing toward Draco.

"Of course, I hadn't taken that into consideration" William responded and then turned to look at an Auror who was standing to the left of Hermione.

"Mr. Girard you and your men are assigned as Ms. Granger's personal guard" William continued as Hermione turned to glance the other wizard. She hadn't even noticed him when she had come in, but to be quite truthful she hadn't noticed much else outside of Draco. She smiled slightly in return when he saluted and then rolled her eyes heavenward when he winked at her.

Christophe Girard had been one of Harry's most trusted Captains when Harry had been Head Auror and due to this Hermione had known Christophe, quite well, for a few years now. On the outside he seemed a very easy going type of guy but Hermione had heard from Harry that this belied his skill as a highly accomplished Auror. It was no surprise then that Harry gave his nod of approval to the blue eyed Wizard before turning back to William.

"Other instructions will be issued in the morning, so if there are no other questions, this meeting is dismissed" William said with finality to which the Aurors saluted and then shuffled out of the tent as soon as the spell had been removed. Immediately Hermione attempted to make her way to Draco but he was already striding through the opening of the tent without so much as a backward glance. She tried to go after him but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Glancing up she saw Christophe looking at her with a measure of concern.

"Stay" he told her kindly and Hermione looked at him in confusion. _Why was he stopping her?_

"Hermione and Ginny, I'll have Christophe direct you to the women's quarters and Marcus will direct the gentlemen to theirs" William's voice carried to them and Hermione looked on as her friends walked toward her. She knew her dismay was evident in her expression from the concerned glances they were giving her.

"We keep a very strict curfew here for our protection. The Guard Aurors have been given the mandate to attack anything that moves because we simply can't take any chances in this war. " It was obvious to everyone that he was warning them to remain in their tents at night and Hermione felt her frustration grow. So much for trying to locate Draco tonight, unless of course she wanted for everyone to know about them. _Was nothing going to go right for her?_

Wordlessly she walked with Ginny and Christophe to a tent situated near the centre of the encampment. Harry, Ron, Blaise and Marcus had gone in the opposite direction to where a large cluster of tents lay. Although she knew it was futile, she was still thinking of possible ways to get to Draco tonight. The need to see him was almost driving her mad especially as he had been so angry with her, the worst part being that she couldn't even figure out why he might have been that furious.

"Hermione, may I speak with you a moment?" Christophe's quiet words startled her out of her musings. She turned to him while Ginny gave her a smile and bade a polite goodnight to Christophe before entering the tent, still holding the black kitten in her hands.

"Hermione are you okay, I mean after what Malfoy said?" Christophe asked and Hermione felt herself tense at his unexpected words.

"What are you talking about?" she asked the confusion in her voice quite evident.

"When you came in and he asked you… well you know what...I can tell that his behaviour has upset you" Christophe said placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"I know that he was a prat to you in the past and that hasn't seemed to have changed" he continued softly when she remained silent "Herms, I'm telling you this because I noticed you were going after him, but he is not _worth_ the time you would waste quarrelling with him." He finished sounding very firm.

"Oh" she commented realizing that Christophe had thought that she meant to deal with Draco after his rude question earlier "don't worry about that Christophe, I don't have any intention of quarrelling with Draco" she responded affably "but thanks for looking out for me" she said placing her hand over his.

"You don't need to thank me" he said, smiling his boyish smile and she nodded her head, smiling in return.

"Well goodnight then" he said after a moment, then reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Goodnight Christophe" she responded before watching him walk of.

Christophe, from the first day they had met had been very protective of Hermione. She remembered how he had soundly told off one of the past Captains for insinuating that she wasn't good enough because she was of magic-less birth. Although the term mudblood had been outlawed, some of the other pureblooded witches and wizards still found ways to be derogatory. Since then he had always looked out for her and their friendship had grown.

"Are you going to sleep standing out there?" Ginny asked her, sounding disgruntled as she stuck her head out of the tent. Hermione shook her head at Ginny's impatience before walking in after her.

"Why are you always so loud?" she asked Ginny, who instantly turned around to slap a hand over Hermione's mouth, pointing to the four cots on one side of the tent where four women where sleeping. Hermione didn't think that they were Aurors, the best indicator being that they hadn't woken up to Ginny's loud comments. Aurors were much more alert than that which meant that they had to be researchers.

Silently they made their way across to the other side of the tent where four empty cots were situated. She sank wearily onto a bed, feeling her exhaustion finally hit her after the tension filled day she had just been through. She knew she would be able to sleep tonight, just having Draco close by, no matter his attitude, calmed her previously worried mind. As much as she wanted too, she knew she couldn't go to him tonight but she might as well rest herself so that she would be in the best frame of mind when she spoke with him tomorrow. She only bothered to remove her boots before settling back unto to the pillows, her eyes instantly closing.

"So what's with Malfoy?" Ginny asked quite suddenly from the cot next to her. Hermione took a long time to answer, thinking over his harsh words, his anger and his dismissal of her by ignoring her presence and could only come up with one conclusion.

"I don't know Gin… I honestly don't know" she responded genuinely perplexed before drifting of to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning passed in a blur. After they had bathe and dressed they joined the rest of their group for breakfast in the main dinning area. Understandably they received many curious stares as the speculation increased among the other Aurors as well as the researchers as to why they were there. Hermione could already tell though that their being in Dhiaran had actually lifted the spirits of the Aurors, the bright smiles and hopeful expressions giving credence to that. Their group spoke with whoever approached them as many of the Aurors were known to them but they never gave away the reason for their presence and Ginny had even somehow been able to collect a few admirers. Blaise wasn't thrilled about that but Ginny seemed oblivious to his growing annoyance.

Draco disappointingly enough wasn't there for breakfast and she didn't see him until they joined William in the meeting tent together with the Captains and the researchers. He sat to the furthest corner of the tent, surrounded by his security personnel. He glanced up as they walked in, intense grey eyes meeting hers only briefly before looking away. His attitude hadn't changed and she tried to quell her disappointment once again. She moved to the front of the room to sit with Ginny, Ron and Christophe while Harry stood next to William and Blaise joined Draco. Casting a glance at them she noticed that at least he seemed normal around Blaise, which meant that his anger was directed solely to her.

The meeting started soon thereafter, with the researchers being informed of the counter potion. Their relief and joy at this was cut short by William who began assigning tasks to each Captain and researcher. Harry, Blaise and Ron had been assigned to the scouting units which meant that they would be working with Draco, while she and Ginny were to be working with the researchers; whose new role was to locate the aedesura in Dhiaran. Christophe had been given directions to transmit to his battalion as they would be working with the researchers to find the plant. At the end of the meeting William asked again if there were any questions and Hermione was shocked when Draco stood up. His face was inscrutable as he practically ordered that twenty of his men were to join with the researchers. Everyone seemed to be taken aback by that, even William just looked at him askance until Harry agreed. Draco gave Harry the barest of nods before resuming his seat and Hermione knew that something has passed between the two men. She made a mental note to question Harry about that later.

The meeting was concluded and again Draco left but this time she didn't try to follow him as he was still surrounded by his security personnel. She met Blaise's understanding expression before he also left with Draco and she knew that he was aware that Draco was deliberately staying away from her.

After this she met with the researchers and Christophe's men to coordinate their tasks. Keeping a secret as huge as the counter potion was nearly impossible due to the fact that so many people needed to be involved in the search. The entire camp was informed at lunch that they were searching for the aedesura but no one outside of the Captains and researchers knew that the counter potion had already been found. Lunch was interminable especially as Christophe had Aurors sitting around her which she knew was part of the 'protection' that Harry had requested. She could almost hit him for insisting on this since she would undoubtedly be followed everywhere now. Hermione's agitation grew when Draco did not make an appearance again, she had reached her limit. _Was it that he didn't trust that he could control his anger around her and that was why he was staying away?_ She wouldn't allow this to continue and her resolve was set by the time she pulled Ginny aside after lunch, when they had returned to their tent.

"Gin, I need to find Draco" she told the other witch almost imploring

"Why, have you lost him?" Ginny asked with a laugh then became quite serious. "Let me guess…you want me to keep our security detail…occupied, right?" she said with a mischievous smile. Ginny was the undoubted master of creating diversions and most of the times they were quite dramatic, just like the red haired witch. Hermione nodded her head, Ginny's smile proving contagious.

"Consider it done" she said almost evilly and Hermione felt compelled to give Ginny a warning.

"Nothing that will cause bodily harm please" she said only half jokingly.

"Damn, you never let me have any fun" Ginny responded "Wait five minutes and then leave okay" she said sauntering out of the tent. Hermione shook her head, trying to make out what Ginny was telling the guards but her voice was too muffled. Six minutes later she sneaked out and headed to the other side of the encampment, hopefully to find Draco.

Half an hour later she was more frustrated than ever, having been fruitless in her search for him. No one seemed to know where he might be and they couldn't recall seeing him since this morning. Heaving a sigh she rounded a tent only to find a pleasantly smiling Blaise, speaking to a scared looking Auror.

"So you understand me perfectly?' she heard him ask the other wizard in an affable voice.

"Ye..Yes" the black haired Auror stammered his reply

"And just because I want to be completely sure, tell me again what you understand" Blaise said resting a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder.

"I understand that to ensure my continued good health I should stay far away from Ginny…I mean Ms. Weasley" the Auror finished in a rush, his nervous glance trained on the was exerting some amount of pressure on his shoulder.

"Good… very good" Blaise responded with a grin, finally releasing the now relieved looking wizard. Hermione waited until the young Auror had left before alerting Blaise to her presence.

"One down only half of the camp to go" she said with a smile as she walked up to him. He didn't even have the good manners to look ashamed for being caught threatening Ginny's prospective suitor.

"Actually two down" he said with his trademark charming grin and Hermione had to stifle her laughter, Blaise like Ginny could be very incorrigible.

"I'm sure Ginny won't be too enamored with your endeavours" she returned teasingly.

"That's neither here nor there considering that she isn't enamoured with me at all" Blaise responded and there was no mistaking the exasperation in his voice. She thought of Ginny and how much she believed that Blaise would be good for her before confiding in Blaise. He so obviously cared about her young friend and she knew he deserved a chance.

"Perhaps you should tell her that you're sorry for what happened at Hogwarts" she suggested gently and Blaise looked at her in shocked silence for a moment before his expression became confused.

"What exactly would I be apologizing for?" Blaise asked quietly and Hermione could see his reaction was genuine.

"You know, for inviting her to Hogsmead and then kissing that next girl" Blaise reacted as if he had been slapped.

"She saw that?' he asked in horrified disbelief to which Hermione nodded.

"I know that it might have all been a game to you and although I know she is still hurt about it, I think that you can show her that you have changed" it was her turn to look stunned though as Blaise started laughing self derisively.

"Hermione I didn't kiss that girl, she kissed me and if Ginny had waited only a moment more she would have seen me pushing her away." He said shaking his head.

"Oh my Merlin' Hermione gasped, thinking of how unfortunate they had been.

"And I didn't approach her after because I though she had stood me up" Blaise continued, his expression one of sadness and even anger "All of these wasted years"

"You should tell her now" Hermione told him urgently, feeling for the both of them, but after a long moment Blaise shook his head at her suggestion.

"What I felt for Ginny at Hogwarts is nothing compared to what I feel for her now. I _will_ win her not because of what happened in the past but because we're meant to be" he told her determinedly 'Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked her cautiously and Hermione smiled. She knew exactly what Blaise was talking about, both he and Ginny had changed and if they were to be together it would be because of what they had become now especially since their feelings had only grown for each other. Ginny had quite an exciting time ahead of her because she knew Blaise would be relentless in his pursuit.

"Could I ask you to not tell Ginny that I know about this" Blaise asked her seriously and Hermione nodded before leaning over to give him a hug.

"I wish you the best of luck, and trust me, you're going to need it" she said as he grinned.

"I guess you're looking for Draco" Blaise told her suddenly and she looked up at him "What else would you be doing here?" he offered as an explanation and she smiled knowing her actions were obvious.

"He's in that tent" he said pointing to the left of her "and Hermione I wish you the best of luck too" he said with a smile.

"Thank you" she told him, before squaring her shoulders and walking to where he had indicated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed to be the longest walk of her life although it was a mere few feet. Her fingers were cold and she knew it was due to the anxious excitement within her rather than the cold and snow around her. She pushed the tent flap open cautiously, not bothering with announcing her presence. He didn't initially look up and she had the time to drink in the sight of his head bent and brow furrowed as he made some notes on a map. His long fingers gripping the quill and the scar on his face was prominently displayed by the angle of his bent head.

She moved completely into the tent and it was only then his head snapped up to glare at his would be intruder. His expression froze as he saw her and so many emotions passed across his face yet she could name one as they had been so fleeting. Finally he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, his glare now furious.

She was suddenly reminded of the first day she had gone to talk to him about Pansy. He had been sitting exactly like this and she felt as nervous now as she had then, perhaps even more so. There was nothing encouraging about his expression and it was almost as though they had regressed to being mere acquaintances, as though they hadn't shared so much with each other. She wouldn't let him build his wall of emotional ice and she wouldn't let him go this time.

"I want to speak with you" she told him firmly, walking with confident steps to his desk.

"I'm busy" he told her curtly, his voice ruthless in the quiet of the tent.

"We need to talk" she continued, folding her own arms and drawing on her Gryffindor strength.

"I told you I'm busy" he responded angrily and she could tell that putting him on the defensive was not going to work so she tried another approach.

"Why are you so angry? She asked "What have I done?" her words and expression quietly beseeching. Her answer was utter silence as he closed his eyes. His lips tightened and she knew he was fighting for control.

"Draco please talk to me" she persisted "I want to help you." She told him, hoping that he would recognize that her heart was in her voice.

"You being here is not helping me" he finally bit out harshly as he met her gaze, the dark mercury of his eyes showing his rage clearly. Had she been a weaker person she would have backed down then, but she just couldn't give in.

"Aren't you going to explain?" she tried to be rational with him, reaching her wits end on how she could get him to let her in.

"No" he told her dismissively, his expression cold as he resumed his reading of the map, ignoring the fact that she was still standing there. That was the limit. Her own anger was growing and although she knew it was borne out of frustration for his callous behaviour, she couldn't control it. She decided to leave before she let it get the better of her which would undoubtedly create even more distance between them. However her brain and her mouth seemed to not care what her heart was trying to do.

You are such a bastard" she said with a great deal of fury before turning to walk out, feeling strangely satisfied by her little burst of anger. She knew she would regret that but she didn't care and if Draco Malfoy though that this was over, he was sorely mistaken.

She had taken two steps when her eyes fell onto something on his bed to the right of her. Even as she watched it, the little black kitten woke up, stretched luxuriously and strutted out the tent in typical independent cat fashion. Merlin even the kitten had fallen for him, she thought with annoyance. She wondered if she had treated her owners like that before Hermione remembered that her owners had been so cruelly massacred.

The memories of last night came rushing back to her, finding the kitten, seeing the carnage in the village, watching as children were carried to buried and it was all too much for her. She put a hand to cover her mouth, trying to stifle her sob that had threatened to escape. Her heart felt burdened by excruciating guilt. She hadn't even realized that Draco had come to her until he grasped her arms.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned, his grey eyes searching her face worriedly.

"I waited too long to look for the cure" she whispered emotionally, her mind thinking back to those day she had wasted by being angry with him and not looking for the cure. If she had continued helping him before he had left to come to Dhiaran she knew they would have found it and maybe so many lives would have been spared.

He pulled her closer before tilting her head up to look at him.

"You were hurt because _I_ hurt you, if it is anyone's fault its mine"he told her regretfully and she shook her head in denial, not wanting him to carry that burden.

"You represent hope for many in this war" he continued "which makes _this_ situation almost impossible" he told her cryptically and she could hear the tenseness creeping back into him.

"Draco, please don't be angry" she told him, her tear filled eyes unconsciously imploring.

"I'm not angry with you" he said after a moment and his words were hard and cold "… I'm angry with myself". He finally confided harshly, his gaze the turbulent grey of a rainstorm as he focused on her lips.

It was the most natural thing in the world for her to lean up and kiss those sternly set lips. His body went rigid at the contact and he tried to put her away from him but she was having none of that. Boldly pressing herself against him she deepened her kiss, running her tongue over his skin. It was only a fraction of a second before he leant down to perfectly fit his mouth on hers. Se groaned her submission, reaching up to thread her hands in his thick hair to hold him in place.

When his tongue began plundering her mouth her knees literally buckled, but Draco was there to support her, gripping her shoulders and lifting her until her head was at the same level with his and yet never moving his mouth from hers. She wrapped her legs around him, her body straining to be closer to him. The heat that consumed whenever she was in his arms hadn't changed, her senses remembering all too well the pleasure he alone could give her. Yet there was something almost primal about their caresses today as if it was driven by a desperation to be close to each other.

Draco's left arm secured her to him while his right hand held the back of her head firmly for him to continue his masterful domination of her mouth. Her breathing was already coming in harsh pants but she wanted more. She reached down to pull at his robes wanting to feel his skin on hers and was gratified when his right hand reached between them to unclasp the front of her jeans. With one resolute tug he pulled her jeans underwear down her legs, his hand running back up the back of her thigh with heated urgency. He backed up a few steps and then sat in one of the chairs situated near his desk, spreading her legs at the same time so that she ended up straddling him. Draco pulled away long enough from her to pull her sweater over her head and then he was kissing a hot trail down her neck, unerringly accurate in bring her body to a fever pitch. Within seconds his long fingers had unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra dropping both articles unto the floor beside them. She was now quite naked and craving the release of his possession. His hands grasped her breasts firmly sending a jolt through her before he leaned his head to take and aroused nipple into his heated mouth. She felt the pleasure rush through her and it added to the ache that was already intensifying in her. As he continued to caress her breasts with his mouth it was her turn to reach between them and unclasp his trousers. He lifted himself slightly so that she could pull the garments down lower and finally free his throbbing member. He groaned when she wrapped her hands around the burning flesh and then she moved so that the core of her womanhood was poised over the rigid length.

He glanced up at her and the passion reflected in the mercury depths of his eyes literally stole her breath. She didn't waste a moment more as she moved her body down, effectively encasing him in her flesh. Her body felt complete and she took a moment just to enjoy the sensations that coursed through her from having him within her. Draco had other ideas though as he pushed her back until she had to brace her hands on his strong thighs and then he moved forward, spreading her legs further. In this position her feet had nowhere else but to prop on the backrest behind Draco while his large hands tightened of her hips to slowly move her up and then down the length of him.

Hermione could swear she would die from the pleasure of this friction and that was before he leaned down to tongue one and then the other of her sensitive nipples. On its own volition her body started to increase, her feet braced on the backrest giving her enough leverage to move with him. For an eternity he continued to build the pressure, his strokes as hard and uncompromising as he himself was. And yet she could hear his harshly indrawn breaths and she could feel the tightening of his body as he increased the pace. Her body was burning up, the blood rushing to her head so that she felt lightheaded. Her eyes locked unto his as the sensations started to overwhelm her and when he moved the next time she went up in flames. The tension bursting inside of her and sending tingles straight to every nerve in her body. Everything seemed to go hazy after the intense pleasure that she had experienced but then she felt his muscles strain before his release came with one last powerful thrust. He collapsed against her and she lifted her hands to hold him to her, feeling deeply sated.

Slowly he lifted his head of her shoulder and the look in his eyes stilled every emotion within her. The remnant of their shared passion was reflected in his eyes and she could clearly see that his expression was one of manly content. With a smile she smoothed the platinum hair that had been fallen forward during their exchange, and then traced a gentle hand over his scar, relishing the feeling of having him this close to her. Slowly he stood up, shifting his hold on her so that she was lifted bridal style in his arms and walked toward the bed. He laid her down gently and pulled the covering over her. Silently she watched as he straightened his clothes then picked up hers from the ground and rested it on the bed next to her.

She reached a hand out to him hoping he would join her but the moment he looked at her outstretched palm she saw his expression become darkly enraged. She sat up quickly not wanting for him to erect any more walls between them especially after the experience they had just shared but the look in his eyes told her that she was too late.

"What's the matter Draco?" she asked almost pleadingly, her eyes showing her worry. His looked at her intently for a few moments before he responded with clear finality

"Find the plant and leave Dhiaran" he ordered her before grabbing his black robe and walking out of the tent.

She flopped back down onto the bed feeling her own anger rise yet again. His highhandedness was inexcusable especially as he wouldn't even explain what his problem was. _Why was he angry with himself?_ _And if he was angry with himself why was he taking it out on her?_ She had come here looking for answers and had only ended up with more questions. At that moment, if he had been in the tent with her she would have undoubtedly thrown something at him. She knew that his anger was something that he didn't normally let rule him, so whatever was bothering him had to be extremely serious. _But what was it?_ Merlin of all the men she could have fallen in love with she just had to choose the most difficult bastard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. Well there you go, hope you enjoyed reading it and thanks for excusing all of the grammatical errors :) I have to let you know that the next chapter might not be out until the next three weeks so brace yourselves okay :) You can thank anfieldgyul for making me write the lemon in this chappie, in her words "we readers deserve a treat after you took so long to update" :) Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, honestly you are my motivation to keep writing, no matter how tired I am. Until the next time, happy reading my lovelies and keep safe wherever you are in this world :)

Thank You for the review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Hmmm....don't own it, moving on.

A.N. Thank you for your reviews and for your support of Devil's Deal. I'm not giving up on this story …let me prove it to you with the next chapter of…

Devil's Deal

Chapter 16 – Deleterious Decoy

Her anger lasted only until the end of that same day and after calming down she had come to the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing that she could do about the situation. He was obviously not going to confide what had been disturbing him and she wasn't about to chase after him anymore because through all of this, she at least wanted to walk away with her dignity.

It was not as though she was alright with the way things were between them, on the contrary she was far away from even _thinking_ of being alright. It hurt too much to contemplate whether he cared for her or not, whether he wanted to be with her or not or even whether they would have a future after all of this. Indeed he had said he _wanted_ her but _want_ certainly did not indicate _love_.

As she lay in her cot at nights, mentally drained and exhausted, it was difficult to the keep memories of the times they had spent together at bay and she realized that this even invaded her subconscious since she would find traces of tears the next morning. But those were the only times that she let her emotions surface because she knew that if she didn't keep herself in check she would undoubtedly have some sort of emotional breakdown.

She was grateful that she had an immense amount of work to do and in typical fashion she immersed herself completely in it, coming out of the researcher's tent only at meal times and when she would retire for the night. Of course it still hurt like hell whenever she would see Draco so she tried to stay as far away from him as possible and she had been highly successful. In the few times that they had been in the same area she had basically ignored him, so much so that she couldn't tell whether he even looked at her or not. She knew that her friends were aware that all was not right with her but they didn't question her and that made her love them even more.

"Humph" came a disgruntled voice from next to her and she pulled herself out of her musings to look at her red haired friend.

"Stop glaring" Hermione whispered to Ginny once she had gotten a look at the younger witch's face.

"I'm not glaring" Ginny defended herself at once, although her mean eyed squint was still directed at the woman walking out of the tent. Hermione sighed and started checking off the boxes of potion ingredients in front of her.

"Well he can have her if he wants, I certainly couldn't be bloody bothered" Ginny finally said resolutely in the ensuing silence causing Hermione to roll her eyes in skepticism.

"I mean it's not like I care that he spoke with her..._three_ times or anything because I _don't_ care and ...." Ginny trailed of as though choosing her words carefully.

"And" Hermione prompted absentmindedly, her concentration on the task before her.

"And...and...she's...she walks weird" Ginny finished nodding with a good measure of conviction.

"She walks weird?" Hermione questioned, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes she does, if she sways her hips even a millimeter more I'm sure she'd dislocate something" Ginny screwed up her face in disdain.

"Or rather _you_ would dislocate something" Hermione replied with a laugh.

"This isn't funny Hermione" the younger witch admonished her, now looking very disheartened.

"I'm sorry but really Ginny, it's not fair that you are behaving like this especially since you've made it quite clear that you don't want Blaise." Hermione responded, taking note of Ginny's almost defensive posture at her words.

"That's beside the point!" the red haired witch replied vehemently.

"And that point would be..?" Hermione questioned with a knowing look.

"Okay, so I don't want him with anyone else, but only because he is such a _git_. There are you happy ! Now could we please stop talking about this !" Ginny exclaimed, banging her fist on the table. "Who would have ever thought that I would actually be grateful to be counting boxes." she finished with a huff, grabbing her quill and parchment and effectively putting an end to their conversation. Hermione held her smile as she too resumed her work.

Undoubtedly Blaise Zabini was a master tactician and Hermione had to applaud his ingenious strategy. When he had first indicated that he intended to 'get' Ginny, she had logically assumed that he was going to turn up his fabled charmed but Blaise, true to his Slytherin heritage had taken another route....jealousy.

He had first spoken with Leah, one of the researchers in the dinner line, flashing that smile and looking at her as though he had never existed before her. To give Ginny credit she had only _nearly _ thrown her dinner tray at his head, her excuse being that he was being a prat for taking too long to get his food. Then had come the morning after when Blaise had walked past them, talking affably with Leah and of course he had been a perfect gentleman when he had tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as they were directly in front of an enraged Ginny. Hermione was pretty sure that Leah was blissfully unaware of how close she had been to being bald at that moment. The last incident had happened two days ago when, after totally ignoring Ginny for the previous two days, he had made a show of going to Leah to tell her that he was leaving. Of course the stunned look on both Ginny's and Blaise's face when Leah had reached up to kiss him on the cheek was one of the most comical that Hermione had ever seen.

The silence in the tent was suddenly broken by the sound of shouting and hurried footsteps from outside. Hermione only spared Ginny a glance before dropping her quill and moving to the opening, she didn't have to turn around to know that Ginny had also instantly followed her. The tent flap opened and one of Draco's security personnel came in. She was about to ask him what was going on when he spoke instead.

"They've returned" he told her solemnly and that was all that she and Ginny needed before they rushed past him and headed to the Head Auror's tent. Hermione couldn't help the trepidation she was feeling and even from the atmosphere she knew something big was happening. The entire area was completely surrounded by Aurors but thankfully Draco's men made a path for them that lead directly into the tent.

The first people she saw were mediwizards and her fear nearly suffocated her until she saw Ron, then Harry and finally Draco, who was standing to the right of the mediwizards unharmed. For the first time in days her eyes met Draco's grey ones and she could swear the she saw relief in his when he saw her. Her breath got stuck somewhere in her throat by this look and she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away. It was Ginny's startled exclamation that finally drew her attention elsewhere.

'Blaise" she heard Ginny say in a voice full of worry and only then did she realize that the wizard was being attended to by the medi-wizards. Ginny had already started forward and Hermione followed her, moving past Christophe and some other Captains.

"Spitfire, is that actual concern that I'm seeing on your face" Blaise teased as his arm was being heavily bandaged but Hermione could hear the gruff pain in his voice.

"Obviously your eyesight is _also_ damaged if that is what you're seeing" Ginny replied but her tone lacked the usual vehemence and Hermione knew it was due to Blaise's injured state.

"We're finished" one of the mediwizards spoke to William who nodded in response.

"Good, thank you" he told them and there was no mistaking they had been dismissed as they quickly gathered their supplies and exited the tent.

As soon as they were gone, William did the spell to ensure that they would have complete secrecy within the confines of the tent. Hermione was barely aware of Christophe coming to stand next to her before two bound men where brought out from behind an invisibility screen, surrounded by the rest of Captains. Draco's men also moved closer to them as the men where put to sit on chairs about six feet away from where they where standing.

"Give them the verisateum" William ordered and immediately vials of the liquid were presented to the men. Obviously they were some type of soldiers and as they were bound Hermione thought that they were prisoners of this war, but the speed with which they drank the truth potion indicated that something else was going on.

"Your names?" William asked, his face serious.

"Andrei Gutionov" the black haired man responded.

"Mikhail Bukolov" answered the brown haired one who also looked to be the younger of the two.

"Speak" William commanded and the men glanced at each other before Andrei began to talk.

"We want to join your side" he said with a Russian accent, looking at William expectantly.

"Both of you?" William questioned, his stern gaze directed at Mikhail.

"Yes" the one in question immediately responded.

"Why?" William's query hung suspended for a moment before the men answered.

"This war is a lie. They say they want a better Dhiaran for us… for our children, where our culture and history are respected, but never have our culture and history condoned the killing of children and the raping of women" Andrei told them, his accent becoming even more pronounced by the raw emotion in his voice.

"We cannot be part of this anymore, we want to protect our people and we ask for your help to do this" Mikhail also responded, his brown eyes looking pleadingly across the room, finally stopping at Draco.

"Mister Malfoy, we know you, your company has provided jobs for our families, please help our people again" the man beseeched Draco and Hermione knew her heart clenched for the soulful words of the man and for the expression of agony that crossed Draco's face.

"What is the help that you need?" William questioned in the ensuing silence.

"There is a cabin some miles from here. The soldiers have taken hostages, only women and they're…" Andrei glanced at Ginny and herself as though wondering if to continue and Hermione knew even if he didn't say the words, what was happening to those poor women.

"How many women?" Harry interjected quickly as though he too didn't want to go into the details of what was going on at the cabin.

"Thirty women and eighteen soldiers. They have the women chained in a room, it's…"Andrei trailed off, the horror of the situation of the women reflected in both of their faces.

"How do you know of this information" William questioned and Hermione knew that he was ensuring that this was not a trap even if the men were under verisateum.

"We were sent to their troop… we've only been there a week and" Mikhail looked at William "were assigned to get supplies but we went searching for your men instead because these soldiers have to be stopped" he finished and the conviction was apparent in his voice.

"Will you help the women?" Andrei questioned and Harry shared a look with William, however Draco responded before Harry could.

"My men and I will go after the soldiers" he stated firmly and there was no mistaking the cold determination in his voice.

"We will _all_ help" Harry nodded to Draco before he looked at William, who after a moment inclined his head in response.

"What is the layout of this cabin?" William asked and for the next hour the men described the place and the soldiers and then routes were suggested on how they could get to the women. Yet no matter what route or plan they created they could not ensure the safety of the women and after two more hours of this Hermione became further convinced that there was only way that the mission would succeed. She grabbed Ginny's arm and led her to the furthest end of the tent.

"What's your plan?" Ginny asked her in a hushed whisper and Hermione was once again reminded of how well her friends knew her.

"It's dangerous but it will work" she warned Ginny who nodded in response.

"I don't care, we must save these women" Ginny replied and that was enough encouragement for Hermione to start speaking.

"The only way to attack them and keep the women safe is to go _into_ the cabin. We can pretend to be captives and protect the women while the others surround the cabin." She told Ginny and she knew that the other witch recognized the logic in her plan.

"I'm in" Ginny agreed instantly

"It's a good plan, but the two of you cannot do this alone" a voice stated from behind them and they started almost guiltily before turning to face Ron.

"Well what do you suggest?" Ginny demanded of her brother.

"There are a number of female Aurors and some of the female researchers could go with you" he suggested and Hermione was relieved that he too thought the plan could succeed.

"Of course the Aurors will be involved but the researchers aren't trained in warfare so they might turn into a liability" Hermione advised and Ron and Ginny nodded their heads.

"I hate seeing you guys in danger but there really might be no other way" Ron said after a moment before walking over to Harry and leaving the witches to follow him.

In the seconds they took to reach the group Ron had already started explaining the plan and Hermione stood next to Harry as she waited for their response. Harry and William listened intently and Andrei and Mikhail and some of the Captains looked hopeful but Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were positively livid.

"No" Draco stated unequivocally, his penetrating gaze directed solely on her.

"I can't see the point of endangering women to save women" Blaise concurred shaking his head.

"This is the only plan that will work" Ginny pointed out loudly and Hermione decided to have her say.

"This isn't the first time we've been involved in war. We know the risks and the dangers but we also know that we're the only chance that they have" she spoke directly to Draco "even you have to agree with that" she finished challengingly. The anger on his face was chillingly frightening.

"Let us do this William" she almost pleaded with the Head Auror when his face remained impassive.

"Sir, because we know the layout, this would be the best option for the women" Mikhail interjected and Andrei nodded his head in agreement.

"I believe this will work…but Hermione, these are very skilled soldiers and we cannot afford to have anything happen to you" he told her solemnly.

"I'm going" she said firmly, knowing that she couldn't stay out of this one, especially as Ginny would be directly involved.

"Perhaps we could increase the number of women in the camp" Harry suddenly declared and the majority of eyes looked to him as though he had lost his mind.

"Ron and Ginny's brothers found a polyjuice potion that we nicknamed the 'love polyjuice' because although it has longer lasting effects, it needs an item given with love for the potion to work" Harry explained to William and Hermione smiled at his way of thinking.

"I'm still in the dark here Potter" William told him.

"For example William, if you had a wedding ring , you would be able to change into your wife's appearance because for her to give you the ring it would _first_ had to be hers and she would have _given_ it to you with love." Hermione tried to clarify and was relieved when the Aurors seem to understand her.

"So any man here that has a 'love gift' can change into that person right?" William asked and both she and Harry nodded their heads.

"But the gift doesn't only have to be from a 'lover' , it can be from your family, like your mother and sister too" Hermione added, knowing that when they had tested the potion Ginny, Fred and George had thrown in a scarf that Mrs. Weasley had given to Ron without letting him know. Needless to say Ron had nearly had a heart attack when he had unsuspectingly drunk the pumpkin juice laced with the potion and began turning into his mother.

"Well this is some welcome information. How many of you here has an item like this?" William questioned the group and the surprise was evident on his face when only five hands were lifted. Hermione had to admit that she was glad when Draco didn't raise his hand. His face seemed to be set in granite but his narrowed gaze cleared somewhat when he noticed that Harry and Ron were to be part of the group.

"Bollocks" William muttered under his breath and Hermione was sorry to have to further disappoint him.

"Blaise's injury would be transferred to his female form and this could have potentially devastating effects" Hermione informed the Head Auror as she looked at Blaise's incredulous expression.

"It doesn't matter, I'll risk it" Blaise told them resolutely.

"But I won't, so you're staying back Zabini" William ordered him.

"So that leaves us with Potter, Weasley, Radcliffe, Jeffers, Ginny and Hermione. I will not be sending the female Aurors with you because I believe that this mission should also remain highly confidential and as such only the persons within this meeting will know of the particulars" he explained and Hermione could well understand the need for secrecy since traitors were always a problem in war and if this information was leaked it would most probably mean death for the women.

"Captains, with _only_ your most trusted men, you will form the first line of attack. Malfoy we will need your men as second wave and as you know that means going in and getting the women out." Draco's response to William's decree was a nod of his head but one couldn't tell from his implacable expression if he was pleased with this arrangement or not.

As they now had a plan, the logistics easily fell into place and Andrei and Mikhail were very helpful with this. It was apparent that they were vastly relieved that a mission was being staged and their excitement to get underway was almost palpable. In short time they had finalized everything and the group separated to get prepared. An hour later she had finished brewing the polyjuice potion and was about to find Ginny when she was approached by a very worried looking Christophe.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to be part of this mission?" he asked without preamble.

"Of course Christophe, there is no way that I could stay back when my friends will be facing danger" she told him a tad curtly.

"As usual your loyalty to your loved ones always makes me admire you more" he told her softly and Hermione knew that she looked at him a little askance. There was something in his voice that was suggesting an affection that she would never be able to reciprocate.

"I need to speak with you" a harsh voice spoke from behind her and she turned to find Draco glaring coldly at them. She glanced warily at Christophe when she had gotten over her shock because she honestly did not know whether he meant her or Christophe. However Draco's strong hand gripped her arm implacably and then he was moving away from the now angry wizard without another word. Struggling against him was useless so she allowed herself to be 'escorted' to a clearing a few feet away.

"Don't take any foolish risks when you go out there" he commanded her in typical high-handed manner. The anger coursing through her at his words took a moment to quell before she could answer him.

"I _never _ take foolish risks" she responded furiously with a look that would have turned ice into water. She was startled when his cold fingers closed around her wrist and brought her left hand up between them, his thumb pressed to the centre of her palm. She was suddenly reminded of that moment in his tent when he had looked at her hand and then ordered her to find the plant and leave Dhiaran .

"Testing a potentially fatal potion on yourself is a foolish risk" he informed her cruelly as he tightened his hold on her wrist, inexorably pulling her closer to his body.

"I knew what I was doing" she answered hotly even as her body was responding to his proximity.

"What would you have done if the counter potion hadn't worked?" he demanded to know and Hermione knew he had made his point perfectly, damn the wretch.

"Well?" he asked when she remained silent "If you do something like that today you would end up endangering the others so keep to the plan" he ordered, his grey eyes startling with intensity and yet this made Hermione angry by tenfold.

"How dare you imply that I would do something stupid to jeopardize this mission" she stated, pulling free from him. "I tested the potion because there was no other way…" she tried to defend her actions but was rudely interrupted

"There is always another way but you Gryffindors are so caught up in your heroics that you don't look at the other options" his words harshly spoken made her fingers itch to slap him.

"I'll do as I bloody well see fit" she informed him "heroics and all" she said sardonically.

"Then I hope you'll be able to live with the consequences" were his callous words, before he turned to walk away.

Yet there was a look in his eyes in the moment before he turned, a look she had seen before when they had first spoken of Pansy that she could now recognize as worry. In this case it was perhaps worry about the mission, worry about the war and maybe even worry for her. Draco was not a man who wore his emotions for all to see but what she had realized in the time that they had been together was that his actions were always propelled by something deeper. It was quite likely that this was his way of trying to get her to be more mindful of the dangers so that the mission would succeed. He was about a foot away when she called to him.

"I'll be careful" she said. He didn't turn around but he did stop, his entire body still except for the slight billowing of his cloak. She wished that she could see his expression but that wasn't meant to be as two of his men had walked up and were standing in front of him.

"Herms!" she heard a voice call out and for a moment her mind was still so much on Draco that she didn't recognize what was before her.

"Pansy?" she questioned before realizing her mistake.

"No it's me!" Ron exclaimed, his or rather Pansy's expression one of sullen displeasure.

"Sorry" she told him and then smiled as she saw Luna coming up to her.

"I love my wife but I don't think that extends to wanting to be her" Harry informed, his expression similar to Ron's. Hermione could quite imagine how uncomfortable they would feel being in their wives bodies and she commiserated with them however these weren't enough to stop her from smiling at the situation.

"You ladies look hot!" Ginny commented as she came to stand next to them and pretended to leer at Ron and Harry. Unconsciously her eyes wandered to where Draco had been standing only moments before but the spot was now devoid of his presence.

"Its time to go" Harry informed them and they started walking to the Head Aurors tent.

"You seem to be in a good mood" she told Ginny quietly as the witch all but beamed next to her.

"His mother" was Ginny's baffling reply.

"What?" Hermione asked wishing that Ginny wasn't always so cryptic.

"His gift of love is a pendant from his mother" Ginny finally told her with a grin and Hermione smiled at her friend. Obviously Ginny was also happy that Blaise didn't carry around a token from a woman of his past or his present.

Hermione had completely forgotten about Christophe until she saw him standing across the room from her, his expression at once confused and perhaps disappointed. She didn't know what he had read into her interaction with Draco but he didn't look too pleased by it. She smiled slightly at him, after all he was still her friend and she was reassured when he returned the gesture.

A slight commotion occurred behind them as Draco, Blaise and his men entered but William began speaking and she was forced to focus her attention elsewhere. The briefing was very short as everyone had a good idea of what was expected of them. The 'women' would be taken to the cabin by Andrei and Mikhail and the cover story would be that they captured them after the females had ran away from a nearby 'tourist' village which had been recently decimated by Afonos' men. Because it was quite obvious that they were not from Dhiaran, it would be said that they had been vacationing in Dhiaran and had been trapped after the war broke out. The mere fact that they were international 'hostages' might even work in their favour as the soldiers would probably see them as a huge bargaining chip in this war.

Andrei and Mikhail would also carry everyone's wands and would pass them back as soon as an opportunity arose. Of course it was worrying to be going into a situation such as this without their wands but thankfully their group was able to use varying amounts of wandless magic. When the time came, they would stealthily try to take out some of the soldiers, but their main objective was to form the first line of defense for the hostages.

There was a little delay coming out of the tent as everyone was trying to get out at the same time and she was waiting her turn, going over the plan in her mind when she felt his presence behind her. She didn't know how she could tell that it was him but she just knew it in her heart and she turned her head slightly to look back at him. He didn't so much as glance down at her but he moved in closer so that her shoulders were slightly touching his chest. His warmth seemed to envelop her and as they began moving forward again his hand unerringly closed over hers. With that one touch her concern over the mission ebbed and she unconsciously tightened her fingers letting his strength reassure her. It was in moments like this that she really understood how deep her feelings ran for him and when he tightened his own grip, her burden of confusion and doubt was for at least this instant lifted and everything felt right again. All too soon they reached outside and it was one of the hardest things she had ever done to let go of his hand and move away from him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What had undoubtedly been a beautiful cabin was now a filthy prison and Hermione had felt her blood crawl when they had entered a little over two hours ago. Now chained in the same room with the other prisoners, her anger had totally taken control over her and she wanted nothing better to go into the other room and start killing the soldiers without mercy.

The women were all covered in grime, some had a measure of clothing while others were barely wrapped in cloth, which in these frigid temperatures was not sort of protection. At least one of the women looked unconscious, another who lay close to Hermione was racked with fever. With their hands bound to the wall there was no way to even take of her cloak and give it to the women and her heart literally bled for them.

No one should ever have to endure these atrocities and no one should ever think that they had the right to inflict torture on another human being, or in fact any creature. Every one of the thirty women were bruised and bloodied, their eyes completely devoid of emotion or even awareness.

In that moment she vowed that she would do everything that she could to ensure that these women would be reunited with their families and that they would get all the help they needed to live a complete life after this traumatic ordeal.

"What the bloody hell is taking them so long?" Radcliffe whispered angrily and Hermione knew that the others shared her need for revenge on the cretins outside.

"If only I had my wand, Merlin I would make them wish for death" Ginny's response came from next to her and Hermione couldn't agree more.

"As hard as it is, you have to let that anger go Ginny. We are here to protect these women not mete out punishment so keep calm" Harry advised sternly but the underlying thread of anger at the women's condition was still in his voice.

"Harry's right Gin, anger causes us to make mistakes and we can't afford any today" Ron told his sister and Hermione was amazed by how controlled he sounded. She however could not comment as she didn't trust herself to speak past the rage so instead she tried to remain focused on the plan.

It was another forty-five minutes before the door was quietly opened and Mikhail crept in. He motioned for everyone in the room to remain quiet as many of the women had become alert with fright when he had entered. Thankfully they seemed to register that he didn't mean them any harm and only watched his movements warily.

"We couldn't wait any longer, they were coming for a next batch of women and we couldn't let them split you up" Mikhail told them hurriedly as their arms were freed. Hermione saw the instant the women realized that they were about to be rescued as their eyes lit up and a certain strength seem to emanate from them.

"They're coming" Andrei told them as he backed into the room with his wand drawn.

"Hermione, Ginny lead the women, Radcliffe give the signal, the rest of us are to _protect them_" Harry issued the curt command and everyone rushed to do their duty. The men had entered into the hallway and Hermione could hear the curses being fired as she said a spell that would open everyone's shackles. Andrei had informed them earlier that wards had been placed on the cabin so breaking through the walls were impossible, instead they had to lead the women through some rooms and out of a underground cellar.

Ginny lead the women out with Radcliffe picking up the unconscious woman and Hermione trying to hustle with the one who had fever. She knew Ginny was firing curses as she went out and Hermione was glad that the younger witch was so skilled at attacking.

"Leave me" the woman's voice reached her sounding quiet but lucid.

"No" Hermione told her firmly, but even she could see that the woman was struggling.

"I'm holding you back" she insisted with a cough and Hermione realized that the others had reached the other room while they lagged behind. She knew that she could do one of two things, either continue to the exit or try to put the woman somewhere safe and get help for her. She chose the later option, because in the position that they were in, separated from the rest of the group she couldn't defend either one of them.

"What's your name" Hermione asked her as she changed directions to go into another room.

"Raisa" the woman responded and Hermione took her first good look at her, stunned to realize that Raisa could be no more than eighteen years old.

"Okay Raisa, I'm leaving you here for now" she said walking her to a closet and opening the door. "but I will come back for you, I swear this on my life" she told her and was rewarded with a small smile.

"I believe you" Raisa said before settling herself in the closet and allowing Hermione to close the door.

In little time she had exited the room and began running to meet the rest of them, her wand drawn and her eyes alert. She heard the whining of dogs and paused to look into the room next to her. Inside where two brown dogs, chained and perhaps left there to die, judging from their emaciated frames and frightened expressions. She couldn't leave them, she wanted too but she couldn't and quickly she went to them, relieved when they dropped down on their hunches and simply looked at her, their expressions mournful.

She released them cautiously but they didn't try to bite her and after she was finished they ran out of the room suddenly quite alert. She continued on her way until she heard a ferocious growl next to her. She didn't even have time to blink before the larger of the dogs rushed at something behind a screen and she heard a loud shout of pain. Soon the other dog joined and Hermione was almost too afraid to look but as she peered around the screen she saw a now dead soldier and still gripped in his hand was his wand.

She knew that she hadn't been aware of his presence and she also knew that he might have killed her had the dogs not attacked. She called to them to follow her and was surprised when they did just that. They had made their way to the steps to the cellar when the dogs started growling again. Hermione partially hid behind the wall, her wand ready to avada whoever came towards them.

"Should we kill them?" Radcliffe's voice reached her and immediately she stepped out to face them.

"No, don't" she stopped them, coming to stand in front of the dogs.

"Hermione, thank Merlin you're safe" Radcliffe exclaimed coming further up the stairs and then as she looked into the darkness she saw someone emerge out of it and she recognized him only to well. He moved past Radcliffe and stood before her, his mercurial eyes looking her over before he surveyed the room to the back of her.

"Go with Radcliffe" he told her emotionlessly as he walked past her, his men following him into the room.

"No Draco, I have to go back" his expression darkened until she explained "I left one of the girls and I promised her that I would come back for her" she told him. He only waited a moment before he nodded his head and reached for her arm.

"Three of you stand guard here , the rest of you come with me" he ordered and then looked at her.

"Tell your dogs to stay" he said and immediately she complied, again amazed that the dogs had actually listened to her.

She quickly lead them to Raisa and it was Draco who picked her up out of the closet and handed her to one of his men.

"Take them out of here" he told the men and Hermione looked at him. "Go now, the women need you" he said and she took hold of his hand before she left.

"Be safe" she told him softly and smiled when she saw his slight smirk.

"Go' he told her again but the look in his eyes warmed her.

In little time they had made it down the cellar, with the dogs following into the underground tunnel and out into a forested area. Ginny was the first to spot her, running over to hug her.

'You had me worried" she told her solemnly before leading her to where a makeshift medical tent had been erected. The enclosure was guarded by Captains and Aurors and she saw Christophe nod his head as she went into the tent. Draco's security person still held Raisa and Hermione directed him to put her on one of the cots, grateful that he was very gentle with the girl.

They worked with the medi-wizards to administer healing potions to the women and although their wounds were beginning to fade the cuts on their souls would take a much longer time to do so. Only a little while later Christophe came in to tell them that they had captured the soldiers and that their side had suffered no fatalities. She and Ginny exchanged relieved smiles, happy that everyone was safe.

It was hours later that Hermione finally walked out the tent, intent on getting a cup of tea. The women had all asked for the same thing…they had wanted to bathe. As there was a stream further into the forest, they had heated the water and lead them there to cleanse their bodies. It was in the early hours of the morning that they finally walked back to the tent and William had decided then that they would let the women rest for the remainder of the night and then make the journey back to the encampment, since they could only apparate safely from a few locations.

Raisa's fever had thankfully gone down but it had left her drained and Hermione had remained sitting with her for a long time until the girl had eventually fallen asleep. She walked past the camp fire where Harry, Ron and Ginny where sleeping. She smiled as she noticed that Ginny had made a makeshift bed next to hers with the name Hermione written in a parchment atop of it. The two dogs were asleep at Ginny's foot.

She hadn't seen Draco but she had heard that he and his men had been helping with securing the captives. She dropped tiredly onto the bench, her hands reaching to pour some of the hot beverage into the cup. She drank only about two mouthfuls before she realized that she was even too exhausted to finish it and instead rested her head on the table as sleep claimed her.

She didn't know for how long she slept but she was awakened when she was lifted in strong arms and carried over to a large tree. Her dazed mind registered that Draco settled her on his cloak beneath the tree before coming to sit beside her, his legs outstretched and his back braced against the gnarled trunk. Gently he raised her so that her head rested on his chest and then he pulled the cloak to cover her. Even in her sleep clouded state she knew that she had never felt warmer or safer. His lips grazed against her temple before his arms enveloped her and then she heard him whisper quietly.

"Thank you for being careful"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. This chapter has been a long and I mean a long time coming, but you can blame my crazily busy life for that. I honestly hope that the next update will come a lot sooner, so keep your fingers crossed and we'll see how it goes.

I have to mention the persons who have written to me asking for me to continue with this story and I want to let you know that you were one of the major reasons for me to finally put everything on hold and get this chappie out. So Thank You.

Another amazing thing about this story is that everyday it at least gets fifty visitors and I can't begin to tell you how much that motivated me to again put everything on hold and write this.

So I hope you enjoyed it and even if the next update is late ( I hope not) just remember that Devil's Deal will be finished.

Until later my lovelies, keep safe and happy reading wherever you are 

Thank you for your review.


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. Still writing, still thankful for the support and reviews! Sorry for the long wait which stops now as we embark on…

Devil's Deal

Chapter 17 – Dreaded Danger

"I'm glad that William decided to transport the women out of Dhiaran rather than leave them in the camp" Hermione murmured with a smile to Ginny as they walked out of the meeting room.

"Me too, they've already gone through so much" the younger witch responded sympathetically "…are we still having the meeting with the researchers this morning?"

"Yes, we'll have to inform them that we are part of the team escorting the women. It will push back our search somewhat but this takes priority right now". Hermione replied, pleased by the recent development and knowing that she would have volunteered to go had William not chosen her. Women were always more comfortable with other women after such trauma and she really wanted to help them in anyway that she could. She took a deep breath and smiled, today was already turning into a better day.

"Hmm…you seem to be in a good mood" Ginny commented slyly when they had reached to a small table which the dogs were laying under.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" Hermione replied nonchalantly while opening a container of meat that was intended for the animals. She knew that Ginny was baiting her especially as Ginny had seen Draco's cloak this morning and she also knew that it would have just been a matter of time until the younger witch began questioning her.

She hadn't woken up in Draco's arms rather she had found herself on her makeshift bed with Ginny's elbow sticking into her ribs. For an instant she had thought that she had imagined the events of last night until she realized that his cloak still covered her. She had smiled, pulling the material closer to her and inhaling the faint scent of his cologne. Undoubtedly, even after they had arrived back at the camp, Hermione's mood was still greatly affected by last night.

"Are you keeping them then Hermione?" Ron asked coming to stand next to the table, glaring at Ginny when she playfully put the food for the dogs away from him.

"Oh come on Gin, I'm not that greedy" he told his sister defensively.

"At least not _all_ the time" Harry interjected, leaning down to pat one of the dogs on her head.

"Not you too Harry" Ron all but whined causing Ginny and Harry to laugh at him.

"Yes I'm keeping them" she informed Ron, trying to change the topic as she realized that her red haired friend was becoming characteristically enraged. Some things just never changed.

"What are their names?" he asked her, turning dismissively from Harry and Ginny.

"Cuddles and Lily" she responded, pointing to the darker coloured brown one first and then to the other, both of whom had been sitting quite alert since they had brought the food out.

"And the cat?" Harry asked after he quieted his laughter.

"Jaggy" she told him, stroking the black fur of the kitten that was perched on the edge of the table watching the dogs curiously.

"Cuddles, Lily and Jaggy? Well at least these names are relatively better than Crookshanks" Ron declared after a moment and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As if you are one to talk when you named your owl Pig" Ginny spoke as she was never one to let Ron get away with anything and Hermione could just about imagine the verbal war that was going to erupt between the two siblings.

"Yeah well Cannons is still the best Quidditch team" was Ron's confusing yet typical comeback

"You deal with them" Harry told her with a grin and a pat on the shoulder before quickly walking away. She shook her head, labeling him a deserter in her mind.

She was actually most grateful when the dogs started barking excitedly and chased of to the left which gave her an excuse to walk away from the red-haired combatants. She followed the dogs a little way into the forest, partially worried about what had attracted their attention so completely, until she saw them walking back, wagging their tails and playing with three other dogs that Draco was leading to her.

Her eyes met his across the distance and she could feel her heart thump loudly in her chest. His strides were measured and something about him just exuded a vitality that made her breathless. She smiled seeing the slight smirk playing across his lips, yet for the life of her she couldn't find her voice to at least greet him.

"These three were chained outside of the cabin, I thought you might want to add them to your cause" he said and she could hear the slightly teasing note in his voice. The 'new' dogs were busy romping with Cuddles and Lily and Hermione didn't have to think twice as to whether she would take care of them.

"Of course," she replied instantly, her gaze resting on the five dogs while she rubbed her hands against her arms as a frigidly cold wind blew around them.

She raised startled eyes as Draco gently grasped her wrist and pulled her into him. Even more surprised when he tilted up her head and lowered his mouth to hers. It was one of the sweetest kisses he had ever given to her, his lips brushing hers once, twice and then finally settling completely over hers much to her satisfaction. It lasted a bare minute but it promised so much more to come.

"Good morning" he told her huskily with that disarming smirk back in place.

"Good morning" she responded, reaching up to stroke her fingers across his jaw. Apparently he was also in a good mood and she for one was not about to complain.

"I need to be getting back" he said regrettably with a nod to the direction of the encampment after he had kissed her again and Hermione was disappointed. It had been so long since she'd experience this kind of untainted closeness to him and although she didn't really understand what had brought about the change in him, she still welcomed it with both arms.

"I'll walk with you" she replied hating to relinquish him so early. He didn't say anything but that devious platinum eyebrow raised a notch and she saw the hint of a smile, before he released her and started forward. They walked slowly back, never touching, but Hermione could feel that attachment as though it was a physical cord binding her to him.

"I'm on the team going with the women" she suddenly told him, feeling as though she was making a confession and bracing herself for his response.

"I know" he stated and she glanced up at him in surprise.

"You're not angry?" she asked, remembering his heated words from yesterday before they had left for the cabin.

"I will be with you" was his simple response and Hermione felt her breath hitch a little. She knew he was telling her that he agreed with her going because he would protect her.

Ginny's voice broke into the ensuing silence, startling Hermione.

"Hello Malfoy" she greeted Draco with a mischievous wink. He gave her a nod in response and Hermione could see the amusement in his silver eyes.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked Hermione next with an obviously fake smile of pure innocence. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation at the younger witch.

"Was there something you wanted Ginny?" she asked in response hoping to put an end to the witch's teasing.

"Only to remind you that we have a meeting this morning, starting…oh right about now" Ginny said making a show of looking at the watch on her wrist.

"I forgot" Hermione murmured, glancing at Draco.

"Hmm…I wonder why that might have been" Ginny said pointedly, batting her eyelashes outrageously at Draco. Undoubtedly Ginny's antics were someday going to be the end of her. She reluctantly turned to face Draco.

"Oh, more doogies!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed from next to her, apparently now noticing the animals.

"I'll see you later" Draco told her huskily before gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and then striding away. It was all she could do to refrain from sighing. Merlin it was astounding the way her body responded to even his slightest touches.

"Have you named them yet?" Ginny asked, drawing her attention away from Draco as she came back with the dogs trailing behind her.

"I think I like the name Rosie for the brown female" Hermione said after a moment of thought.

"Could I name him Baggio?" Ginny asked her earnestly, pointing to the male dog.

"Baggio?" Hermione repeated skeptically and was shocked when the dog instantly looked up at her.

"He has a name tag" Ginny told her, laughing loudly at the incredulous expression on Hermione's face. Hermione walked over to the dogs checking to see if they all had tags but only the male carried one. She kneeled next to the white one, who was tall and had a black coloured ring around her eye. The dog wagged her tail enthusiastically and there was a look in her soulful brown eyes that made Hermione's heart clench. It was strange but she thought she saw trust there.

"You, little one, are Patches" she told the dog softly reaching out to stroke the soft hair at the back of her neck. The other dogs immediately came up to her demanding her attention and Hermione laughed aloud, animals could always brighten your mood.

"I think I'm going to have to get a bigger house to keep all of them" she mused aloud as the dogs continued their playful actions.

"Or you could just take them to Malfoy manor" Ginny replied, tongue in cheek. Hermione paused, although the thought was a very pleasant one, it was still ludicrous as her relationship with Draco or lack of one was still up in the air at the moment.

"Sure and maybe pigs will fly" she said only half teasingly before getting up.

"Actually Hermione, Pig _did_ fly" Ginny told her and for some reason that was just the funniest thing that Hermione had heard in along time. Ignoring the looks she was receiving as she was still laughing, she made her way back to the encampment with the dogs trailing behind.

"The meeting's the other way" Ginny said catching up to her, her voice still laced with amusement.

"I know, but as we're already late I thought I'd feed them and then go" she responded to Ginny, stopping at the table.

"Oh, I thought you were going to skulk off and meet Draco again" Ginny replied sweetly, Hermione busied herself with dishing out the food to hide her smile.

* * *

It was about five hours later that Hermione, Mikhail, Christophe and his men began following a treacherous path that skirted a snow caped mountain. The air became even colder as they trekked upward and Hermione had to forcibly keep herself from looking downward. Fear of heights, fear of flying, she really didn't know which was the chicken and which the egg. The only time she had not been petrified with either was when Draco had flown her to the terrace at the Manor. _Draco_…she suffered a pang of despair that he was not with her now.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Christophe called out as he turned back to look at her.

"Okay" she called back loudly so that he would hear her over the howling wind.

"It should not be much further" Mikhail said consolingly from beside her.

"Mikhail, it doesn't matter how far we have to walk. This is going to be the deciding factor in the war" she told him smile of conviction.

Mikhail nodded his head in response but Hermione did not miss the look of pride that crossed his features. She could well understand his emotions; after all, if this operation went as expected he would be forever lauded as the man who had led them to the aedesura.

It had been by pure coincidence that Mikhail had come into the researchers tent this morning, having mistaken it for the Captain's one. He had only been inside for a few seconds but that was enough time for him to hear the word aedesura. Hermione who had been facing the entrance was able to see the multitude of expressions that had crossed the young Russian's face. It wasn't long until an excited grin became prominent and then he was calling her name and walking toward her. When he told her that he knew where to find the plant her knees had nearly buckled with relief and it was all she could do to maintain some level of clear headedness when all she wanted to do was jump around the room in excitement. In no time she had one of the researchers summon William while she pulled out a map for Mikhail to show the location.

She had stood next to Ginny while William began questioning Mikhail as to the whereabouts of the plant and when he was sufficiently appeased he had called an emergency meeting. Hermione had been disappointed to learn during the meeting that Draco, Harry and Ron had already gone ahead to ensure that the route the women were to travel was safe. Not wanting to waste anytime, William had decided on a small team to try locating the plant and as Hermione was the lead researcher with responsibility for the aedesura, it had been no surprise that she was included in the group.

Ginny had been adamant to go with her but Hermione had been stern when she reminded Ginny that seeing the women to safety was still of paramount importance. Blaise had insisted to be added but because of his injury he was ordered by William to remain at camp. In the end, even the men that Draco had commissioned to be with her at all times were commanded by William to escort the women instead of protecting her as he thought that the greater threat to safety would be incurred in transporting the women rather than going after the aedesura.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Mikhail grab her arm roughly. She turned to face him and her breath caught in her throat at his expression of shock. He slumped forward, wordlessly falling onto her and it was then that she saw the arrow protruding from his back.

* * *

A.N. This is really half of the chapter that I had intended to post, however I won't be able to write for at least another week (one of my best friends is getting married ) and I thought that it would be unfair to keep this from you for that long…especially since many of you might have thought that I had given up on the story. Please forgive all the gramaatical errors.

My life has returned to some normalcy and I really do intend to update alot faster. Thank you for all the support and the reviews. Happy reading and keep safe and please safe a prayer for the people of Haiti.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: So I don't own it…and they way things are going…I never will either!

A.N. Hello , thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you make a girl so happy :) I must make special mention of Diagonally, thank you for your message, it was very insightful and I know that I haven't replied as yet but I will soon. For those of you who have reviewed this story i must apologize for not replying but i want you to know that I appreciate every review, no matter how big or small because it means that this story has connected with you :) I would write more but it's now time for…

Devil's Deal

Chapter 18 – Damnable Dilemma

Hermione's arm closed around Mikhail as she instinctively dropped to the ground. She thanked Merlin that there was an outcropping of rocks directly next to them that they could use as cover. Her eyes scanned the area trying to figure out where the attacker was situated but she couldn't distinguish anything in the snow covered area around her. Her wand was gripped tightly in her hand in preparation for attack and she almost aimed a spell at one of Christophe's soldiers before realizing that they were on the same side.

"Is he dead?" the soldier asked, crouching down next to her. From the position that Mikhail was in she could feel his shallow but labored breathing against the skin of her neck. He was unconscious and she glanced at his back only to become even more alarmed by the massive blood stain surrounding the arrow.

"No, but he needs medical help now" she told him urgently. He pushed her flat down to the ground as a shower of arrows came at them, all of them luckily striking the rocks rather than their bodies.

"Damn, they're circling around us" the soldier whispered angrily but Hermione could see the fear in his eyes. There was a scuttle of activity and then they were protectively surrounded by Christophe and the rest of his soldiers, with one of them creating a magical barrier to stop the arrows from hitting them. They would be safe for a few minutes.

"We have to move" Christophe commanded, his worried glance taking in Mikhail. There was something in his eyes that alerted Hermione to what he was thinking.

"I'm not leaving him" she told Christophe determinedly.

"I don't want to Hermione but he'll slow us down and we cannot afford to have anything happen to you" He told her regretfully and Hermione could see the rationale behind his words. Christophe would not normally leave someone to die but this was not a normal situation.

"No, he comes with us or I don't go. Now help me to pull the arrow out" she told him harshly, knowing that time was of the essence.

"He'll bleed to death" Christophe said with forced calmness and Hermione knew that was a possibility if they took it out.

"But any movement could send the arrow in deeper. Don't argue with me, just do as I say" she ordered Christophe, but her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"Sir, they're advancing from the left " One of his men alerted them and Hermione took action into her own hands as she tightened her grip on Mikhail and closed her other fist around the wooden end on the arrow. When Christophe realized what she was about to do he brushed her hand away and grasped the arrow himself before pulling it quickly out of the still unconscious Mikhail. One of the men gave them a piece of his cloak to use as a bandage but Hermione knew that would not be sufficient to staunch the blood.

"We're heading to those trees up ahead" Christophe told them, before pulling Mikhail gently of her and she stood up instantly.

"Theo, you're carrying him" he directed one of the burly soldiers, who immediately moved to drop to his hunches in front of Christophe. Hermione helped to place Mikhail on the man's back, praying to Merlin that he would not die.

"Lets go" Christophe told them and they hurriedly moved from behind the rocks, running up the slope. The barrier around them kept the arrows at bay but Hermione could now see a large group of men coming at them and moving a lot quicker in the snow covered ground than they were. In what seemed like an eternity but really about ten minutes they reached the shelter of the snow covered trees.

"They're almost upon us" she heard one of the men say to Christophe as he took position behind a tree, his wand ready in hand.

"Hermione, we're going down" Christophe told her urgently, coming to stand next to her. She looked confusedly around them. Down where exactly?

"We can't fly in this wind" he clarified for her while reaching into his robes and pulling out a tiny, wooden object. She looked on wordlessly as he cast an engorgio spell and it was transformed into a sled with straps. Moving briskly, he dragged the sled to the edge of the line of trees. Hermione followed him and felt her knees nearly buckle at the sight that meet her. This was the other side of the mountain which was snow packed with a frightful and deathly looking steep slope. Her heart lodged itself somewhere in her throat.

"After you reach to the bottom, get yourself a safe distance away and then create a magical avalanche" Christophe instructed her and she was glad that he had a planned escape route because for the first time that she could remember her fear was nearly paralyzing her. She nodded her head, understanding that there wasn't another option for them. She glanced at Mikhail, who had been placed on the ground a few feet from her.

"He'll go down with me" she told Christophe, feeling her fear dissipate with the need to get Mikhail to safety. Thankfully Christophe didn't argue with her but instead nodded and quickly went over to get the still unconscious wizard.

She placed herself on the sled tentatively, stretching her legs out and gripping hold of a leafy shrub next to her to keep from tipping over the edge. Because of the canopy of the larger trees, the ground around her was devoid of snow and it only took an instant for her to recognize what she held in her hands…the _aedesura_. Her excited gaze searched the area and she was almost lightheaded at the immense number of plants that she saw. The entire ground was nearly filled with it and some were even being trampled by the soldiers as they took positions behind the tress in readiness for attack.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sounds of spells and arrows being fired a little way from her position, apparently their attackers were upon them. She had no time to alert anyone on her discovery as Christophe had come back with Mikhail and placed him in front of Hermione, his back against her chest in an effort to protect his wound as best as possible. They were strapped in a moment later and then Christophe was asking if she was ready. Frantically she grabbed a handful of the leaves, gripping them tightly in her fist before she nodded her head and then Christophe literally pushed them of the edge.

She wanted to scream, but she was so terrified that even her voice seemed to have fled her. She put her arms tightly around Mikhail, praying to Merlin and anyone who could hear her to get them through this alive. Her eyes were watering with the frigid breeze and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Although it felt like eons, it was really merely some minutes before they reached the bottom, only stopping by crashing into a tree trunk.

There wasn't even time for her to catch her breath because as she glanced back up the mountain she could make out Christophe and his men starting to sled down the slope with their attackers coming in a little way behind them. After ramming the leaves into her pocket she quickly released the strap of the sled and then slid herself out from under Mikhail. Her legs felt wobbly and her heart was thumping in her chest but she still used all of her strength to lift Mikhail of the sled and drag him to a position behind the tree.

In about a minute Christophe and the soldiers would be at the base and she quickly grabbed her wand and aimed for the centre of the slope where their attackers were almost upon. A second after she cast the spell the snow began dislodging and coming down the mountain at a violent pace. Their attackers didn't stand a chance and Christophe and the soldiers barely made it into the magical barrier that she had erected before the snow came crashing down around them. The silence after the avalanche was deafening.

* * *

Hermione leaned tiredly against the cot next to Mikhail's knowing that the events of the day were begging to take a toll on her. The mediwizards had just left and had assured her that the arrow hadn't damaged any of his vital organs. Although he had lost a good deal of blood, with the transfusions, they expected that he would make a full recovery soon. He still hadn't awoken but perhaps that was for the best, so that his body as well as his mind could be rested.

She glanced at Christophe who stood a few feet away checking on one of his injured men. Three of them had sustained slight injuries while one had been seriously wounded. Thankfully though, none of the weapons had been coated with the aedesura potion so they had all been healed with magic. She hadn't told anyone as yet about the aedesura because her first priority after returning to camp had been to see to the injured but now she would find William and let him know.

Her startled gaze was drawn to the tent opening as it was harshly pushed open and then Draco strode in. She didn't know what Christophe might have read in his fierce features but suddenly he came to stand protectively between her and Draco. Without breaking his stride, Draco grabbed Christophe's cloak with one hand and threw him out of his path. She hadn't even been aware that Draco possessed such strength and she stared at him in awe.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked and his voice was harsh with worry. She saw his stormy eyes take in her appearance and only then realized that she was almost completely covered in Mikhail's blood.

"Hermione" he prompted her when she didn't immediately answer and she felt his hands take gentle hold of her shoulders.

"I'm not hurt" she told him, getting over her shock "the blood is Mikhail's not mine".

She instantly saw the relief flash in his eyes though he still continued to look concerned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Christophe looking at them in shock but at that moment she didn't care what anyone would think of their interaction. She leaned into Draco, needing to feel the sense of security that only he could give to her. She almost sighed when she felt his arms tighten around her, drawing her into the sheltered warmth of his body. Vaguely she noted the swoosh of the tent flap which signaled that Christophe had left.

"Tired?" Draco questioned softly, drawing away a bit to look at her upturned face. She nodded her head wearily in response.

"You can get cleaned up while I get you something to eat and then you'll rest" he told her as he took her hand and turned to leave the tent. To Hermione his plan sounded like heaven, but other matters had to be dealt with first.

"Draco" she said softly and he turned back to face her. With almost shaking fingers she pulled the leaves from her pocket. His alert gaze immediately went to her hand and it took a second or two for him to register what he was seeing. When he did, his face wreathed in a roughish grin and triumph lit his steely eyes. She smiled as he leaned in and claimed her lips.

* * *

It was late that night that she found herself walking towards Draco's tent, his folded cloak in her hands. The past few hours had been hectic to say the least. After letting Draco know about the aedesura she had been anxious to also let her friends in on the secret and asked Draco if she could get them while he spoke with William. When he had informed her that they were still on the mission, she had been understandably confused and then shocked as she realized that he had come back just for her.

The meeting with William and the Captains had gone on well, with the men unable to taper down their joy. Draco had stood beside her during the briefing and she relished having him so close to her after the taxing day that she had just been through. Afterward he had walked her to her tent and had been about to follow her in before he received a summons to meet with William.

She had a bath while she waited for him to come back but was disappointed that even after she had finished dressing he still hadn't returned. A few minutes later, a tray of food was delivered to her tent by one of the cook's helpers and she smiled when she saw the steaming cup of hot chocolate. Somehow she just knew that he had specifically ordered that for her. He had even thoughtfully taken care of her animals since the helper informed her that Draco had given orders to ensure that they were well fed and comfortable.

After having her dinner, she had waited for nearly an hour before deciding that she should go to him. Impulsively she had grabbed his cloak, thinking to use returning it as an excuse in the event that he was busy with other matters. Her trek to his tent had only been waylaid by Christophe and Hermione had taken the opportunity to try explaining the situation with Draco , though she hadn't bothered to go into much detail. Christophe hadn't looked too pleased but he had still been very cordial when they left each other.

Pausing outside of Draco's tent she strained to hear if there was any activity inside but all was silent. Tentatively she pulled the flap open and walked in, but after a look around the room she realized that it was indeed empty. Well empty except for the black ball of fur nestled on the bed apparently having settled down for the night. The cat obviously thought that she belonged to Draco and Hermione smiled as she walked over to it. As she sat on the edge of the bed, thinking to wait for Draco here, her eyes were drawn to a small opening at the side of the tent.

Curiously she went toward it and saw that it opened onto a small path that went well into the forest. She couldn't say what made her step outside and start along the path but soon enough she had passed the line of trees and then came to an abrupt stop. Before her was a large, apparently magically warmed lake. Wisps of steam floated upward while the full moon was perfectly reflected in the still water. It was a breathtakingly serene scene.

"Shouldn't you be resting" she heard to the left of her and there was no mistaking the timbre of his voice. She turned to find him with arms crossed, leaning negligently against a large boulder, the moonlight showing his pensive expression.

"I wasn't really tired" she lied easily, knowing that he didn't believe her when a platinum eyebrow was raised.

"Come here" he commanded her softly, with a small smirk playing about his lips. She walked steadily toward him and when she was near enough he pulled her into his strong arms. His cloak covered chest was warm against her back and unconsciously she fitted herself even closer to him.

"Christophe told me that you apologized to him" she said after a moment, not really expecting any comment from him.

"He brought you back safely" he said with his lips against her ear "but he should never try to get between us" he finished huskily and she felt heat suffuse her body at his almost possessive tone.

"He is no longer needed as I will see to your safety until you leave Dhiaran tomorrow" he advised her, his warm lips coming to rest on her neck. She knew he immediately felt her body stiffen at his words.

"What's the matter" he questioned but Hermione could tell that he was already aware of what she was about to say. She turned in the circle of his arms, raising her head almost defiantly to face him.

'I'm not leaving Dhiaran Draco" she told him almost forcefully, wanting him to understand that she wouldn't be changing her mind in this. He didn't say anything although she saw his jaw clench. She met his tumultuous silver eyes and decided to take advantage of his silence.

"I can't leave. My friends are here" she said by way of explanation "…_you_ are here" she finished softly suddenly unable to meet his intense gaze. She was bereft when he let go off her and moved away, going closer to the lake with his back to her.

"Don't you think I know that I am the reason you're here" his words reached her and his voice sounded low and harsh.

"If I hadn't involved you, you and your friends would be safe, living your normal life away from all of this. If anything happens to you now it would be my responsibility. I won't go through that again" he said, turning to face her and she could see the self reproach in his eyes. Never had she seen him so vulnerable, so raw.

She wanted to tell him that nothing was going to happen to her but how could she assure a man whose parents had meet gruesome deaths, whose only love had been tortured and taken away from him. He had seen too much loss in his life and even now his best friend Blaise, had been injured while trying to help him. In that moment she understood clearly that her being there was a burden to him and his guilt for all of those he hadn't been unable to protect was eating away at him. Still, that did not mean that she would abandon him, as she was more than aware that her knowledge and skills were an asset to the war.

"Draco, I can take care of myself. I've fought with Harry and Ron and this isn't the first war I'm in", throwing caution to the wind she took a few steps toward him as she wanted to face him directly with what she had to say.

"I know that someone was taken away from you by the same wizard causing this war right now, but you have to move past that worry", she needed for him to understand that she shouldn't be sent away just because of what happened with Thalia.

"It's not Thalia that I'm worried for Hermione. I don't fear for her safety whenever she is out of my sight. I don't leave missions incomplete just because I have to know that she is safe." His raspy words caused her heart to thump wildly in her chest. .

"I can't work with you here Hermione. I keep thinking about how easily you tested the potion on yourself with no concern about your welfare and I am afraid that the next time you take a risk like that …" he didn't complete his sentence but Hermione knew that he meant that she could die.

"So many things could and _have_ happened to you here. I can't be responsible for anything else Hermione" he finished forcefully and Hermione was humbled by his words. She would never have thought that Draco would be so completely open to her, even admitting his fear for her safety. All of her doubts that he didn't care for her were completely dispelled.

"Draco" she began, walking to him and then placed her hand on his face "I am here because it is what _I_ chose to do. My friends are here because it is what _they_ chose to do. Of course if anything happens to them I would never be able to forgive myself … but if I had come here by myself and something had happened to me…_they_ would never forgive themselves." She spoke softly but firmly.

"We are stronger together and… can you really tell me that if the situation was reversed you would have stayed out of Dhiaran?" He didn't answer her query but she could see the answer in his eyes. She leaned up, her lips a bare whisper from his. She didn't want to discuss this anymore, she wasn't leaving and he would just have to accept it. The proximity to him was almost overpowering and even right now as she stood before him, her very soul was clamoring for something else.

"Draco, I need you tonight" she whispered, almost aching for him to put this behind them. She glanced at his expressionless face and hoped that he wouldn't turn her away.

* * *

A.N. well I hope that you enjoyed it and thanks again for all the reviews. Happy reading and be safe until the next update, cheerio my lovelies!

Thank you for the review :)


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. I sincerely apologize (sorry, sorry, sorry) for taking such a long time to update. I know that it is irritating when you're following a story and suddenly it's on hiatus. So I'm just gonna take a minute to briefly recap the last few chapters… Hermione and the gang arrive in Dhiaran after she had been successful in brewing the counter potion; Draco was unaccountably angry that she came and there was some conflict about that; following a mission where they rescued some female victims Draco has thawed somewhat; in search of the aedesura, Hermione accidentally finds the plant; when she returns to camp Draco unexpectedly shows up, leaving the mission he was on and has informed Hermione that he wants her to leave Dhiaran; Hermione has told him that she cannot leave and now just sit back and I hope that you will enjoy the next installment of …

Devil's Deal

Chapter 19 – Destiny's Debacle

"This needs to be resolved first Hermione" he told her firmly although he did nothing to deter her hands which were currently trailing up his chest. She closed the distance between their lips, her mouth moving hungrily over his. He responded after a moment and Hermione had to brace herself at the ferocity of desire that consumed her.

"No" he broke of the kiss suddenly and took a few steps back to put some distance between them. She would probably have felt rejected if she didn't know him well enough to understand that the tenseness of his body showed how much he wanted to continue what she had started. She smiled, in fact she may have smirked, as she recognized that his battle right now wasn't with her but rather with himself.

Slowly she walked forward, dropping her cloak on the way and her hand was already unbuttoning the top of her shirt as she neared him. One step away from him though, she put her foot down and felt it immediately start to sink in mud. Instinctively, her eyes sought out a safe place to put her other foot. Noticing that Draco was standing on a patch of grass, she placed her next foot on it and tried to stabilize herself.

If Draco hadn't been, much to her surprise chuckling at her predicament, he probably would have been prepared for what happened next, however as it was, he was caught unawares. Trying to pull her foot out she grabbed unto his corded forearms but the force of her foot being freed actually propelled her forward fully into him. Unfortunately there had been no time for him to prevent their ignominious fall into lake. She ended up on top of him, while he was slightly submerged in the shallow water at the lake's edge.

He laughed, right out loud, even though he was now partially covered in sludge and getting more soaked by the second. She didn't raise her head from his chest as she was too mortified to look up at him. Merlin, she had the worst luck, she had actually attempted seduction and this was how it turned out! To add insult to injury… Draco was still chuckling.

"It's not that funny" she mumbled crossly, finally looking up to glare at him since her pride was somewhat hurt.

"It is" he told her with a grin, looking quite unrepentant. She scrambled up and stood with her arms folded as she waited for him to get up. His beautiful platinum hair had now turned dark and water was dripping onto his shoulders. His smile was contagious though and it wasn't long before she was laughing at her own clumsiness.

"I'm sorry" she told him sincerely, pulling a weed of from his shoulder.

"As you should be" he replied with a mischievous smirk "but you will still have to pay the price" he finished as he gripped her waist, lifting her clear of the ground.

"What!" she exclaimed as he lifted her higher and turned to wade into the lake.

"Draco" she cried threateningly when she felt the water reach her feet and then her legs. He stopped and put her down directly into the warm water which now reached her waist. Her clothing getting soaked and weighing her down was not a comfortable feeling. She glared at him crossly.

"_This _is the price?" she asked him almost indignantly.

"No, the price is you washing all this off" he actually grimaced a little when he ran his hand over his head.

She had never seen this side of him, in fact she had never thought that he was capable of being like this. His mood was so light that it was easy for her to forget that they were in the midst of a violent war right now or that only a few minutes ago they had been on the verge of having a disagreement. She wanted to prolong this moment for as long as she could.

"No" she said playfully, wading a few steps back in the water.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" he asked with a wicked grin, knowing that she had nowhere to go.

"What makes _you_ think that I'll just do as you say" she countered cheekily, splashing him with some water and then laughing when he made a grab for her.

She had already thought of her escape and immediately submerged herself in the water with the intention of swimming away from him. She swam further into the lake as fast as she could, but her clothing was really hindering her movements and she was forced to stop and tread water instead. She turned to look back at Draco only to realize that he wasn't there anymore. It was only a split second after that realization that she felt strong hands grip her arms before he came up. He stood in the water which now reached his throat and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. Tired of treading, she draped her arms on his shoulders and let him keep her afloat.

"Well, at least your hair is clean now" she teased him and was rewarded with a smile. In the moonlight his eyes were quicksilver and she was taken by how striking his features seemed at that moment. Quite naturally his lips found hers and she almost sighed at how perfect his kiss felt.

At first their kisses were languid, and she was just content to be enjoying these beautiful moments with him. The water surrounding them, the peaceful silence of the night and the radiance of the moonlight only added to the quiet romance of the moment. Soon enough though, the flame which she was so accustomed to ignited between them and their kisses became more demanding and full of need. She felt him tug at her clothes while his mouth moved over hers and she could feel his frustration when the water hindered his intentions.

"Abrogo induviae" she whispered when the pulled apart and instantly their clothes were removed, sinking somewhere to the bottom of the lake and just for a millisecond Draco seemed surprised. She didn't waste anytime though as she pulled him in for another kiss. Raw, uninhibited passion assailed her senses when she wrapped her legs around his ridged torso, feeling the sheer strength of his body.

His lips trailed heated kisses down her neck and she actually gasped when he raised her out of the water so that his mouth could pay homage to her breasts. The wind was cold against her now exposed skin, and only served to enhance the multitude of sensations engulfing her. With one arm firmly locked about her the other moved under the water to stroke her most sensitive spot. She moved frantically against him, wanting more even while he was bombarding her to the brink of ecstasy.

She was so close to her release, the blood rushing to her head and drowning out all sound, all awareness except the feelings he was invoking in her. Abruptly he stopped his actions and brought her back into the water. His large hands gripped her thighs which were draped on either side of him and with one sure thrust, he impaled her onto his manhood. She gripped his shoulders fiercely as a feeling of completeness consumed her.

His body was so tense against hers and even in her haze of pleasure she had to admire how much strength he had to keep them in this position in the middle of a lake. His sturdy grip guided her so that she was the one creating the friction between them and he continued kissing her, robbing her of her breath and her sensibilities. The heat was building and intensifying with every movement and she urged him to go faster, to bring her to the peak of satisfaction which she was sure only he could give to her. She was not disappointed as he tirelessly continued his assault and then, when she was sure she couldn't take anymore, her body tightened as she succumbed to one of the most exhilarating releases she had ever experienced. His own release came mere seconds after hers and she was thrilled by the final powerful movement of his body, relishing in the fact that she could do this to him.

It took her some moments to return to normalcy and their harsh breathing seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet surrounding them but she was too satiated to care. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled at the contented look on his face. She didn't know where he got the strength to walk them out of the lake but he did, holding her bridal style, and it was only then that she became alarmed at her state of undress.

"Accio clothes" she commanded and was relieved to see their clothes appear out of the lake. By this time he had already gently deposited her to stand next to him on the edge of the lake and she wasted no time in casting a cleaning spell on their clothing and getting dressed. Thank Merlin no one had come up on them earlier, or had they? Her eyes frantically searched the clearing, stopping only when Draco grabbed hold of her chin.

"No one comes here at this time of night" he assured her gently before leaning in for a small kiss.

"Are you sure?" she asked when he had pulled back.

"Positive" the seriousness in his eyes was what convinced her and allayed her fears. She was always going to be somewhat conservative and she was glad that Draco didn't seem to have a problem with that. He led her over to the path, pausing only to retrieve the cloak she had discarded earlier and then they made their way back to the encampment. She was sure that he was going to walk her to her tent but instead he clasped her hand and walked into his.

"Stay the night" he told her, drawing her to the bed. He had already started removing his clothes and he pulled on his pajama pants before handing her one of his shirts to sleep in. She didn't waste anytime debating whether she should or should not but rather quickly changed her clothes and then settled next to him. Undoubtedly she would have to be very careful when she left the tent in the morning, so as to keep their involvement quiet, but right now the thought of having him close to her for the next few hours seemed like heaven.

Considering the day that she had experienced she should have been exhausted but for some reason she couldn't go to sleep. In fact it was the very same events of the day that were keeping her awake, everything being replayed in her mind, especially the conversation that she had with Draco just before they ended up in the lake. She looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were closed but knowing that he was still awake.

"Draco" she said softly, snuggling a bit closer to him under the covers

"Hmm" he answered, his arm moving around her but still he didn't open his eyes.

"You're not going to force me to leave Dhiaran, are you? I know my being here isn't what you want but I wish that you could try to understand my position…" she paused, as words seemed to fail her "… If only you understood _why_ I can't leave then you wouldn't ask me to go" She finished lamely. It was long moments before he spoke, his voice quiet but serious.

" I understand Hermione" he told her and she turned shocked eyes to meet his. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? That he wasn't going to fight her about staying. Although his face was impassive, the clarity in his mercurial eyes gave her the answer and she reached up to hug him, relieved and ecstatic beyond words.

"I…" _love you, _was what she nearly blurted out but she caught the words before they could be expressed. Suddenly she couldn't meet his eyes, knowing that it wouldn't be difficult for him to see the depth of feelings that she held for him. She knew that by saying those words, everything would be irrevocably changed between them and Merlin help her but she didn't think she was strong enough, at the moment, to face a possible negative response from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, cupping her cheek with his palm.

"Nothing" was her too quick response "…I guess I just can't believe that you're agreeing" she lied, hoping that he would believe that.

"That's all?" he asked skeptically

"That's all" she confirmed, looking at him steadily. He did not believe her, she could see it in his questioning eyes. After what seemed like an eternity of silence he finally nodded imperceptibly and she knew that this was his way of saying that he wouldn't pursue it. She gratefully put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, all the while trying to control her panicked heart rate.

"You are to stay on the camp at all times unless it comes under attack. This is not optional" he spoke after a moment and there was no mistaking the authority in his tone.

Normally, she would have bristled at this but it was time for her to reciprocate and understand his position. Today he had left a mission, without his men, without any thought for his own safety in order to ensure her safety. To say that his actions were extremely dangerous would be an understatement and she knew that if any harm came to him, especially because of her, she would forever be tormented.

"Okay" she whispered, raising her head again to meet his unfathomable gaze. No more words were spoken between but when he pulled her closer to him and rested his head on hers, she new he was relieved that she had agreed.

* * *

She awoke sometime later, disoriented more by the sounds coming from outside than by being in Draco's tent.

"Will you stop shouting, you're loud enough to wake the dead" she heard Blaise whisper, sounding frustrated and instinctively knew that it could only be one person causing this raucous. She glanced up at Draco who was wide awake and looking down at her, a small smirk playing about his lips.

"If _you_ just get out of my way, I wouldn't have to be making any noise" was Ginny's furious response.

"Why can't you be like Harry and Ron and wait a few more hours to see her," Blaise told her, his voice raising a notch and Hermione could only imagine how long Ginny had been being difficult. She made a movement to get up but Draco's arm stilled her. Undoubtedly he was enjoying the harassment of Blaise.

"A few more hours ! Are you daft? We don't even know _if_ she is in there" were Ginny's heated words.

"William told us that she and Draco were fine, if she wasn't in her tent, where else would she be?" Blaise replied logically but Hermione could hear the strain in his voice.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving here until I know for certain she is inside." Ginny told him stubbornly and Hermione knew she meant it. "And no one asked you to come with me so go and sleep or something and stay out of my way"

" For Merlin's sake, Draco certainly isn't going to have her walking about all alone in the night and I'm not leaving you alone either. Who knows what other destruction you would wreak" were Blaise's exasperated sentiments.

"Other destruction? How dare you, I've never caused any destruction in my whole life" Ginny stated, sounding so outraged that Hermione was almost tempted to believe her, almost. She heard Blaise's laugh and knew he found Ginny's words as funny as she did. Unfortunately for him, he was still within breathing distance of Ginny's wrath.

"Damn!" Blaise exclaimed painfully "… you didn't have to mangle my foot" She heard Ginny laughing gleefully.

"Is there something you wanted Blaise?" Draco called out, startling her somewhat.

"Oh good, he's awake!" Ginny exclaimed before walking into the tent, her wand glowing brightly in her hand. Hermione was glad that she and Draco were more than adequately covered because Ginny came straight at them.

"Thank Merlin you're okay Herms" she said, stopping next to the bed. Hermione sat up and then smiled, thinking of how totally unfazed Ginny was at seeing her next to Draco.

"Sorry… I tried to keep her out" Blaise told them from the entrance, sending a rueful glance to Ginny.

"I heard" Draco replied dryly and Hermione could almost swear that she saw Blaise's colour raise a little.

"I'm fine Gin" she reassured her friend, knowing that Ginny's actions were fuelled by worry for her, and of course she had been worried about them too. Even _she_ was bursting with curiosity and she was glad that Ginny had decided to come now.

"Did everything go well with the mission? Are the women settled? Did Raisa completely get over her fever?" Hermione asked in succession.

"I can see you're fine…" Ginny replied "…and yes, yes and yes to your questions, but please Herms" she held up a hand "let's wait until later for the rest of them" she finished with a small yawn. "I'm really very tired"

"Of course Gin" Hermione instantly contritely responded , noticing the exhaustion on Ginny's face.

"I'm off to bed then" Ginny announced and Hermione made a move to get up.

"Wait, I'll walk with you" Hermione told her, but Blaise interjected.

"I'll take her" he said, his gaze gentle as he looked at the red haired witch, who unfortunately missed his look.

"Yeah, don't bother Herms, I'll be fine" Ginny told her with a small smile before she turned to leave.

"Don't even think about waking Leah when we get to my tent" she heard Ginny tell him as they exited

"Why would I do that?" was Blaise's confused response.

"Why indeed?" Ginny replied sarcastically, her voice a little quieter as they moved away from the tent.

"Merlin, you'll drive me insane yet" Blaise's voice came across, sounding amused.

"One can only hope" Ginny snapped at him, her voice louder and Hermione shook her head in bemusement, thinking that they were probably going to continue like that until they reached her tent. She turned to face Draco, feeling his kiss on her temple before she pulled the covers back over them and then falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione looked around the tent, noting with satisfaction that everything was finally set up in preparation for the brewing of the potion. Multiple stations had been organized with cauldrons surrounded by the specified ingredients, the only one missing being the aedesura. Outside, night had fallen, and the place was unnaturally quiet. Perhaps it was the anticipation of waiting for the team to bring back the plant or perhaps people were giving silent prayers that all went well with the mission but in any event the inhabitants of the camp were very much subdued.

Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise were all part of the team that had gone to retrieve the aedesura and her stomach had been in knots since they had left early this morning. She knew that they would be exhausted after having returned to the camp last night but they had been so determined to go that even William's words of caution had gone unheeded. She could more than understand their need to go, in fact she had wanted to accompany them but she knew that she had to keep her promise to Draco and she had done exactly that.

"Herms, this just came in" Ginny told her excitedly as she entered into the tent.

"Mail?" she questioned, knowing that they weren't allowed to have correspondence outside of the camp for security reasons.

"It's from Luna and it has an official Ministry stamp on it" Ginny replied coming to stand before her, her hands opening the missive. She knew that this had to be something vital for the Ministry to have signed off on it. She waited anxiously while Ginny read the correspondence and the look of horror on Ginny's face clenched her heart in dread.

"Merlin…" Ginny whispered in shock "Raminov's men have kidnapped _Thalia_" Ginny told her "…and they've brought her to Dhiaran!"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys and the support, it's fantastic to hear what you think about Devil's Deal. Unfortunately I won't be answering any questions about how many more chapters are left etc. because, as you can probably tell, this story has taken on a life of its own and I couldn't truthfully answer any questions like those. Have I mentioned how much I love your theories on certain things in the story, such as the animals being animagus … interesting. Hope to continue posting soon, so keep your fingers crossed okay. Happy reading and keep safe.

Thank you for the review


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. Dear All,

Yes it's been a horrifically long time since I have updated and I know that this has been very frustrating for many of you. Just to let you know, my life has been really crazy for a bit and continues to be so…I got married very recently and I also have migrated to another country for a bit, so please bear with me. This was supposed to be a much longer chapter but I decided to break it up into two as I can't seem to get the time to complete it and I didn't want for you guys to have another week of waiting!

La Diablesa

* * *

Last time on Devil's Deal :

"It's from Luna and it has an official Ministry stamp on it" Ginny replied coming to stand before her, her hands opening the missive. She knew that this had to be something vital for the Ministry to have signed off on it. She waited anxiously while Ginny read the correspondence and the look of horror on Ginny's face clenched her heart in dread.

"Merlin…" Ginny whispered in shock "Raminov's men have kidnapped _Thalia_" Ginny told her "…and they've brought her to Dhiaran!"

* * *

**Chapter 20 –Decidedly Downcast**

"Kidnapped?" Hermione heard herself whisper, her brain trying to come to terms with this shocking revelation. She took the missive from Ginny and read it through slowly, hoping beyond all hope that somehow Luna had been mistaken.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked worriedly and for once she couldn't answer as the enormity of the situation began to sink in.

"There is nothing that we can do right now" William answered instead while coming into the tent, a missive similar to their's clamped in his fist.

"But she's in danger!" Ginny responded, her expression incredulous "we can't just sit around here doing nothing while Merlin knows what is happening to her!"

"I understand how you feel Ginny but Thalia is not one of our top priorities." William told her, his face sympathetic but his tone brooked no argument. Intuitvely she knew that something was wrong with that statement. Hermione could tell from William's words that he had failed to take one critical point into consideration.

"She has to be a priority" she told him, her voice sounding a lot more forceful than she had expected.

"No" she held up a hand to stop William from interrupting her before continuing.

"Thalia is very important to this war, which is _why_ Draco tried to ensure her safety. She betrayed her father by giving us information and I'm sure that he isn't about to forgive _that_. Raminov knew exactly what he was doing by kidnapping her." She paused and looked directly at William, wanting his full attention for what she was about to say.

"He _knows_ that Draco will stop at _nothing_ to protect her."

William was very quiet as he mulled over her words. After a few moments he spoke and Hermione could hear the utter frustration in his voice.

"Look, in as much as I understand the point that you're making Hermione, the fact still remains that I don't have the man power to commit to a rescue operation. The camp is nearly depleted, Draco, his men, Harry, all of them are out collecting the aedesura. It just isn't possible right now".

"Does Draco know?" Ginny asked quietly, almost as though she wished she didn't have to ask. Merlin, what if he was already endangering himself trying to get to Thalia, as he had done with her.

"No, he hasn't been informed" William told them and mentally she echoed Ginny's sigh of relief.

"Well…we could go, we've already had some practice with the earlier rescue" Ginny told him excitedly, her expression hopeful as she looked at Hermione.

"No, I will not agree to that, and I expect that you both will abide by this" William told them somewhat harshly.

"I cannot risk Hermione's safety at this critical moment. We expect the first batch of the plants to be coming in soon, and I don't need to remind you of the amount of injured people that need that potion to survive"

He waited expectantly for her response, and she thought over what he said carefully before giving her answer.

"I understand" Hermione told him steadily, knowing that there was much reasoning behind William's words.

"We will devote ourselves to producing the potion." She couldn't ignore the amount of lives that we're depending on her, no matter how much she felt as though she was turning her back on Thalia and resigning her to whatever harsh fate she was enduring right now.

"When the team comes back, I'll speak with them about this and see what possible options we have to get her out safely" William told them almost softly, in contrast to the severity of his earlier statements.

"Please remember what I've said William. When Draco comes back, she _has_ to be a priority, whether you agree or not" she reminded him, her eyes serious as she met his.

"I'll remember" he told her, nodding his head in acquiescence before exiting the tent.

"Merlin, just when we think we have things in hand, some other disaster happens" Ginny said, coming over to stand next to her.

"Herms are you okay?" Ginny asked her and it was only then that she realized that she had been staring off into space.

"Yes of course I'm okay" she told Ginny but she knew her voice sounded distant.

"Really?" Ginny asked skeptically. She didn't bother to lie to Ginny knowing the other witch would see straight through it.

"I'm worried about Thalia…and Draco. I can only imagine what he is going to do when he finds out about this. I don't have a good feeling about this Gin, I just don't have a good feeling about it".

Her admission was met with complete silence. She looked at Ginny, confused when she saw the shocked expression on her face.

"Sorry, it's just that you're Hermione Granger, you never let you feelings prevail over your rationality. You're too…I don't know calculated maybe"

"Thanks a lot Gin" she responded dryly, feeling Ginny's word sting her a bit.

"No Herms, that's a compliment, you're the only one between us that can put feelings aside to find the solution. It's kind of scary hearing you say that you have a bad feeling about this" Ginny explained, and Hermione could comprehend Ginny's words.

"It's horrible, but sometimes I think we forget that you're human just like everyone else" Ginny told her apologetically, putting an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

It was much later that night that she and Ginny decided to call it a day. The first set of aedesura had arrived a little after William had left and they had been brewing the potion since then. The potion had been successfully brewed and all of the injured who had tested it were already showing marked signs of improvement. It was undoubtedly a momentous breakthrough for them. Now everyone seemed to be reinvigorated with a stronger determination to defeat Raminov and win this war.

She was tired both mentally and physically but sleep had eluded her. It was that restlessness that had led her to Draco's tent, but even being surrounded by his personal effects did little to comfort her heart. Every minute that went by without their return to the camp increased her inexplicable dread.

She woke up feeling disoriented as she hadn't even been aware of falling asleep. She raised her head of Draco's desk, blinking to clear the sleep from her muddled brain.

"I'm sure the bed would have been more comfortable" she heard his voice and raised startled eyes to see him sitting in a chair across the room.

"Draco" she could only whisper as so many emotions rushed through her. He answered with a slight smile, his grey eyes never leaving hers.

"Don't you have a better greeting for me" he told her softly, his smile turning into that beguiling smirk.

She walked to him on legs that seemed unsteady, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. His entire demeanor was relaxed and she instinctively knew that he hadn't been told about Thalia. She stopped in front of him unsure of how to proceed. He reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her into the chair with him.

"Draco, I need to tell you something" she told him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"It can wait" he replied as he lowered his head to hers.

No, it's important…" she told him an instant before he kissed her and all thought flew out of her mind.

'I needed that" he said softly, his thumb tracing her lips. She was loathe to spoil the moment, feeling so very close to him. She knew that the instant he was told about Thalia the situation between them would be irrevocably changed.

"I was worried about you" he told her drawing her closer to him "Thank Merlin you stayed safe."

She closed her eyes as she was assailed by the depth of her feelings for him. His words struck a chord in her soul, making her feel treasured. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and she opened her eyes to see that intense gaze that she loved so very much.

"I can't imagine my life without you" his words were sincerely spoken and she was left breathless by his unexpected declaration and by his kiss.

When they drew apart, she reached up a hand to gently touch his face, only to pull it back swiftly. She looked at her hand in shock, knowing that the delicate porcelain fingers were not hers. Her confusion intensified when her frantic gaze fell on the silky black hair cascading over her shoulders ending at her waist.

This was not her hair, this was not her body, this was not _her_.

Suddenly the room around them changed and a huge mirror appeared behind Draco. With stark terror she looked at her reflection, already knowing what she would see. She heard Draco's voice and her heart stopped beating when he said.

"What's wrong Thalia?"

She woke up breathing harshly and with her heart hammering. She put a visibly trembling hand to her chest, taking in deep breaths as she tried to calm down. It was a long time before she could quell the tremors that dream had invoked in her.

She looked around the room, noting that everything was as it should be… no mirror and of course there was no Draco. What did that dream mean? Why had it affected her so much? It was almost as though she had awoken from a nightmare, a nightmare in which Draco and Thalia were together.

"Hermione…Hermione" Ginny's frantic shouting interrupted her thoughts. She was out of the chair in seconds, running to meet her friend and she almost collided with her just outside of the tent.

"They've returned!" she told her while grabbing her arm "Draco's been injured!"

* * *

Okay, so now that my life has settled a lot more I will be able to update this story regularly. Hope you enjoyed it. Keep safe and happy reading.

Thank you for the review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - Do not own it.

A.N. Apologies as usual for the months of wait and for the grammatical errors. Not wasting anymore time, welcome to …

Devil's Deal

Chapter 21

"Injured?" she managed to ask while running toward the Mediwizards' tent.

"Yes, he….you'll see" Ginny told her, sounding breathless as she too was running.

Hermione knew it was a dire situation even before she entered the tent. Ginny's hesitancy to give information, the solemn faces of Draco's men and Ron and Harry's concerned looks had her mentally bracing herself before going in. Yet, nothing could have prepared her for the sight which she met.

There, lying on a cot, covered in blood was Draco. She hesitated at the entrance, afraid to go in further because he looked so still…so lifeless. Unconsciously she watched his chest, her heart palpitating frantically as she waited in anguish to see any movement to indicate that he was breathing.

"He's alive" a Mediwizard told her and without even realizing it her feet had already taken her to his side. Blinking back tears, she gently reached out a hand to touch his face lightly.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked and although her voice was quiet there was urgency in her tone.

"He's lost a lot of blood due to a severe abdominal injury. Four of his ribs were broken, these punctured both sides of his lungs causing blood to enter and nearly fill it. If he had brought in any later he would have been dead". The Mediwizard answered, coming to stand next to her. "We've managed to drain the fluid and heal his lungs".

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked, her voice slightly hopeful after being told that they had healed him.

"He's not critical now but because of the blood loss he's had a significant decrease in blood oxygen going to his brain…he's in a coma" the mediwizard told her sympathetically.

"A coma" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears once more as she looked at Draco's marble like face.

"We've given him a blood rejuvenator to build back what he has lost but I can't say when he might awake out of the coma. There is nothing more that we can do now"

"Thank you" she told him although her gaze was still directed at Draco.

"He'll pull through this" Ginny said, coming to stand near her. Harry and Ron joined her, taking turns to offer reassuring words. She wanted to believe them but it was difficult to when he was in this condition; battered and unresponsive.

"How did this happen to him?" she asked

"We were ambushed getting back." Ron told her quietly "Some Aurors were cornered and he went to assist but by then we were all under heavy attack and fighting. Maybe an hour later I spotted him and he had a dagger in his stomach. Then out of nowhere another attacker just launched himself at Draco and they both went down a steep incline."

"He was like this when we found him. We tried to get him here as fast as possible" Harry continued from Ron.

"Damn it! I should have been able to protect him!" Blaise sudden muted outburst jolted everyone. She turned to look at him, only now registering his presence. He looked so broken, it was apparent how deeply affected he was by Draco's condition.

"It's not your fault Blaise." Ginny consoled him gently while reaching across to take his hand in hers. Hermione could well understand the frustration and worry that Blaise was feeling as she had experienced those emotions whenever one of their group had been injured.

Even so, the crippling fear that she was feeling now was on a different level. Normally she could remain levelheaded enough to still make decisions and look after those around her, this time however she just wanted to hold onto Draco and cry with helplessness. She understood that he was going to recover but she knew that until he opened his eyes she wouldn't be able to completely believe that.

"Thank Merlin these mediwizards are so good. They analyzed and healed him within a couple of minutes" Harry said while placing a chair close to her. She automatically sat down and carefully took Draco's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask that his visitors be limited to one person at a time" the Mediwizard kindly told them a moment later. Hermione knew she couldn't leave him, to move away at this time was incomprehensible to her.

"Of course" Harry responded before placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll leave now Hermione. Don't worry too much, he's going to be fine" he told her with absolute certainty.

Ron also rested his hand on her other shoulder "Yeah, before you know it he'll be awake and complaining about how hungry he is" he said with a small smile.

"That sounds more like something you would do" Ginny responded as she gently nudged him out of the way so that she could hug Hermione. "He's a fighter, this isn't going to keep him down for long". While Ginny had been hugging her, Blaise had leaned over to speak some words to Draco. By the time Ginny had stepped away he had gone over to stand next to Harry and Ron, ready to leave.

"Thank you,…" she told them with heartfelt gratitude "…thank you for bringing him back". Their gentle smiles and understanding nods showed their acknowledgement before they took their leave.

* * *

Over the next few hours, her panic and shock slowly faded. Draco had been magically cleansed and his numerous scars and cuts were now completely visible as he wasn't covered in blood. She wanted to believe that he seemed less pale. His hand at least felt slightly warmer, which was an indication that the blood rejuvenator was working. She had asked the Mediwizard during one of his visits whether he thought that Draco was aware of what was going on around him. As she had expected, he had answered that he couldn't be sure, but he nonetheless encouraged her to speak to Draco in the chance that he was.

Since then, she had spoken softly to Draco but there was very little that she could say, other than to reassure him that he was going to recover soon. She wanted to remain as positive as possible so she steered clear away from mentioning the war. Her heart still ached to see him in such a state but she silently thanked Merlin that he was alive. Although he continued to be unresponsive, she would not be daunted, as she knew beyond any doubt that she would support him through his recovery, no matter how long it took.

She awoke disoriented, having not realized that she had fallen asleep. Her eyes immediately sought Draco's face as she raised her head of his bed. His eyes remained closed, his features unmoved.

"Sorry for waking you" Ginny's quiet words startled her. She turned to look at Ginny, mildly surprised to see Blaise standing with her.

"It's fine, I hadn't intended to sleep anyway" She saw Ginny and Blaise share a look before Ginny spoke.

"Blaise is going to sit with Draco until you've had something to eat" Ginny told her "And please don't tell me that you aren't hungry…" Ginny put a stop to her interruption before she could even voice it "…because you and I both know that you're not going to be of any help to him if you don't keep up your own strength Hermione." Although understanding the wisdom of Ginny's words she was still most reluctant to move away from Draco.

"We've spoken to the Mediwizard who has assured us that he's stable and I will get you if anything changes" Blaise told her reassuringly.

She knew it was futile to argue with them and she understood clearly that they were concerned about her wellbeing. She nodded to them before turning back to Draco. Slowly she disengaged her hands from his and got up from the chair. She reached up to smooth some of his hair off his forehead, her fingers lingering on the scar near his eye.

"I'll be back soon" she whispered to him and it was the most natural thing for her to place a soft kiss on his forehead before turning to leave. Blaise stood blocking her way with a chain and locket dangling from his fingers.

"Go ahead, take it" he told her with a mischievous smile and tentatively she grasped the chain. She could not contain her smile as she realized what she was holding. Draco's current image was projected in the locket. Blaise had just made sure that she could continue to monitor Draco even when she wasn't with him.

"Thank you" Instinctively she reached out to hug the tall wizard.

"No worries, I know it's illegal to have one but it comes in handy in situations like these" he told her with a conspiratorial wink. She shook her head, still smiling as she honestly couldn't be bother about the number of magical laws that they were breaking right now.

"Come on then" Ginny tugged at her arm, her grin matching Blaise's as she led her out of the tent.

Although she knew that she was only going to have a quick bite before returning to Draco, the locket helped to greatly ease the anxiety of being away from him, especially as he was at his most vulnerable at the moment. She kept covertly glancing at his image in the locket as they made their way to their tent. However, the further they moved into the camp area, the more aware she became that she was receiving not strange, but different looks from the people they passed.

She was about to ask Ginny what was going when she figured out what the looks meant. It was all out in the open now. Undoubtedly word had spread, not only about Draco's condition, but obviously about her reaction to it as well. She could well imagine the shock they must have felt upon hearing that Hermione Granger had been over-wrought at the bedside of Draco Malfoy . Now everyone knew that they shared some kind of relationship and although the looks she had been receiving weren't censorious, they were very much curious.

Being outed was not as calamitous as she had once thought it would be. She knew there would be lots of talk and speculation, but she realized in that instant that it didn't matter. She wasn't ashamed of having been involved with Draco no matter the circumstances. She didn't have any regrets.

She had only just finished eating, after having taken a quick bath when Harry and Ron entered their tent. She knew from their grim expressions that the situation was serious and Harry didn't waste any time in stating the purpose of their visit.

"Ginny filled us in on Thalia's kidnapping" he told her bluntly. She raised stricken eyes to meet Ginny's, shocked that she had all but forgotten Thalia in her worry over Draco.

"It's okay Herms, we understand" Harry told her reassuringly and Ron nodded in agreement. "However, the war is in a critical stage right now. We're meeting with William in a few minutes to figure out the next course of action. Again, we would understand if you needed to be with Draco right now but…"

"I'll come to the meeting Harry" she interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. As torn as she was about not being with Draco she knew that she had a responsibility to her friends and to everyone involved in the war. Perhaps it was the very fact that Draco could not be a part of it that added to her determination now. Securing Thalia's safety would have been his number one priority, she knew that beyond any doubt and she would do everything in her power to do so as well. She would stand with her friends to win this war.

After visiting Draco once more, she made her way with Ginny and Blaise to William's tent. The Mediwizard as well as Draco's third in command had been quick to assure her that they would inform her if he awoken. She thanked them but didn't let on that she would also be checking on him through the locket. They took the empty seats next to Ron and Harry as William began the briefing on the current situation of the war.

"I am sure Raminov is aware that we are brewing the counter potion" Harry stated after William was finished. "He must be on high alert right now. I don't think we should wait but attack him now before he has a chance to increase his defences" There was no mistaking the authority behind Harry's words. His experience as a war hero was not lost on the gathering.

"Ron and I have been speaking with Andrei and going through the maps. It seems that we may have a way to get to Raminov's stronghold here" Harry said, while pointing at a castle on the map. It was obvious that Harry was well prepared for this meeting, from the determined glint in his eyes she knew that he was completely sure that this was the best way forward.

"As much as I understand what you're saying Harry, we have many injured men right now. I do not think we should chance it. We need more Aurors before we can attack." William's words were also full of authority. "I have already requested that the Ministry send every available Auror".

Hermione knew that they had to move as soon as possible. Time was of the essence in every regard. Raminov had already proven himself to be a calculated strategist and they couldn't give him the opportunity to mobilize or to flee.

"I agree with Harry…" Ron spoke in the contemplative silence "…Raminov has clusters of men protecting the outskirts of the town, which would mean that his actually location, the castle, is not as yet heavily guarded. These next few hours are when he will be his most vulnerable."

"We also have to consider that Raminov may have hostages , including women and children. If we could infiltrate, it may mean that they get out alive" Harry added.

"We have enough skilled Aurors at the moment and with Malfoy's men, we should be able to at least create an opening for the second wave attack." Christophe spoke up from the back of the room. Hermione could tell that William was changing his mind. It was hard to go against the logic of two decorated war heroes and one of your most trusted captains.

"What's you plan?" William finally said and they shared relieved smiles.

"As Ron said earlier, Raminov has his men posted on the outskirts of this area. It would be impossible to get past that perimeter as they not only outnumber us, they can alert any of the other groups nearby to assist them." Harry began by outlining the positions of Raminvo's men on the map.

"The only area that is unguraded is here" He indicated to what was the steep side of the mountain that the castle, Raminov's stronghold was perched on. "Andrei has told us that the reason it remains unguarded is due to intense wind currents that makes any form of ascent almost impossible". There was something in the way he said almost then looked at Ron that let her know something was amiss. She wasn't completely surprised when they both looked expectantly at her. Having been friends with them for such a long time she already knew what they were thinking about.

"That's suicide…" she told them sternly "…you barely survived that time".

"Some years ago Hermione found a spell that could make items perform at highly increased levels, Ron and Harry used it to make their brooms go faster" Ginny explained to the gathering "I think it will work though Hermione" the red haired witch told her. Hermione should have realized that Ginny was also in on this plan and from Blaise's nodding, she guessed him as well. They probably went through all of this during the time she had been with Draco.

"We were unprepared the last time Herms. This time we only need it to get from the base to the castle. The extra speed would allow us to easily cut through those wind currents" Harry cajoled her.

"Although we performed the spell at that time, we didn't know how to stop the spell once started but Hermione does" Ron joined in "She never taught it to us to keep us from trying it again. She's the only person that knows it completely" he finished sheepishly.

The entire gathering turned expectantly to face her. She knew from the hopeful expressions that she didn't have a choice.

* * *

Properly learning the spell had taken them a couple of hours. As their attack was planned for nightfall, they were working in good time. Hermione had practiced it as well as she very much intended to be part of the attack. The hardest thing for her was getting on the broom. Harry and Ron had tried to dissuade her from going with them and instead joining with the rest of Aurors when they arrived but she had been adamant.

As she had stood looking at the broom she remembered the night or rather early morning that Draco had taken her to look at the sunrise from the terrace. She hadn't been afraid with him and she had actually looked forward to the next time when they would go again. She had shook her head in derision as his words replaying in her head.

_"What would you do if you we're ever in a situation where you needed to fly?" _he had asked her and she had replied to him that she hadn't the foggiest notion.

Taking out the locket she had looked at his image. He had done so much and been through even more to ensure that they succeeded. She wasn't about to let him down. Straightening her back, she had mounted the broom, and although her body had trembled with fear she never backed down. On her third try Ron and Harry had joined her, they cast a spell to make sure she didn't fall off and then grabbed each of her arms as they flew straight up. She hadn't enjoyed it, she really had thought she would die and she swore that after they completed this mission she was never getting on a broom again. Nonetheless, her resolve to be part of the attack never faltered and she was grateful to have her friends' support.

They were to leave on the mission in a few minutes and she had come to look in on Draco. She sat on the side of his bed wanting to be as close to him as possible. His hand in hers felt markedly warmer and she smiled as she brought it to her lips.

"I love you" she told him, not even aware that she was going to speak the words until they had been formed.

"I'm not telling you this to burden you but I just…I just wanted you to know." She didn't know whether he could hear her or not but it didn't matter. She freed one of her hands to wipe her tears.

"Everyone's assembling Herms" Ginny told her sympathetically from the entrance. She nodded to her before turning back to Draco. Her hand reached into her pocket to take out a small vial. She had been happy to see that the Aurors who had been injured by the aedesura potion had fully recovered after drinking the counter potion. Even their scars had completely diappeared. Draco's wounds hadn't been caused by the potion and his body was already healing… except for the scar.

However the war turned out she didn't want Draco to be permanently marked by it. Although she knew she was being selfish by not giving him the option to choose for himself she nonetheless carefully uncovered the counter potion and poured it into his mouth. He remained unmoving as she traced her hand over his scar.

"You already have too many scars" she whispered quietly before leaning in to kiss him "Keep safe, my love".

* * *

I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your continuous support of this story over these past months. My life has been a never ending roller coaster but your reviews and messages have been greatly appreciated. I know that some of you have written to me and I intend to reply to you as soon as I can, so please don't think that I'm being rude and ignoring your messages. Also, thank you to fruitstoeat for the beautiful manip. Keep safe and happy reading.

Thanks for the review.


	22. Chapter 22

A.N. The full chapter as promised. Nothing has been changed in the first part so you can skip to the separating line and continue reading from there.

Also, welcome to the penultimate chapter of Devil's Deal….

Chapter 22

Devil's Deal

The journey to Raminov's stronghold had thankfully gone according to plan and now the group was gathered at the base of the mountain preparing for their terrifying ascent.

"Just like we practiced" Harry shouted over the howling wind.

She knew he couldn't see her nod but at that moment she was too frightened to answer him. It was her worst nightmare come true, flying at a ridiculously dangerous speed into absolute darkness, completely vertical. Her mind and heart was in this completely but her body felt paralyzed.

"You'll be fine" Ron shouted as well, gripping her upper arm as Harry grabbed the other. She couldn't even see their faces or the rest of the group. The only thought propelling her was that she had to do it for Draco. If anything happened to Thalia he would never forgive himself. She had to do what he couldn't do. She had to do it for Draco.

"Ready… one, two, three, go!" Harry ordered before they kicked off the ground. She screamed and held on to the broom with all her might. In the blink of an eye they had flown up to the castle and before she could even catch her breath, Harry and Ron had propelled their brooms horizontally and then downward as they landed roughly on the floor of a parapet. Thankfully Harry had said a spell before life off to link their brooms so when he said the counter spell , the magic on their brooms ceased.

Even through her cloak she could feel her skin graze as the slid a few feet before coming to a rough stop against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, hauling her to her feet.

"Yes" she managed to gasp, her heart palpitating and her knees week. Vaguely she registered that the rest of the group had already drawn their wands and Christophe and some of his men were already engaging some insurgents. As quickly as she could she drew her wand, shaking her head a bit as though that would relieve the dazed feeling engulfing her.

"Move, move" Ron shouted, pointing to a staircase behind them. She followed Harry and Ron down with Ginny and Blaise while the rest of the Aurors followed. It was obvious as they entered onto the landing that an alarm had been raised as Raminov's men started to descend upon them. Spells were being thrown all around but their group was proving to be stronger. As a unit they moved to the direction of the dungeons with the aim of freeing the hostages but suddenly they found themselves surrounded and nearly overpowered.

"Split up" Harry ordered, pointing to different passageways while continuing to aim spells. She fought her way to the passageway closest to her, relieved to note that Ginny and Blaise as well as three other Aurors were behind her. It was not paltry spells they were using but rather Avadas and Crucios. She hated being responsible for the deaths of the insurgents but it was a do or die situation and too many lives depended on them.

She knew they should be heading down the many stairs in order to reach the dungeons but as the attackers were coming up from the lower floors, it was proving most difficult. She could not count the number of lives she had taken or how many she had gravely injured.

"Down!" Blaise exclaimed before he tackled her to the ground and rolled them a couple of feet. She looked on as Ginny aimed her wand upward and directed an Avada to the men who had nearly killed her. Immediately she scrambled to her feet, her wand pointing forward as she continued along a landing knowing that her back was being covered by her friends.

An hour later they were still heavily engaged in the fighting. Raminov's castle was massive and filled with many passageways, which worked both for them and against. They had no idea where the rest of their team was, whether their friends had been captured, were wounded or dead. Having fought in the War, Hermione knew that it would only hamper them if they began to worry about their friends. Their only thought was to complete the mission by any means necessary.

Rounding a corner, they were met with absolute silence and two divergent passageways. Hermione took a moment to take a deep breath and rest her wand hand. Even with the adrenalin pumping through her veins, she was exhausted. A glance at Ginny and Blaise showed that they were faring better than her, probably due to all their Quidditch practice.

"We should split up again to cover more ground." Blaise spoke to the three Aurors, "When you're ready, you guys take the left side and we'll cover the right." The Aurors immediately agreed and wished them good luck before heading down the left passageway.

"Don't you think we're wearing ourselves too thin?" Ginny asked Blaise while coming to stand next to Hermione.

"We don't have a choice" Blaise responded and she could hear the trepidation in his voice.

"Ready to go on?" Ginny asked her and Hermione realized that they were giving her a chance to gather her strength.

Before she could answer though, they were bombarded with attacks from the passage that the Aurors had just gone through. They were now caught out in the open, too far away from the passage on the right to escape and having no choice but to return from where they came. They were easily outnumbered and it was becoming more difficult keeping the insurgents at bay. Ginny was leading the way with Blaise flanking her and Hermione bringing up the rear, however suddenly she felt herself being flung against a wall by a spell.

The fall jarred every bone in her body and even as she gripped her wand to defend herself, she knew her reaction time had not been good enough. She looked into the eyes of the wizard who had his bow and arrow trained at her and time seemed to slow down. She saw him draw the bow back and then he too was flung against a wall by a spell. She turned to look at Ginny and Blaise but instead her eyes found mercurial gray ones.

"Draco!" she gasped, although she knew her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gruffly coming to kneel next to her.

"What..how…?" she couldn't even formulate a sentence through the shock of seeing him alive and well. He didn't answer her but grasped her arms and pulled her up with him.

"We've got to keep moving" he told her before taking her hand as Ginny, Blaise and a few of his men moved toward them. Blaise pointed to the passage on the right and Draco nodded his head before giving the signal to two of his men to lead the way. As her shock wore off, the joy of seeing him was almost too much to contain even in this dire situation. She grasped his hand tightly to reassure herself that he was indeed beside her and smiled when he returned the gesture.

* * *

They stopped suddenly when a blue light appeared before them, the signal that the prisoners had been secured. The feeling of relief in the group was almost tangible yet Draco remained tense at her side.

"Do you think Thalia would have been in the dungeons?" she asked him, instinctively recognizing his worry.

"I don't know" was his almost curt response. She glanced at Ginny and Blaise and could see the understanding in their eyes.

"Our priority now is to locate Raminov, he must not escape" Draco ordered his men, his voice harsh. He raised his wand and said an incantation over it, finishing with Harry's name. It was a message to Harry to give him their location.

Her eyes fell on his wrist where a silver bracelet with a lightly glowing stone was clasped. She knew it was a tracking stone and also knew that it was connected to the locket around her neck. That would explain how Draco had been able to find them. She had lots to thank Blaise for when this was over.

"Which way do we go?" Blaise asked from behind them.

"We need to turn around, he would head for his armory" Draco responded already facing the direction they had come from. Although there was no hesitancy in his actions, she knew he was torn between his duty to the mission and his promise to protect Thalia.

"We could split up" she ventured "Some of us could look for Thalia and some go after Raminov".

"No" he responded definitively.

"But…" she tried to rationalize with him.

"No" he cut her off before she could properly start her sentence "We're wasting time, let's go" he ordered before gripping his wand then gripping her arm and striding forward.

She went along because she had no choice. Blaise and Ginny were to their right with Draco's men partially surrounding them. From the amount of insurgents that came at them, she knew they were headed in the right direction. They were constantly bombarded with spells but they fought on.

Harry, Ron and the rest of cavalry arrived while she was crouched with Ginny behind a pillar trying to aim at the insurgents on the upper floor. Draco and Blaise were a couple of feet in front of them busily firing spells at the men who were attacking them directly. It was perhaps due to the relief of finally having backup that she dropped her guard for an instant. That was all the time that one of Raminov's men had needed to come up behind her.

She barely saw him from the corner of her eye and managed to turn, but the blade cut through her skin before she was able to fire a spell at him. She grasped her upper arm trying to staunch the flow of blood as best as she could. With dread she realized that she was already losing feeling in her wand arm. From the amount of blood she was losing she knew that the blade had been coated in the aedesura potion. Ginny was at her side in an instant, tying a cloth tightly around her wound and reciting a healing spell.

Harry's voice could be heard issuing orders as they continued the attack. The sounds of fighting were dying down and she knew that they were close to overpowering Raminov's men. She was startled when Draco gently took hold of her arm. His eyes took in the blood soaked makeshift bandage before they met hers.

"I'm fine" she reassured him with a small smile, biting down the pain she felt.

"Drink this" he told her, handing her a small opened vial of the aedesura counter potion. He turned his back to her, keeping her protected while she drank the liquid. It was only when she was confronted by his strength that she realized how tired she was. Every part of her body ached, she couldn't properly hold her wand and now the blood loss was affecting her. She straightened her back and took a deep breath.

"Ready" she told him, moving from behind him to his side. He glanced at her and there was no mistaking the concern in his eyes. He was about to speak before Harry called to him "Which way Draco?"

He gently gripped her uninjured arm before responding "Straight ahead". She made to walk forward but he held her back. He did not have to say words for her to understand that he did not want her in danger.

"Don't leave my side" was his soft command and she could only nod her head in reply before they moved. After a few minutes the group came to a massive wooden door and Draco told them that the armory was on the other side. The atmosphere was tense though, eerily silent which heightened her anxiety. She barely had time to glance up before the stone roof started to descend on them. She felt Draco pull her with him to safety away from the falling debris. Looking behind she noted that they were completely separated from the rest of the group.

'Are you guys okay? " Harry asked and she turned to see him standing with Ron with his wand lit. There was no time to respond though as they could hear footsteps coming from the opposite direction.

"Merlin, how many men does Raminov have?" Ron groaned before readying his wand.

Harry and Draco had already followed suit, forming a protective semicircle in front of her. She raised her wand although the pain in her arm was unbearable. As if by cue, they all put out the lights from the wands and moved as silently as possible toward the sound of the footsteps. She braced one hand on the wall next to her in the darkness as she walked, grateful that Draco could not see her movement from his place in front her. They had gone forward a few feet before she stopped. She moved her hand along the wall rapidly, feeling the distinct difference in coldness of the wall between two areas.

"I think there is a secret passage here" she whispered urgently. She felt rather than saw them move in around her.

"Great" Ron whispered excitedly "but how do we open it?"

She tried a couple of wandless spells but without luck. The footsteps were almost on them.

"Only one way now" Harry muttered before Draco pulled her behind him. The area was filled with light for a few seconds as the spell shot from Harry's wand blasting a hole through the wall. Then Draco was guiding her to the entrance which she realized lead to a staircase.

'Go up and wait, we'll be right behind you" he said before turning to join Harry and Ron in the battle as the men entered the area. She hesitated for a moment, unwilling to leave them but she knew that she was more of a liability to them at that time than a help.

She could hear the shouted spells as she ran up what seemed to be stairs to a tower. She prayed that everyone would come out of this safely. It took every ounce of her discipline to not let the worry and anxiety overcome her. She reached the top of the stairs and grasped her wand as tightly as she could before tentatively opening the door before her. Thankfully though the pain of the wound was receding slightly, it seemed that the potion was beginning to work. Gingerly she stepped in and then paused at the sight that met her.

"Thalia" she gasped.

The look of absolutely terror in Thalia's eyes had her immediately moving forward. Thalia was bound tightly to a chair in the furthest corner of the room with her mouth was gagged. The light from the large glass window next to her starkly showed the severe cuts and bruises on her once porcelain skin. Hermione untied the gag first before unsuccessfully trying wandless magic on the binds.

"You need to leave before he comes" Thalia tried to warn her urgently before a panel next to Thalia shifted swiftly.

Hermione bound to her feet, gripping her wand and aiming it directly at Raminov, however her movements had been too slow. Raminov had already stepped up to Thalia, his wand pressed into her neck. She could not risk Thalia's safety by hitting him with a spell. The look in his eyes was dangerous, he was willing to kill his daughter there was no doubt about that.

He wasn't alone though as more of his followers stood behind him in the entrance, their wands trained on her. She was outnumbered but she never let her wand drop.

"Don't do this" she told him, knowing that it was futile but hoping that she could buy some time until Draco and they could reach.

"I already know that the Bastard is coming here" he told her in his thick accent. He had probably been monitoring their every move and now he was waiting for Draco.

There was an uproar behind Raminov as his men were hit with spells. Their dead bodies fell loudly onto to the floor. She was barely able to see Ginny's red hair in her peripheral vision. The room Raminov had come from was his armory and the rest of their group had been able to get in somehow. It was obvious that Raminov had expected to escape through the hidden staircase but his plans were now shot.

Hermione kept her eyes trained on Raminov who hadn't moved at all. There was no fear in his eyes, nothing that you would expect from a man who had been cornered.

"You should give up now" she tried to reason with him but she knew that he was not hearing a word that she said. His intent was to kill and nothing could change that.

"Draco" Thalia whispered fearfully and Hermione could tell that he had arrived although her back was to the doorway.

"Drop you wands!" Raminov shouted although his eyes remained fixed on a point behind her. There was a tense moment of silence before she heard the clattering of wood against stone all round. Reluctantly she also dropped her wand.

"It is not too late to stop this" Draco's calm voice came from somewhere behind her, closer than she would have expected. The atmosphere was fraught with the feeling of magic as though everyone was preparing wandless spells.

The silence in the room was deafening as they waited for Raminov's response. Her heart was beating rapidly as she tried to formulate a plan. She was the closest to Raminov so she had the best chance but she needed to wait for a break in his concentration before making a move.

"Not too late?" Raminov mocked "I have thought about killing you so many times to make you pay for destroying everything but you should suffer first" he emphasized his words be pressing the wand further into Thalia's neck. Thalia let out a little whimper as though she was trying to keep from crying out.

"Have everyone leave us" Raminov commanded and Hermione was sure that he was not going to release Thalia.

"I am not going anywhere" she responded before Draco had a chance to say anything.

"Hermione go over to Blaise" Draco spoke and she could hear the warning in his voice. She acted as though she hadn't heard him.

"You see, the situation is like this. You either intend to kill Draco or you intend to kill Thalia to get to Draco. Even if you are really really quick, you will only be able to get one of them. The one sure thing though is that you are going to die" she told him tauntingly.

"Hermione stop" Draco spoke again this time harshly. By now she knew that tone, he was worried that she was going to do something dangerous. Being a master tactician himself she was sure that he had an idea of what she was trying to do, she only hoped that he as well as their friends were readying themselves to take action.

"You think he truly cares about what happens to her? He is Draco Malfoy, he will easily move on, he will destroy everything you called you own and this incident won't even cross his mind again" she continued fearlessly. She hated making Draco the target of Raminov's rage but there was no other way to keep Thalia safe. She knew Draco would never forgive himself if Thalia was killed.

"Zatknis!" Raminov shouted at her.

"Hermione, stop…please" Draco said almost softly.

"There is no escape for you" she told Raminov, looking at him directly in his eyes "None" she finished vehemently. She saw how her words enraged him, sensed that he was going to make a move and knew that she only had one chance.

In the split second he lifted the wand from Thalia's neck to aim it at Draco she launched herself at him. The force of her movement pushed them a few feet and into the glass window. She barely registered the glass cutting her skin before realizing that she was falling through air. She looked on in shock then horror as the ground came closer. Her body hit the ground before pain exploded through her head then …nothing.

* * *

A.N.

Thank you for all the support for Devil's Deal during my unintentional hiatus. I apologize sincerely for lifting your hopes for an update and then reneging. Your words have driven me to complete DD, if only to show my profound gratitude to you for sticking with this story. The last chapter will be posted next week. Happy reading until then.


	23. Chapter 23

A.N. So the 'week' seemed to take forever but here we are finally. Please read my author's note at the end if you have a chance. Without further delay…

Do not own anything even vaguely related to Harry Potter...unfortunately.

Devil's Deal

Chapter 23 – D End

She could barely hear some muffled sounds pass the unbearable pain in her head. She felt liquid in her mouth and then she could no longer stay awake.

The second time she came around was slightly less painful but she couldn't open her eyes and again lost consciousness within seconds.

She could hear voices around her, distinct voices. Her head felt fuzzy but there was clarity around her that wasn't there before. It took a few tries to open her eyes but eventually she was able to do so. Although her vision was blurred she could thankfully still make out some shapes.

"Hermione! Oh thank Merlin you're awake"

"Stop shouting at her Ron"

"How are you feeling?" a gentle voice asked.

"Do you remember us?"

"Ron..hush"

Her vision was clearing and she was relieved to see the anxious faces of Ginny, Ron, Pansy and Luna.

"I…" she tried to speak but no words came out.

"Ron get the mediwizard" Pansy told her husband.

"I…I'm okay" she finally managed to say, her voice little more than a whisper. She felt somewhat disoriented but slowly things were coming back to her.

"Draco?" was her first real thought.

"He's fine, we all are" Luna assured her taking her hand in hers. Even in her semi-disoriented state the relief she felt from Luna's words was almost tangible.

"Ms. Granger, good to see you awake. My name is Healer Adams and I have been attending to you for the past weeks" an elderly mediwizard told her coming to stand next to Luna.

"Weeks?" she whispered confusedly.

"A little over three in fact, how are you feeling?" he asked her as two younger mediwizards joined him.

"I…I'm not sure" she answered truthfully, her voice still sounding gravely. At that moment her mind was reeling and her head was beginning to throb.

"Not to worry" he told her kindly "we're going to do some checks now but I'm sure you're on the mend" he tried to reassure her.

"We'll be right outside" Luna told her standing up and patting her hand before releasing it. Ginny leaned over to give her a light hug but her smile was broad.

"I'm so happy you're awake" she told her quietly before leaving the room with Pansy, Ron and Luna.

The physical examination did not take a long time. She was only able to piece together bits and pieces from what the mediwizards were saying. Apparently she didn't have memory loss and her broken bones and fractured skull had been healed. They were worried about the swelling of her brain which was the cause of the migrane type headache she had been experiencing. Even as they spoke to her the pain had been rapidly building and she was relieved when they gave her a potion which put her to sleep instantly.

When she awoke the next time she had no trouble focusing her eyesight or her hearing. Harry and Luna sat together looking at her with anxious expressions. Healer Adams was next to her as well writing notes on his chart.

"Good morning" he told her.

"Good morning" she was able to answer him, surprised that her voice sounded slightly closer to normal.

"Ah it seems this new potion is indeed doing the job" he told her with a pleased smile. He continued when she looked at him curiously.

"Mr. Malfoy was able to source a very rare potion which holds healing properties specific to your kind of situation, but we had to wait until you awoke to administer the first dose."

"Hermione" Harry said touching her hand lightly "You're really awake" he said and there was no mistaking the relief in his voice. Luna came to stand next to him and she was so happy to see their smiling faces.

"How are you feeling?" Healer Adams asked.

"Better I think, my head isn't hurting as much" she responded after a moment.

"That's positive. Although the new potion seems to be working, we have to administer it in very small doses so it is going to take some time for the swelling of your brain to go down" Healer Adams explained .

"The important thing is that your memory seems to be intact and we haven't seen any damage to your brain cells even after such prolonged swelling" he told her.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked the mediwizard.

"Yes, we were able to thoroughly check her before we administered the potion yesterday, however" he said turning to Hermione again "once you feel a headache coming on just touch that charm next to you and we will give you something for the pain okay".

"Will it put me to sleep again?" she asked

"Unfortunately the strength of the dose has to be high for the level of pain you're experiencing so it will put you to sleep. But right now the more sleep you get will be better for you as it will help the healing process. You also won't be able to move about for some time though" he informed her.

After doing some basic checks on her, Healer Adams left through the large wooden doors. It was then that she realized where they were.

"We're still at the castle?" she asked Harry and Luna just to be sure.

"We couldn't risk moving you" Harry explained while Luna sat next to her on the large bed. She glanced around the room, taking in the heavy wooden furniture and thick rugs. Her attention was drawn to the doorway when Ron, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise walked in, all of them wearing relieved expressions when the saw her. She smiled to see them but there was one person who she really wished was with her.

She responded to their greeting before asking "Is Draco here?"

"He's with Thalia right now" Ron answered before being sharply elbowed by Ginny. She was sure they would have noticed her crestfallen expression.

"There's been a lot going on. Draco and Thalia have to give their witness statements for the final investigations" Harry told her with a sympathetic expression.

Her disappointment couldn't be subdued but the comfort of having her friends around her was helping somewhat. She looked at their faces, noting the strain and tiredness that she had been unable to notice before.

"How have you guys been?" she asked with a small smile, trying to keep her hurt hidden.

* * *

Her days became routine after that morning. She would wake up, Luna or Pansy would help to magically clean her, Healer Adams and his team would check her progress and administer the healing potion, she would have meals and visitors and then in the evenings Healer Adams would administer a painkilling potion which would keep her sedated until the next morning.

After four days she was physically a lot better but her longing to see Draco was almost too much to bear. Everyone else had come to visit her, even Christophe but there had been no sign of Draco. She was loathe to ask after him, afraid to be told again that he was with Thalia. Was he that angry with her that he couldn't visit? Was he so busy that he could not spare a few minutes to even send a message? Had he so easily moved on?

She knew that she was jumping to conclusions but faced with his prolonged absence she could not stop the thoughts. More than anything she wanted to see his face, to be held in his arms. Although she was constantly surrounded by people she loved, she still felt bereft without him. Did she have the strength to move on?

By the evening of the fifth day she could no longer stay quiet.

"Also Aunt Margery sends her best wishes, she wanted to see you but…"

"Has he even visited me at all?" she interrupted Luna.

"Pardon?" Luna asked confusedly.

"Draco, has he come to see me? Has he even asked about me?" she could hear the hurt in her voice and knew that there was no way to mask it.

'Hermione…." She began but was this time interrupted by the arrival of one of the other mediwizards.

"Ms. Granger, if you'll just settle in, I will give you the potion now." The mediwizard told her with a smile. She desperately wanted to send the mediwizard out of the room but she knew she could not.

"We're lowering the potion dose from tonight but again if you get any pains during the night just touch the charm and we will be there okay" he reassured while handing her the potion. She downed it quickly knowing that he would not leave until she had done so. She was relieved when he left but she knew she couldn't remain awake much longer.

"We will talk tomorrow" Luna told her gently and she wasn't in any position to say otherwise.

She felt the glass cut her skin as the hurtled through the window. Then she was falling again but this time in slow motion. She knew the pain she would feel when she hit the ground. She knew it but couldn't stop it. She didn't want to go through it again.

"Noooo" she screamed, startling herself awake. She was totally disoriented from the nightmare and then a headache followed with full force. She could only clutch her head in agony and barely registered that she had been given a potion. After a few seconds the pain started to ease and she could feel the lethargy starting again.

"You're safe" she heard his voice whisper and she opened her eyes to find herself secure in his arms.

"Draco?" she breathed his name, not sure if she was imagining him. Even with the candlelight she could not believe her eyes that he was lying with her on the bed.

"I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you. Don't be afraid" he reassured her, pulling her even closer to his warm chest.

"You're here?" she asked dazedly fighting to stay awake.

"Where else would I be?" she heard him ask gently before sleep claimed her.

* * *

There was no trace of him by the time she awoke in the morning. Hermione knew it hadn't been a dream because the contented feeling had remained with her. She hadn't realized how much his absence had been affecting her until this morning when she felt invigorated to hurry her healing process along. At the advice of Healer Adams she had not been using her magic before but everything seemed to be normal when she picked up her wand and did her own cleansing spell.

"Well there is a decided change about you this morning" Luna said with a bright smile as she entered the room a few moments later. Hermione didn't even try to hide her happiness.

"Draco was with me last night" she told Luna who didn't seem surprised by the information.

"He has been with you every night Hermione" Luna revealed while sitting next to her on the bed "… which is why I was a bit confused by your questions yesterday."

"I didn't know" she said quietly, a bit stunned to learn that Draco had not left her.

"Could you tell me what happened after….after…."she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Of course" Luna responded quickly "after your …fall, they rushed to get to you. Your heartbeat was so faint and you had received so many injuries that the mediwizards didn't think you would make it."

"Did Raminov…?" she began to ask Luna but the other witch was already shaking her head no. Hermione knew his death had come at her hands and it was a bit unsettling. Taking a life was never an easy thing to do no matter how many wrong things the person had done.

"Harry told me that he had never seen a man so broken than when Draco lifted you in his arms to bring you inside" Luna told her and Hermione was taken aback by her words.

"He wouldn't let you go and he wouldn't give up on you. None of us were willing to" Luna said grasping her hand lightly and Hermione gave her a grateful smile in return.

"Apparently the aedesura counter potion Draco had given you earlier that day was what kept you alive." At Hermione's quizzical expression she continued with her explanation "you wouldn't be aware but the aedesura counter potion has amazing healing properties. It's already being heralded in the wizarding world" she told her with a proud smile.

"Is that why Draco healed so quickly?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yes" Luna confirmed "He was sure that you had given him the potion when he realized that his scar was gone." Hermione nodded almost absentmindedly as she listened intently to Luna.

"He and Harry apparently ordered the mediwizards to continue giving you the counter potion and I think Ginny may have been barred from your room for a bit after she threatened one of the mediwizards" Luna said with a small chuckle.

"The aedesura counter potion stabilized your condition but it wasn't working as quickly as it had with everyone else." Luna told her.

"Because I don't have magical blood" Hermione guessed correctly.

"Yes and also it seemed to contribute to the swelling of your brain. We could not stop the counter potion until you were fully healed which only happened last week."

"Healer Adams mentioned something about Draco finding another potion?" she asked Luna

"When we realized that we would have to find some other way to get the swelling down everyone was looking for potions. Draco tried every contact that he knew and finally from Merlin knows where we were able to get the Banrie potion."

"We had to wait until you awoke to give you the Banrie potion though because there wasn't any other way to assess whether any damage to your brain had occurred. Thankfully you're okay Hermione." Luna finished and leaned over to give her a hug. Hermione returned the hug, the reality of all that her body had been through only now setting in.

"Because you weren't conscious, you wouldn't have known Draco was with you Hermione" Luna told her as she straightened up "but he did not leave your side." Luna words brought her such joy.

"For the last few weeks he has been in this room. He kept putting off going in to assist with the Ministry's investigations until the Minister actually threatened to bring the investigating panel to your room if he didn't appear." Luna explained.

"Even with that I don't think he would have gone but after you woke up and you had been given the Banrie potion he told the Minister he would meet them." Hermione could not say a word. After days of thinking that Draco had not cared it was overwhelming to hear all the Luna was saying.

"He was just out of your room for a bit when you woke on the first day and we had to reassure him quite a few times that you had indeed woken up and that you had spoken." Luna remembered with a small smile.

"Thank you" she told Luna gratefully, reaching over to grasp her hand.

"Now how about some breakfast" Luna suddenly suggested. Hermione nodded her head feeling better than she had in a long time as she let Luna's words wash over her "…_he did not leave your side"._

* * *

"So you're together?" she asked Ginny who had come to keep her company for a bit.

"I wouldn't say that exactly" Ginny responded with a mischievous smile.

"Well what would you say exactly?" Hermione asked smiling at the younger witch's antics.

"Hmmm…. I guess you could say that we're not 'not together" Ginny winked at her.

"You're giving me a headache" Hermione responded laughing.

"Really?" Ginny's expression immediately turned to concern.

"I'm joking" she reassured Ginny.

"Sorry to interrupt" a voice called from the doorway. Hermione looked at the newcomer, startled to see Thalia entering the room.

"I wanted to see how you were doing" she told Hermione with a pleasant smile.

"I'm doing much better" Hermione told her keeping her smile in place.

"I'm happy to hear that" Thalia responded sincerely. An awkward silence followed before Thalia spoke again.

"I….I wanted to say thank you" she told Hermione quietly.

"I think I will just go see what's for dinner" Ginny told them, squeezing her hand reassuringly before excusing herself from the room.

"There's no need to thank me" Hermione responded with a small smile.

"Draco told me how instrumental you were to finding the counter potion and I know how much you have given to the war, even nearly your own life" Thalia said, her beautiful features clear and direct. "I just wanted you to know how grateful I am."

Looking at her in that moment, Hermione could well understand why she had earned Draco's love and loyalty. She certainly resembled her father with her startlingly blue eyes, dark hair and well-defined features but personality wise she was nothing like Raminov. There was a sincerity and humility about her which you couldn't help but admire.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier but we've been at the Ministry trying to sort out everything. Draco's still there in fact, I think he will be back late tonight" Thalia continued speaking when Hermione didn't respond.

"I am sorry" Hermione told her gently, preparing herself for the words she knew she had to say. "If there had been any other way I would have done it differently. I am sorry for your father's death." Hermione saw the look of shock that crossed Thalia's features before she lowered her eyes to hide her tears.

"He chose his fate" Thalia told her even while the tears streamed down her face.

"He was still your father though." Hermione told her comfortingly.

"I prayed so hard for him to change, to give up on his plans" Thalia told her on a sob. Hermione sat up and reached for Thalia's hand. She knew that words couldn't console her at the moment.

* * *

It was quite late when she heard the door open. She waited with bated breath to have her first real look at him in what felt like forever. The candlelight cast a warm glow on his features but still showed the strains of tiredness around his beautiful pewter coloured eyes. She saw the surprised look for an instant when he realized that she was awake before concern settled.

"I'm fine" she told him before he could ask anything. She looked at him not knowing what to say next. The air was suddenly very tense for whatever reason and she could tell by the way he held himself in check that he felt it as well.

"Why didn't the mediwizards give you the potion to sleep?" he asked her coming further into the room but going to the chairs in front of the fireplace rather than to her.

"I asked them not to. I should be okay tonight" she responded evenly although her heart was beating out of her chest. He was not at all like the man who had held her tenderly in his arms last night, or like the man that Luna had said had stayed by her side. This Draco reminded her of their meeting in his office on the first day, a cold, distant man.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked directly, unwilling to let the tenseness continue. If she had been able she would have crossed the room to him but she was in no position to do so.

"I think you should rest now" he told her instead of answering her question.

"I don't want to rest" she replied resolutely but hating that she didn't know how to handle this situation. Why was he so withdrawn?

"What do you want then?" he asked on a sigh running his hand through his platinum hair.

"I want…" she took a moment before continuing and to her absolute horror felt tears gather in her eyes. She wiped at them hoping he wouldn't notice but his keen eyes missed nothing. He was beside her in an instant, his long fingers raising her head to face him.

"Don't cry" he whispered placing his forehead against hers. She didn't have any strength to resist putting her arms around him and holding him close.

"I'm not angry with you. I've been worried and scared that I would lose you, but I was never angry with you." He told her quietly.

"I am fine" she tried to reassure him. He moved her hands from around him and pulled back to watch her face intently.

"You were at death's door" he reminded her seriously "even now you're not fully recovered."

"I will be though, thanks to the potion you sourced" she responded with a small smile "I am sorry to have worried you"

"I would ask you to promise me that you won't do something like that again but you've broken every promise you've made to me" he told her again seriously.

"I could not make such a promise anyway." She told him with equal seriousness. "I don't regret what I did." She expected anger to meet her words but instead received silence. He rose from beside her and went over to stand at the large window. The moonlight showed his chiselled features in stark relief but she could not tell his expression.

"This is who I am and I do not think I can change" she continued truthfully, knowing that this was the time to finally set things straight between them. The lines between them had been blurred for too long. She wasn't capable of continuing in this ambiguity.

"I have never been so unsure of anything in my life than I am about what is going on between us." She saw his head move slightly toward her direction but his features were still unclear.

"All of this started on the worst possible footing…but I haven't ever regretted what happened between us. I dreaded the day our month together would come to an end but even before that could happen, Thalia appeared." She felt so vulnerable revealing her innermost feelings but she wanted so desperately to let it out and deal with the consequences after.

"I admit it was awful seeing her with you, knowing that you shared a past. Thalia is such a wonderful person though and you had such a tragic relationship" she took a deep breath before continuing "I would understand if you wanted to give your relationship another chance now that the situation has changed" she finished, waiting for his response.

"You aren't the only one who is unsure of what is between us" he spoke after a moment. He didn't move from his position but he was looking out of the window again.

"I had a lot of time to think while you laid on that bed fighting for your life. I regretted more than ever involving you in the war. I regretted that I had not been able to protect you. I told myself that when you woke up I would leave you alone so that you could be safe because everything that I have cared about has always been destroyed." He dropped his head a bit but his stance remained firm.

"Then I realized that staying away from you wasn't about protecting you but rather protecting myself. I know what type of person you are Hermione" he finally turned to face her "you will always protect those around you no matter the cost. I will never be okay with you putting yourself in danger but that isn't enough for me to stay away from you." Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as she listened to his words.

"Thalia and I have been over for a long time. There is no doubt in my mind about that and I think she knows that as well. I met her when I was came in tonight, she said to tell you thank you for today and that you are an amazing witch." He finished walking over to stand at the foot of the bed.

"I did not want to have this conversation now because you're still recovering but …." He shrugged slightly.

"Is that why you were so distant when you came in?" she asked and got a slight nod in response.

"I know how I feel but I do not know how you would feel now that everything has finished" he told her and she could hear the vulnerability in his voice though his face remained impassive.

"I love you" she told him simply and was again rewarded with his fleeting look of surprise.

"I have for a long time and those feelings have not changed now that everything has finished." She put his words back to him. "I know that it is not going to be easy but if you want, I would like to be with you". He walked slowly to her and then leaned down to kiss her so gently that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Merlin Hermione…" he said with raw heartfelt emotion "how would I have ever survived without you." She didn't answer with words but instead leaned up to kiss him with the love and passion she held for him.

* * *

Epilogue -

She stood by the window looking at her beloved husband coming back from his evening walk with their many pets. She smiled at how relaxed he looked with his playful grin as the dogs jostled for his attention.

So much had happened since the war in Dhiaran six years ago. Hermione had resigned from the Ministry and instead had founded an association to help those whose lives had been affected by war. They also assisted women who had endured rape and other heinous acts to have access to counselling and employment opportunities. Hermione was happy that Raisa, one of the survivors of the cabin ordeal in Dhiaran was heading the association's work in Russia.

Ron and Pansy now owned a Quidditch shop which was doing quite well. Their beautiful daughter Lucinda was already six years old and loved the Puddlemere team much to her father's chagrin but her aunt's delight.

Harry and Luna had welcomed their healthy, green-eyed, blonde haired baby boy into the world some months after they returned from Dhiaran. James Potter the second was almost five and with a penchant for mischief. With his sweet smile though, it was almost impossible to be angry with him for any length of time.

Yesterday they had attended Ginny and Blaise's boisterous wedding. The couple had begun seriously dating after they returned from Dhiaran. Their relationship was the kind that you could avidly watch with a bowl of popcorn in hand. She continued to play for Puddlemere while he retained ownership of the Chuddley Cannons. Their verbal sparring continued but no one could deny the love between the couple.

They had all been taken aback when Ginny had proposed to Blaise at Hallow's Eve dinner at the manor. Everyone had thought that she had been drunk but Ginny Weasel had never been more serious. Blaise had taken no time in sweeping her off the floor and kissing her in front of all the family members. She said he had been taking too long to propose, he said that he had been waiting until he thought she was ready.

Draco had looked so handsome in his robes the morning of the wedding that her breathing had actually hitched when she had seen him. It really should have been no surprise that after almost five and a half years of marriage he could still make her heart skip a beat. She had not been the only one affected by his looks though, if the stares he had received all day were any indication to go by. She hadn't been in the least bit worried because she knew that Draco's love for her was as strong as hers for him. When, during the ceremony he had taken her hand in his and entwined their fingers pulling her closer, she also knew that he had eyes only for her.

Their own wedding had taken place six months after returning from Dhiaran. Hermione had wanted to wait but Draco had asked _'wait for what exactly?'_ and she didn't have any answer to give him.

"_You're already practically living at the manor" he had told her. She couldn't deny that, it wasn't her fault that she could not sleep comfortably without him._

"_Don't you think it's too soon?" she had asked and been given his trademark smirk as an answer. _

"_Come here" he had extended his hand and pulled her to him._

"_Think of it as formalizing our arrangement" he told her with a wicked smile and she had to laugh. _

"_That is the most unromantic proposal I have ever heard" she told him still laughing but agreed nonetheless._

Their wedding had been very intimate and had taken place on the secluded terrace at the manor. The sunlight had illuminated the dragon and maiden statue beautifully. Surrounded by her family and friends she had never been as happy as the moment she had become his wife.

She was startled out of her musings when their four cats left her side suddenly. She was sure they were going to her husband who seemed to be higher in their affections than she was. She had been surprised at how easily Draco had accepted the animals into his home and he had even adopted another loving dog called Trix and three sweet cats that they had named Minx, Toco and Tommy. Looking at the way he interacted with their animals only served to remind her of how much love Draco had to give.

There was only one thing missing from their lives, a child of their own. She had not been able to conceive in the years that they had been together. They had been to mediwizards and even to muggle doctors but without any success. Draco had never made it an issue but she knew he wanted to be a father.

"An owl has come from Thalia" Draco told her as he walked into the library. Two glasses of wine in one hand and a letter in the other. He handed her the letter before taking her arm and leading her to their rug in front of the fireplace. She read the contents while settling back into his arms.

"She says that Oliver Wood has asked her to dinner but she does not know if she should say yes" she told Draco with a smile. "I think they would be a lovely together"

"Indeed" he agreed easily "and Aunt Margery will be so happy as well" he said with a chuckle. Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment but she knew it was the truth. She put the letter on the side table along with her glass of wine before turning back to Draco.

She reached up to him and kissed him slowly holding nothing back. She loved that their physical attraction had remained as strong in the years they had been together. She tilted her head back as Draco placed small kisses along her neck.

"Draco"

"Hmmm" he answered as his lips moved lower.

"You're going to be a daddy" she revealed with a smile.

He went absolutely still and then very slowly raised his head as though uncertain about what he had heard. Her smile must have reassured him though because his expression turned to awe. Then very gently he rested his hand on her still flat stomach before reaching up to claim her lips.

She had never felt so content and she thanked whichever powers that be for letting her have her own happy ending.

* * *

A.N.

To all the precious readers of Devil's Deal,

We have come to the end.

Thank you for your support of and love for Devil's Deal. Honestly, if it had not been for you guys Devil's Deal may have not been completed. So many times I was too busy, too lazy, too everything to write but then I would read your reviews and was motivated to continue. I am so honoured and humbled by the response to Devil's Deal. Never could I have imagined that DD would be added to so many favourites lists, so many recommendations list and even for it to inspire the creation of manips…. just amazing.

I sincerely hoped you enjoyed Draco and Hermione's journey in the story. For all the grammatical errors I apologise profusely as well as for the very late updates. I will be reviewing the story in terms of grammar and sentence construction etc. but the plot will remain unchanged.

Thank you again for travelling this very long road with me and hope you never run out of great stories to read.

La Diablesa

Thank you for your review.


End file.
